Welcome to the middle ages!
by oOoSAKUPINKoOo
Summary: No sabía cómo, pero había retrocedido unos siglos atrás, ¿qué hacía una chica del siglo XXI en plena Edad Medieval?/ -Serás mi sirvienta personal. -En tus sueños, Uchiha, –Parece que ambos tenemos un enemigo en común. —Bienvenida a nuestra sala de torturas. —Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? —Tengo que regresar. /AU SxS
1. Prólogo

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia publicada aquí, empieza como una historia de instituto normal pero luego ya es todo diferente, espero que os guste! =)

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, lo demás es todo mío xD

Summary: No sabía cómo, pero había retrocedido unos siglos atrás, ¿qué hacía una chica del siglo XXI en plena Edad Medieval? -De ahora en adelante vas a ser mi sivienta pesonal./ -No sé como van las cosas aquí, pero así no vas a conseguir ligar conmigo./ AU SxS

Category: T por el momento xD

Pairing: Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

No sabes cuando van a cambiar las cosas,

y el tedio de la vida coticiana nos empuja a realizar

los actos más inverosímiles que jamas hemos imaginado,

al fin y al cabo, ¿qué tiene de malo cambiar?

Era una mañana más, el sol brillaba y el cielo de principios de Septiembre estaba totalmente despejado, sin una sola nube, tal y como debería ser. La única cosa interesante si es que se lo podrías considerar como tal era el hecho de que como cada año, ese día era el primer día de instituto. Otro año más miles de estudiantes histéricos se reunirían después de las largas vacaciones de verano, y empezarían a comentar los increíbles momentos y sucesos que les habían ocurridos que si salidas, que si ligues, que si viajes y sabía que cualquier otra persona estaría emocionadísima por el hecho de ver otra vez a sus amigos. Pero ella no.

Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida en algún punto de las afueras de su ventana y era imposible descifrar en lo que pensaba. Realmente no tenía intención de quedarse mucho tiempo parada en el alféizar de su ventana, divagando en sus propios pensamientos, pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

La alarma de su móvil sonó estridentemente y la muchacha se dirigió a apagarla con un suspiro, había despertado de su ensoñación bruscamente.

Tenía un absurdo presentimiento ese día, justo _ese_ día, y por alguna razón intuía que el tedioso día en el que tendría que dirigir al rebaño de estudiantes una sonrisa para seguir su rollo de chica súper feliz, pero hoy no le apetecía, normalmente tenía todos los ánimos subidos al máximo y tendría una actividad fuera de lo normal, de hecho, tendría que estar tan nerviosa y emocionada por ver a sus amigas después de casi tres meses, pero no lo estaba. Su verdosa mirada se quedó en blanco, pero reaccionó a tiempo y no volvió a sus ensoñaciones.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y vio que quedaban veinte minutos para que empezaran las clases. Bufó, otra vez le tocaría correr y llegaría tarde, pero bueno, al menos eso no sería diferente a todos los años anteriores, ya que no tenía fama de ser precisamente una maniática de la puntualidad.

Con rapidez cogió el móvil y el iPod y salió disparada por la puerta de su casa.

El instituto quedaba a unos quince minutos de su casa, claro, pero eso no contaba con el tráfico y el pelotón de gente que siempre estaban ahí para hacer que no pudiese llegar a tiempo a ningún sitio.

Fatigada logró llegar a la puerta principal, pero había un problema, no tenía ni idea de cuál era su clase este año.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Se preguntaba mientras corría hacía secretaría, seguramente, ahí lo sabrían.

Cuando entró comprobó que aquel lugar no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía pintado de ese estridente color amarillento que no combinaba con las sillas y el escritorio pistacho. Por su puesto, tampoco parecía haberse modernizado en cuando a electrónica, ya que el viejo ordenador del 2002 seguía como un monstruo de hojalata en el mismo lugar y el viejo teléfono ya descolorido. Por supuesto, la secretaria también era la misma, aunque seguramente era lo único que se podría considerar del siglo XXI como dios mandaba; Shizune era una mujer de treinta años más o menos, bastante atractiva y siempre vestida con una ropa bonita, además era agradable y comprensiva, costaba mucho hacerla enfadar, todo lo contrario que la directora del centro. Tsunade, pese a tener cuarenta años, tenía la apariencia de ser mucho más joven, siempre vestía con trajes de colores marrones que hacían juego con el color pajizo de su cabello, pero la apariencia no era todo y es que tenía mucho carácter, y lo peor que podía hacer un profesor era sin duda enviarte a su despacho.

Con prisa avanzó hasta donde estaba Shizune con sus oscuros ojos fijos en la anticuada pantalla de ordenador, pero la fijó en ella en cuanto reparó en su presencia.

-Ya me preguntaba dónde estaba,- dijo con voz cálida la mujer antes de que la muchacha pudiese decir nada.,- tu clase es la A-215, está en el segundo piso, date prisa.

-Gracias,- le agradeció Sakura con una agradable sonrisa y se marchó enseguida.

La chica corrió escaleras arriba a toda prisa, pero no llegó a tiempo, ya que para cuando entró en la clase hiperventilando todo el mundo estaba sentado en su sitio.

-Ejem,- carraspeó el profesor, la chica lo reconoció como Asuma, decían que era un profesor un tanto vago pero exigente, cuando analizó su expresión pudo comprobar que estaba irritado,- creo señorita Haruno que tendía que ser usted un poco más puntual, ¿no cree?

Sakura se mordió el labio antes de asentir,- si, tiene razón profesor, lo siento mucho,- se disculpó, por sentado, no dijo el típico "no lo volveré a hacer" ya que sabía que no se cumpliría y no le gustaba hacer falsas promesas.

-Esta bien,- suspiró Asuma,- creo que una de tus amigas te ha guardado un sitio, ve a sentarte.

La muchacha asintió y cuando se encaró al resto de la clase vio como su rubia amiga Ino la llamaba agitando su mano. Los ojos azules claro de su amiga denotaban la alegría de verla de nuevo, y estaba convencida de que nada más sentarse la rubia empezaría a hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho y los chicos con los que se había liado ese verano, como una oveja más.

Avanzó por la clase examinando cada rostro familiar que estaba vuelto hacia ella. Los cambios que habían hecho resultaban fáciles de destacar: la tímida Hinata se había dejado crecer el pelo negro ahora adornado con unos suaves reflejos morados y se había puesto flequillo, tenía toda la apariencia de ser una chica segura de sí misma, pero en el fondo no lo era; Naruto se había puesto bastante moreno y el cabello se la había clarado, parecía que la playa le había sentado bien, ya que su sonrisa resultaba difícil de ignorar; fue entonces cuando reparó débilmente en el único extraño de la clase y su mirada verdosa se encontró con unos ojos negros ¿o eran azules oscuro? Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, el presentimiento la había vuelto a inundar.

Con paso ligero se sentó al lado de su amiga, quien, como había predicho, había empezado a parlotear a una velocidad que Sakura no estaba segura de si era posible para un humano normal.

-…Ha sido genial, y tendrías que haberle visto, era guapísimo, pero el que vino después, era irresistible…- La muchacha la escuchaba distraídamente, si no fuera su amiga, Ino le habría parecido una zorra como las del grupo de las PEC (putas en congregación), pero la rubia no era una chica fácil los restantes nueve meses del año que era cuando la veía así que no le tomaba mucha importancia.-… y bueno, ¿qué tal tu verano?

-Bueno… no ha estado mal,- le contestó con una sonrisa,- el verano en Tokio puede resultar mortal, pero con el aire acondicionado a toda máquina, el portátil, la tele y la biblioteca no ha sido del todo insoportable.

Su amiga le hizo un mohín,- no estas contándolo todo, no eres del tipo de personas que no hacen nada, así que ya puedes ir largando.

Con un suspiro y una sonrisa de derrota empezó a contarle todo.

Las vacaciones no habían dado para mucho, pero no se quejaba, había podido ir al parque de atracciones y al acuático varias veces, además sus padres habían alquilado una casa en la playa durante dos semanas, por lo que su piel no estaba tan pálida como de costumbre. En resumen, se había divertido.

-Pero no te has ligado a ningún chico,- intuyó decepcionada Ino.

-No, sabes que no salgo por las noches y no hay ningún chico que me atraiga lo suficiente como para querer ligármelo,- le contestó.

-Si, sigues así acabarás viviendo como una solterona, rodeada de gatos y leyendo Romeo y Julieta esperando que tu príncipe azul aparezca por arte de magia,- le instó su amiga.- tu también tienes que colaborar algo en la búsqueda, ¿sabes?

-Si, pero no por eso me voy a liar con el primer buenorro que se me cruce,- respondió mirándola inquisitivamente y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente de rosa.

-Haz lo que quieras,- le dijo derrotada cruzándose brazos.

El rostro de Sakura mostraba un poco de culpabilidad pero si no se ponía así, Ino no descansaría y seguiría acosándola a tener novio.

La presentación fue igual de aburrida que los otros años, gracias a Dios, sería la última, ya que empezaría la Universidad y no tendría que volver al instituto.

Cuando las clases dieron su fin, el rebaño de estudiantes hizo retumbar todas las paredes del centro con chillidos, risas, bromas, insultos.

Pese a que Sakura había sido elegido capitana de las animadoras por su impresionante agilidad, no estaba con ellas dando la lata vestida con el uniforme y tratando de seducir a los mismos chicos de siempre o a los pocos nuevos que entraban.

Con rapidez salió del instituto después de haber saludado a todos, bueno, a todos no, el chico nuevo todavía resultaba desconocido para ella, aún así, le había llamado un poco la atención con esos extraños ojos y cabello igual de raro, pero aún así no se había querido detener mucho.

Justo en el momento que iba cruzar la calle una especie de luz apareció delante de ella, pero nadie más pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y pasaban a su lado como siempre.

Con una curiosidad irresistible alargó su mano tocar la esfera luminosa que tenía enfrente y en ese momento sintió como su cabeza le daba vueltas.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado la introducción aunque ahora las cosas van a ser MUY diferentes a partir de ahora.

Saludos! =)


	2. Bienvenida a la edad media!

Aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este fic, donde ya se empieza a ver donde se desarrolla la historia, espero que os guste !

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

Alguien la estaba llamando, lo sabía ya que podían oír vagamente su nombre. Aún así, no llegaba a recuperar la conciencia.

Pero todo cambió cuando unos fuertes brazos la zarandearon con fuerza, consiguiendo que ella volviera al mundo normal. Abrió los ojos con brusquedad y se sobresaltó al ver a dos personas mirándola intensamente. Giró la cabeza a los lados pero el paisaje no le resultaba para nada conocido, estaba rodeada de árboles y arbustos. Con un suspiro vio que su ropa estaba manchada de tierra, pero al menos era lo único malo que le había sucedido, por lo demás, parecí estar ilesa. Se volvió a mirar a los dos individuos que no habían apartado la vista de ella y parecían un tanto desconcertados.

-Esto…- empezó hablando torpemente,- ¿sabéis donde estoy? ¿Qué… qué hago aquí?

La mujer miró con preocupación al hombre.

-La hemos encontrado así,- le contestó el fornido hombre,-¿necesitáis ayuda?

Sakura se levantó con torpeza y cogió su mochila, se sacudió la ropa y volvió a mirar hacia los lados, pero aquel paisaje tan hostil no le era familiar en lo absoluto.

-Pues… me, me gustaría saber a cuánto esta Tokio de aquí, no recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí,- explicó la muchacha.

-¿Tokio?- preguntaron los otros dos a la vez mientras en su rostro se reflejaba una clara confusión.

-Claro,- asintió con obviedad,- vivo en la ciudad y mi madre se preocupará si no llego temprano.

-No existe ninguna ciudad con ese nombre,- le contestó lentamente la mujer,- pero si buscáis una ciudad lo más seguro es que sea Konoha.

-¿Konoha?- preguntó extrañada,- es imposible, no existe ninguna ciudad con ese nombre, me conozco todos los mapas de Japón y nunca he visto ese nombre,- les explicó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Me temo que la única ciudad que hay en los alrededores es Konoha, nosotros nos dirigimos allí, podéis acompañarnos si así lo deseáis,- le ofreció el hombre con amabilidad.

Sakura les ofreció una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Pues… muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que ando un poco perdida,-le agradeció con sinceridad,- ¿a cuánto está Konoha de aquí?

-A unos 40 km, tendremos que acampar para pasar la noche, creo que no hay ninguna taberna por los alrededores,-le respondió la señora con una sonrisa.

El rostro de la muchacha mostró ahora sorpresa y confusión.

-Pero si sólo son 40 km, ¿no hay ninguna parada de autobús cerca?- les preguntó.

La expresión de ambos fue desconcertante, la miraban como si estuviese loca.

-¿Parada de qué?- preguntó el hombre con estupefacción.

-De autobús, ya saben un vehículo de cuatro ruedas grande,- le respondió riéndose.

Los individuos la contemplaron sin entender lo que decía.

-Nosotros… no sabemos que es… eso,- le dijo la mujer.

Sakura los miró asombrada, esa raro que alguien no supiese qué era un autobús. En ese momento se fijó en la ropa que llevaban: el hombre tenía unos pantaloncillos, un camisa holgada y una especie de chaleco largo de tela, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón con una pequeña bolsa atada, portaba un pastón; la mujer llevaba un vestido largo, con un delantal y un chaleco parecido al que llevaba el hombre. A su lado había dos sacos de lo que parecía arroz. El atuendo de ambos se veía envejecido y sucio, ellos mismos no estaban muy limpios. Y fue cuando detectó el acento que tenían, era el mismo que ponía su profesor de literatura al hablar en japonés antiguo. Parecían dos personajes sacados de algún tipo de película medieval.

-Bueno, no importa, es una tontería,- dijo al fin Sakura restándole una importancia indebida, aquello no le gustaba mucho.

La mujer suspiró un tanto aliviada, pero aún estaban un poco tensos.

-Lo mejor es que partamos ahora,- dijo con cierta autoridad el hombre.

Se puso en camino cogiendo los sacos y la mujer lo siguió, la muchacha se apresuró a cogerles el paso.

-Por cierto, me llamo Sakura Haruno- se presentó con una sonrisa.

La mujer le sonrió.

- El mío es Tsunade Senju y este es mi esposo Jiraya,- contestó la mujer.

A Sakura se le congeló la sonrisa, ese era el nombre de la directora de su Instituto y el del hombre era el del jefe de estudios. Escrutó el rostro de la señora y fue cuando se percató de que, bajo un rostro cansado y claramente deteriorado se escondía el de la hermosa Tsunade Senju, su cabello pajizo se encontraba recogido en dos coletas bajas y bajo los almendrados ojos unas pronunciadas ojeras envejecían el rostro de la mujer. A Jiraya si se le distinguía más, el cabello blanco lo llevaba largo y recogido y al igual que a la rubia, el rostro se había estropeado con los años.

Sin duda estaba desconcertada, ¿cómo era posible que aquellas personas se encontraran ahora en estas circunstancias?

El caminos fue largo y cansado, ella no estaba acostumbrada a andar tanto y durante tanto tiempo sin para, para cuando se hizo de noche se encontraba muerta, pero al menos tenía su iPod para hacerle compañía. Aunque la reacción de sus acompañantes al verlo fue realmente como si estuviesen contemplando a un extraterrestre.

_Estaba aburrida, Tsunade y Jiraya no hablaban a penas y si seguía así no podría continuar con el camino. Se llevó la mochila al pecho y sacó de ella su preciado iPod, al menos podría escuchar música mientras caminaba ya que iba para largo, así que encendió el aparato y la música se filtró por los auriculares. _

_La reacción de los dos fue inmediata, se volvieron para contemplar para ellos la cosa que tenía ella y que producía música._

_-Santo Dios bendito,- bendijo Tsunade santiguándose,- ¿Qué… que es esa cosa? Puedo escuchar música, pero no es posible._

_La sorpresa hizo acto de presencia en Sakura, se quitó los auriculares y elevó el pequeño aparato electrónico._

_-Es un iPod,- señaló con cierta obviedad,- sirve para reproducir música._

_Ambos contemplaron con temor el objeto que ella sostenía._

_-Es la primera vez que contemplo algo parecido, ¿de dónde lo habéis sacado?,- preguntó con acusación Jiraya._

_La muchacha soltó un suspiro de irritación._

_-Lo compré en el Fnac, bueno en una tienda de electrónica, como el resto de las personas normales,- hizo especial ahínco en la palabra "normales"._

_-¿Qué es una tienda de electrónica?- inquirió con tanto temor como curiosidad Tsunade, parecía fascinada, pero a la vez con miedo._

_Si les decía que era un lugar donde podían comprar objetos como móviles, ordenadores, juegos, etc, sabía que sería como hablar en noruego, así que decidió escaparse de la explicación con otra más sencilla._

_-Es un sitio donde venden objetos como este, y más, pero no creo que haya por aquí por lo que observo,- les explicó._

_Los dos asintieron y pese a tener los ojos llenos de interrogantes no siguieron y avanzaron en el camino. Por lo que Sakura volvió a sumirse en la animada música de su iPod mientras continuaba aquel pedregoso y salvaje camino._

La noche se les había echado encima y no era posible seguir con tanta oscuridad, por lo que pararon. Jiraya encendió na pequeña hoguera para alejar a los posibles depredadores de la zona y a la vez mantenerlos en calor. Tsunade le pidió que le mostrara como decía ella "myūjikku bokkusu"(caja de música) y ella le dijo que lo llamara iPod, ya que de esa forma lo abreviaba bastante. Cuando le puso los auriculares y le dio al play la mujer saltó asustada, Sakura se fijó en la canción que se estaba reproduciendo y se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente, realmente no creía que Paramore fuera un estilo de música para alguien que no había visto en su vida un aparato electrónico, así que le pidió disculpas y cambió a la suave melodía del Cannon de Pachelbel. Esta vez Tsunade soltó una risita y le agradeció el habérselo mostrado. Con esto la muchacha se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente Sakura les explicó un poco su vida, y ambos se sorprendieron de su historia, como si esta fuera un cuento de fantasía. Les empezó hablando sobre sus padres y su hermano mayor, Tsunade le explico que normalmente un matrimonio solía tener más de seis hijos y que no estaba bien visto que se conformara con un par solamente. Después le habló de su escuela, de las cosas que les hacían aprender, de sus compañeros, de sus amigos y de los no tan amigos, de los profesores, de la manera de educar y los dos se maravillaron antes lo que escuchaban, ya que ellos apenas sabían leer y escribir. También tuvo que reducir el uso de palabras "modernas", ya que si no, no la entendían.

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde llegaron a Konoha, pero para impresión de Sakura, aquello era una pequeña aldea, no parecía muy grande y lo único que llamaba la atención era el enorme castillo que había en unos de los extremos de esta.

Antes de entrar Jiraya le dio lo que parecía una especie de capa, al principio no entendió esto, pero luego al ver su inadecuada vestimenta, se la puso rápidamente, no quería causar sensaciones innecesarias.

La gente del pueblo la miraba con curiosidad, como si nunca hubiesen visto a alguien como ella en su vida. Sakura dirigió una mirada interrogante a sus acompañantes.

-Es por tu color de pelo,- señaló Tsunade,- es de color rosa y les llama la atención.

La muchacha en un acto reflejo cogió un mechón de pelo y empezó a juguetear con él, ella sabía que su particular color de pelo atraía miradas pero eso era algo con lo que había tenido que convivir durante toda su vida, a fin de cuentas, tampoco era un color natural en Tokio, aún recordaba cuando en primaria las niñas mayores se metían con ella por tener el pelo rosa, pero con el tiempo, fue el pelo lo que le hacía ser una persona interesante y exótica, una rareza entre los demás estudiantes con una gama de colores normales, excepto por lo que se habían teñido.

-Bueno, eso no es algo que me sorprenda mucho,- se rió ella.

El viaje se terminó cuando llegaron a una pequeña choza.

-Este es nuestro hogar,- le explicó Jiraya invitándola a entrar.

El interior estaba un poco sucio, pero parecía agradable. El estilo tan medieval de la casita le hizo gracia a Sakura, aunque no se imaginaba viviendo allí toda su vida.

El lugar estaba vacío y parecía que nadie lo había habitado desde hacía años. El mobiliario era escaso, había una mesa de madera y cuatro sillas en unos de los extremos, en el otro había una caldera y unos cuantos armarios, como una cocina. También había unas escalerillas que conducían a un pequeño altillo, que era donde dormían, en sacos de paja.

-Es bonita,- comentó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Es lo poco que tenemos,- dijo apenada Tsunade,- ahora tendremos que ir al mercadillo a vender todo este arroz y así conseguir dinero para comprar comida.

-Espero no causaros muchas molestias quedándome.- sabía que sería difícil para ellos con una boca más a la que alimentar.

-No es nada,- sonrió la mujer,- así no me sentiré tan sola.

Sakura se recogió el pelo en dos trenzas bajas y se puso un vestido de Tsunade, debido a que esta iba a lavar la ropa sucia, pero este le venía enorme debido a la diferencia de estatura, ya que la muchacha no era muy alta mientras que la rubia sí que lo era.

Vestida de época salió a dar un paseo y a conocer la aldea. En esta había un mercadillo donde había cosas de todo tipo como ropa, comida, objetos, aunque claro, los precios no eran para nada bajos. En el extremo oeste había un templo precioso y el este se hallaba el castillo feudal. Por lo que le había contado Jiraya, el emperador vivía en Kyoto, pero al parecer, parte de su familia se había trasladado allí.

De vuelta a la casa de los Senju, vio que había ocurrido un accidente y había un niño llorando a más no poder y la madre con él. Se acercó para ver si podía ayudar, ya que sus padres eran médicos y ella en un futuro también quería serlo, por lo que sabía muchísimas cosas sobre eso, ya que aquel aburrido verano se había puesto a estudiarse los libros de medicina de sus padres.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- le preguntó Sakura a la mujer.

-Se ha caído del carro junto con algunos sacos que lo han aplastado y ahora ya no puede caminar, y esta sangrando, ¡no quiero que mi hijo se muera!,- la mujer estaba histérica ante lo ocurrido y no paraba de sollozar.

_Hay que ver cuanto dramatismo por una tontería_, pensó la muchacha que se acercó a donde estaba el niño y se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

-Dime, ¿dónde te duele?- le preguntó con dulzura.

El niño entre llantos le señalo la pierna izquierda y Sakura la tocó con suavidad, comprobando que tenía una rotura en la tibia, pero no era algo grave.

-¿Tenéis una tablilla de madera, vendas y cintas?- preguntó al gentío que había alrededor.- también necesito un tipo de planta llamada popī.

Tras unos minutos llegó lo que ella había pedido, con rapidez cogió las gasas, la tabla y las cintas y le inmovilizó la pierna, después con un cuenco que le proporcionaron y consiguió extraer un poco de morfina que junto con agua le hizo beber al chichillo y te tras unos instantes dejó de llorar asombrando a los aldeanos, después cogió un poco de alcohol de un puesto y vertió un poco en cada una de las heridas para desinfectarlas y con algodón le limpió los restos de sangre.

La madre la miró asombrada, aquella extraña joven de cabello rosa había salvado a su hijo como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacer eso siempre.

-Bueno, con esto estarás bien,- le dijo al niño acariciándole la mejilla con ternura quien le sonreía fascinado, Sakura se levanto y miró a la madre,- si se queja búscame en la choza de los Senju, y no debe realizar ningún movimiento hasta dentro de unas dos o tres semanas, cámbiale el vendaje cada tres días y estará totalmente recuperado en un mes,- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gra-gracias,- le agradeció la pobre mujer mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

-No ha sido nada,- le contestó sonriendo.

Toda la gente empezó a murmurar, pero ella no se detuvo y siguió su camino hasta la pequeña casa, donde el matrimonio la esperaba.

-¿Te ha gustado la aldea?,- le preguntó Tsunade mientras le servía una especie de sopa.

-La verdad es que sí, es muy bonita.

Después de cenar se fue a dormir en el altillo, que, aunque no era muy cómodo, al menos podía descansar.

La primera semana en la aldea se le pasó a la chica volando, la gente de la aldea había corrido el rumor de que era una hechicera, porque cada vez que alguien sufría algún tipo de accidente, ella siempre era la que les ayudaba gracias a sus conocimientos.

Había sido muy fácil convivir con el matrimonio Senju, Jiraya salían todas las mañanas a pescar en el río y Tsunade se encargaba de limpiar y de coser para poder vender estas cosas en el mercadillo. Sakura no sabía como coser, pero gracias a sus pacientes, conseguía un poco de dinero y con él había podido comprar algunos objetos para construir instrumentos musicales, algo que a ella le encantaba, ya que junto con Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru e Hinata tenía un grupo de música y le encantaba tocar la guitarra y cantar, por ello, fabricar instrumentos no era algo desconocido para ella, y estos se vendían muy bien, además, Tsunade adoraba verla tocar y cantar alguna canción. Y por supuesto, el móvil la entretenía pese a no tener cobertura ni Internet y también los libros de texto junto con otros libros que llevaba dentro de su mochila. También llevaba ropa del siglo XXI ya que ese día tenía que pasar por casa de Ino para ir a ensayar con el grupo y con las animadoras por lo que había metido el uniforme y un conjunto que a ella le encantaba. Claro que no se los podía poner ni esos, ni con el que había llegado, ya que llevar minifaldas no estaba bien visto en aquella época.

Por otra parte, su manera de hablar y de actuar era muy diferente a la de allí y no podía evitar soltar algunas frases como "que guay" o "eres subnormal perdido" que desconcertaban a las personas de su alrededor aunque lo de "subnormal" sin que lo entendían algunos y no era muy bien recibido. Por lo demás todo había ido bien, aunque acostumbrarse a algunas cosas como bañarse en el río no le habían resultado fáciles.

Sin embargo, toda la paz que había tenido durante esa semana se esfumó cuando tocaron a la puerta ese miércoles.

-¿Si?- preguntó Tsunade antes de abrir ante la insistencia de los golpes.

-Abra la puerta, su Excelencia quiere ver a la Hechicera,- ordenó una voz ruda.

Tsunade abrió los ojos de pánico, aquello era malo, sin duda y miró a Sakura quien estaba en un rincón vestida como el primer día que la conoció con el iPod escuchando música y el otro aparato que ella le había llamado "móvil". La muchacha alzó su mirada sobresaltada por los golpes y se acercó a Tsunade.

-¿Qué…?-empezó a preguntar pero la puerta se abrió en un golpe brutal.

Las dos se apartaron cuando dos fornidos guardias entraron a la choza seguidos por un joven que se le hizo muy familiar a Sakura.

No puede ser, pensó mientras se perdía en la fría e indiferente mirada de aquello ojos que todavía no sabía distinguir si eran negros o azul oscuro.

* * *

Bueno, ya a partir del próximo capítulo aparece Sasuke :D

Actualizaré este fic tan pronto como pueda besitos a todos!


	3. Kōri no akuma Vs Majutsu shi

_Hoooolaaa!!_

_Bueno ahora actualizo dejando el segundo capítulo que es diferente al primero, por eso quiero hacer una **advertencia:** en el capítulo hay insultos por parte de Sakura que están incluidos para notar la diferencia de época y por lo demás creo que todo está en orden. =)_

_También me gustaría agradecer a todas las personas que me habéis dejado reviews =D que realmente sube un poco la moral jeje_

_Así que aquí tenéis este 2º capítulo._

_Los pensamientos están en cursiva._

_Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD._

* * *

**Kōri no akuma Vs. Majutsu shi**

_**Demonio de hielo vS. Hechicera**_**  
**

Sakura estaba atónita y Tsunade presa de pánico, ante ellas rodeado de guardias, se hallaba el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, futuro Emperador de Japón. A pesar de la belleza que poseía era conocido por ser un ser frío y despiadado, sin duda alguna su presencia producía escalofríos a los que estaban a su alrededor. Decían que los enemigos con solo mirarlo a los ojos se sumergían en el pánico, en el terror y en la muerte, decían que el clan Uchiha tenía antepasados con raíces demoníacas pero ninguno había resultado tan temible como Sasuke, el demonio de hielo. Todos lo hombres le tenían miedo, mientras que las mujeres suspiraban por él, debido a que no tenía esposa, cierto era que muchas jovencitas habían tenido el placer de tenerlo en su lecho, pero no tenía una esposa formal, por lo que muchas jóvenes tenían la esperanza de que el Príncipe se casara con ellas. Había rumores que decían que los individuos del Clan Uchiha no podían sentir nada y eso justificaba su éxito en las batallas.

Con firmes pasos el Uchiha se acercó a la pequeña pelirosa y la miró con indiferencia, algo que no le sentó muy bien a esta.

—Así que tú eres la Hechicera,- comentó mirándola con desprecio,- me imaginaba a alguien más misterioso, pero supongo que no se le puede hacer más.

Si había algo que Sakura no soportaba era que le subestimaran, que la repudiaran y mucho menos que la despreciaran. Sabía que no iba vestida de forma apropiada, pero eso a ella le daba igual, no permitiría nunca que alguien la tratara así y esta vez, no sería la primera.

—Así es yo soy la Hechicera y si quieres a alguien más misterioso te puedes ir a la tienda de la esquina y lo compras, subnormal,- dijo con enfado Sakura.

Toda la sala quedó en completo silencio, nadie esperaba aquellas palabras por parte de la muchacha. Tsunade estaba horrorizada, y rezaba interiormente por la chica, sabía que nadie osaría decirle aquellas palabras a un Uchiha, pero no contó con el carácter tan… moderno e impetuoso de ella. Los guardias estaban atónitos, no comprendían como la niña de apariencia débil había podido hablar de esa manera su amo y señor, ya que conocían a personas que por ese tipo de palabras habían perecido unas de forma lenta y dolorosas si el Príncipe se hallaba de mal humor o rápidas si este no quería perder el tiempo en tan poco cosa como problemas con la baja sociedad. Sasuke alzó una ceja, solo había oído hablar así a _una_ persona, pero era la primera vez que alguien le de hablaba de una manera tan vulgar e incluso le había insultado, y él no permitía que una niña que no podía comprarse con él hiciese tal cosa, de hecho, la muchacha no tenía ningún derecho y por tales palabras podría morir por haberle insultado. Sin embargo le divirtió el hecho de verla tan furiosa ante sus palabras, ¿acaso no era ella un pueblerina más que no merecía el respeto de nadie? ¿No era una mujer? Las mujeres tenían menos derechos que los hombres, ya que solo servían para limpiar, cocinar y fornicar, para nada más y aquella joven no iba vestida como las demás, su vestimenta era mucho, mucho más corta, incluso le podía ver hasta la mitad del muslo ¡qué clase de mujer enseñaba tanto! Ni las prostitutas vestían tan cortas, y además su ropa era extraña, pero la había visto en unas ocasiones en _esa_ persona. Sin embargo, había ido hasta aquella mugrienta choza para comprobar que había una hechicera, pero no era eso lo que había encontrado, ya que las brujas llevaban largas túnicas intentando ocultarse lo máximo posible, porque el serlo te podía llevar a la hoguera si no colaborabas con el reino o más bien con el Clan Uchiha y en su mayoría se negaban a prestar sus… conocimientos a la nobleza por lo que eran perseguidas hasta la muerte.

Uno de los guardias reaccionó e intentó prenderla pero el brazo de Sasuke se interpuso indicándole que no lo hiciera y se acercó a la desafiante pelirosa.

— Parece ser que tienes la lengua muy larga, ¿deberíamos cortarla?- preguntó retóricamente con frialdad el moreno.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a más no poder, ¿de verdad sería capaz de…? Intentó averiguar en sus facciones algún indicio de broma en ellas, pero el muchacho parecía estar hecho de piedra y apretó los labios, si eso iba enserio no sería nada agradable.

Tsunade estaba horrorizada, tenía un cariño especial a la niña y no quería que nada malo le pasase y ahora estaba en peligro, por lo que decidió actuar.

— Por favor su Excelencia se lo suplico no le hagáis nada, tan solo es una niña que no sabe lo que dice,- pidió la mujer poniéndose delante de la chica en un intento de protegerla.

Sasuke la miró con desdén y repugnancia, odiaba a los mugrientos y débiles campesinos que solo sabían suplicar y llorar como si les fuese la vida en ello, tal vez por esa razón, no tenía clemencia con estos, tan solo eran insectos a los cuales podía aplastar con toda facilidad, ya que para él, sus vidas no tenían ningún valor.

Sakura se percató enseguida de la mirada que había dirigido el Uchiha a Tsunade y no le gustó nada, ¿cómo podía permitirse mirar a un ser humano como él de esa manera? ¿No entendía que pese a los poderes y riquezas todos eran iguales? Al saber que no, una furia la invadió, aunque eso era algo normal, acostumbrada a vivir en el siglo XXI donde había igualdad para todos, las injusticias de esa época la mataban.

—Apartad a esta… mujer de mi vista ahora,- ordenó el muchacho a los guardias.

Estos atendieron a su orden de inmediato a atraparon a la rubia quien intentaba soltarse en medio de gritos y sollozos, pero era algo inútil ya que esos dos individuos parecían gorilas_, como dos porteros de discoteca,_ los comparó Sakura mentalmente.

—¡Tsunade!- gritó la pelirosa e intentó ayudarla, pero todo cuanto hizo fue inútil porque de una manotazo de uno de ellos cayó al suelo, pero aún así se levantó para seguir intentándolo y corrió hacia esta aunque el Uchiha le cortó el paso, por lo que tuvo que parar bruscamente.

La pobre Tsunade estaba histérica porque sabía que algo muy malo le iba a pasar, cuando dejó de forcejear tan solo se quedó quieta, paralizada del miedo que le daban los tres hombres que habían en la sala y que podían acabar con su vida.

La mirada desafiante de la pelirosa se encontró con la indiferente y fría del moreno.

—Suéltala ahora mismo,- le exigió ella enfadada.

Sasuke se dio cuenta del tono imperativo de la muchacha y se sorprendió un poco, a él nadie le daba órdenes, lo curioso es que no sabía cómo aquella chiquilla había tenido aquel atrevimiento.

—¿Acaso estás sordo o qué? Te he dicho que la sueltes ella no ha hecho nada,- le volvió a exigir ella mientras dirigía una mirada de preocupación a la mujer sometida por los corpulentos guardias.

—No estás en condiciones de exigir nada,- habló él con una voz que le congeló a las dos mujeres la sangre, ¿Cómo podía alguien hablar con una voz tan carente de sentimientos?- y no sé como osas hablarme de tal manera porque yo soy superior a alguien como tú quien no merece si quiera el derecho a la escucha.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Sakura, aquel tío la estaba sacando de quicio.

_Hay que ver que para lo poco que habla la caga pero bien conmigo,_ pensó enfurecida.

—Pero ¿de qué vas gillipollas?- le preguntó furiosa sin contenerse,- ¿te crees que por ser alguien importante puedes hablar de esa manera?

Una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en el rostro del muchacho y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella.

—Veo que no valoras mucho tu vida,- comentó el chico de una manera que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, avanzó un poco hasta colocarse justo en frente de ella,- tal vez podríamos ponerle remedio a eso, ¿no crees?

—Tío, vete a la mierda un rato,- le dijo Sakura y algo dentro de ella se quedó en paz.

—¿Cómo?- Sasuke no había entendido del todo bien la frase.

—Mira, no sé a qué leches has venido aquí pero si no vas a hacer nada ya te puedes ir largando con tus dos gorilas,- le contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Gorilas?,- preguntaron los dos hombres desconcertados.

Sasuke les hizo callar con una mirada y volvió a Sakura.

—Como ha dicho esta niña…- empezó Sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por ella.

—Tengo diecisiete años, no soy una niña,- le espetó pero calló al ver la mirada que le dirigía.

—Como ha dicho, no hemos venido para perder tiempo, nos la llevamos al castillo, su brujería nos servirá,- y con una gesto los guardias soltaron a Tsunade y atraparon a la pelirosa que se recocía y forcejaba con un intento de escape.

—Malditos gorilas, soltarme…- decía Sakura luchando contra ellos.

Sasuke salió de la choza seguido de sus guardias.

—¡Esperad! ¡Qué tengo mis cosas ahí dentro!- exclamó la chica.

—Ve a cogerlas,- le ordenó él mientras la liberaban los escoltas.

Sakura corrió y cogió su mochila y con una sonrisa salió y les dijo.

—Hasta luego chicos,- y se marchó corriendo de allí.

Los hombres tardaron en reaccionar, pero Sasuke salió disparado detrás de ella a una velocidad que superaba la de esta.

_Dios, ¿cómo puede correr tan rápido?_, se preguntó la muchacha mientras veía como se acercaba a ella rápidamente, pero no era la capitana del club de las animadoras solo por su cara bonita y aceleró el paso, sus pequeños pies se movían ágiles y veloces pero los pasos de él eran mas largos y potentes por lo que no tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

Sakura intentó ganar velocidad pero entonces Sasuke la cogió del brazo haciendo que se detuviese. Al darse la vuelta el muchacho la miraba de forma peligrosa y ella sintió temor de que le pudiese hacer algo malo, aunque cuando vio la postura de ataque del joven ella se dio cuenta que resultaría difícil salir ilesa de la situación por lo que pese a tener el brazo inmovilizado por él intentó escaparse forcejeando pero su presa parecía de hierro, totalmente inamovible.

—¡Suéltame!

Sasuke apretó más y se acercó a ella.

—Deja de comportante como una salvaje,-le ordenó haciendo que ella automáticamente dejara de moverse, pero no por eso ella se mantuvo callada.

—Habló, si yo soy salvaje tu eres un bestia- replicó ella.

Sasuke apretó los labios y una pequeña arruga se le formó en la frente.

—Ahora vendrás conmigo,- dijo arrastrándola consigo mientras se dirigía al castillo.

—Si hombre, vas listo amigo, que te lo has creído,- protestó Sakura intentando soltarse.

El moreno se cansó de la pelirosa, realmente lo desesperaba con cada contestación, seguramente el hecho de que nadie nunca se hubiese opuesto a lo que el decía colaboraba en el hecho de agobiarle cuando ella se oponía a cada cosa que él ordenaba, pero una chiquilla insignificante no iba a poder con él, y se lo iba a demostrar.

Con un movimiento fugaz puso a la joven con la espalda pegada a uno de los muros que marcaban el límite de la aldea y le colocó las manos por encima de la cabeza de tal forma que la chica no podía salir de ahí.

—Escúchame chiquilla insignificante,- empezó el denotando su enfado en su helada voz,- vas a dejar de comportarte como un animal y dejar de hablarme como si fuese tu igual, porque no lo soy, yo soy el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, próximo heredero del trono de Japón, el demonio helado, por tanto puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo, ya que tu vida no vale nada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, su vida valía, claro que valía, como la de cada ser humano.

—Mi vida vale tanto como la tuya, el dinero y el poder no significan nada, ya que ambos tenemos las mismas posibilidades de morir o, ¿acaso eres inmortal?- preguntó irónicamente ella.

—Sólo los dioses son inmortales,- contestó con sencillez,- pero mi vida vale mucho más que la tuya, ¿quién te echará de menos cuando mueras? A mi todo el mundo.

Una risa irónica salió de la boca de ella.

—A mi me echará de menos más gente que a ti, puesto que las personas de aquí solo desean tu muerte,- le respondió mordaz.

Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero no por eso no iba a demostrarle la autoridad que debía, no quería tener problemas por culpa de una mocosa despreciable.

—Me he cansado de ti,- le dijo mientras sacaba de la vaina su preciada katana chokuto y la posaba en el cuello blanquecino de la chica.

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿verdaderamente la iba matar? Sentía cómo poco a poco la espada se le clavaba más en la piel y entonces sintió verdadero pánico, ella no se podía morir, tenía que ver a sus padres una vez más y a sus amigos, tenía que volver al siglo XXI, no podía perecer estando en aquella época. Miró suplicante al Uchiha, pero este estaba impasible, como si le diera igual matarla o no.

—Está bien, tú ganas, por favor no me mates,-le pidió hundiendo su orgullo.- ya has demostrado lo superior que eres ahora déjate de bromas y guarda esa cosa puntiaguda.

Una sonrisa imperceptible se formó en el rostro del Uchiha, había ganado aquella exasperante pelea, pero le apetecía jugar un poco ahora que la muchacha estaba sometida a él completamente.

—No va resultar tan sencillo salvar tu vida, insultar a un Uchiha tiene consecuencias como la muerte,- le dijo.

—Joder,- masculló desesperada, no quería morir, pero le fastidiaba la actitud del chico, si no la tuviese así ya se habría enterado- lo siento, de verdad, pero no me mates, ¿no va tu alma al infierno si matas a personas?- intentó convencerle.

—Mi alma ya está condenada,- le respondió con frialdad,- por eso me llaman el demonio de hielo.

Sakura estaba desesperada, tenía que salir de esa situación fuera como fuera y se le ocurrió algo. Todavía la katana se le clavaba y le hacía daño.

—Mira vamos a hacer un trato,- le propuso ella sonriendo nerviosamente,- tu no me matas y me dejas tranquila y yo te acompaño al castillo, ¿qué dices?

—Me obedecerás en _todo_ lo que te diga,- asentó Sasuke con una sonrisa peligrosa, no le había pasado desapercibido el hecho de tener a una mujer totalmente expuesta a él.

—Claro,- aceptó la chica quien pasó del "todo" que el moreno había incluido.

El chico se separó de ella y la liberó de la presa que había hecho. Sakura se frotó las muñecas adoloridas y el cuello, y aprovechando que el joven todavía estaba envainando la espada echó a correr. Sasuke se había percatado del gesto de la chica y envainó la espada para luego levantar a la chica y cargarla sobre su espalda, como si fuera un saco.

—No te vas a volver a escapar,- le advirtió indiferente mientras se dirigía al castillo.

Sakura empezó a patalear, no le gustaba que la cargases así y más llevando minifalda.

_Mierda_,- pensó al darse cuenta que se le estaba bien todo, bueno, al menos se había puesto unos leggins, pero aún así no le gustaba ir tan… fresca.

—Sasuke bájame,- le pidió con voz suplicante,- anda porfis, prometo no volver a intentar escaparme, esta vez de verdad.- lo prometió con voz de niña buena, esa que siempre colaba después de haber hecho alguna travesura.

El aludido seguía corriendo como si no hubiese escuchado nada, pero en realidad le hizo gracia la forma en la que la chica se lo había pedido, aunque no iba a consentir que lo desviara otra vez, ya había tenido bastante. Sin embargo el hecho de que ella lo hubiese llamado por su nombre sin mostrar un poco de respeto le enfadó.

—Jo, ¿es que no ves que voy enseñando el…?-le preguntó con enfado.

—Si lo he visto,- la interrumpió,- pero tú te lo has ganado.

—Pero ya te he dicho que no lo iba a volver a hacer,- le recordó poniendo otra vez aquella voz angelical.

—No,- le respondió él cortante.

_Te vas a enterar_, pensó ella al ver que no le hacía caso y empezó a cantar de la forma más irritante posible:

_Get me what I want_

_Everything I don´t got_

_Get me what I want_

_Cause I´m a big shot_

_So give me what I want_

_I always get what I want_

_Don´t want to see me when_

_I don´t get what I want_

_That´s not what you want_

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos molesto, por si no hubiese tenido suficiente con que dejara de escapar, de insultarle y de fastidiarle, ahora tenía que oírla cantar de una forma terriblemente desagradable, aquella mocosa en unas horas había conseguido exasperarlo mucho más que su cuñada den toda su vida, y eso ya era decir.

_Por los dioses que se calle de una maldita vez_, suplicaba interiormente el moreno.

Sakura sabía perfectamente la reacción que provocaba en la gente cuando hacía esto, pero parecía que el chico no tenía suficiente con esto así que cambió a otra más aguda y escandalosa:

I hate you now

_So go away from me_

_You're gone_

_So long_

_I can do better_

_I can do better_

_Hey_

_Hey you_

_I found myself again_

_That's why_

_Goodbye_

_I can do better_

_I can do better_

Sasuke se puso ya de los nervios con esta, realmente estaba enfadado y fastidiado con la muchacha, pero ya llegarían al castillo, ahí se enteraría, aunque no pensaba tolerar el tener que escuchar a la muchacha por más tiempo.

—Si no te callas te juro por los dioses que te mato aquí mismo,- la amenazó de forma escalofriante la cual hizo que Sakura se callara inmediatamente.

—Pues bájame, no me gusta estar en esta posición,- le indicó ella enfadada.

—O te callas o te meto en una calabozo el resto de tu vida, tal vez le sirvas de alimento a las ratas,- comentó el con el fin de que o dejara en paz.

—¡¿Ratas!?- gritó haciendo que Sasuke se tapara el oído con la mano suelta para no quedarse sordo,-¡¿tú sabes la infinidad de enfermedades que contagian!? ¡Cómo me metas ahí…!

—Entonces cierra tu boca de una maldita vez hasta que yo te lo diga,- le dijo él cansado.

Sakura se calló, por increíble que pareciera, pero claro, ella odiaba las ratas, las detestaba, les tenía un asco supremo, por no hablar de todas las enfermedades que te contagiaban con solo morderte, y de solo pensar tener que estar en un oscuro calabozo rodeada de asquerosas ratas le produjo un estremecimiento.

Sasuke suspiró aliviado de no tener que oírla más, aunque como todo Uchiha, ya se había dado cuenta de uno de sus puntos débiles, que sin duda, le ayudarían a controlar a la pequeña y escandalosa pelirrosa.

El resto del trayecto al castillo fue silencioso, y llegaron antes de lo pensado.

Al pararse en el portón, Sasuke bajó a Sakura y la cogió del brazo para prevenir el posible intento de huida por su parte.

El vestíbulo del castillo era enorme, era de colores pálidos y elegantes, con columnas sosteniendo el techo de los demás pisos, en el centro había una gran escalera que le recordó a la muchacha a las que salían en las historias de princesas de Disney y se anotó mentalmente hacerse una foto con el móvil, el cual por cierto, tenía que cargar con su súper cargador ecológico (sus padres eran de Greenpeace) el cual nunca había encontrado muy útil hasta aquel momento donde no tenía electricidad, pero sí la luz solar, con lo cual resolvía un problema muy grande; en las paredes de la entrada había algunas puertas altas, al igual que en el pasillo del final de la escalera, _cuando regrese al siglo XXI mis amigos van a flipar cuando vean las fotos_, pensó felizmente.

Cuando entraron todos los sirvientes y esclavos hicieron una reverencia y Sakura se sorprendió al detectar las miradas de miedo que le dirigían al chico.

—¿Qué les haces para que te miren de esa manera?- le preguntó incrédula en voz baja para que solo el pudiese escucharla.

Sasuke la miró pero no le contestó y entonces una sirvienta voluptuosa se acercó a donde ellos estaban.

—Bienvenido Amo,- le dijo haciendo una reverencia y mirando con curiosidad a Sakura.

—Karin,- le llamó con una voz totalmente carente de sentimiento alguno,- prepara una habitación para ella, es la Hechicera.

Karin abrió los ojos sorprendida, había oído hablar de la reciente chica a la que habían puesto Hechicera por su don de curar a las personas, por saber exactamente lo que ocurría en tu cuerpo cuando te pasaba algo y por decir frases extrañas. Pero creía que o bien se trasladaría tan pronto como las demás brujas, o se negaría a colaborar con el reino y acabara quemada en una hoguera, no desde luego, que se encontrara al lado de su señor y con unas ropas demasiado cortas y extrañas, aunque debía admitir que eran bonitas al igual que la chica que las llevaba y por eso, no pudo evitar sentir envidia.

—¿La ubico en la zona de los criados?- le peguntó con la esperanza de que así fuese.

—No,- le respondió,- en una cerca de la mía.

Karin se marchó echando chispas de allí, ¿cómo había logrado la chiquilla hacer que su hermoso amo quisiese dormir cerca de ella? Por lo que sabía, solo la preciosas damas de la corte tenían el honor de poder compartir cama con él, pero nunca con una joven de un nivel social igual que ella.

Sasuke la llevó a la biblioteca, el cual era el único lugar donde de verdad no serían espiados por ningún siervo curioso.

Sakura miró fascinada el lugar, era increíble, maravilloso, allí había una cantidad de libros inimaginable, todos colocador en estanterías caoba regias. La sala no era luminosa, pero la chimenea le daba un aspecto de lo más acogedor, y la pelirosa supo en aquel momento, que aquella sería una de sus salas favoritas. Al soltarla Sasuke ella se puso a curiosear en los libros para ir viendo lo que leería más adelante.

—Son libros,- le dijo Sasuke creyendo que la curiosidad de la joven venía por no haber visto nunca ese tipo de objetos, algo muy común entre las muchachas del bajo estamento.

—Ya lo sé, tienes un montón, ¡que guay!,- exclamó Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos,- puedo coger el que quiera, ¿verdad?

El moreno se sorprendió, sólo los nobles tenían acceso a la educación y por tanto se le hacía muy raro que ella pudiera leer, más bien era imposible.

—¿Sabes leer?- le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—Claro,- asintió,- me encanta leer, es genial, así no me voy a aburrir.

—Como sea,- dijo para que no se notase su estupefacción,- estás aquí por otra cosa.

Sakura se acercó a él y al verlo a la luz de las velas, se impresionó un poco, estaba segura que antes no era tan increíblemente guapo, estaba incluso más guapo que en su clase_, ya, Sakura deja de mirarlo que sólo es un idota sin sentimientos_, se obligó a si misma.

—Antes no me has respondido,- le recordó para evitar perderse en sus propios pensamientos,- ¿por qué te mira toda esa gente como si les fueras a hacer algo?

Sasuke la miró con indiferencia y frialdad.

—Porque aquellos que no obedecen son castigados,- le explicó lanzándole una mirada significativa de la cual la muchacha se dio cuenta.

—Pero yo soy especial,- le aseguró,- a mi no me vas a castigar con…er.. ¿cómo les castigas?

—Calabozo o muerte, depende de lo que hagan,- contestó como si estuviese hablando de insectos en vez de de seres humanos.

Sakura se horrorizó tanto por el castigo como por su manera de hablar, _anda que la llevo clara aquí._ Tragó saliva.

—Te he traído aquí por tus dones,- empezó él,- si es verdad que sabes curar a la gente puedes servirme durante mis batallas.

—Por supuesto,- afirmó enseguida.

—Ahora cámbiate, no quiero que piensen que necesito ayuda de una… prostituta,- acabó finalmente de forma despreciativa y un silencio inundó la sala.

Sakura no se movió, la había llamado prostituta, osea prostituta, puta, zorra, ella no era nada de eso, por supuesto que no y nunca lo sería, si llevaba minifalda (como las chicas normales de su edad) era porque le gustaba, le quedaba bien, pero no por eso era… además tampoco era tan corta, _si viera las faldas que llevan hoy en día que parecen cinturones no me diría nada,_ pensó.

—¿Qué me has llamado?- le preguntó de una forma tan tétrica que Sasuke tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Prostituta,- le respondió de manera cortante.

Una perversa sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Sakura mientras se acercaba al moreno y a cada paso que daba ella este retrocedía, pero hubo un momento que se topó con la mesa de roble y no pudo continuar, realmente esa chiquilla le daba miedo cuando actuaba de esa manera.

La pelirrosa siguió avanzando y cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca, le dio un golpecito en el pecho para sentarlo en la mesa y entonces se subió a el cómo si realmente fuese una cualquiera y con una sonrisa provocadora le dijo:

—Me has dicho que soy una prostituta,- con voz seductora mientras su mano bajaba al pantalón de él.

Sasuke estaba anonado, ¿desde cuando la mocosa molesta y escandalosa se había convertido en una criatura realmente hermosa? Sentía cómo la pequeña mano de la chica iba bajando y él estaba atónito, esa chica era un caso aparte, desde luego y parecía sufrir de problemas de personalidad, y el deseo empezó a surgir.

—¿Quieres que me comporte como una prostituta?- le preguntó la chica de manera ingenua pero igualmente tentadora y su mano rozó _esa_ zona.

Sasuke asintió sin saber porqué, aquella mujer lo volvía loco en todos los sentidos.

Entonces Sakura levantó la mano y…

PLAF!!!

—¡Y la próxima vez que me llames algo parecido te dejo sin carné de padre! ¿¡Me has entendido!?,- le preguntó Sakura furiosa.

Sasuke estaba muy, pero que muy adolorido, no se había esperado el golpe por parte de la chica y encima esta, para tener apariencia frágil, pegaba con la fuerza de varios hombres, en definitiva, que tenía un dolor en su miembro y en los testículos tremendo y no pudo evitar un quejido de dolor.

Sakura sonrió satisfecha, llevaba queriendo hacer algo así desde aquella misma tarde que lo había conocido, _que a gusto que me he quedado_.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y su expresión no le gustó nada a la chica era una especie de mezcla entre furia, acusación, amenaza, peligro y aún así ella replicó:

-Tú te lo has buscado, por subnor,-y asintió con la cabeza mientras tenía los brazos en jarras.

Sasuke en un movimiento fugaz le cogió del cuello mientras él mismo se levantaba y la levantaba a ella también.

—Ahora… te voy a llevar a los calabozos,- susurró horripilantemente,- y te pudrirás allí hasta que yo considera que has cumplido suficiente condena por tu atrevimiento.

Sakura reaccionó rápidamente.

—¡No es justo! ¡Tú has empezado primero!- protestó mientras el chico salía de la biblioteca volviéndola a cargar sobre su espalda y esta pataleaba para que la bajara, todos los criados que los veían así estaban estupefactos, jamás habían visto al Amo comportarse así, pero menos que alguien le hablara así a él.

—No haberme golpeado,- replicó furioso.

—Ha sido tu culpa y lo sabes,- contestó ella igualmente.

—Estoy harto, te he conocido hace unas horas y han sido las horas más desesperantes de toda mi vida, ahora vas a pagar por ello.

—Pues si me llevas ahí no te voy a ayudar,- le amenazó.

—Entonces te quemaré en la hoguera.

— Y una mierda, yo no me voy a comportar bien contigo si no te comportas tú bien conmigo primero,- se opuso.

_Otra vez con aquellas palabras malsonantes_, pensó el muchacho recordando cada palabra que le había dicho, si _al menos ella estuviese aquí._

— Tú y yo no estamos en el mismo nivel,- aclaró el fríamente.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?- le insultó, no quería ir con las ratas, _no las ratas no, con las ratas no , no las ratas no, _suplicaba internamente.

— Lo único que sé es que…

— Señor la habitación de la Hechicera esta lista,- le anunció interrumpiendo sin querer la discusión entre los dos.

— Bien,- dijo Sasuke mientras bajaba a Sakura,- arréglala para que parezca decente.

Sakura se volvió a mirarle.

—¿No me vas a llevar con las ratas?- le preguntó con felicidad abrumadora.

— Por ahora no,- le contestó farfullando.

Una sonrisa radiante luminó el rostro entero de Sakura, una sonrisa que no le fue indiferente al muchacho. Entonces la pelirosa hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, se lanzó y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuelLo en una abrazo-

—¡Gracias Sasuke! Yo sabía que en el fondo eras buena persona,- dijo eufórica al no tener que ver a las ratas, después se bajó y se colocó junto a una boquiabierta Karin.- ¿nos vamos?

— Esto… er… si claro, acompáñeme,- le indicó la mujer un poco turbada.

Las dos se fueron rápidamente dejando solo al Uchiha que contemplaba esa escena con asombro, jamás se imaginó que le iba abrazar de esa manera y entonces observó que justo antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas, la chica se giraba y le sacó la lengua y el dedo. Aquella chiquilla iba a ser un problema gordo, ¿de dónde había salido? Todas las mujeres en el siglo XV eran dóciles, totalmente dominadas por los hombres que eran los más fuertes, los que tenían inteligencia, los que luchaban, los más importantes y de la nada surge una muchacha que se salta todo esto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, sin lugar a dudas, tenía que ser especial, tanto como _ella_.

* * *

_Hasta aquí ha sido el segundo capítulo espero que os haya gustado e intentaré actualizar lo más rápido posible ahora que estoy acabando con los exámenes jejeje. Las dos canciones son de Avril Lavigne son __I always get what I want y __I can do better.  
_

_Y bueno, ya habéis visto que nuestra Sakura tiene los cargadores ecológicos y cargan el móvil y el iPod con la luz solar (que chica tan avanzada xD)_

_A partir de ahora Sakura vivirá bajo el mismo techo que Sasuke y miles de cosas pasarán aunque no es segura cuando Sakura le va a revelar su secreto a Sasuke y un gran interrogante ¿quién es __ella? ¿En qué sentido se parece a Sakura?_

_Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos._

**Agradecimientos a :**

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

Besiiitoos!! (L)**  
**

Reviews please! =P


	4. Ninja

Hoooolaaa!!

Siento haber tardado taanto en actualizar, pero es que se me fue el internet y no pude subirlo hasta ahora pese a tener escrito el capítulo antes.

Realmente agradezco todos los reviews que me habeís dejado son super chachis xD Jajaja enserio, me encantan, me suben la moral y así no pienso "que mala escritora que soy..." y también me alegra estar entre los fanfics favoritos de algunas de vosotras es tan genial :)

Pero bueno, no me enrollo mucho ahora, ya después de terminar el capítulo si jejeje que es obvio que no entrais aquí para leer le entradilla del fic xD

Así que aquí tenéis el 3º capítulo, es un poco más corto que el segundo, pero espero que os guste :)

Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

Sakura estaba recostada escuchando música en su iPod, realmente eso era muy natural en ella, es su casa también lo hacía, claro que en su habitación no tenía una cama de matrimonio para ella sola, si tampoco tenía un dosel traslúcido, ni cuatro columnas que llegaban hasta el techo, y el colchón no estaba relleno de plumas, y lo más importante, su cama no estaba en un castillo medieval, pero esta sí.

La habitación que le habían preparado era muy bonita, muy luminosa. Las paredes eran de piedra recubierta por tapices que le daban luminosidad y elegancia; también había un gran armario ébano, donde ella había guardado su ropa y la que le habían proporcionado, que no era muy de su gusto... realmente no se pensaba poner eso, pero ya había pensado una solución, ella misma iba a modificar los vestidos y los iba a convertir en algo menos anticuado y feo; sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba a la pelirosa era, sin duda alguna, el balcón que daba a un jardín privado precioso, donde había todo tipo de árboles, flores, plantas exóticas y poco comunes. Además tenía baño propio, eso era algo que le agradaba, no quería ir al río a bañarse, ahí tenía una bañera, que no era muy grande, pero le servía, el baño también tenía un gran espejo, el cual, estaba segura, que si lo viese Ino, se quedaría allí todo el día.

_Ino_, pensó con nostalgia, tan solo llevaba dos semanas sin verla, pero la echaba de menos, bueno, a ella y al mundo real; y es que lo único que quería era salir de allí, no eran sus costumbres, no era su cultura, no era su religión, no era _nada_, y realmente, dudaba que sus amplios conocimientos la ayudaran en algo, porque estaba segura de que muchos no sabrían contestar a la estúpida y clásica pregunta _"¿cuántos son uno más uno?"_ y eso era algo desesperante. Ya había tenido que sufrir su inteligencia "superior", como decía el psicólogo raro del instituto, quien la había catalogado de superdotada, algo que ella no estaba del todo segura, pero qué se le iba a hacer, a Naruto le habían dicho que su inteligencia era inferior, algo que causó muchísimas carcajadas el día que dijeron los resultados:

_— Bien muchachos, supongo que os acordaréis del test de inteligencia que os pasaron hace dos meses — empezó quien en mi opinión ha sido el mejor profesor que he tenido nunca, Kakashi-sensei, —pues bien, ya tengo los resultados, y al parecer han sido muy buenos, aunque claro, como en todo, hay algunas excepciones —dijo mirándonos a todos sonriendo mientras sacaba los test y los ordenaba._

_—A mi eso de los test raros me dan un mal rollo que no veas— me susurró Naruto, quien estaba sentado a mi lado._

_—Bah, no les tomes importancia, si ya sabes que te va a salir que eres medio tonto —le respondí riéndome de él bajito y recibí un pequeño codazo de su par, se había picado._

_—__Muy graciosa Sakura,- me contestó haciendo un mohín súper gracioso y cruzándose de brazos, eso era trampa, así no me podía burlar de él._

_—Oh, venga no te enfades Narutín,- le pedí poniendo mi cara de angelito, ya que siempre funcionaba, yo también sabía jugar, — que solo era una broma, anta porfis — pero el rubio parecía dispuesto a no perdonarme, pues lo iba a hacer quisiese o no, así que empecé a sacudirle el brazo con mis manos — Naruto, porfa porfa porfa porfa, perdoname, anda, que sólo era una bromita de nada, please._

_—Está bien, está bien, te perdono, pero solo porque eres una tramposa, sabes que no me puedo resistir cuando te pones así, — me dijo acusadoramente y sonreí ampliamente y le abrazó._

_—Nadie puede,- le conteste riéndome — ahora para celebrar que nos hemos perdonado cantemos la canción de los elefantes, ¡si! Venga "un elefante se balanceaba…"_

_ —"… en la tela de una araña…" — siguió él mientras los que habían a nuestro alrededor se reían de nuestras ocurrencias._

_—"… y como veía que no se caía fue a llamar a otro elefante…"- cantaba alegremente mientras reía, pero no me había percatado de que el psicólogo había entrado a nuestra clase y nos estaba mirando._

_—"… dos elefantes se balancea…"- Naruto fue interrumpido de inmediato._

_—¡Pero bueno! — exclamó Aniki-sensei mientras nos miraba mal, realmente ese tío era raro y daba mucho yu-yu— esto es una clase de Bachiller no de infantil._

_—Los sentimos profesor— nos disculpamos aunque con la risa contenida que amenazaba con salir escandalosamente._

_ —Que no vuelva a pasar,- nos advirtió amenazadoramente y a mí se me escapó una risa que hizo que Naruto no pudiera contenerse y se carcajeara, en consecuencia que yo le imitara y que el círculo de nuestro alrededor nos siguiera también._

_Kakashi-sensei lanzó un suspiro e intentó tranquilizar a Aniki-sensei quien se enfadó al ver lo que habíamos provocado._

_—Bien chicos, ahora vamos a dar los resultados, así que os pido silencio— así que nos callamos todos._

_En general, todos habían salido con una inteligencia buena, normal, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Ino no era hueca, le había salido bien, Hinata también era lista, más que la rubia, Shikamaru era un genio, algo que no nos sorprendió, a pesar de ser el tío más vago del mundo sus notas eran excepcionales, y en ese momento nos tocó el turno a mi mejor amigo y a mí._

_—Bien, Sakura realmente nos has sorprendido, tu cociente intelectual es bastante superior a la media— abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿acaso estaba diciendo que yo…?— eres superdotada, un genio, de hecho, deberíamos ponerte en un curso avanzado._

_Sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, no me los esperaba, realmente no me lo esperaba, bueno, sabía que era inteligente, las notas estaban para algo más que para que tus padres te echaran la bronca o para que te dieran dinero, pero de ahí a que me catalogaran como "genio" había un gran paso._

_—Ahora Naruto…— empezó pero el rubio le interrumpió._

_—¡Yo también soy superdotado! ¿Verdad Kakashi-sensei?— le preguntó con entusiasmo._

_—Emm.. de hecho Naruto, eres el que más bajo tiene el cociente intelectual, en resumen que no eres…_

_— En resumen, eres de los normales, pero tirando a tonto— le dijo Aniki-sensei con una sonrisa._

_Naruto se entristeció y me abrazó melodramáticamente con cascadas en los ojos. Mientras que todos nos reíamos sin poder evitarlo. _

_—Tranqui Naruto, si ya lo sabía— me reía de él en broma._

_—Eres mala Sakura— me acusó y yo me reí más._

Ahora todo eso no me servía de nada, realmente no sabía como iba a poder vivir en un mundo así, dos semanas eran poco tiempo, era como si estuviese en un viaje o algo parecido, pero en cuanto pasará mas tiempo me desesperaría y tenía que investigar la manera de volver al siglo XXI, lo malo es que no tenía ni por dónde empezar, no sabía como había llegado y eso era lo primero que tenía que averiguar.

Apagué el iPod y me puse el conjunto de vaqueros y camiseta que rezaba: " All you need is rock" una de mis favoritas sin duda, y me puse las converse negras, todavía agradecía haberme traído ropa para el ensayo de la banda.

Salí de la espaciosa habitación y me dirigí a la biblioteca, a lo mejor en uno de los miles de libros que había hablaba sobre el vieja en el tiempo, aunque eso era más ciencia-ficción que otra cosa, y no estaba segura que ese género existiera en esa época, pero por intentarlo no iba a perder nada. Todavía tenía problemas para manejarse en el inmenso castillo, pero gracias a los sirvientes que había en él, no se perdía, al menos no del todo.

Recorrió todos los pasillos laberínticos y finalmente encontró las escaleras del vestíbulo en el cual no había nadie, algo extraño. Pero entonces vislumbró la barandilla de las escaleras y no resistió la tentación, total no había nadie y no le dirían nada, así que se subió y se deslizó como si fuese un tobogán. Le divertía hacer eso, ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes, pero no se cansaba, era divertido, aunque algo estúpido e infantil, pero ella no se consideraría adulta hasta los dieciocho con lo cual podía comportarse como una niña todavía.

Nadie sabía su verdadera historia, no se imaginaban de dónde procedía la pelirosa, pero la forma de comportarse y de vestir les hacía sospechar algo, aunque generalmente derivaba a que era una bruja, por lo que no había de lo que preocuparse.

Sakura entró a la biblioteca, pero para su mala suerte no estaba vacía.

—Creía que no podías salir de tu habitación— le dijo con frialdad e indiferencia Sasuke., la muchacha resopló, no quería discutir otra vez, pero él había empezado, no era su padre para darle órdenes.

—Y yo que los príncipes eran amables y apuestos, algo que tú has demostrado que es totalmente incorrecto —le respondió mientras se acercaba a las estanterías para buscar un libro.

—Te ordené que no salieses de tu habitación— le recordó pasando olímpicamente de su comentario.

—Entonces te repito, no voy a seguir tus órdenes a no ser que estén relacionadas con mi "dones"—contraatacó bufando y pasó a buscar en otra estantería.

—Me aseguraste que me obedecerías en todo- le dijo evocando el día que se conocieron, — además, las mujeres no saben leer, no sé que haces.

_¿Qué no sabía leer?,_ ahora se iba a enterar, no soportaba comentarios machistas así que cogió un libro al azar y empezó:

—… todos los Uchihas tienen la obligación de iniciarse en el arte ninja para poder proteger a su reino— leyó sorprendida y retiró la cabeza de las páginas y le preguntó al Uchiha — ¿eres un ninja?

Sasuke la miraba sorprendido, la muchacha había leído una frase clave, pero no era eso lo que le había impresionado, sino el hecho de que hubiese sido capaz de leer, además con voz clara, como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacerlo. Algo que era casi imposible, la mujeres no sabían leer, bueno,_ ella_ sí, pero las demás no, incluso las damas de la corte tenían ciertas dificultades y tenían que leer primero el texto a recitar varias veces antes de decirlo en voz alta, en cambio la pelirosa había leído una frase al azar sin haberla visto previamente, increíble.

—Todos los Uchihas lo somos,— le respondió sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Sakura estaba asombrada, había leído un montón de historias sobre ninjas y le encantaba, por eso había aprendido kárate, judo y taekwondo desde niña, pero al saber que el muchacho que tenía en frente era uno de esos héroes que tanto le gustaban cambió un poco recordando algunas de las leyes ninjas, en las que se dictaba que no podían reflejar sentimientos y darlo todo en la batalla. Y entonces decidió que ella también quería ser una ninja.

—¿Y me enseñarías a ser una ninja?— le preguntó acercándose a él y poniéndole su carita de niña buena.

Sasuke se carcajeó de ella en tono de burla.

—No hay mujeres ninja, de echo no está permitido, sois demasiado… vulnerables a insuficientes en una pelea— le respondió con sorna.

—¿Insuficientes y vulnerables?— repitió con furia, ¿pero quién se había creído el chico para soltarle algo así? ¿Qué las mujeres eran menos que los hombres? Eso no se lo iba a permitir, por supuesto que no.

—Si —afirmó él— además para ser ninja hay que tener una mente clara y las mujeres, por decirlo de alguna manera, no tenéis de eso.

El rostro de Sakura se coloreó de la furia, ¿aquel sujeto la acusaba de ser tonta? Ella, Sakura Haruno, un genio en su generación, con las notas más altas de la institución, la que podría ir ya a la universidad, ese estúpido aneuronado machista le estaba diciendo que no tenía inteligencia. Avanzó hasta él y en el papel que estaba escribiendo le escribió una operación matemática de ecuaciones irracionales y logarítmicas y el muchacho la miró extrañado.

—Si tan listo eres, no creo que tengas problema en resolver una simple operación matemática —le retó desafiante y enfadada.

El moreno cogió el papel y escrutó los número que la muchacha había escrito, sabía lo que eran las matemáticas, por supuesto, pero solo conocían su arte los sabios más importantes del país, y entonces miró a la joven y suspiró.

—No sé hacerla — le contestó con simpleza — sé hacer problemas si estos tienen algo que ver con el arte ninja, pero nada más.

Sakura sonrió engreída, y le resolvió la ecuación rápidamente y sin complicaciones.

—Creo que esto demuestra lo clara que tengo la mente,—le dijo con una sonrisa,— ¿me enseñarás a ser una ninja?

—No,—le respondió volviendo a lo que estaba.

—Pero si te he demostrado que soy lista, además soy rápida y sé pelear, ¿por qué no? —le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo,

—No esta permitido que las mujeres sean ninjas— le contestó con simpleza.

—Pero yo soy la Hechicera, si tengo que ir contigo, necesitaré defenderme en caso de que me ataquen,— le disuadió.

—¿Para qué quieres se ninja tú?— le preguntó directamente mirándola a los ojos consiguiendo intimidarla un poco.

—Porque mola— le respondió con una sonrisa y él enarcó una ceja, —he leído algunos libros sobre eso y me gustaría aprender, además todavía soy joven, así que no tendría que haber ningún problema.

—¿Joven? ¿Cuántos años tienes?— le preguntó.

—Diecisieste— le respondió.

—Mi cuñada tiene tu edad y tiene dos hijos— le contó— se casó con mi hermano hace tres años y ahora esta embarazada del tercero.

—¿Tan joven?— preguntó horrorizada, — pero si eso es muy temprano, si era una niña cuando se casó eso no es normal.

—Lo es, la edad media para casarse son los quince años, tú con diecisiete ya deberías estar casada, — le dijo con indiferencia.

—Pero, ¿qué hablas?— le preguntó, — si yo ni siquiera he tenido novio, —murmuró para sí misma, aunque el chico la escuchó.

—Así que quieres ser ninja— le dijo y la muchacha le prestó atención,— está bien, si pasas la prueba básica que se le hace a todos los que quieren serlo, te enseñaré yo mismo, pero te advierto, la prueba está destinada a los hombres y no voy a cambiarla porque seas un intento de mujer.

—¿Intento de mujer?— repitió con cierto enfado,— tú eres un subnormal afeminado, pero no me pienso rajar, voy a hacer la prueba y a demostrarte que una mujer puede ser ninja, — le dijo yéndose con el libro que había cogido.

—Eso ya lo veremos— dijo para sí Sasuke que se quedó solo en la biblioteca.

Realmente podría suponer un problema gordo que la pelirosa entrara en el ejército ninja, pero no había forma de que pasara la prueba, muchos hombres se quedaban fuera por no ser lo suficientemente buenos por lo que una chica flojucha no iba a poder superarla de ningún modo. El otro problema era que las mujeres tenían prohibido llevar ropa de hombre y si la muchacha entraba tenía que llevar… un segundo, ¿la chica no había llevado pantalones cuando había entrado? Otra ley incumplida.

Sasuke suspiró y se encaminó a buscar al chica para decirle que no se podían llevar pantalones y que si la pillaban tenía pena de muerte.

Sakura se había ido rápidamente a su cuarto y había empezado a leer el libro "Historia de los Uchiha", no le vendría mal informarse acerca de la familia real, aunque no consideraba a Sasuke como un príncipe, ya que solo era un machista frío y engreído, aunque increíblemente guapo.

_Me pregunto si en el siglo XXI será igual, aunque no lo creo si es amigo de Naruto_, pensó mientras se sumía en la lectura que no decía nada importante por el momento, entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—Pasa— dijo alzando la voz para quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado pudiese escucharla.

La criada pelirroja que había conocido en su primer día entró a su habitación con cautela e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Hola Karin,— le saludo alegremente para inspirarle algo de confianza.

—Hechicera,— le respondió cortésmente.

—Karin te he dicho que me llames Sakura— le recordó ella frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó con molestia- vengo a informarle de que el Amo la está esperando en el vestíbulo y quiere que vaya ahora.

Realmente Karin no sabía el por qué, pero no le gustaba que su Señor la prefiriese a ella, era cierto que hasta ella notaba que la pelirosa no era como los demás, siempre con sus extrañas prendas y con un comportamiento demasiado raro, pero eso no quitaba que la pelirroja estuviese celosa, ella siempre había amado al Príncipe y no había conseguido más que alguna que otra noche apasionada con él, que no había significado nada para el muchacho y sin embargo, venía la pequeña muchacha y acaparaba toda la atención, quitándola de en medio, era muy desagradable y tenía mucha envidia. Por eso, aunque le chica era simpática y amable con ella, no podía evitar no tratarla igual.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere?— le preguntó dejando el libro en la pequeña mesita que había al lado de la cama, le mujer negó con la cabeza.

La pelirosa suspiró y se encaminó junto con Karin al vestíbulo, cuando llegaron Sasuke la estaba esperando y la miró de arriba con desaprobación y Sakura captó esa mirada,

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó cuando llegó hasta él.

—Las mujeres no pueden llevar ropa de hombre— le contestó volviéndose a fijar en las prendas que llevaba.

Sakura se fijó en que llevaba vaqueros y resopló.

—Estos son mis pantalones favoritos— protestó haciendo un mohín que a Sasuke se le antojó gracioso, pero no por eso iba a ceder.

—Pero para las mujeres están prohibidos— repitió con cierto cansancio.

—Pero yo no soy una mujer, tú mismo lo has dicho— contraataqué sonriendo, —además estos vaqueros me encantan, son súper chulos y me costaron un ojo de la cara,— le dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

—Pues tienes los dos ojos, —comentó el moreno escudriñándole y Sakura casi se cae al suelo al escucharlo.

—¿Eres idiota o te lo haces?— le preguntó con respecto al estúpido comentario.

Sasuke la miró mal, no le gustaba que le insultaran, porque recientemente, había descubierto algunos de los insultos que siempre le dirigía la mocosa, y él no permitió, permite ni permitirá que le insulten, por supuesto que no, él es el Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio de hielo, durante losveinte años que había vivido, nadie se había atrevido a contradecirlo, claro que, Sakura no era exactamente como todas las personas que le habían obedecido, bendecido, alabado, cortejado, suplicado, etc. No la Hechicera era simplemente una molestia, un estorbo, seguramente alguien mandado por los mismísimos dioses para arruinarle, porque ella era la única que no le obedecía, la única que le hacía comerse la cabeza, la única que era capaz de humillarlo, pero no podía hacer nada y si tenía que ganar hasta a la Hechicera para demostrar que un Uchiha era especial y que valía más que cualquier otra persona, lo haría in dudarlo.

—Ya te dije, que no iba a consentir que me insultaras— le recordó amenazadoramente, los criados que habían a su alrededor temblaron de miedo, no les gustaba ver al Señor así, porque podía costarles la vida.

—Es tu culpa por hacer comentarios tan estúpidos— se defendió inflado los mofletes adorablemente— además tú siempre me dices cosas feas, ahora yo te las devuelvo.

—Voy a hacerte la prueba ahora mismo, así que vamos— le ordenó fríamente con un gesto que indicaba que le siguiera.

—¿Para ser ninja?— le preguntó con los ojos iluminados.

—Hmp, ¿para qué sino?— preguntó retóricamente caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

—¡Yupiiiiiiii!— gritó emocionada mientras daba saltitos alrededor del moreno que se exasperaba de solo ver el escándalo que hacía por una estúpida prueba que seguramente ni pasaría.

Los dos llegaron después de andar un rato por los alrededores del castillo a un terreno plano y seco de tierra, donde al lado había una pequeña cabaña donde estaban guardadas todo tipo de armas mortales.

—¿Vamos a utilizar armas?— le preguntó Sakura parándose en la primera mitad del campo mientras Sasuke avanzaba hasta la segunda mitad.

—No, las pruebas son cuerpo a cuerpo—le explicó mientras adoptaba una posición de ataque que la pelirosa imitó de inmediato,— ¿preparada?

—Más que nunca—le respondió con una mirada desafiante que le fue devuelta.

* * *

_Ella _miró a través del cristal con cierta preocupación, sabía que estaba ocurriendo algo, no sabía qué exactamente, pero tenía un presentimiento que le removía el estómago desde hacía una semana por lo menos.

Se apartó de la ventana y se dirigió a su escritorio donde reposaba su nuevo diario en el que había escrito además todo lo que había en el anterior al haber perdido este y empezó a escribir acerca de lo que le pasaba. Sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse, ya que ellos eran fuertes y se valían por ellos mismo, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de la cabeza, tal vez si no hubiese tenido ese sueño. Pero técnicamente era imposible, los sueños se quedaban ahí, no tenía por qué haber una relación directa o indirecta entre este y la realidad, pero claro, si la hubiese, había una gran pega, ¿en qué realidad estaba sucediendo?

* * *

Así termina este 3º capítulo con este último parráfo que sin duda es el más misterioso de todo el capi y que nadie se esperaba xD Sin embargo nos dice algo más sobre _ella_, y aclaro que no es su nombre (por si hay dudas).

También he incorporado a los ninjas, ya que en esa época eran los mismo reyes y príncipes los que se encargaban del ejército y que mejores soldados que los ninjas, ¿verdad? Aunque no sé todavía si incluiré el hecho de que utilicen técnicas ya que entonces ya más que la edad media sería la edad subrealista, pero a lo mejor lo pongo no lo sé.

Pero buenoo espero que os haya gustado, aunque os prometo que el sIguiente va a estar mejor, aunque por supuesto todavía el gran secreto de Sakura no lo vaya a saber Sasuke poruqe entonces perdería la gracia.

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Agradecimientos a :

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

******Blackspotmaggie**

******flower of night**

******xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

******aiko amitie**

******marijf22**

******M-Manakel-K**

******Lilu the little witch.**

******.deva**

******daniaharuno395**

******sysa12**

******kyo nakamura**

******pame-4-me**

******coolstar**

******MilfeulleS**

Reviews please! =P


	5. La Prueba

**Hoooolaaa!!**

**Buenoo, ha llegado el momento de actualizar (viiva! xD), aunque tengo que decir que este capítulo me ha costado un poco bastnate escribirlo, porque hacer una batalla tan... física, ha sido difícil, primero por la falta de inspiración y la segunda por falta de recursos y bueno, no se me ha quedado así muy bien, pero qué se le va a hacer, el próximo saldrá mejor xD**

**Y graciiiiaaas de verdaad a todas las personas que habeís dejado reviews sois geniiialeees!! =D**

**Y ya no os entretengo más y os dejo con este 4º capítulo.**

**Los pensamientos están en cursiva.**

**Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.**

* * *

**Tesuto: anata ninja sa reru yotei desu ka?**

**_La Prueba: ¿estás preparada para ser ninja?_****  
**

Sakura corrió rápidamente hacia Sasuke con el puño preparado para desencajarle la mandíbula. El moreno la vio venir con facilidad y tan solo tuvo que apartarse un poco para esquivar el golpe. La pelirosa perdió un poco el equilibrio al no encontrar obstáculo alguno pero se giró dispuesta a darle, y volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez más rápido, pero falló otra vez.

La pelirosa frunció el entrecejo, y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a el, pero esta vez intentó agarrarle, para poder pegarle, algo que no parecía conseguir. Sasuke al verla encaminarse hacia él volvió a apartarse pero se sorprendió al sentir como le agarraban, entonces sintió un fuerte dolor en la cara.

Sakura sonrió, le había dado, pero su sonrisa se congeló al ver los fríos ojos de Sasuke que perecían enfadados mientras con su mano se tocaba donde ella le había pegado.

La muchacha sin perder el tiempo intentó darle una patada en el estómago, sin embargo, esta vez el moreno le cogió de la pierna y la lanzó potentemente al otro lado del campo.

— Auch— Sakura se sobó el trasero adolorido por el fuerte aterrizaje, no creía que el chico tuviera tanta fuerza, aunque tampoco esto la sorprendió mucho.

La pelirosa se levantó con agilidad y corrió hacia él y en el último instante saltó lanzando una patada al estómago del muchacho, aunque solo llegó a rozarlo.

_Mierda, ¿por qué no deja de apartarse y pelea?,_ se preguntó enfadada al ver que el moreno estaba inmóvil. De hecho, parecía como si él supiese lo que iba a hacer, como si tan solo fuera un juego de niños, ni siquiera parecía un poco preocupado, más bien su rostro era inescrutable. No era el rostro de un ninja, ni mucho menos, la estaba despreciando otra vez. Ella intentaba darle y él se limitaba a esquivarla con insultante facilidad. Pero eso no era lo que quería, le demostraría al arrogante muchacho que ella podía luchar tan bien como él aun siendo mujer.

Sakura corrió hacia él esta vez con determinación y pese a no darle con el puño rápidamente hizo un movimiento con la pierna logrando alcanzarle un poco, ya que fue interceptado por él y seguidamente, tomó impulsó con la otra pierna, levantándola y haciendo que toda ella girase y de paso, darle en la cara.

Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, parecía que la chica estaba empezando a actuar, ya que al principio realmente había sido un desastre al no tener la suficiente velocidad para alcanzarle. Por eso cuando ahora había decidido atacar en serio, Sasuke había dudado en empezar a considerarla como contrincante, ya que antes ni se había preocupado un poco, ya que las mujeres no podían pelear y era una pérdida de tiempo, pero al ver ese triple ataque tan bien compuesto, se había despertado su curiosidad. Pero a pesar de todo, no iba a permitir que otro golpe fuese impactado en su bello rostro, así que le cogió la otra pierna, sometiendo a la chica.

Sakura se vio en un aprieto cuando Sasuke la levantó de las dos piernas, pero aun así, no se rindió y se aferró a las piernas del muchacho clavándole las uñas para que así la soltara. El muchacho se mostró impasible, ya que no le estaba haciendo daño, aún así, era molesto tener a la muchacha en esa posición, tal vez en otro lugar y en otras circunstancias, esa postura no le importaría, pero en pleno "combate" si es que se le podía llamar así, no era nada cómodo, así que empujó con fuerza las piernas de la chica hacia delante, haciéndola caer sobre su propia espalda.

Un dolor agudo la recorrió ante el impacto, le había dolido bastante, además, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y miró muy, pero que muy enfadada al muchacho, quien permanecía indiferente.

_Joder_, pensó la chica al volver a sentir aquel dolor en la espalda al enderezarse.

—Lo mejor es que lo dejes — sugirió con frialdad Sasuke al observar el torpe movimiento por parte de la joven, que le respondió con una mirada fulminante.

—Ni lo sueñes Uchiha — le contestó rudamente mientras volvía a adoptar una postura de ataque, a lo que el chico alzó una ceja — esto acaba de empezar.

Sakura lanzó un puñetazo fallido seguido por una patada lateral que alcanzó en el estómago del chico quien no demostró un ápice de dolor, algo que frustró a la pelirosa y más aún lo hizo la pequeña media sonrisa arrogante y burlona del moreno lo que le hizo cometer el mayor crimen que se le puede hacer a un hombre: un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

La primera reacción del chico fue llevar sus manos a la zona dañada y encogerse. El intenso dolor se concentraba en la parte más sensible de su anatomía, un dolor que sin duda, era inhumano. Si bien era cierto que antes había recibido golpes justo _ahí_ jamás habían sido tan fuertes como el último que acaba de recibir. En aquellos momentos maldecía a la chica como a nadie en el mundo. Había aceptado los otros golpes porque a pesar de que era mujer, estaban luchando como si no lo fuera; sin embargo, aquello era inaceptable, era jugar sucio, era monstruoso.

Sakura se empezó a inquietar un poco al oír los leves e inaudibles gemidos que emitía el chico que había adoptado una postura casi fetal. Se acercó a él y posó la mano en su hombro.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó con preocupación, pero cuando el Uchiha levantó la cabeza, le reveló unos ojos llenos de rencor, odio, venganza y dolor. Bufó, tampoco le había golpeado tan fuerte, ¿o si? Tal vez se había pasado un poquito, bueno, estaba enfadada y cuando estaba enfadada y golpeaba a alguien… Dios ¿Qué le había hecho al pobre muchacho? Era un idiota engreído y prepotente, pero tampoco para dejarlo al pobre inútil para toda su vida. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Te duele mucho? — le inquirió adivinando la respuesta.

—¿Qué crees?— le contestó de una manera que hizo que Sakura sintiera un escalofrío desagradable recorrer su columna.

— Lo siento— masculló la muchacha con un poco de culpabilidad, pero su expresión cambió a una irritada,— pero ha sido tu culpa, si tu no me hubieses provocado yo no te hubiese golpeado, así que tú te lo has ganado, por idiota, prepotente, imbécil…

—¿Quieres callarte de una maldita vez?— le interrumpió furioso, no solo tenía que soportar aquel dolor, que se empezaba a pasar levemente, sino que también los insultos por parte de le mocosa enana y molesta.

Sakura apretó los puños y frunció el entrecejo, estaba enfadada sin razones. Esta vez había sido ella la que había actuado mal, relativamente, porque aunque se mereciera el golpe, se había pasado. Entonces recordó por lo que estaba así y sonrió. Iba a aprovechar aquel momento para vencer al Uchiha y así ser ninja.

La pelirosa hizo un movimiento de pierna y tiró a un sorprendido Sasuke al suelo quien recibió un duro impacto al no poder amortiguarlo con las manos. Apto seguido la pelirosa le cogió de las manos mientras se sentaba encima suya y las inmovilizaba por encima de su cabeza. El moreno sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—¿Crees que así me has ganado?— le preguntó con un tono sarcástico y a la vez divertido que hizo preguntarse a la chica el por qué, si estaba segura que así no se podía mover, aún estaba convaleciente y tenía las manos inutilizadas.

—Es evidente que no puedes moverte— le dijo con un tono que se asemejaba al de una profesora explicándole a un niño algo difícil para él y esto hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos de golpe y le dirigiera una sonrisa retorcida.

—Probemos— le dijo simplemente, pero la chica ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al vez que con un movimiento increíblemente rápido el muchacho había cambiado las posiciones y era el que estaba encima suya.

_Encima mía_, pensó con alarma mientras notaba como un calor familiar se había apoderado de su rostro. Se había puesto roja al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, _Dios esto no me puede pasar a mi_, sabía que la postura en la que se encontraban no era muy de menores (como ella), ¿por qué ella en el momento que él se había dado la vuelta había apretado más piernas en torno a su cintura? ¿Por qué ahora era la chica indefensa?

Sasuke miraba a Sakura divertido, sabía como intimidar a una mujer, pero sin embargo ella no parecía intimidada, estaba sonrojada y con los ojos abiertos por la impresión y la alarma. Tampoco era para tanto, él había estado en esa posición bastantes veces con una mujer, en otras circunstancia y para otra cosa muy distinta, pero no era algo nuevo estar así, por el contrario, parecía como si la muchacha nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de un hombre, algo que era bastante improbable, tan solo las nobles más recatadas y las monjas eran vírgenes. Y esta joven, no era ni una cosa ni la otra, pero parecía seguir siéndolo.

—Sasuke, levántate ahora mismo— le ordenó con la voz un poco temblorosa, se sentía como una estúpida pero no podía evitarlo, ella había esperado siempre a enamorarse para poder estar con un chico, y como eso nunca había ocurrido jamás había estado con un chico de esa manera, pese a tener amigos con los que tenía muchísima confianza,

—¿O si no qué?— le preguntó con arrogancia y burla mientras apretaba el agarre de los brazos inmovilizados de la pelirosa, — además, ¿no eres tú la que hace que esta posición sea tan… comprometedora?

El rostro de Sakura era de un color rojo intenso por el enfado y la vergüenza, sentía como si no pudiese mover las piernas de su sitio, a pesar de que lo deseara, como si la hubiese inmovilizado.

—Si hubiese podido moverme el golpe de antes, sería una caricia en comparación— le respondió rencorosamente y él le sonrió burlonamente.

—Tal vez sea que tú no quieras moverte— le respondió cínicamente aunque al recordar el dolor que no sabía ido del todo pensó que era mejor no permitir que se le acercara demasiado. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada, pero no contestó, sorprendentemente.

Apoyando una mano en el suelo, tomó impulso y se levantó con la muchacha encima, quien permaneció inmóvil formando una presa alrededor del muchacho. Sasuke la deshizo y la chica estiró un poco las piernas que estaban agarrotadas.

—Menos mal, no quería estar así por mucho tiempo— comentó con una sonrisa al sentirse libre de la vergonzosa situación, pero sintió de improviso como el Uchiha la agarraba y la volvía a tirar al suelo. La chica se levantó y enfadada le recriminó, —¿por qué has hecho una cosa así?

—La prueba no ha acabado— le dijo con frialdad mientras se alejaba un poco y permitía que le pelirosa se levantase.

—¿Se supone que voy a tener que luchar contra ti hasta que acabe medio fiambre?— le preguntó con un gesto de cansancio y aburrimiento.

—Si haces la prueba no podrás ser ninja— le dijo con voz helada.

—Es que señor me-se-explicar-mejor-que-nadie resulta que no me has dicho en que consiste exactamente la prueba— replicó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Cuando demuestres que estés hecha para ser una ninja habrás pasado la prueba —le dijo con simpleza, pero ella siguió sin entender.

—Y, ¿cuándo lo demostraré?

—La mayoría nunca lo demuestra— comentó mientras le dirigía una mirada indescifrable, sin embargo, esta vez Sakura fue capaz de hallar una chispa de misterio en sus pozos negros, como si esperara algo de ella. Pero apenas duró una décima de segundo y la pelirosa creyó que se lo había imaginado.

—Pero YO no soy como la mayoría— afirmó con una gran sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo, algo que sin duda, dejó por unos instantes confundido a Sasuke. No era la primera vez que alguien le hacía ese tipo de gesto, muchas mujeres lo había hecho coquetamente, tal vez para intentar seducirlo, cosa que no funcionaba; pero esta, lo había hecho más como un símbolo de complicidad, y eso fue exactamente lo que lo confundió, ¿en qué momento, que él recordara, le había permitido a la mocosa pelirosa que tomase ese tipo de confianza con él?

—Prepárate —le advirtió mientras salía de sus pensamientos, y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero no borró la cálida y pícara sonrisa que tenía dibujada en la cara, —esta vez no será un juego de niños.

—Guay —declaró desafiante pero sin dejar de sonreír y con más razón al vez por unos momentos la cara de incomprensión del muchacho.

Sasuke fue el que empezó a atacarla, con una velocidad que superaba con creces la de Sakura llegó hasta ella y descargó un golpe certero en su estómago, provocando que tosiese un poco de sangre. Sakura sintió el puñetazo en su totalidad y por tanto, el dolor que este le producía. Nunca nadie le había pegado de esa forma tan dolorosa, pero es que tampoco lo había podido impedir, le velocidad del joven era increíble, era muy rápido y no había llegado a tiempo de defenderse, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que le había golpeado. Cuando tosió y vio que en su mano había sangre, _su _sangre, se paralizó. Tal vez era la impresión, pero el solo hecho de ver como aquel líquido caliente y rojo se deslizaba por la palma de su mano le producía una desagradable sensación en el estómago, algo parecido a nauseas. No obstante, no solo se quedaba ahí, empezó a marearse un poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Y justo en el momento que parecía que iba a derrumbarse, la última gota de sangre que quedaba en su mano se deslizó y Sakura sintió como todas esas malas sensaciones se esfumaban y, aunque un poco aturdida, aprovechó para propinarle una patada en la espinilla al moreno que la recibió un tanto estupefacto.

Sasuke la miró al ver que la muchacha no reaccionaba, miraba fijamente su mano manchada de sangre mientras su rostro adquiría una palidez enfermiza y parecía perder el equilibrio. Parecía que la pelirosa se desmayaba al ver sangre, algo muy común entre las mujeres. Sin embargo, la muchacha era capaz de curar a las personas, incluso cuando estas sangraban, no era posible que se desmayara ahora cuando antes no lo había hecho. O tal vez había aplicado demasiada fuerza, cosa que tenía que hacer, no iba a permitir que la molesta pelirosa se hiciera un hueco entre su invencible ejército de ninjas sino era capaz de estar a la altura. Lo que no pudo predecir fue el doloroso golpe que ella le dio en la pierna. Maldición, si era verdad que tal vez no tuviese la fuerza necesaria, sabía exactamente donde atacar para que doliese más.

Sakura sonrió al haberlo podido pillar desprevenido y con un movimiento ágil levantó toda su pierna asestándole un duro golpe en la barbilla, tirándolo a unos metros de distancia.

Sasuke se sobó la mandíbula con una sonrisa peligrosa, nunca hubiese pensado que una mujer podría golpear así, lograba impresionarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Corrió hacia ella y con un veloz movimiento le hizo una zancadilla y cuando estaba todavía en el aire le dio una fuerte patada que la tiro lejos de él.

Sakura se pasó un brazo por la barriga sosteniéndose las costillas, seguro que el muy bestia le había roto alguna con esa potencial y dolorosa patada. Pero no por ello se rindió y avanzó hasta él pero el moreno le dio un puñetazo que esta vez, sorprendentemente, ella pudo esquivar, por los pelos. Ahora sí, le asestó un puñetazo en plena cara y pudo comprobar que le había roto el labio, aunque eso le hizo recordar sus costillas.

Sasuke se limpió con rapidez la sangre, la agarró del cuello y la estampó contra un árbol, haciendo que la muchacha soltará un gemido de dolor.

—No me voy a rebajar solo porque seas… mujer—le recordó con indiferencia al ver que ella se levantaba pero esta vez con cierta dificultad, pero en su mirada nada más que había la fuerte determinación de hacerle tragar todo lo que le estaba diciendo.

Las horas pasaron y la batalla continuó hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse.

Los dos chicos estaban cansados, pero con notorias diferencias. Sakura estaba totalmente agotada, no podía ni moverse, aun no sabía cómo podía haber aguantado tanto, le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba segura que no podía ponerse en pie. La prueba había sido muy dura, durísima. Ahora entendía que muchos hombres no la pasaran, seguramente ella tampoco la habría pasado si los comentarios machistas del Uchiha no la hubiesen animado a continuar. Había recibido golpes por todos lados, tenía moratones por todo el cuerpo, algún que otro hueso roto, el labio partido y su pelo estaba enmarañado, sucio y asqueroso, algo que le desagradaba mucho, ya que ella quería mucho a su pelo y se encargaba de cuidarlo mucho, aunque tal vez, en este caso, e ra el hacho menos importante.

Sasuke por el contrario, pese a haber luchado durante todo el día, apenas aparentaba estar cansado. Cierto era, que tenía algún moratón, ya que la muchacha también había alcanzado a golpearlo en algunas ocasiones. Pero, a pesar de todo, no presentaba ninguna herida grave, no estaba fatigado y todavía mantenía ese porte frío e indestructible que lo caracterizaba. Miró a la muchacha que se hallaba tendida sobre la tierra, había aguantado hasta el final, no se había rendido a pesar de haber acabado en un estado deplorable. Los ninjas nunca debían permitir estar en un estado tan malo, ni por casualidad podían acabar así. Sin embargo había tenido guerra con la pequeña pelirosa, que lejos de su apariencia frágil y débil, había demostrado tener madera de luchadora, sus golpes eran fuertes y certeros. Pero no era eso lo único que lo había sorprendido, no, era que mientras luchaba, en ocasiones, se podía distinguir con claridad, los pasos de una bailarina, ligeros y ágiles. Y eso era un gran punto a su favor, si podía legar a tener la fuerza de un guerrero, pero la ligereza de una bailarina, podría llegar a ser una ninja peculiar, pero increíble efectiva. Un Uchiha sabía cómo distinguir a un ninja entre los miles de matones que intentaba serlo y esa mocosa tenía un potencial oculto.

—Ya ha acabado— anunció mientras su mirada se perdía en el atardecer.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, no podía más.

—Dios, menos mal, estoy muerta— confesó con voz fatigada, sus ojos se fijaron en lo mismo que contemplaban los ojos azabache del chico.

—Entonces, nos vamos— y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo, pero tras desplazarse un poco, se dio cuenta que la pelirosa no le seguía y al darse la vuelta, pudo contemplar a la muchacha tendida sobre la tierra, con el pelo desordenado e iluminada por la suave luz de la puesta de sol. Nunca la había visto con apariencia más frágil y a débil, pero tampoco tan tierna e involuntariamente atractiva. Sasuke soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se encaminó hacia ella y se agachó hasta quedar a poca distancia de ella.

—No me puedo mover —declaró con cierta vergüenza al ver su acusadora mirada.

—Hmp— pronunció y la cargó en brazos, esta vez, Sakura no rechistó, dejó que la alzara como si se tratase de una pluma y se apegó más al cuerpo de él mientras dirigía una última mirada al espectacular atardecer y sentía como sus párpados le pesaban y se cerraban envueltos por el cansancio y la suavidad de la piel del muchacho, haciendo que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Sasuke vio como la muchacha descansaba en sus brazos totalmente agotada y sonrió, la valentía de la muchacha le había llegado hondo, tal vez la medio podría considerar un ser humano y no una simple criada, mujerzuela o hechicera; tal vez medio se había ganado un poco de su respeto. Y perdido en sus pensamientos, se encaminó hacia el castillo con la pelirosa cargada.

—¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la señorita?— preguntó asustada Karin al ver el estado en el que su Amo había traído a la pequeña pelirosa, estaba realmente en un estado grave, sus heridas eran muy notorias y tenía sus ropas sucias y manchadas de lo que tenía que ser sangre.

Sasuke podía sentir todas las miradas alarmadas de todos sus sirvientes en Sakura, pero siguió caminando para dejarla en su habitación. Realmente no le importaba lo que pensaran aquellas personas insignificantes, pero tenían que curar a la muchacha.

—Karin— llamó con voz totalmente carente de sentimiento alguno, la muchacha esperó a que su Señor le ordenara— llama a algún curandero.

—S-si, enseguida su Excelencia— asintió un poco perturbada por el tono de voz del Uchiha y cuando este desapareció de su vista se dirigió con una mirada un tanto prepotente a los demás criados— encontrad un medico de inmediato, ¡ahora!

Los demás criados le tenían cierto respeto a la pelirroja, pero eso no quitaba que fuera igual que ellos, aún así, todos se fueron, al igual que ella, a cumplir con la orden de su Príncipe.

Sasuke la había recostado en la cama, aunque estaba magullada, no tenía fiebre y eso, al menos, era buena señal. La muchacha dormía como si nada fuera capaz de irrumpir su sueño. El muchacho la miraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta lo sacó de estos.

—Mi Señor, el curandero está aquí— anunció Karin mientras dejaba pasar al hombre anciano a la habitación.

El anciano miro sorprendido y angustiado a la muchacha inerte que estaba tendida en la cama, presentaba un aspecto espantoso.

—Su Excelencia, ¿podría preguntaros a que se debe el estado de esta pequeña joven?— preguntó al acercarse y ver las heridas de esta más de cerca.

—Limitaos a curadla— respondió cortante, no le gustaban los curiosos, y tampoco quería que el rumor de que una mujer había realizado la prueba del Ninja se extendiera por el resto del país.

El anciano asintió y empezó a curar a la muchacha con ayuda de las criadas que se encargaron de limpiarla y vestirla apropiadamente.

Sasuke abandonó la habitación para encargarse de otros asuntos más importantes, la Hechicera no era lo único que existía, y el hecho de poder contarla entre sus filas no era únicamente decisión suya, tendría que llamarlos a todos, para molestia suya.

Sakura abrió los ojos despacio, sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido, a pesar de ser consciente que tenía que haber dormido bastante. Al intentar incorporarse, sintió que no podía moverse, ¿cómo podía ser esto?

—No te muevas— le aconsejó una voz masculina.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se fijaron en los negros de Sasuke, este estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón, que no estaba allí antes.

Sentía toda su cabeza dar vueltas y entonces recordó la prueba, la batalla, las heridas…

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?— le preguntó con voz adormilada mientras volvía a acomodarse en la cama sintiendo el agradable calor de estar bajo las sábanas.

—Tres días— le contestó con cierta indiferencia, pero su voz adquirió un ínfimo matiz de preocupación, —¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bueno… he estado mejor— rió suavemente y le miró fijamente— ¿todo este esfuerzo ha servido para algo?

Sasuke se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama sin apartar la mirada.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, tienes un posibilidad de ser ninja— le contestó con una media sonrisa y Sakura tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo con alegría, pero fue frenada por los vendajes que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, no obstante, Sasuke se dio cuenta y le dio un golpecito en la frente que hizo que las mejillas de Sakura se colorearan un poco,— te advertí que no te movieras.

—Ya, pero es que, ¡madre mía! ¡Es genial! Pronto seré como las heroínas de los libros que leo, es totalmente… no tengo palabras para describirlo, ¡gracias Sasuke!—le dijo con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir hasta los polos y el Uchiha la miro con un poco de culpabilidad.

—Todavía tengo que hablar con Los otros Cuatro— respondió para indicarle que todo no había acabado, — pero todavía no entiendo la razón por la cual has preferido acabar así.

—Toda chica tiene sus metas, además es soportable… por ahora—le respondió riéndose, realmente estaba de buen humor. Y Sasuke no pudo medio evitar una pequeña sonrisa, realmente la presencia de la muchacha era la única que no le afectaba como la de los demás, era_… diferente._

_

* * *

_

—Esta vez no quiero ningún error— dijo con voz suave y venenosa un hombre mayor que se hallaba sentado en un gran y lujoso sillón mientras era atendido por docenas de insignificantes esclavos.

—Por supuesto mi Amo— aseguró con voz firme el muchacho que lo acompañaba— Está todo preparado para dar el golpe.

Una sonrisa espeluznante se dibujó en la cara del hombre, si todo salía como había planeado el Clan Uchiha dejaría de gobernar Japón y él se quedaría con el trono.

—Ya se nos escapó _ella,_ pero esta vez la nueva joven no podrá huir de nosotros, porque esta vez sabemos más— afirmó el hombre mientras bebía el líquido rojo que tenía en su copa de oro macizo— Al fin podré disfrutar del poder y la gloria que tanto he ansiado y ahora estoy muy cerca de conseguirlo, pero ¿sabes lo que se me place en estos momentos?— le preguntó con una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Lo que desee mi Excelencia— garantizó con miedo a lo que podía pedir, aquel hombre ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera y con muchas razones, junto a él, sus ojos había presenciado las historias de terror más horripilantes que jamás hubiesen podido ser contadas por alguien, pero no quería morir, y no tenía mas remedio que cumplir con cada cosa que su Señor le pedía.

—Deseo la cabeza del primer niño que haya nacido durante estos días— exigió con una voz llena de maldad. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron junto con los de los demás sirvientes al escucharlo y muchos no pudieron contener un grito de terror.

—Claro, mi Señor… Orochimaru— finalizó el muchacho con una mueca de espanto en la cara.

* * *

**Bonita presentación del malo de la historia eh?**

**Sé lo que este capitulo os ha podido parecer, pero era necesario. En el próximo, ya empezarán a verse cosas y os aseguró que será más... bonito que este xD**

**Bueno, ya hemos visto que a pesar de que Sasuke es mucho mejor que Sakura en el campo de batalla (porque an muchos golpes se ha dejado, no iba a dejarla mal xD), nuestra pelirosa puede que sea ninja, aunque solo hemos visto la parte física y realemente quiero que me digais si queréis que incluya elemente sobrenaturales, empezando por el chackra y siguiendo por las técnicas. **

**Y si alguien pudiiiieeesee ser tan amble ponerme al día con el manga de Naruto se lo agradecería un montón (que ya no tengo tiempo para nada) =)**

**Besiiiiitooos a toooodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas =) Y espero que las que esteis estudiando (como yo xD) tengaiis buenas calificaciones =)  
**

Agradecimientos a :

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

******Blackspotmaggie**

******flower of night**

******xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

******aiko amitie**

******marijf22**

******M-Manakel-K**

******Lilu the little witch.**

******.deva**

******daniaharuno395**

******sysa12**

******kyo nakamura**

******pame-4-me**

******coolstar**

******MilfeulleS**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**annehtt**

**BRISA MARINA**

**.deva**

**Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy**

**gavi23**

**Aliandy**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**shugoitim**

**x. .x**

**shugoitim**

**sakurasasuke**

**raqky**

**Karen'sasusaku**

**-MillieT-**

**ladylore-grandchester**

**Love and Dead**

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	6. Cómo enfadar a un Uchiha

Hoolaa a todas!!

Creo que ya era hora de actualizar, este capítulo tenía pensado subirlo antes, pero entre unas cosas y otras no conseguía terminarlo, pero ya lo he conseguido después de un fin de semana de tranquilidad, ya que en estas vacaciones no he podido hacer nada. Así que esta vez el capítulo es más largo que los anteriores, espero que os guste ^^

A todas las que me habeís dejado reviews o habeís añadido este fic como favorito o como alerta os lo agradezco sinceramente de verdad es maravilloso, muchiisiimas graciias!!! =D

Así os dejo con este 5º capítulo.

Los pensamientos están en cursiva.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

**Cómo enfadar a un Uchiha**

—Saaasuuuukeeeeee!!!!— gritó la pelirosa mientras dando saltitos se acercaba al antes concentrado moreno que estaba inmerso en columnas de papeles y trabajo.

Sasuke la miró con una mirada matadora que a cualquiera le dejaba helado, pero la pequeña Sakura ya estaba acostumbrada y era demasiado feliz como para que en esas circunstancias una mirada fulminante made by le afectase en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué quieres?—le preguntó él indiferente mientras se centraba en los papeles que había en el gran escritorio, la pelirosa al sentirse ignorada puso los brazos en jarra y se inclinó hacia delante con los ojos entornados, con el fin de incomodarlo y que le prestara atención, pero el Uchiha se mantuvo inmutable, a lo que Sakura lanzó un suspiró largo y empezó a hablar.

—A ver mira, estoy aburrida, llevo una semana y media aquí sin hacer nada, y estoy cansada de ir de mi habitación aquí y de aquí a mi habitación— le explicó con tono de cansancio, realmente era muuy aburrido estar allí sin hacer nada.— ¿Es que no voy a poder hacer algo que mantenga al menos un poco mi interés?

—Hmp, el libro ninja— contestó simplemente mientras firmaba unos documentos.

—Pero… es que tengo que poner en práctica la teoría, si no entreno, ¿cómo voy a poder ser una gran y poderosa y magnífica ninja?— le preguntó con inocencia mientras se ponía en postura pensativa.

—Hn, poderosa, magnífica y grande— repitió irónico levantando sus fríos ojos de su tarea— en primer lugar las mujeres no pueden ser ninjas—repitió.

Sakura hizo un mohín, ya estaba un poquitín harta de que le dijera lo mismo.

—Pero yo ya lo soy— afirmó mientras se señalaba a sí misma con el dedo.

—Todavía tienen que aceptarlo los Cuatro— le dijo con una ceja alzada.

—Seguro que me aceptan—afirmó muy segura.

—Hmp, lo que sea— murmuró mientras volvía a ponerse con su trabajo.

Sakura se le quedó mirando durante unos minutos, en los que fue absolutamente ignorada, como solía pasar. Al sentirse ya un poco cansada se sentó en unos de los extremos de la mesa, consiguiendo distraer por unos instantes al Uchiha.

_Jolín, es que me trae aquí para que haga algo y yo más aburrida que una piedra sin hacer nada, pues se va a enterar, hasta que no me haga caso, le voy a dar la lata como sólo yo sé hacerlo, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!_ pensó la muchacha, mientras balanceaba los pies y miraba con fijeza al joven que había a su lado.

—Saaaasuukeeee—le llamó con voz cantarina, pero no le hizo caso… otra vez— como no me hagas caso te vas a enterar— le amenazó, pero no obtuvo resultado alguno— muy bien tú lo has querido, ahora no vas a poder estar tranquilo— le aseguró enfadada mientras sacaba un poco el móvil y conectaba el reproductor de música y ponía el volumen al máximo.

_YOU TREAT ME JUST LIKE_

_ANOTHER STRANGER,_

_WELL IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU SIR,_

_I GUESS I'LL GO,_

_I BEST BE NO MY WAY OUT!!!!_

Sasuke la miró escandalizado y sobresaltado y apto seguido se puso a mirar como un loco a todos lados tratando de averiguar de donde venía la música, que para él era muy escandalosa y estridente. Sakura se empezó a reír al ver la reacción.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!— reía mientras Sasuke la miraba como una fiera controlada pero a punto de saltar sobre ella y a la vez estaba un poco asustado del sonido, ya que no había nada en la habitación que lo provocara, aquello solo podía ser brujería…

—Sakura, haz que pare, ahora— le ordenó enfadado con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Sakura paró de reí con cierto esfuerzo pero seguía con una sonrisa y lo miraba divertida.

—Pues no me apetece— le dijo con una risita, si las miradas matasen, ella estaría ya a varios metros bajo tierra— tú no me has hecho caso antes, ahora paga las consecuencias.

El muchacho cansado del jaleo provocado se levantó con brusquedad y antes de que ella se diese cuenta, ya estaba alzándose poderoso y furioso en frente suyo.

—Ahora—le ordenó, pero ella, para echarle más leña al fuego se puso a cantar también, y esto ya desesperó al moreno, quien acorraló a la chica lanzándole una mirada intimidante mientras se acercaba a la muchacha demasiado.

Sakura empezó a sonrojarse al sentirlo tan sumamente cerca al punto de que sus alientos ya se entremezclaban, nunca había estado en una situación así con un hombre, nunca, y realmente estó, sí que conseguía intimidarla, pero no era lo único que hacía.

_Joder, no podía ser menos perfecto_, maldecía internamente, ya que por mucho que pudiese detestar al muchacho, el grado de atracción que podía ejercer el Uchiha sobre una mujer, era algo que ni ella ni las otras podían elegir. Poco a poco sentía como el corazón iba más rápido y su respiración se entrecortaba conforme el muchacho se acercaba más a ella. _Tengo que detenerlo,_ se ordenó internamente.

—Sasuke…—susurré, ¡maldita sea! No podía hablar con fuerza.

Los ojos azabaches de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos, estaban muy cerca y en una posición muy comprometedora. Sus ojos bajaron un poco hasta sus labios, finos, perfectos, y un deseo de poder atrapar esos labios la invadió, de hecho, ya no le importaba lo idota, machista, arrogante, indiferente, inhumano que podía llegar a ser, lo único que quería era… besarle.

—Estás… invadiendo… mi… espacio… personal— lo acusó a pesar del tono tan débil que tenía en ese momento, la culpa la tenían las hormonas y él. Ni siquiera supo en que maldito momento sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, pero la alarma racional todavía seguía en su cabeza, y a pesar de querer que el muchacho la besara, interpuso sus manos entre el cuerpo del chico y el de ella, pero la poca voluntad que tenía en ese momento hizo que la barrera no sirviese de nada. _Mierda, de esta no sé cómo salir_, pensó atemorizada por lo que el chico estaba haciendo mientras sentía como el chico se iba acercando más y más y…

—¿No habrás creído que alguien como yo te iba a besar, no?— le preguntó Sasuke con sorna en el oído, haciendo que la pelirosa abriera sorpresivamente los ojos y una furia la invadió por dentro repentinamente, de un empujón lo apartó.

—Tú…— dijo Sakura mientras lo señalaba con el dedo y temblaba de la rabia de haber sido ridiculizada— maldito subnormal sin cerebro pelo gallina, idiota, te juro que…

—¿Pelo gallina?— preguntó el moreno con un tono amenazador e incrédulo en la voz.

La pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa maligna al percibir que no la había gustado el mote, ahora que sabía que podía molestar al muchacho y eso le alegraba un montón.

—Si, si, si—asintió enérgicamente mientras ponía su pose tremenda-e-indiscutible-intelectual,—de hecho, ese peinado corresponde más bien a la_ Cacatúa moluccensis_, solo que tu pelo es oscuro, ¿qué terrible coincidencia, verdad?

El cuerpo de Sasuke parecía desprender un aura realmente terrible y el hecho de que sus ojos quedaran tapados en ese momento por el flequillo no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Sakura— le llamó la atención mientras levantaba la cabeza y mostraba una macabra sonrisa que hizo que a la pelirosa se le pusieran los pelos de punta— te voy a mostrar algo.

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida, ya que se esperaba algo malo y bueno, no la había atacado, amenazado, insultado… había algo en todo esto que olía mal, pero sin embargo, había hablado con la tranquilidad típica de él.

—¿El qué?—preguntó desconfiada.

Sasuke en un rápido movimiento la cargó en su hombro, la pelirosa, molesta, empezó a darle patadas para que la soltara, pero él permaneció impasible. Con la muchacha encima, Sasuke salió de la biblioteca, claro que, esto no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

—¡Suéltame SASUKE!— le gritaba la muchacha para que la bajara.

—Hmp—emitió como respuesta, consiguiendo enfadar más a la muchacha.

Los sirvientes empezaron a comentar entre ellos la escena, ya que no era algo común para algunos. Karin que estaba entre ellos miraba la escena con sorpresa e irritación.

—Habrase visto cosa igual, esa chiquilla no tiene modales ni respeto alguno— dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Un hombre que parecía mayor que ella se acercó a donde estaba.

—La Hechicera es realmente una persona extraña— afirmó mientras ambos contemplaban como su Amo se llevaba a la chica en dirección al sótano.

—Esa muchacha no hace más que alterar al Amo—suspiró la pelirroja.

—Es hermosa, pero no se comporta como la gente normal—comentó él ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de la mujer— de hecho, ni siquiera se rige por nuestras reglas, como si viniese de otro lugar muy distinto al nuestro.

—Puede ser, solo hay que ver la ropa que lleva y alguno de los objetos que trae, y por si fuera poco, ¡sabe leer y escribir como si no fuera la gran cosa!—exclamó incrédula.

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto Suigetsu, hoy viene una visita al castillo— le informó mientrs se alejaba un poco.

—¿Visita? Creía que el Amo no esperaba a nadie— le dijo confundido.

—Su Excelencia Itachi y su esposa— le indicó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Espero que los Dioses nos acompañen, esa mujer altera el maravilloso orden que hay aquí cada vez que hace una visita— se quejó Suigetsu mientras hacía una dramática muestra de cansancio.

—Ve preparando todo, llegarán por la tarde—le ordenó Karin mientras se dirigía a las cocinas y dejaba solo al hombre pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta que daba al sótano, se volvió— esta vez no puede haber ningún error.

—Mujer, el único error que hay en todo esto eres tú— bromeó Suigetsu mientras reía, pero una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja lo obligó a callarse; sin embargo, no se dio por vencido, le encantaba molestar a esa mujer, ya que se irritaba con bastante facilidad— en la cena habrá ensalada, así que no te olvides de incluirte en ella, zanahoria.

Karin apretó los dientes, realmente odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre con que él la llamaba, de hecho, para ella era un insulto a su persona, bueno, hacia su cabello, al que ella adoraba.

—Tampoco estarás tú excluido, ¡sushi! —le gritó furiosa cuando cerró la puerta de un portazo ganándose una carcajada por parte de Suigetsu.

Mientras, en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras…

—¡Suéltame ya! ¡No me gustan los lugares como estos! ¡Te juro que cuando me bajes vas a recibir como no has recibido en tu vida! ¡Sasukeeee!— gritaba Sakura mientras se retorcía y daba patadas para librarse de la presa que había hecho Sasuke, pero este seguía caminando como si nada pasase, algo que, por supuesto, desesperaba a la pelirosa— Te prometo que no te voy a volver a decir pelo gallina, cacatú… digo Sasuke, ante porfis— le pidió con voz angelical y suplicante.

—Hn— le contestó en respuesta, realmente, estaba harto de los gritos de la muchacha, pero se había cansado del nulo respeto que sentía la mocosa de pelo rosa por él, y había decidido darle una lección inolvidable.

—Se supone que a una mujer no se la puede tratar así, no es algo decoroso— insistió ella haciendo gala de su buena forma de hablar anticuada adquirida en el tiempo que llevaba allí, un hubo cambió alguno en Sasuke quien la seguía llevando por aquellos oscuros y siniestros pasadizos— ¡un caballero no puede tratar así a una dama!

—NO veo a la dama por ningún sitio— contestó Sasuke de forma indiferente, pero en el fondo divertida, sabía cual sería la reacción de la muchacha.

—¡Idiota!—le insultó mientras se ponía a patalear con más fuerza.

Una inaudible risita salió de los labios de Sasuke, a veces podía ser tan predecible.

Después de un largo tiempo caminando por tenebrosos pasadizos y bajar estrepitosas escaleras, llegaron a donde el muchacho quería: a las mazmorras. Sakura se percató de las numerosas celdas que había y que muchas de ellas estaban ocupadas, ya que lo revelaban algunos gritos, lamentos o juramentos lanzados desde el interior de esta; pero la gran pregunta que se hacía la muchacha era el por qué estaba ella en un lugar como ese, a no ser que…

—Sasuke, ¿qué hacemos aquí?— le preguntó con un poco de miedo mientras él seguía avanzando por ese espeluznante sitio. Casi pega un grito al oír el sonido de los roedores que correteaban por allí.—Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

—No pretendo ser gracioso— le contestó al llegar hasta el último calabozo, luego sacó una llave y abrió la puerta desvelando una mugrienta, pequeña y lóbrega habitación.— Bienvenida a tus nuevos aposentos— le dijo cuando la soltó dentro y automáticamente después la encerró.

Sakura agarró las dos barras de metal que tenía la pequeña ventanita que había en la portezuela y los zarandeó para intentar abrirla mientras gritaba, pero no obtuvo resultados.

—¡Sasuke sácame de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Sasuke!— imploraba la pelirosa mientras hacía lo posible para abrir la puerta, aunque todos sus intentos eran inútiles.

Sasuke se quedó mirando la portezuela y escuchando las súplicas de la muchacha con aire helado, realmente no le importaba mucho cuánto rogara, le estaba dando una lección, quería que lo respetase de una vez por todas como príncipe que era, como alguien a quien temer, como la figura que representaba.

—Así aprenderás a respetarme— afirmó con voz peligrosa mientras abandonaba el lugar.

Sakura abrió los ojos, no podía dejarla en ese lugar, le daba miedo, odiaba las ratas, los bichos, la oscuridad y los lugares cerrados. Y justamente, había ido a parar a uno de ellos. Tenía que salir de allí fuera como fuera.

—¡Sasuke, te juro que como no me saques de aquí te odiaré para toda la vida!— le gritó amenazándolo mientras aporreaba la puerta—¡Sasuke esto no te lo perdonaré! ¡Jamás!

—Es inútil muchacha— le dijo una débil y moribunda voz que debía de provenir de algún otro calabozo,— ese demonio nunca escucha a nadie, no le importa nada.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y se puso a mirar por la ventanita para ver quien le estaba hablando, y entonces una mano sucia salió por uno de los calabozos.

—Yo llevo aquí incontables años, quien entra aquí no sale nunca— le explicó otra voz.

—¿Cómo que no sale nunca?— preguntó temerosa la pelirosa.

—Nadie ha sido liberado después de ingresar en los calabozos— le contestó la primera voz y Sakura se quedó atónita.

—Pero entonces si alguien muere…— prosiguió ella.

—Nadie viene a recogerlo— le respondió la segunda voz.

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de la muchacha al escuchar tal respuesta.

—Entonces hay cadáveres en las mazmorras— insinuó Sakura con miedo.

—Claro— afirmó la primera voz.

Sakura se volvió aterrorizada para comprobar que no hubiese ninguna "sopresa" allí, pero no tuvo esa suerte.

—¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!—gritó espantada.

* * *

—Hermano— saludo el príncipe Itachi Uchiha a su hermano mayor.

—Itachi— le devolvió el saludo con su habitual indiferencia, pero el otro pudo distinguir un tono cálido en la manera de hablar.

—Saludos Sasuke— saludó con una reverencia ahora la esposa de su hermano que estaba cogida de la mano del mayor.

—Un placer tenerla aquí lady Ino— hizo una pequeña reverencia a la mujer.

Sasuke los condujo al gran salón y ordenó a las sirvientas que trajeran algo para comer.

—Vaya querido Sasuke, este magnífico salón no deja nunca de sorprenderme— halagó la rubia cuando entraron a la instancia y tomaban asiento.

—Hmp— respondió el moreno indiferente, realmente, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, aborrecía a la mujer de su hermano, era tan… insoportable.

—Observo que sigue tan locuaz como siempre Sasuke, el día en el que diga más de dos frases seguidas sin utilizar un hmp en una conversación normal los dioses le recompensarán— bromeó Ino mientras se ría de su propio chiste, el Uchiha menor se limitó a pasar de ella.

—Bueno hermano, me he visto obligado a venir debido a tus escasas visitas— le dijo con una sonrisa amable.

—Hmp, he estado ocupado— le respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

Una sirvienta trajo en un carrito té y pastas, luego las colocó en la mesa y sirvió el té, después de terminar se marchó.

Ino cogió una taza y le dio un sorbo.

—Mmm, este té es una delicia— afirmó mientras seguía bebiendo.

—Hay otra razón— indicó ahora serio Itachi y Sasuke comprendió a lo que se refería— parece ser que hay alguien que está perturbando un poco todo, una muchacha, según he escuchado.

—Así es— asintió,— en cuando me enteré, la traje al castillo para impedir que hiciese algo más.

—Me ha llegado que la llaman La Hechicera— comentó con un una mirada que poseía un grado de peligro que solo se podía detectar en el Clan Uchiha.

—Hmp, no es peligrosa, si es a eso lo que estás insinuando— afirmó con desagrado— el problema en ella es que es… diferente.

Itachi enarcó una ceja un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Qué intentas decir?— le preguntó.

—Su comportamiento está lejos de ser el de una muchacha de su edad, la forma de hablar, de vestir, de pensar es anormal— le explicó con seriedad.

—¿Hay acaso, otra manera de pensar diferente a la que existe?—le preguntó irónicamente con una sonrisa.

Ino estaba escuchando la conversación muy interesada, al parecer la chiquilla misteriosa de la que había oído hablar era una revolucionaria, estaba ansiosa por conocerla personalmente.

—Hmp, no tiene respeto a los superiores, no cree que los hombres seamos superiores sino iguales a las mujeres y afirma que hay un solo Dios— reveló sacudiendo la cabeza.

Una sonrisa pequeña para que ellos no la detectaran se formó en la cara de Ino.

—Inaudito— exclamó con enfado Itachi—esa muchacha no puede vivir, ¿dónde está?

—En un calabozo— contestó y el mayor hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero Sasuke lo detuvo,— hay una cosa que necesito que veas— y cogió los papales con los que había estado por la mañana y para sorpresa suya un pequeño papel se deslizó entre ellos y cayó boca arriba sobre la mesa, tenía dibujado un monigote cómico de él y rezaba:

SASUKE UCHIHA, ESTOY HARTA DE ESTAR ABURRIDA Y SIN HACER NADA, COMO ME SIGAS IGNORANDO DE ESTA MANERA, ATENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS, ¡CACATÚA!

Ino se tapó la boca para no evitar soltar una carcajada, esa muchacha era muy divertida, era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía a alguien de la nobleza, por no decir que le representación de Sasuke con una gallina al lado señalando a su pelo resultaba muy gracioso; Itachi estaba atónito, aquella falta de respeto era absolutamente intolerable, por no hablar de que esto revelaba que la Hechicera, sabía leer y escribir, algo únicamente reservado para los nobles y la mayoría hombres; y Sasuke contempló con enfado la notita, estaba acostumbrado a cosas así y sabía que le pelirosa estaría desquiciada allí abajo con el cadáver, las ratas y todo eso, pero se lo tenía merecido, ahora lo había humillado ante su hermano.

—¿Se puede saber qué significa esto?— le preguntó sorprendido y furioso Itachi.

—Hmp, esta es la manera de ser diferente de la muchacha—explicó indiferente mientras se guardaba el papelito.

—Tráela aquí Sasuke— le ordenó el mayor y Sasuke se irritó, detestaba que su hermano llegase a su castillo y empezara a darle órdenes; sin embargo, se levantó y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras.

* * *

Sakura contemplaba el cadáver descompuesto y maloliente que había en la esquina apuesta a donde ella esta, estaba muy asustada.

También había visto las telarañas que colgaban desde el techo llenas de insectos muertos y con la araña moviéndose por ellas.

Podía escuchar el ruido de las ratas corretear cerca de ella, como musitaban entre ellas y pegó un chillido al sentir el roce de una de ellas y cerró los ojos, una pequeñas lagrimillas se acumularon en sus ojos.

El suelo estaba mugriento, frío, duro, húmedo, estaba encogida con las cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y los brazos rodeando sus piernas, sabía por la baja temperatura que estaba a varios metros bajo tierra y esta idea la aterrorizó, si por alguna casualidad venía un terremoto, los primero que su hundiría serian las mazmorras y ella no podría hacer nada mientras quedaba aplastada y sin posibilidad de respirar, moriría ahogada y no podría tener la mínima posibilidad de escapar y sobrevivir y tal y como habían dicho los otros prisioneros, Sasuke no iría a salvarla, dejaría que se pudriera y seguiría tan tranquilo, porque a Sasuke no le importaba, él no se detendría un segundo en pensar en que ella estaría muriéndose abajo. Las lágrimas se derramaron poco a poco por sus mejillas, iba a morir, Sasuke quería que muriese porque ella no le había tenido respeto, era verdad que ella no estaba acostumbrada, pero, ahora que razonaba, podía entender que el muchacho la hubiese encerrado, por ser solo una niña inútil y molesta. El pensar eso hizo que sus sollozos se hicieran un poco más audibles.

Recordó su vida hace unos meses, su monótona vida, ir al instituto, ver a sus amigos, discutir con Ino sobre los chicos, estudiar junto a Hinata, seguir el proceso en que Naruto y ella se enamoraban gracias a las situaciones que provocaban ella e Ino, que acaban con una Hinata desmayada y un preocupado Naruto. No volvería a reírse ni hacer bromas con Naruto, ni visitaría el despacho de Tsunade para que le pusieran algún tipo de sanción, tampoco vería a sus padres, su madre no le volvería a regañar por irse con el skate sin decir nada ni por tener el volumen del iPod o de su guitarra a un volumen brutal, su padre no le diría que tenía que estudiar para poder entrar en Medicina, no volvería a destrozar el jardín de su casa con el cortacésped ni le echaría la culpa a su despreocupado hermano Suigetsu que estaría embobado observando a la vecina que vivía enfrente.

No iba a volver a verlos, nunca más.

No podía esperar a que el techo se hundiera, no podía morir de una forma tan desagradable, si dejaba de respirar, moriría más rápidamente y no sentiría dolor alguno.

Un sonido se escuchó afuera y Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y al volver a ver al olvidado muerto, volvió a pegar un chillido, odiaba ese horrible lugar.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y Sasuke contemplo a la encogida y llorosa Sakura que era presa del pánico, avanzó un poco y cuando la pelirosa alzó sus ojos y horrorizados ojos, Sasuke pudo ver en ellos la fibra del miedo que la recorría entera.

—Sakura— la llamó con suavidad, al verla en ese estado, su enfado se había disipado, realmente estaba un poco preocupado, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, ya que en el tiempo que la conocía nunca antes la había visto así parecía como si se fuera a morir de los nervios y del horror en cualquier momento.

—Sa… Sasuke— dijo con dificultad y se abrazó al cuerpo del muchacho pillándolo desprevenido y siguió llorando— por favor, por favor, sácame de aquí, te prometo que no volveré a insultarte, no quiero seguir en este lugar, por favor—le pidió con voz ahogada.

Sasuke la cargó con facilidad, la voz de la muchacha era idéntica a la voz que ponía alguien que estaba a punto de ser asesinado. Tal vez se había pasado poniéndola en aquel calabozo, muchos lo llamaban "kyōfu no chika rō", el calabozo de los horrores, cualquiera que entrara se volvía loco pensando en su propia muerte, y después de pasar unas pocas horas, moría.

Sakura se arrimó a él mucho más, estaba congelada y él emanaba calor. Ahora se sentía segura, y no entendió el por qué había estado a punto de suicidarse ahí dentro, de hecho, estaba convencida de que si no hubiese entrado Sasuke en ese momento, se habría suicidado y eso hizo que se estremeciera.

—Sasuke— lo llamó con voz débil, Sasuke la miró mientras subía hacia el castillo— no me vuelvas a dejar en ese sitio, por favor.

—Has aprendido la lección— observó el muchacho y vio como ella asintió— mi hermano está arriba y esta enfadado contigo.

—¿Conmigo?—le preguntó confundida

—Se ha enterado de tu existencia y de lo que haces, piensa que eres un problema muy serio— le explicó indiferente.

—Sasuke, tú no vas a permitir que me mate, ¿verdad?—le preguntó insegura con los ojos llorosos y Sasuke al observarla notó que estaba bastante sensible, parecía que el calabozo ese le había afectado bastante.

—Eres tú la que no debe dar razones para ello— le respondió de la manera menos indiferente posible, no quería que se pusiera a llorar, solo sería una molestia.

—Sasuke, es que tú no lo comprendes, nadie aquí puede entenderme— se lamentó ella y el moreno se preguntó si la muchacha estaba delirando, pero al escuchar lo que ella había dicho, podrá ser que ella continuara hablando y así podría entender por qué era así— quiero volver, quiero volver y ver a mi familia y a mis amigos— dijo ella sollozando— los echo de menos mamá, papá, Sui, Ino…—se lloriqueaba.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, sus padres no estaban con ella, y cuando la habían buscado, no habían encontrado ningún familiar ni nadie que la conociese-

—¿Y dónde están?— le preguntó con la esperanza de que pudiese desvelar algo.

—En Tokio— contestó ella,— quiero ir a mi ciudad, ir a casa, a la escuela.

Sasuke no sabía dónde estaba Tokio, estaba claro que tenía que estar en Japón, pero no había ninguna ciudad con ese nombre, y ese lugar, la escuela…

—Sasuke, quiero conocerte y saber si allí eres igual— confesó mientras lo miraba a los ojos— nunca podría olvidar esos ojos, sé que eras tú.

Sasuke se sorprendió al escuchar esto, esa frase requería que él la hubiese conocido antes, en Tokio, de donde ella venía, pero estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes y esto hizo que se preocupara, ¿Sakura lo conocía ya?

—Sakura, ¿sabías quién era yo?—le preguntó con indiferencia fingida, la curiosidad era muy fuerte. Si ella lo había visto antes…

—Naruto— dijo ella y Sasuke siguió sin comprenderla, jamás había ido con Naruto a ningún sitio público, siempre se veían en sus castillos o en algún evento, pero el hecho de que ella conociese a Naruto lo desconcertó aún más— el misterioso chico que estaba a su lado… erais iguales.

Sasuke no sabía cómo había podido verlos juntos, todavía no se lo explicaba a no ser que ella fuese de la nobleza y él no se acordara de ella.

—Sakura, ¿eres noble?— le preguntó extrañado y la pelirosa negó con la cabeza.

—Ibas a mi clase— le contestó ella con simpleza y al rato frunció el ceño, sentía como el efecto que le atontaba se iba alejando y podía pensar con claridad, y cuando vio la manera en que la miraba Sasuke se preocupó, _Dios mío, ¿qué he dicho?,_ pensó, no podía desvelar nada y ahora lo había hecho, _mierda, mierda, mierda_, maldijo.— Sasuke, ya me encuentro mejor, creo que puedo caminar sola.

El muchacho la miró decepcionado, ahora ya no podría desvelar el misterio que ella había enredado todavía más, pero aún así, cuando se vino a dar cuenta, ya habían llegado así que soltó a la pelirosa.

—Procura comportarte— le advirtió seriamente.

—Descuida— le dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante y Sasuke pudo comprobar, que en un instante, Sakura había vuelto en sí. Itachi tendría una conversación inolvidable, estaba seguro, cuando Sakura explotara sería muy divertido.

Abrió la puerta que daba al vestíbulo y Sakura se tapó los ojos al quedarse un poco deslumbrada ante la cantidad de luz que había de repente.

Sasuke la cogió del brazo, sin apretar, y la condujo al salón donde sus invitados los esperaban expectantes.

—Itachi, esta es Sakura la Hechicera— la presentó indiferente y la mirada curiosa del aludido se posó en la extraña muchacha que había al lado de su hermano, sin duda, sus prendas de vestir eran extrañas y demasiado cortas y ligeras, el pelo rosa exótico, los ojos verdes ingenuos pero a la vez desafiantes, era menuda y más baja que su esposa, era una extraña criatura.

Ino la miró y supo que era especial, y por alguna razón, sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida y no fuese la extraña que era.

—Así que sois vos el problema del que tanto me preocupaba— dijo Itachi con una sonrisa peligrosa— sois extraña, pero no sois más que una chiquilla; sin embargo, vuestra manera de pensar y actuar pueden ser un inconveniente, para nosotros.

—En realidad tengo diecisiete años, no soy una chiquilla— afirmó ella sarcásticamente y burlando la última palabra.

—Diecisiete años— repitió Itachi burlón que fue interrumpido por un ácido comentario de Sakura.

—Si, ¿algún problema?— le preguntó molesta y Sasuke esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa, cuando se lo hacía a él no tenía gracia, pero verlo con su hermano como víctima era otra cosa.

—Vaya, os gusta responder, pero decidme, ¿no deberíais estar ya casada y con hijos?— le preguntó con peligrosa amabilidad, estaba irritado.

—Si, lo que me faltaba ya, y tú, ¿cuántos años tienes?— le preguntó sarcástica.

—Veintitrés— le respondió irritado.

—Oh, vaya, qué mayor, seguro que pronto te quedarás calvo y te saldrán arrugas— le dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

—Ya veo que no sois más que una mocosa insolente— comentó con desprecio— y encima mujer, no puedo creer que tengáis el valor para hablarme de tal manera.

—No necesito ningún tipo de valor para hablar de esta manera a un completo subnormal como tú, ¿te crees que por ser hombre eres mejor? Pues déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado, yo puedo ser perfectamente mucho mejor que tú— le dijo enfadada con palabras ácidas e insultantes que, por supuesto, no le cayeron bien a Itachi, ya que este se enfadó, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a hablarle de esa manera? Sasuke sonrió un poco más, Sakura recibiría algún tipo de recompensa, le encantaba ver cómo humillaba a su hermano.

—Estáis acabando con mi paciencia—le dijo amenazadoramente.

—Oh, mira cómo tiemblo— le dijo burlonamente mientras movía una de sus manos como si estuviera temblando.

—Insolente, a mí, el príncipe Itachi Uchiha, no me vais a desafiar y salir vencedora, no sois nada comparada con alguien como yo— le dijo con furia contenida.

—Perdona, ¿acaso se puede comparar contigo?— le preguntó inocentemente dándole a entender lo poso superior que era.

Itachi se levantó y rápidamente estaba enfrente de la pelirosa.

—Yo soy alguien muy superior a vos— recalcón mientras resaltaba la diferencia de estatura.

—Cuando más alto menos inteligente y con menos… bueno es una regla— dijo sonriendo mientras hacía un gestó con la mano que consistía en estirar el pulgar y el índice primero poniendo boca arriba el pulgar y luego el índice.— de todas formas, no hace falta ver la altura a simple vista se nota a leguas que no eres más que alguien solo sabe alardear de algo que no es, me das pena.

Itachi levantó la mano con además de darle una bofetada pero Sasuke le agarró del brazo para evitar que le pegara.

—¿No te recuerda a _ella_?— le preguntó con una sonrisa irónica a su hermano mientras cogía a Sakura y la ponía detrás de él.

—Puede ser, pero esto es una falta de respeto, si los demás ven esto nos relevarán y el Clan Uchiha quedará como un clan débil— le dijo peligrosamente.

—Todo lo contrario, querido hermano— le dijo con una media sonrisa— ella es la primera mujer ninja.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso su hermano se había vuelto loco? ¿Una mujer ninja! ¡Eso era algo impensable!

—¡Estás loco!— exclamó atónito.

Ino también estaba sorprendida con la chica, había estado callada durante toda la conversación, escuchando las respuestas que jamás había escuchado decir a alguien perteneciente a la nobleza y ella seguía tan fresca como una rosa. Las contestaciones tan ácidas y desafiantes impropias de una mujer, a ellas les tenían prohibido decir vulgaridades ni contestar a un hombre, pero ella se había saltado todo eso. Y también había advertido cómo Sasuke había detenido la mano de su esposo, no había dejado que la golpeara, cuando ella había visto cómo Sasuke dejaba que Itachi le pegara a quien fuera cuando se ponía furioso, pero no, ¿Sasuke sentiría algo por esa chiquilla? Tal vez, era fácil cogerle cariño cuando estabas acostumbrado a ella, porque estaba segura que el menor de los Uchiha era incapaz de amar a alguien, incluso ya le resultaba extraña la idea de que pudiese llegar a cogerle cariño, pero quien sabe, nada era imposible.

—Todo lo contrario, esto hará que tengamos más poder— dijo con arrogancia— los Uchihas habríamos conseguido que una mujer pudiese pegar como un hombre, sería algo a nuestro favor.

—¡Oye! Que yo no soy un objeto— exclamó molesta Sakura, pero se calló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke.

—Todavía hay más cosas que discutir que esa… mocosa— indicó Itachi con una mirada de desprecio a la pelirosa.

—Por supuesto— dijo el menor, y se dirigió a Ino— mi lady, ¿Serías tan amable de acompañar a Sakura a los jardines?

Ino se levantó con una sonrisa y cogió a Sakura del brazo.

—Por supuesto que no, príncipe— contestó mientras conducía a Sakura lejos de allí.

Antes de salir, Sasuke le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción a Sakura y esta, aunque estaba un poco sorprendida, ya que era algo muy raro eso de que Sasuke sonriera, se la devolvió, aunque la suya fue una sonrisa sincera.

—Esa mocosa nos traerá problemas— le advirtió Itachi peligrosamente y Sasuke se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Puede ser bastante útil, si lo piensas bien— le contestó arrogante.

* * *

Ino la llevó a los jardines reales que eran exquisitos, Sakura la seguía ya que la otra la tenía agarrada y cuando llegaron a un bando de piedra situado debajo de un bonito cerezo, la soltó, se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió:

-¿Qué tal estás Sakura?

* * *

_Ella _se dirigió con prisa al centro de la ciudad, no aguantaba más la sensación que había empezado hace unos meses e iba a comprobar si estaba o no estaba equivocada. Abrió el diario que tenía entre las manos y se dirigió hacía la fecha que la había cambiado tanto: _1 de Septiembre de 2008._

* * *

Esto ha sido todo esta vez, espero que os haya gustado. En el próximo capítulo se irán desvelando más cosas de esta historia aunque en este ya han aparecido algunas cosas como habeís podido próxima vez actualizaré más rápido, os lo prometo.

Y por favor, si podeís dejar reviews mejor, me haríais un gran favor =)

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Agradecimientos a :

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

******Blackspotmaggie**

******flower of night**

******xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

******aiko amitie**

******marijf22**

******M-Manakel-K**

******Lilu the little witch.**

******.deva**

******daniaharuno395**

******sysa12**

******kyo nakamura**

******pame-4-me**

******coolstar**

******MilfeulleS**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**annehtt**

**BRISA MARINA**

**.deva**

**Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy**

**gavi23**

**Aliandy**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**shugoitim**

**x. .x**

**shugoitim**

**sakurasasuke**

**raqky**

**Karen'sasusaku**

**-MillieT-**

**ladylore-grandchester**

**Love and Dead**

**Bibi Uchiha  
**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**lukenoa31**

**marus9620**

**misao91**

**Kuno-kirshlunne**

**Zizlila  
**

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	7. It's you

Hoolaa a todas!!

Esta vez me he dado más prisa en actualizar ya que estaba inspirada ja ja ja ja, bueno si queréis hay una parte señalada (*) donde si quereis podeis poner It's you de Michelle Branch que bueno me ha servido para escribir esa escena que estoy segura que os gustará =)

Y muchiisiimas gracias por los reviews que me animan muchiisimo a continuar con las historia (las q tengan tambien fic me comprenderan) xD

Así os dejo con este 6º capítulo.

Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

**It's you  
**

Los rosados pétalos de cerezo volaban como mariposas por todo el jardín, el murmullo de los árboles parecía una sinfonía suave y relajada, el pequeño lago azul reflejaba el arco iris, las flores multicolores bordeaban el caminito de piedra que llevaba al centro del vergel; el escenario era una maravilla y Sakura estaba segura de que sin duda, en un jardín como ese podrían escribirse millones de romances. Para desgracia de ella, en ese momento, desde luego, no iba a ocurrir nada parecido; sin embargo, otra escena surrealista se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Ino, su Ino, su mejor amiga casi hermana, su confidente, su rival, estaba allí, pero no de la manera que ella acostumbraba a ver.

Ino era conocida por muchas personas en el instituto, sobre todo por parte del sector masculino, era verdad que esto se debía a lo guapa y excesivamente moderna que era: usaba maquillaje todos los días, las faldas que usaba eran cortas, bueno, muy cortas, pero nunca llegando a ser vulgares, marcaba nuevas tendencias y toda ella parecía una barbie. La popular, la guapa, la subcapitana de las animadoras, la reportera de moda, la chica que, posiblemente sabía cada pequeño detalle de lo que pasaba en cualquier lugar con suficiente interés, Ino.

Sakura al verla en ese momento, vestida con las más lujosas y caras prendas, hecha toda una princesa real, tal vez entendía la elegancia y la majestuosidad que envolvían a la rubia en su época.

—Esto… ¿bien?—contestó Sakura algo dubitativa, por lo que había aprendido en el tiempo que estaba allí, la confianza para tratar de tu a la gente se ganaba con esfuerzo, y más si se trataba de un noble; sin embargo, la pregunta que le había hecho Ino, había sonado como las de siempre, con ese tono familiar.

Ino le sonrió, pero esta fue diferente, no sonrió con esa complicidad a la que estaba acostumbrada, su mirada expresaba cariño, cierto, pero no era eso lo que ella esperaba.

—El príncipe Sasuke es una persona difícil, supongo que te estará causando problemas— comentó Ino mientras seguía caminando y se sentaba en el banco de piedra que había debajo del enorme cerezo; Sakura continuó de pie aunque hubo un momento en el que se sintió mareada, pero no le tomó importancia ya que se recuperó rápidamente.

—Bueno, es cuestión de acostumbrarse— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque realmente, era realmente difícil acostumbrarse no sólo al Uchiha, sino a todo en general.

Un destello de preocupación oscureció los ojos de Ino por un instante.

—Sabes Sakura, he oído hablar de ti en muchos lugares, parece ser que los rumores de esta aldea se propagaron a otras, pero hay algo extraño en todo esto— le dijo con seriedad, Sakura le sostuvo la mirada— nadie había sabido de ti hasta hace unos poco meses y eso, no es normal.

Sakura no dijo nada, al fin y al cabo, su secreto era algo muy importante, y pese a que Ino fuera su mejor amiga, esta Ino, no lo era.

—También está tu manera de hablar, vestir y actuar, no son normales— agregó mientras la miraba inquisitivamente.

Sakura frunció los labios, realmente iba a ser un problema, no podía permitir que nadie supiese que no pertenecía a esa época, pero la rubia parecía decidida a averiguarlo. Tenía que evitarlo fuese como fuese. Un pequeño dolor se instaló en su cabeza.

—Tampoco es normal que una noble tutee a una persona que acaba de conocer y que no sea de su misma posición social—replicó irónica intentando desviar el tema.

—Tenéis razón, Sakura, pero no veo que eso os haya impresionado mucho, ¿o me equivoco?— preguntó suspicaz y yo resoplé, realmente era demasiado detallista, debía cortar todo esto, o me dejaría llevar y se lo contaría y en eso era una experta…

_—Sakura, el sábado no contestaste al móvil, ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo?_

_Miré a Ino con un poco de cansancio, de ninguna manera le contaría que había tenido una cita con un chico, seguro que armaría un escándalo._

_—Se quedó sin batería— le contesté aburrida mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano._

_Ino frunció el entrecejo, parecía que esa respuesta no iba a ser suficiente._

_—No cogiste el teléfono de tu casa tampoco— me dijo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y me analizaba con la mirada._

_—Estaba ocupada, además ya sabes que cuando invento una coreografía tengo la música puesta al máximo, seguramente ni lo oiría—le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa, esperaba que eso funcionara._

_—Tu hermano me dijo que habías salido—indicó ella mientras se colocaba en frente mío._

_—Bueno, después de bailar me apetecía salir un poco a tomar el aire fresco, ya sabes que es bueno despejarse—comenté enérgicamente blandiendo mi brazo derecho y esbozaba una sonrisa, vamos, era imposible que me pillara._

_—Y estuviste fuera toda la tarde._

_—¿Toda la tarde?¡Pues vaya! Como vuela el tiempo cuando disfrutas hacía una tarde estupenda, ¿sabes?— le dije mientras pasaba mi mano detrás de mi cabeza y sonreía._

_—Ya, seguro— dijo irónica y yo la miré inocentemente— la casualidad es que a Gaara también le apetecía tomar el aire un poco._

_Sentí mi rostro colorearse, me había pillado, joder, ¿cómo podía ser tan buena?_

_—Qué casualidad, no sabía que a Gaara le gustara pasear, me dejas sorprendida—asentí intentando quitarle importancia e Ino se acercó más a mi con una expresión picaresca._

_—Y que casualidad que ambos estuviesen en el parque tomando un helado, justamente en el mismo banco, ¿verdad?—siguió con una sonrisa y bajé la cabeza sonrojada, definitivamente me había pillado, y aún no entendía cómo lo había hecho. Ino lo debió interpretar como una derrota y su sonrisa se extendió más—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que tú y Gaara tenían algo! ¡Era algo...!_

_La cogí el cuello de la camisa y la acerqué a mí interrumpiéndola y mirándola con enfado._

_—Cerda, más vale que no se entere nadie, ¿entendido?— le advertí mientras sentía como una aura terrorífica se arremolinaba entre nosotras,—además, ¿Cómo lo supiste?_

_Ino se soltó con facilidad y se sentó en mi mesa mientras ponía una falsa pose pensativa._

_—Os seguí— me contestó con sencillez después de unos segundos, una vena se empezó a hinchar en mi frente._

_—¡¿Cómo?!—Exclamé un poco enfadada—¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?_

_Ino me miró con cierto reproche que no entendí, era ella la culpable._

_—Fácil, te llamé para quedar pero no contestabas, así que salí a la calle para comprar unas revistas de moda que han salido nuevas, y me encontré con Gaara—explicó— era raro verlo por esa zona ya que él vive en el otro extremo de la ciudad, así que me picó la curiosidad y lo seguí sigilosamente, hasta que os encontrasteis en el parque, que romántico, ¿no?._

_—Te lo pensaba contar más adelante, pero ahora ya lo sabes, arruinaste mi sorpresa— le recriminé poniendo cara de cordero degollado con lagrimitas en los ojos._

_—Sakura… lo siento—se disculpó sintiéndose culpable y yo cambié totalmente de expresión a una alegre._

_—De todas formas no creo que lo mío con Gaara vaya a funcionar— comenté mientras guardaba los libros en la mochila._

_—Entiendo…— dijo y bajó la cabeza._

_—Bien cerda, ahora para compensarme me invitarás a un helado de chocolate— le dije radiante mientras me ponía de pie rápidamente y me cargaba la mochila para salir. Ino me miró fulminantemente._

_—Eres una aprovechada frentona— me dijo bromeando._

_—Vamos, hay que alimentar a Porki— bromeé mientras señalaba su barriga y ella enrojeció de la rabia._

_—¡Te voy a matar Frente de marquesina!— me gritó mientras cogía sus cosas con rapidez._

_—¡Eso es si logras pillarme puerca!—grité mientras salía corriendo y ella detrás de mí._

Lo bueno es que esta vez no la había podido espiar, por lo que se puso seria para que no descubriese nada.

—En realidad, si, pero no me parecía adecuado decirle cómo hablar a alguien a una noble—contestó Sakura con poco de burla.

—Ciertamente, también sería descortés por vuestra parte—afirmó ella con una sonrisa— pero ya que os he empezado a tutear al principio voy a seguir haciéndolo, no se porqué pero os he cogido confianza, además la escena de antes ha sido interesante.

—Buff… es que no soporto que los hombres por ser hombres se piensen que ya son mejores que las mujeres—explicó la pelirosa mientras se sentaba a su lado en el banco, ya que realmente se sentía mareada a parte del dolor de cabeza.

—Bueno, a las mujeres siempre se nos ha educado así, no poseemos fuerza, ni inteligencia, tan solo el hecho de que podamos tener hijos es lo que nos hace importantes, aunque muchas veces ni eso—contestó con una sonrisa amarga, al momento recordó algo que le había parecido inimaginable—¿cómo has conseguido ser ninja? Para las mujeres es algo que está sumamente prohibido.

—Lo sé Sasuke también me lo dijo, pero al final accedió después de pasarme la prueba— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Lograste sobrevivir a la prueba, es algo… increíble—murmuró Ino fascinada.

—Fue muy dura, la verdad—confesó al recordar el estado en el que había acabado después— pero se ve que le sorprendí, así que Sasuke me dio el aprobado.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Te deja llamarle por su nombre? ¿Así?— le preguntó la rubia boquiabierta., puesto que eso era raro.

—Claro, se llama así, ¿no?— contestó Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero al ser el Príncipe hay que hablarle con respeto, no como si fuese cualquier persona— indicó Ino apresuradamente, la pelirosa la miró por un momento.

—Sasuke es una persona difícil, pero creo que bajo esa máscara de hielo hay una buena persona, además ya es costumbre, solo es cuestión de pillarle el tranquillo— le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es pillarle el tranquillo?—preguntó Ino al no entender la expresión.

—Bueno… pues es cuando sabes como actúa una persona y saber lo que hay que hacer… creo, es la primera vez que me lo cuestiono y le doy una explicación— explicó Sakura riéndose e Ino la imitó, en ese momento la pelirosa se acordó de algo…

_Ja! Se lo había explicado bien, y su cara no tenía precio ¡ ja, ja, ja, ja! Un momento está… está levantado la mano, ¿no pensará pegarme? Mierda no sé como reaccionar, maldije. En ese momento intenté protegerme y como acto reflejo cerré los ojos. Pero no llegó ningún golpe, cuando los abrí, Sasuke le estaba sujetando el brazo a su hermano, él… él había evitado que me pegase, realmente no me lo esperaba, pero… Me alegraba que lo hubiese hecho, además así parecía de verdad un príncipe de cuento de hadas, bueno no, porque definitivamente era más parecido a un chico malo que a un príncipe romántico, aunque a decir verdad los chicos malos molan más… ¡Deja de pensar estupideces Sakura! Cubito de hielo es un idiota, el que me haya salvado ahora no quiere decir nada, además ya verás que luego me dirá algo como: ¿cómo te has atrevido a hablarle así a mi hermano? ¿No ves que somos superiores a ti? Bueno, estaba agradecida, pero seguro que no lo haría de gratis._

_—¿No te recuerda a ella?— le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano con un tono irónico al mismo tiempo que me ponía detrás suyo, en ademán protector, definitivamente esto era una sorpresa, no todos los días Sasuke sacaba su lado protector. Pero, ¿qué había querido decir con esa pregunta? ¿Ella? ¿Recordar? ¿Yo le recordaba a una mujer? ¿A quién? ¿Y en qué sentido? Tendría que averiguarlo…_

—Ino, ¿quién es _ella_? Sasuke la mencionó antes— le preguntó con curiosidad, Ino se tensó y abrió los ojos como platos, pero luego bajó la mirada.

—Bueno, no soy la indicada para hablar de eso, tampoco es correcto, sería mejor si le preguntases directamente al príncipe— le dijo Ino y esbozó una sonrisa melancólica— pero si quieres saber de_ ella_, era una persona maravillosa, fue la que me enseñó a leer, escribir y a pensar por mi misma, era parecida a ti, muy peculiar y extraña, un fenómeno, pensaba como tú acerca de los hombres, lo llamaba feminismo y era imposible ganar una discusión contra _ella._

—¿Parecida a mi?— le preguntó Sakura curiosa, tal vez eso podía ser la clave para regresar.

—Sí, a mí también me recuerdas mucho a _ella_, pero puede que no en el sentido que tú piensas— Ino le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, realmente estaba feliz, ¡había encontrado algo!

—¿Y donde esta ahora?—le preguntó Sakura radiantemente, pero Ino desvió la mirada que se había tornado triste.

—Desapareció— respondió la rubia con un ápice de dolor en su voz— un día desapareció sin dejar rastro y nunca la volvimos a ver.

Sakura bajó la cabeza también para intentar ocultar su decepción, su única pista se había esfumado. El dolor de cabeza se hizo más agudo, ¿estaría enferma?

—Pero si quieres saber más, ya sabes donde preguntar—le dijo Ino mirándola.

—Muchas gracias Ino—respondió intentando sonreír.

—Hay otra cosa que me sorprende—Empezó la rubia— el príncipe ha evitado que mi esposo te hiriera, eso es algo muy extraño, no tiene piedad con nadie.

—Si es eso lo que te preocupa, conmigo tampoco la tiene— bufó Sakura la recordar el episodio matutino y se cabreó— esta mañana me encerró en un calabozo mugriento, maloliente, terrorífico y que ¡encima tenía cadáveres! —Le contó horrorizada— y solo porque le dije que tenía el pelo de gallina, bueno, y maldito subnormal sin cerebro e idiota.

—¿En serio le dijiste algo así?— le preguntó sorprendida y luego empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia,— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Lo asombroso es que no hayas acabado muerta.

—Se lo merecía, además fue él el que lo provocó todo—recordó la pequeña muchacha— después de acercarse mucho a mi tanto que pensé que él iba… bueno que iba a besarme… bueno, va y me dice "¿No habrás creído que alguien como yo te iba a besar, no?"—explicó imitando la voz de Sasuke en lo último y cada palabra que decía la enfadaba más— ¡Es un imbecil!—exclamó enfurecida.

—Pero aún así has sobrevivido, no te ha matado—le dijo pensativa y Sakura al mirarla hizo que la furia se disipara—el príncipe es llamado el demonio de hielo por tener la sangre completamente fría, no le importa matar a personas, para él, la vida de una persona que no sea él, no tiene valor alguno y por ello, no duda en arrebatársela a cualquiera, aunque sea por una estupidez—dijo con una mirada inexpresiva— por eso todo el mundo le teme, hasta su propio hermano, pese aunque no lo aparente, le tiene un poco de miedo, porque si él tiene que matarlo para conseguir algo lo hará, también el príncipe Itachi es así—aseguró mirándola fijamente y después sonrió— pero tú parece ser que tienes algo especial, porque sigues viva después blasfemar contra él incluso te ha protegido, pero no te confíes.

Sakura bajó la cabeza pensativa, eran muchas veces las que Sasuke se había enfadado con ella y discutían, hasta ahora, se lo había tomado a broma, pero las palabras de Ino le había hecho reaccionar, si era verdad lo que decía, Sasuke no tenía escrúpulos y podría matarla en cualquier momento, porque en parte tenía razón, ¿qué significaba a vida de ella para él? Absolutamente nada, y eso la preocupó.

—A partir de ahora seré cuidadosa, realmente no quiero morir ahora—dijo intentando aparentar tener buen humor y conseguí que Ino sonriera también.

—Sakura, definitivamente, eres una persona especial— la halagó riendo.

Me reí un poco, estar con Ino me conseguía poner feliz, era casi como estar en el siglo XXI, aunque por supuesto, había muchas diferencias.

—Sabes Ino, no se porque pero creo que te puedo considerar mi amiga—le dijo Sakura con una amplia sonrisa, aunque puede que aquí todavía no llegasen al grado de amistad, lo alcanzarían tarde o temprano y para Sakura, Ino era su única referencia.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que nadie quiere mantener una amistad como tal conmigo, gracias Sakura—le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa sincera— en la nobleza es muy difícil tener una amistad, puesto que realmente solo están con alguien porque les interesa, ¿lo entiendes?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, así que los nobles eran como los populares, o mejor dicho, los que se creían populares, los que parecían simpáticos, pero luego te clavaban por detrás, como su queridísima amiga Tayuya, _que zorra_, la insultó al recordarla.

En ese momento, Karin hizo su entrada en el parque y se sorprendió al ver a las dos muchachas riendo, por lo general, la princesa Ino nunca resultaba muy agradable y solía ser caprichosa y vanidosa, pero no lo parecía. ¿Qué tenía la pequeña Hechicera? Se preguntó la pelirroja. A un paso ligero, se acercó a donde estaban.

—Disculpen—dijo Karin y los dos la miraron consiguiendo intimidarla, por lo que apartó la mirada— su… su Excelencia dice que ya pueden volver dentro.

—Por supuesto— asintió la rubia y se levantó, luego miró a la pelirosa,— ¿vamos?

—Claro— afirmó Sakura, pero en cuanto se levantó, todo el mareo hizo su aparición provocándole pequeñas nauseas, haciendo que se tambaleara un poco alertando a las otras dos mujeres, pero ella le restó importancia, y con un paso rápido se dirigió al castillo junto con Ino y Karin.

Sakura estaba de buen humor pese a su dolor de cabeza, ya que hablar con Ino había sido como una brisa en medio del desierto, bueno, tampoco eso, pero algo parecido; pero este le duró poco al encontrarse frente a los dos Uchiha. Itachi le dirigió una mirada asesina que al recordar la conversación con la rubia le produjo escalofríos, Sasuke tan solo la miró inexpresivamente, pero aún así, como le dijo su amiga, no se confió, a decir verdad, le había perdido la confianza, no se sentía capaz de hacerle ninguna broma, tal vez simplemente era que se encontraba mal.

—Nuestra visita ha concluido por hoy—dijo Itachi con voz helada y miró de una forma significativa a su hermano— espero que lo hagas bien, no quiero ningún tipo de error.

—De eso no hay que preocuparse— dijo de la misma manera Sasuke, después miró a Ino—que tengáis un buen día mi lady.

—Gracias su Excelencia— le dijo Ino con una pequeña reverencia.

—Mañana vendremos otra vez —dijo el Uchiha mayor—ten todo preparado.

Itachi se acercó a Ino y esta miró a Sakura.

—Nos veremos mañana Sakura— prometió Ino y la pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa.

—Claro, hasta luego— dijo con alegría ella, el ver a Ino aunque fuese así le había dado fuerzas.

—Es hora de irnos, mi lady— llamó Itachi e Ino se colocó a su lado e hizo un gesto con la mano de despedida que fue correspondido por Sakura.

Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo y se miraron, aunque sus miradas expresaban cosas distintas, la de Sasuke era indescifrable, inexpresiva, la de Sakura mostraba un poco de temor y desconfianza.

—Sakura, ven a la biblioteca—le ordenó con voz fría dirigiéndose al lugar y para su desconcierto, la pelirosa le siguió sin decir nada.

Una vez allí el moreno se sentó en su asiento detrás del escritorio de madera y la muchacha se quedó de pie frente a él, sin decir una palabra.

—Dentro de poco tendré que ir a una misión—dijo sin rodeos el muchacho— tendrás que venir conmigo.

Sakura lo miró por unos instantes sin decir nada, realmente estaba contenta de poder salir de allí y hacer algo emocionante, quiso preguntarle a qué se refería exactamente con "misión", pero había algo que la echaba para atrás y no sabía el qué. Pese a sentirse mareada, intentó no demostrarlo, parecer débil delante de él no traería nada bueno.

—Tendrás que entrenar— continuó al ver que no decía nada, algo muy raro en ella, ya que esperaba que se pusiera a saltar como una loca y a armar escándalo, pero no, estaba quieta, atenta y sin decir nada, aunque a decir verdad, estaba más pálida de lo normal— mañana por la mañana empezaré a entrenarte, ¿entendido?

Sakura asintió, pero de nuevo se calló, la presencia de Sasuke la intimidaba, era como ver al demonio helado, al príncipe que podía matarla en cualquier momento.

Sasuke la analizó por unos momentos debido al anormal comportamiento de la muchacha, sus orbes negros se posaron sobre los verdes de ella y en su mirada se podía leer la precaución y el temor, ¿desde cuándo Sakura le temía? Sería lo de esta mañana…

—Sakura, por hablar no te voy a encerrar en las mazmorras otra vez— comentó indiferente y un escalofrío recorrió a la pelirosa, el recuerdo del tétrico lugar hacía que se sintiese mal.

—Ya…—murmuró la muchacha—si eso es todo me retiro—dijo mientras caminaba a la salida con paso tembloroso, algo que el muchacho no pasó desapercibido.

Sasuke se levantó de su asiento con rapidez y cogió a la pelirosa del brazo obligándola a girarse y no le gustó nada lo que vio, la muchacha había cerrado los ojos y tenía los labios fruncidos, su rostro estaba pálido y un poco enfermizo, además había utilizado el brazo libra para hacer un gesto de autoprotección. Sasuke no entendió ese gesto al principio, pero luego cayó que se intentaba proteger de él. El muchacho frunció el entrecejo, hasta ahora no había empleado ningún tipo de violencia contra ella y lo del calabozo se lo tenía merecido, pero tampoco era para ponerse así, muchos otros sí que tenían motivo y los que no lo tenían y le habían hecho algo, era porque ya descansaban en paz, pero nunca había dañado a la pequeña muchacha para que ella actuara así, descontando la prueba.

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás actuando así?—siseó con un deje de preocupación.

—Suéltame—le exigió intentando soltarse pero el brazo del chico era de hierro.

—No, hasta que me digas lo que pasa— le exigió Sasuke con voz helada, Sakura se zarandeó para soltarse pero eso solo hizo que se tambaleara por el mareo y perdiese el equilibrio y cayera, pero antes de tocar el suelo, el muchacho ya la había sujetado y puesto de pie mientras la sostenía con los brazos.

—Sasuke…—murmuró Sakura mientras el dolor de cabeza volvía a acudir a su mente con más fuerza, por acto reflejo se tocó la frente y Sasuke al ver eso, llevó su mano ahí y fue entonces, cuando comprendió parte de lo que le sucedía a la pelirosa.

—Estás ardiendo— le indicó seriamente y Sakura le miró con una expresión enfermiza en su rostro.

—No me encuentro muy bien, la verdad— confesó con voz un tanto débil.

—Hmp—emitió Sasuke y la cargó en brazos, Sakura abrió los ojos con fuerza.

—¡¿Qué haces?!—le preguntó alarmada lo más fuerte que pudo, pero era un pálido reflejo de los gritos que ella acostumbraba a soltar por ese piquito de oro.

Sasuke se encaminó a la habitación de la muchacha a un paso rápido, no era tonto, sabía que la muchacha tenía fiebre, además, debía también estar mareada por la forma tan tonta de perder el equilibrio y no poder recuperarlo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, el moreno dejó a la pelirosa suavemente sobre su cama y ella lo miró fijamente.

—Gracias—susurró cuando apartó la mirada incapaz de contenérsela más.

—¿Desde cuando llevas así?—le preguntó con indiferencia mientras se sentaba junto a ella y miraba por la ventana los rojizos colores del atardecer.

Sakura se incorporó un poco para sentarse y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la cama que estaba tapizado.

—Cuando he ido al jardín con Ino me he empezado a sentir mal, pero no le dí importancia—contestó mientras observaba el perfil del chico que tenía un bonito contraste con la luz que entraba, realmente en ese momento, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y el suave viento que entraba revoloteando su cabello negro como la noche hacía que Sasuke pareciese una especie de ser sobrenatural, extremadamente bello pero igualmente inalcanzable. Sakura esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

—¿Sabes lo que tienes?—le preguntó el muchacho sin mirarla, como si estuviese encerrado en sus propio pensamientos.

(*)

—Gripe—contestó enseguida contemplando su rostro, perdida en él—solo necesito estar unos días en reposo sin salir de la cama y me recuperaré rápidamente, pero será aburrido— se lamentó haciendo un mohín y justo en ese momento los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraron y ella no pudo evitar que un pequeño sonrojo cubriera sus mejillas.

_Será por la fiebre_, se dijo sin querer dejar salir otra cara de ella_, es lo mejor._

—Hmp, hay una cosa…—empezó, pero no supo cómo seguir, no quería demostrar preocupación—… antes, cuando te cogí del brazo… te intentaste proteger de mi.

Sakura le miró fijamente a los ojos y suspiró, le contaría lo que le pasaba, después de todo.

—Ino me ha hablado un poco sobre ti…—admitió para empezar y Sasuke asintió imperceptiblemente instándole a que siguiese— ya me habías dicho lo poco que significa la vida de una persona para ti, pero al confirmarlo por otra persona, saber que matas a gente sin tener remordimiento como si tan solo fuesen simples insectos… digamos que si lo juntamos con el hecho de que me has encerrado esta mañana en un escalofriante calabozo, ha conseguido que de verdad, te tenga un poco de miedo—reconoció y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada y triste— porque eso significa que podrías matarme cuando quisieras y no lo lamentarías.

Sasuke la miró comprendiendo lo que pasaba, sin embargo, le hizo gracia lo que ella había dicho, porque no sabía que con respecto a ella, estaba muy equivocada, era cierto que para él, las demás personas significaban poco o nada, pero ella tenía algo especial, algo que hacía que fuese diferente y ese algo le impedía matarla o dañarla deliberadamente, le había empezado a coger cariño, pese a lo mal que podían llegar a llevarse.

Alzó una de sus manos y levantó con suavidad la barbilla de Sakura para poder ver sus ojos que en ese momento reflejaban sorpresa y un poco de tristeza.

El corazón empezó a latirle con rapidez al sentir el contacto de la piel del chico con la suya ya que la de él estaba fría, pero no fue eso, sino como una agradable descarga lo que hizo que se estremeciera.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte—le aseguró él con una suavidad inusual— yo no voy a hacerte daño ni tampoco dejaré que te hagan daño, ya lo has visto esta mañana.

—Gracias, realmente no me lo esperaba—le dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a él— y bueno… no lo entiendo, si siempre te hago la contra.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa con un toque nostálgico que a Sakura le pareció muy atractiva.

—Hmp, nunca me he llevado bien con mi hermano— reconoció el muchacho— por eso esperaba que lo trataras así, puede estar bien... cuando lo ves desde fuera.

—¿Me estás felicitando en vez de regañarme por humillar a tu hermano?—le preguntó Sakura divertida,— aún así, no entiendo por qué me tratas diferente.

—Se podría decir que eres una molestia—le dijo Sasuke con un deje burlón que hizo que la pelirosa frunciese el ceño— pero, puedes resultar… agradable.

Sakura cambió su expresión y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó más hasta quedar a su lado, cierto era que todavía se sentía un poco mal, pero había algo que le incitaba a acercarse al muchacho.

—Sabes… hay veces que no te soporto, pero hay otras… que me gusta estar a tu lado, aunque sean bastante pocas— confesó mientras le miraba con intensidad.

—¿Cómo cuando?—le preguntó Sasuke con sutileza mientras correspondía a la mirada de la pelirosa.

—Como ahora… —contestó ella y le sonrió— realmente me gusta estar contigo así, sin peleas ni discusiones.

—Hmp… no te acostumbres— le advirtió con un tono de diversión contenida y Sakura se rió con debilidad.

—Tranquilo, pronto volverás a ser el mismo demonio helado de siempre, sin sentimientos ni piedad— le dijo la pelirosa con burla.

—Y tú…—iba a contestar pero se calló al ver que la cabeza de la muchacha reposaba sobre su hombro y sus ojos verdes se perdían contemplando la puesta de sol por la ventana. No la apartó, no le resultaba desagradable, es más, le gustaba esa sensación, hacía tiempo que no se relajaba con alguien.

—La puesta de sol es preciosa— comentó la chica mientras un cosquilleo se instalaba en su estómago al ver que no la había rechazado.

—Hmp… desde el mirador que hay en los jardines se ve mejor—indicó mientras sus ojos veían como el sol desaparecía por el horizonte.

—Para otra ocasión será…—dijo Sakura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Allí se quedaron los dos sentados en la cama de la muchacha, Sakura recargada en Sasuke, disfrutando de la presencia del otro en silencio, mientras contemplaban como los últimos rayos de sol teñían el cielo de rojo, rosa y púrpura, finalmente, la noche cayó oscureciendo todo y pudieron ver cómo poco a poco el fuego de las antorchas empezaba a alumbrarlo todo.

Sasuke sintió como la respiración de la muchacha se iba tornando cada vez más regular y cuando la miró, vio que se había dormido y con suavidad, para evitar que despertara, la tumbó sobre la cama otra vez y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza mientras admiraba la belleza angelical de la muchacha dormida, como una obra de arte, en ese momento, supo que no iba a encontrar a otra como ella.

Se levantó de la cama y echándole una última mirada a Sakura abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta despacio para evitar que se despertase.

Cuando bajó se encontró con una de las sirvientas y le ordenó que trajese a Karin.

—Señor, ya estoy aquí—avisó la pelirroja que llegaba apresuradamente.

—Sakura está enferma, tiene gripe, encárgate de cuidarla junto con otras, ¿entendido?—le ordenó volviendo a su voz fría y sin sentimiento alguno.

—Por supuesto, ¿va a querer algo de cenar?—le preguntó intentando mostrar una buena cara que no tenía en absoluto en ese momento.

—No, cenaré fuera, haz que me traigan un coche—le ordenó mientras subía a coger algo para abrigarse— lo quiero listo en diez minutos.

—Por supuesto—asintió Karin irritada y salió disparada a preparar todo, sabía a donde iba a ir el príncipe, seguramente le haría una visita a una de las bellas nobles que solo podían aportarle una cosa: satisfacción sexual. No por nada era conocido como un mujeriego, de hecho, desde que había llegado la muchacha solo había dormido fuera una vez, algo extraño sin duda alguna.

Diez minutos más tarde el coche de caballos recogió al Uchiha y la pelirroja junto con otras criadas, subieron a atender a Sakura.

* * *

_Ella_ se bajó apresuradamente del taxi y corrió a lo largo de la gran avenida intentando pasar por el gentío de gente que había fuera de las tiendas o en puestos de comida. Por fin divisó lo que buscaba y con prisa cruzó la calle para verse justo encima del pequeño círculo que marcaba el centro de Tokio. Cerró los ojos pasando de las personas que la veían y entonces lo sintió, aquella energía espacial, sin embargo, no estaba como otras veces, había sido alterada. Alguien había viajado por el tiempo sin saber, lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, tenía que solucionarlo desde allí, porque no sabía que podría ocurrir si volvía.

* * *

—Kabuto— siseó Orochimaru con voz suave y peligrosa, su subordinado se acercó a él y se arrodilló.

—Desea algo, mi señor— contestó el hombre sin mirarle, aquel hombre le daba escalofríos a todo el mundo.

—¿Has mandado ya a alguien para que averigüe sobre la Hechicera?— le preguntó después le dio un sorbo al líquido que contenía su copa.

—Si, mi señor, salió hace unos días, por lo que ya debe estar recopilando información sobre la pequeña muchacha—le informó con seriedad.

Orochimaru sonrió y miró detenidamente el rojizo contenido de la copa.

—Gracias a esa muchacha el Imperio Japonés será todo mío—se regocijó con maldad y miró la bonita puesta de sol— todos los Uchiha tienen una debilidad.

—¿A qué refiere señoría?—le preguntó con curiosidad Kabuto y la amarillenta y envenenada mirada del hombre se poso sobre la suya, consiguiendo estremecerlo.

—Los Uchiha por naturaleza son fríos y déspotas pese a que gobiernen con justicia, pero hay algo que hace que los Uchiha dejen de ser personas inalcanzables y dignas de temer— Kabuto le miró curioso y Orochimaru dio otro sorbo a la copa— el amor.

* * *

Hasta aquí eeste capítulo titula "It's you" en honor a la canción que me ha inspirado durante el motivo por el cual se llama así este capítulo, la primera vex que se llevan bien Sasuke y Sakura mientras ven una puesta de sol, esta vez he puesto un poco de sasusaku, he? Ya tenía ganas xDD También sabemos más cosas de _ella_, lo que puede llevar a conclusiones acertadas o no, os he dejado algunas pistas xD

Y por favor, si podeís dejar reviews mejor, me haríais un gran favor, sé que puede parecer cansado tener que escribir pero yo me conformo con poco de verdad con : _oh! me has gustado el capítulo_ o _este capítulo ha sido una mierda, ¡a la hoguera!_ yo estoy bien xD

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Agradecimientos a :

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

******Blackspotmaggie**

******flower of night**

******xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

******aiko amitie**

******marijf22**

******M-Manakel-K**

******Lilu the little witch.**

******.deva**

******daniaharuno395**

******sysa12**

******kyo nakamura**

******pame-4-me**

******coolstar**

******MilfeulleS**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**annehtt**

**BRISA MARINA**

**.deva**

**Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy**

**gavi23**

**Aliandy**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**shugoitim**

**x. .x**

**shugoitim**

**sakurasasuke**

**raqky**

**Karen'sasusaku**

**-MillieT-**

**ladylore-grandchester**

**Love and Dead**

**Bibi Uchiha  
**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**lukenoa31**

**marus9620**

**misao91**

**Kuno-kirshlunne**

**Zizlila**

**andykiss93**

**naruto141516**

**DaniMoro16**

**misao91**

**etc  
**

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	8. ¡Peligro!

Hoolaa a todas!!

Os debo una disculpa por haber tardado tanto, de verdad, lo siento muchisímo. Entre que me fui de viaje de estudios, que se me rompió el ordenador, los exámenes y la poca inspiración que tenía no he podido subir este capítulo antes.

También me gustaría saber si mis queridisimas lectoras chilenas se encuentran bien, porque como todas sabeís ha habido un fuerte terremoto en Chile de 8.8 grados, así que estoy preocupada por ellas y por toda la gente que ha sufrido tal catástrofe.

Y agradecer también a todas las personas que me habéis dejado un review, ya se que soy una pesado y que esta vez me he pasado en actualizar tan tarde, pero me alegra leer los reviews, muchisimas gracias!

Así os dejo con este 7º capítulo.

Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y además tenía unas náuseas enormes. Pese a estar debajo de varias mantas, tenía frío, demasiado. Supo enseguida que su diagnóstico había sido correcto, tenía la gripe, pero no sabía cómo la había pescado.

Suspiró con frustración, no podría salir de la cama, o sino, aquí podría ser un tanto peligroso, puesto que, no tenía medicinas ni tan sólo una mísera pastillita para el dolor de cabeza. Pero claro, ¿quién habría cogido una aspirina para el primer día de clases?

_El primer día de clases_, pensó con nostalgia, aquel día parecía tan absolutamente lejano, cuando todavía estaba en su época, donde todo lo que hacía era normal, donde la tecnología estaba avanzada, porque allí, no existía tal cosa. Se rió un poco al recordar la cara de Sasuke cuando encendió el reproductor del móvil, realmente no tenía precio aquel momento, como tampoco había tenido el otro… _La puesta de sol_, recordó con un pequeño sonrojo. Realmente había sido tan… no tenía palabras, era la primera vez que veía a Sasuke así, tan diferente, tan… cálido, y no la había rechazado, eso podría significar algo_…¡Chaaa! No pienses en ese tipo de tonterías, su ego es demasiado grande para fijarse en ti, solo le van las nobles,_ se regañó así misma, pero había algo especial en él, lo había notado la primera vez que lo vio que extrañamente, no había sido allí.

_Fue entonces cuando reparó débilmente en el único extraño de la clase y su mirada verdosa se encontró con unos ojos negros ¿o eran azules oscuro? Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, el presentimiento la había vuelto a inundar._

El mismo estremecimiento la recorrió entera al recordarlo, ese chico era Sasuke, aunque tal vez era o parecía un poco más joven, como si fuese de su edad. Su pelo estaba revuelto y vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra que le quedaba bastante bien. En ese mismo momento evocó la mirada que le dirigió, y fue cuando se dio cuenta del brillo de familiaridad que poseía, como si ya la conociese. Un momento, ¿y si sí la conocía? ¿Era posible aquello? Al igual que ella había sido trasladada a ese siglo, a él le podría haber ocurrido lo mismo, ¿podría ser que estuviese viviendo dos vidas a la vez?

_Qué tontería más grande_, pensó con burla, si hasta podía ser que todo aquello fuese una pesadilla y se despertase y volviera todo a la normalidad.

* * *

—Hmm, ¿Excelencia ya os vais?— preguntó con un tono sensual una pelirroja que se hallaba desnuda con tan solo las sábanas por encima.

Sasuke la miró con cierto desprecio, mujeres como esa solo servían para una cosa. En realidad, todas eran inservibles, inútiles, incapaces de hacer nada. Tal vez esa era la razón, por la cual todavía no estaba casado y había formado una familia, porque no quería lidiar con algo tan absolutamente estúpido. No había ninguna mujer que le hubiese atraído más allá del ámbito sexual, todas eran iguales.

Todas, menos cierta molesta pelirosa que en ese momento debería estar enferma en una cama. Si, aquella muchacha era tan diferente, tan distinta de las demás. Todavía no se explicaba cómo existía una mujer así de extraña. Parecía vivir en otro mundo. Cada vez que veía su radiante sonrisa tan enérgica y vivaz le daban ganas de poder corresponder a la alegría que inundaba a la activa muchacha, y eso era algo malo, porque él no necesitaba nada de eso. Tenía su fría personalidad que era perfecta para todo. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a la molesta compañía de la pelirosa. No había nadie que le insultara, ni que le menospreciara, ni que le contradijera, ni que le cuestionara lo que hacía, ni que le gritara. Nadie excepto ella, que parecía importarle lo más mínimo estar dirigiéndose a alguien como él, como si él fuese una persona más, un ser humano. Pero él no era un ser humano, hubo una parte de su vida que lo fue, pero esa etapa había pasado y ahora era el demonio de hielo, alguien muy por encima de los demás. Una de las pocas personas que hacía temblar a la gente con tan solo pronunciar su nombre, alguien que no tenía reparos en acabar con la vida de una persona

_—Ino me ha hablado un poco sobre ti…—admitió para empezar y Sasuke asintió imperceptiblemente instándole a que siguiese— ya me habías dicho lo poco que significa la vida de una persona para ti, pero al confirmarlo por otra persona, saber que matas a gente sin tener remordimiento como si tan solo fuesen simples insectos… digamos que si lo juntamos con el hecho de que me has encerrado esta mañana en un escalofriante calabozo, ha conseguido que de verdad, te tenga un poco de miedo—reconoció y bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzada y triste— porque eso significa que podrías matarme cuando quisieras y no lo lamentarías._

La pregunta de si podía matarla o no era algo que le estaba rondando en la mente desde que había estado con ella. Sabía que podría llegar a ser peligrosa, que podría desmontar todo lo que los Uchiha habían hecho durante su reinado, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. ¿Pero sería capaz de matarla como había hecho con tantas otras personas? En teoría, no tendría que tener ningún problema con eso, solo es una más. Si se llegaba a convencer de ello, no tendría ningún problema con nada y cuando llegara el momento, tal y como le había dicho su hermano, la mataría. La mataría y no volvería a tener nadie con quien discutir por algo ya establecido, ni tendría que soportar tener a alguien hablándole como si fuese alguien más, ni habría más puestas de sol. Realmente había dejado que las cosas fueran más de lo permitido aquella tarde, y lo peor de todo, era que se había sentido bien estando de esa manera con ella. Eso no estaba bien, no iba a dejar que llegara a más, iba a ser de verdad el demonio de hielo. Y la trataría como a cualquier otra. Sin importarle nada cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ella.

—Hmp— emitió Sasuke mientras la miraba como si mirara a un objeto usado—buenas noche, lady Tayuya.

La pelirroja hizo un mohín, pero pronto desapareció y en lugar de ello una pícara sonrisa se formó en su cara.

—Espero otra visita, Excelencia— le dijo poniendo su voz más insinuante— ha sido un verdadero placer.

—Hmp, adiós—se despidió seco y frío.

En cuanto se hubo ido, Tayuya salió de la cama y se puso una bata de lino. Cierto era, que le apetecía una sesión de sexo con el príncipe, pero ese no era su único objetivo.

Extrajo un papel de uno de los cajones y empezó a escribir todo lo que había averiguado esa noche. A Orochimaru le interesaría mucho saberlo.

* * *

Sakura estaba leyendo un libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, tenía la tapa un poco desgastada, pero era una novela romántica y tenía ganas de empaparse de una historia de amor mientras escuchaba canciones sentimentales y lentas. De hecho, no sabía si era porque estaba medio atontada gracias a la gripe, pero sin duda algún, estaba muy sensible y tenía ganas de ver al Uchiha. Un momento, ¿tenía ganas de ver a Sasuke? Bueno, lo dejaría estar, según había leído, muchas veces al estar enfermo deliras un poco, tal vez le estuviese pasando a ella. _Es lo más probable,_ aseguró mientras pasaba las antiguas hojas del libro que hasta el momento solo hablaban sobre lo grandioso y poderoso que era el clan Uchiha. Ahora ya se explicaba porqué Sasuke era tan frío y orgulloso. El tiempo de lectura cada vez se le iba haciendo más tedioso, todo era más de lo mismo, que si los Uchiha habían nacido para gobernar, que si nadie podía compararse con ellos. Hasta que en una página, le llamó la atención una líneas escritas con plumilla._ No, con bolígrafo,_ descubrió sorprendida, de acuerdo con todo lo que había escuchado, eso solo podía haberlo escrito una persona: _Ella._

_…una vez que es el emperador, _

_el Uchiha debe casarse con una mujer_

_ para que el Clan permanezca. Así mismo, _

_la fémina tiene que estar capacitada y_

_ debe estar sometida a su marido, toda regla que_

_rompa supone un castigo para esta, no se puede dejar que_

_un ser sin inteligencia intente gobernar _

_la vida de un hombre del Clan Uchiha, y cualquier castigo _**El subnormal que**

_que su esposo considere correcto, deberá ejecutarse. _**haya escrito esto**

_La mujer de un hombre perteneciente al Clan Uchiha, debe _**debería añadir:**

_dar ejemplo a las otras mujeres y por eso debe tener _**que tenga la habilidad**

_características como la belleza, una personalidad pacífica_**de soportar al idiota de su**

_y silenciosa, con cierta inteligencia social, […] _**marido cuando este se crea**

_y lo más importante, que pueda procrear y que el Uchiha _**el puto ombligo del mundo**

_disfrute con ello… _**durante las puñeteras 24 horas del día Ù_Ú**

**—**¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!—se rió Sakura al leer tal cosa, esa mujer debía de ser de armas tomar. La manera en que se había expresado, con palabrotas de por medio, indicaban que debía pertenecer a su época. Esas mismas expresiones las utilizaba ella misma y tenía otras amigas que también las utilizaban mucho. De hecho, decir algo así estando enfadada era muy normal, y a juzgar por lo que _ella_ había escrito, debía de haberlo estado mucho cuando lo leyó. Debía ser incluso más feminista que ella.

Con la curiosidad picándole, la pelirosa fue pasando las hojas para ver si encontraba alguna anotación más, pero cerró el libro con rudeza y fuerza al sentir como había alguien más en la habitación, alguien había entrado y ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Giró la cabeza a ambos lados para descubrir a la persona intrusa, pero había demasiada oscuridad. Se había pasado toda la noche anterior y ese día durmiendo y sin poder moverse, no es como si ahora pudiese hacerlo. Pero al haberse despertado quería hacer algo para no aburrirse, y por eso se había puesto a leer. Había estado leyendo con la luz del móvil apuntando al libro pero del susto, había apagado el teléfono y ahora sus ojos no se habían terminado de acostumbrar a la oscuridad de la habitación.

—¿Quién hay ahí?—preguntó lo más fuerte que pudo, porque al estar enferma estaba más débil en todos los sentidos y su voz no sonaba como normalmente, por lo cual para que al menos se oyese, tenía que gritar.

Sintió como alguien se deslizaba para acercarse a ella, pero no pudo no distinguir la silueta de la persona misteriosa.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó de nuevo con el entrecejo fruncido, odiaba cuando no le respondía, y en estos casos, porque sentía como si estuviese en una posición de inferioridad.

De nuevo, nada. Sólo los silenciosos ruidos que hacía el intruso al caminar, como si fuese un cazador acechando a su presa.

Sakura agudizó el oído y sus ojos empezaron a distinguir la silueta del intruso, pero no la reconoció, era un hombre, de eso estaba segura. El intruso se acercó más a ella y Sakura encendió un poco el móvil. Para cuando la luz alumbró la cara del hombre, este ya estaba a centímetros de ella con una expresión atemorizante en su rostro y la pelirosa gritó.

* * *

—¡Señor!— alertó al Uchiha Karin con una voz que denotaba el miedo y los ojos ónice de Sasuke se clavaron en ella con indiferencia, seguramente no sería más que una de las inutilidades que se le ocurrían a la pelirroja; sin embargo, asintió para que siguiese hablando— ¡Alguien ha entrado en el castillo, mi Señor! ¡Toda la guardia está buscando al intruso! ¡No hemos podido hacer nada para evitarlo, se lo juro por los dioses, su Alteza!

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron, eso era lo único que no necesitaba, lidiar con un problema como ese podía llevar su tiempo y no coger al intruso a tiempo. Su expresión se volvió helada y se paró a pensar por unos instantes la razón por la que alguien había entrado furtivamente al castillo y también que esta tenía mucha experiencia, puesto que había podido evitar la seguridad que había para evitar intromisiones no deseadas. Claro, que era normal que alguien lo intentara, pero llegar a ese nivel de tener a todo el castillo en alerta roja, significaba que tenía algo que otra persona quería, algo fuera de lo común, algo como… ¡_Sakura!_, pensó en ese mismo instante, estaba seguro de que a nadie se le había ocurrido mirar en los aposentos de la pelirosa.

Sin preocuparse por la pelirroja, corrió tan veloz como pudo a la habitación de la muchacha. Estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando pudo escuchar un grito proveniente de la habitación de ella y aumentó la velocidad.

* * *

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo con una voz sinuosa el hombre que la tenía atrapada, nada más gritar, le había tapado la boca y la había dejado, literalmente, entre la espada y la pared. Sus manos ahora se encontraban atadas y no podía moverse. Sentía el filo de la gran espada que poseía el hombre rozando su cuello,— así que sois la plebeya que ha revolucionado a mi señor — su ruda mano cogió Sakura de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. La pelirosa al sentirlo tan cerca hizo una mueca de asco y desagrado y sacudió la cabeza con rebeldía para sacarse la mano del hombre de su cara. Pero para su mala suerte enfadó al hombre ganándose una dolorosa bofetada.— parece que sois toda una fierecilla, pero no os preocupéis, para eso estoy yo aquí.

_Dios mío, estoy muerta_, pensó mientras sentía un irritante escozor en la mejilla. ¿Dónde estaba ahora Sasuke? Era la primera vez que lo único que deseaba era que él viniera a deshacerse de aquel hombre que la había amordazado y casi amenazado.

—¿Qué quieres de mi?—le preguntó Sakura enfadada y todavía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Yo? A mi solo puede interesarme algo de vos, pero por desgracia, yo trabajo para alguien a quien si le interesáis—le contestó el hombre con burla— aunque es cierto que si me vais a servir de algo mientras os lleve rumbo al castillo de mi Amo.

—¿Servir de algo?— repitió angustiada al imaginarse en lo que podría servir una adolescente a un hombre, sus peores pensamientos fueron acertado al ver la ladina sonrisa que se podía adivinar bajo la máscara que levaba tapándole desde la nariz al cuello.

—No creo que tengáis inconveniente en eso, pues no creo que su Excelencia os haya pasado por alto —le dijo mientras le recorría el cuerpo con una lasciva mirada que hizo que la pelirosa se estremeciera del asco y miedo. Si Sasuke ni la salvaba de esta, iba a acabar muy mal.

—Para tu información, Sasuke Uchiha es todo un caballero, no como tú, un vulgar y asqueroso matón de cuarta— escupió Sakura al escuchar tal comparación, pero al ver la atemorizante expresión del hombre prefirió haberse estado calladita, porque sabía que no iba a salir bien parada de esta.

Una segunda bofetada más fuerte que la otra sonó en la habitación, acompañada por un quejido por parte de la muchacha. La furia se apoderó de la mente de Sakura, no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera la mano encima. Menos a un hombre así.

—¿Te crees que por pegarme eres mejor? ¡Ja, ja, ja!—se rió amargamente mientras observaba la mirada asesina del individuo, pero no le importó, le daba igual haber recibido una bofetada, durante la prueba de ninja había recibido golpes peores— Eso solo demuestra que te dejas llevar por el instinto animal y no eres capaz de pensar como una persona. En otras palabras, eres un salvaje, casi como un animal.

—Maldita mocosa, ¡no permitiré que me habléis de esa manera!— le gritó amenazándola el hombre con furia.

Otro bofetón resonó en la habitación, pero esta vez, unas gotas de sangre salpicaron la pared. Sakura tenía la cabeza agachada y girada para el lado donde había sido golpeada con bastante fuerza. Su labio inferior estaba partido y las gotas de sangre le manchaban el camisón que le habían puesto para dormir. Pero eso no la detuvo y encaró al hombre con una sonrisa autosuficiente que hizo que se enfureciera más.

—¿Sabes? Un animal reaccionaría igual que tú, ¿estás seguro de que no eres uno?— le preguntó con falsa inocencia.

La mano del individuo la cogió del cuello y la elevó varios centímetros por encima del suelo, luego, con un rudo golpe la pegó a la pared. El filo de la espada se posó en su yugular. Sakura intentó moverse para que la soltara, pero solo consiguió que la espada le cortara un poco haciéndole una pequeña herida que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente. El hombre se aproximó a ella y cuando habló, la pelirosa pudo oler su aliento maloliente.

—Habéis llevado mi paciencia a su límite, una palabra más, y os juro por los dioses que desobedezco a mi señor y os corto la cabeza aquí mismo—le advirtió con mirada exterminadora.

En ese momento, ambos pudieron escuchar cómo alguien se acercaba por el pasillo y la alarma resonó en la cabeza del hombre, era hora de marcharse allí.

Con un rápido movimiento envainó la espada y se echó a la muchacha al hombro. Tiró uno de los objetos que había y rompió el ventanal provocando que miles de cristales salieran disparados hacia el exterior. Se apoyó en el marco dispuesto a saltar y justo cuando lo iba a hacer, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Sasuke enfadado y sorprendido.

—¡Sasuke ayúdame, por favor!—le gritó Sakura desesperada.

Pero lamentablemente, el hombre fue más rápido y saltó hacia abajo, guiándose por las ramas de los árboles hasta, finalmente, aterrizar en el suelo.

—¡Sasuke no dejes que me lleve a ningún lado!— le siguió gritando ella mientras pataleaba para que el enmascarado la soltase.

—¡Callaos maldita mocosa!—le ordenó el hombre furioso, pues sabía que los gritos de la chica no eran más que señales para que pudieran localizarlos, algo que él debía impedir fuera como fuera.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro!— seguía pidiendo ayuda a gritos; sin embargo, notaba como su voz cada vez perdía fuerza por culpa de la gripe— ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke podía escuchar los gritos que soltaba la muchacha. Había tardado demasiado en reaccionar y se le habían escapado. Ahora intentaba correr tanto como podía para alcanzarlos. Ahora toda la guarda iba tras ellos y los rodearía para evitar que escaparan.

Tenía que admitir que los gritos de la pelirosa eran útiles para saber en qué posición se encontraban.

Había reconocido al hombre inmediatamente. Se trataba de uno de los sicarios de uno de los nobles más peligrosos que había, sin duda alguna, era Zabuza. Nunca se le olvidaría el aspecto de ese hombre, aunque hubiesen pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que lo vio. El horrible recuerdo de aquella vez lo había marcado mucho de pequeño, aunque con el tiempo quedó enterrado. Pero al verlo otra vez, se sintió como el casi indefenso niño de 10 años que vivió aquel terrible momento. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Zabuza hubiese sido enviado por el noble, del cual todavía se desconocía el nombre, era sin duda una señal de que la persona que atacó a _ella_ cuando todavía estaba allí, sabía de la existencia de Sakura y trataría de ir a por ella, posiblemente, para utilizarla para conseguir obtener el título de Emperador. Pero eso no pasaría si él podía ía las técnicas que utilizaba el sádico noble para que una mujer como ella le fuese útil eran inhumanas, sabía cómo lo pasaría la pelirosa, y aunque fuese molesta y sumamente irritante, no iba a dejar que le hiciesen aquel daño casi irreparable. Ya había tenido que sufrir el ver cómo _ella_ casi moría por culpa de ese hombre. Pero esta vez sería diferente, muy diferente.

* * *

Zabuza los había escondido muy bien, tenía la certeza e que no los podrían encontrar. Miró a la pelirosa a la cual mantenía amordazada y con una venda alrededor de la boca para impedir que hablara. La oía sollozar e intentar de escapar inútilmente. Pero eso no pasaría, nada más llegar la muchacha había salido corriendo y el le había dado una fuerte patada haciendo que se derrumbara en el suelo, y ahí hacía terminado de inmovilizarla. Realmente le había costado menos que la última vez. Aquella vez fracasó, pero claro, él no tenía la culpa. La culpa la tuvo el mocoso que alertó a todo el mundo de palacio y a la seguridad que tenía la mujer en su alcoba. Aquella vez casi le costó la vida el haber fallado, su señor Orochimaru lo había castigado severamente, sin contar con las heridas de guerra, que no fueron pocas. ¡Cómo maldecía el momento en que el niño apareció! Todo parecía ir bien, había derrotado a la seguridad que tenía la mujer y ella caería pronto. Pero jamás se le ocurrió que un pequeño entrara allí.

El niño ese le causó problemas en el pasado, y ahora, que había crecido y sabía pelear, le iba a causar más problemas todavía. ¿Acaso no le iban a permitir realizar su trabajo bien? Parecía que no se lo iban a poner fácil, definitivamente, pero a pesar de ser una misión, también era una venganza.

* * *

Sasuke estaba completamente perdido, desde que los gritos de Sakura habían dejado de oírse, había avanzado un poco, pero había perdido el rastro de ambos. Un grave error por su parte. Estaba anocheciendo y cada vez estaba más oscuro, así no podría encontrarlos, y si no los encontraba, la muchacha quedaría a merced del hombre. Estaba casi desesperado, había registrado cada uno de los lugares a dónde podría habérsela llevado, pero todo había sido en vano. No había hallado nada, absolutamente nada.

Uno de los guardias que había se acercó a él con cautela.

—Su alteza, hemos descubierto dónde se esconde Zabuza— le avisó con voz muy baja y Sasuke le instó con su fría mirada a que continuara hablando— en el río hay un tronco de un árbol caído, hay una pequeña cueva debajo.

—Hmp— el Uchiha pensó en una buena estrategia y en cuanto la tuvo ordenó— quiero a una tercera parte de la guardia a un kilómetro del lugar. Tú y los que sobren me acompañarán hasta allí. Bajaré con unos veinte guardias que estarán en diferentes niveles y los demás se quedarán afuera por si escapa, ¿entendido?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y fue a reunir a la guardia, mientras tanto, Sasuke fue al lugar para comprobar, sin que lo descubriesen, que efectivamente estaban allí.

Los guardias parecían un poco temerosos pero acataron las órdenes del Uchiha y bajaron en absoluto silencia por el húmedo túnel de piedra. Tenían que llevar extremo cuidado, pues un movimiento en falso y alguno podría resbalar o alertar al peligroso sicario. Y entonces, no habría piedad para ellos.

Sasuke les hizo un gesto para que parasen, pues un fulgor luminoso se abría entre la oscuridad del pasadizo. Lo que significaba que allí estaba su presa.

El muchacho se giró y los defensas comprendieron lo que tenían que hacer. Así él, siguió hasta el final pero no se descubrió, Zabuza se dormiría tarde o temprano, pues el escondite era difícil de encontrar.

* * *

Sakura observó cómo su captor cerraba los ojos. Pero ella seguía sin poder hacer nada, estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Gracias al cielo que el hombre no había decidido intentar nada raro con ella, pues eso habría sido… ¡horrible! Las lágrimas se habían secado, realmente no había ninguna posibilidad de poder librarse de eso. Y estaba asustada, muy asustada. No sabía que le esperaba después de esto y por la pinta del enmascarado, no podía ser nada bueno. Cerró los ojos un momento para intentar olvidar en la situación en la que se encontraba. No la habían podido salvar, Sasuke no había podido hacer nada por ella. Aunque, seguramente al Uchiha no le causaría el menor problema saber que por fin se había deshecho de ella, claro que no, ahora debía de estar celebrándolo con todo el mundo. Al fina se había librado de ella, no más discusiones. El machismo había ganado. Adiós a todas las irritantes peleas, a las amenazar, adiós a todo. Porque Sakura ya no estaba allí. Y claro, tampoco tendría que llevarla al mirado de los jardines para ver una puesta de sol, ¿a quién le importaba una estúpida puesta de sol con alguien que por mucho que la hiciera rabiar le hacía sentir _algo_? Por supuesto que a ella, en un agujero sin salida y por si fuera poco, ahora se preocupaba de los problemas del corazón. _Realmente eres tonta, Sakura_, se regañó a sí misma. Pero el caso es que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Incluso en un momento así la imagen de la última vez que estuvieron juntos no se le iba de la cabeza. Todavía podía sentir la calidez del cuello de Sasuke, su aroma, su voz suave, el sentimiento de estar segura y protegida. Aquello iba a ser difícil borrarlo de su mente, pero al menos, lo último que recordaba de é había sido uno de los momentos más románticos, si se le podía llamar así de su vida. _¿Momento romántico? Sakura, me parece que alguien esta delirando aquí,_ se reprendió con burla. Porque no era posible que… bueno, le podía gustar, claro que sí, a muchas chicas le gustaban los chicos como él, el chico malo. Pero algo más allá de eso, era imposible, porque por muy guapo que fuera tenía muchos defectos, sí señor, él tenía más defectos que…

Una mano se posó sobre su hombre haciendo que se sobresaltara por completo y que se asustara. Sin embargo, unos ojos negros o azul muy oscuro, todavía tenía que averiguarlo, se posaron sobre los suyos y una cálida sensación la invadió por dentro; estaba salvada.

Sasuke la desató con sigilo procurando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Zabuza, cuando había visto el estado de la chica se había enfadado, no es que estuviese en un estado deplorable, pero no tenía buena pinta, cuando acabara con todo eso hablaría con ella.

—Sasuke me has salvado, muchísi…— la pelirosa estaba dispuesta a agradecerle pero la mano de él la tapo la boca y le hizo un gesto de silencio. Por una vez y dadas las circunstancias, la pelirosa le hizo caso y Sasuke retiró la mano.

—¿Puedes caminar?— le preguntó casi inaudiblemente y la muchacha negó con la cabeza, la patada que le había dado el hombre en la pierna le había impedido hacer cualquier cosa con esta.

Sasuke se alejó de ella y sacó con cuidado su katana. La colocó en el cuello del hombre y cuando iba a matarlo, una rápido movimiento de otra espada lo alejó, pillándolo desprevenido.

—Sabría que me encontraríais Uchiha— le dijo seguro Zabuza quien mantenía su enorme espada en el aire— pero esta vez, lamento decíos que completaré mi misión y me llevaré a la muchacha conmigo, queráis o no.

—Hmp, veamos si podéis hacerlo—dijo Sasuke con voz helada y empuñó contra el hombre.

Las estocadas de Zabuza eran fuertes, salvajes, instintivas y poderosas. Las de Sasuke eran precisas, ágiles, elegantes, pero igualmente intensas. Un duelo de espadas digno de ver. La velocidad con la que se encontraban era mucha más de la que Sakura se esperaba. Los movimientos de Zabuza eran rudos y cargados de furia, mientras que los de Sasuke se asimilaban a los de un felino.

El Uchiha parecía no querer ceder ante el hombre, que denotaba más experiencia que él en el capo de batalla; sin embargo, el muchacho había sido entrenado para ser el mejor, el más fuerte, el más poderoso. Y no pensaba perder ante Zabuza.

El duelo entre ambos parecía no querer acabar nunca, y ninguno de los aparentaba estar cansado o ir a rendirse.

En un momento impreciso, la espada de Zabuza le cortó a Sasuke en el brazo, pero esto no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo al muchacho. Sasuke con un ágil movimiento interceptó otro golpe y con una velocidad impresionante, le atravesó el hombro con la espada, pero la retiró enseguida, pues podría hacer un movimiento peligroso.

Tan solo emitió un gemido de dolor, pero en sus ojos estaban llenos de una furia salvaje, lo iba a matar, lo iba a matar para que se pudriera, por complicarle tanto las cosas. No iba a dejar que saliese vivo de esta. Aunque tuviese una grave herida en el hombro, no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya.

Con un grito, cargó contra Sasuke con más fuerza que antes, lo derrotaría.

Sakura miraba la batalla con expresión ahogada, no podía ayudar al Uchiha y eso la hacía sentirse tremendamente inútil. Odiaba no poder hacer nada, sentirse tan impotente, ser una molestia. Tenía que hacer algo, Sasuke la había ido a rescatar, la había salvado. No era justo que ella se quedara mirando cómo el malvado hombre intentaba matarle, debía haber alguna manera de ser útil, ¿pero cuál? Podía llamar su atención, cabrearlo y que al estar distraído Sasuke le derrotara. Podía ser.

—¡Eh tú, grandullón!— le gritó como pudo, pues al hablar sentía dolor en la garganta— ¡ya te he dicho que Sasuke es mucho mejor que tú! ¿Para que lo intentas siquiera?

Había funcionado, la sádica mirada de Zabuza se había clavado en ella y sintió un estremecimiento, realmente le daba miedo. Pero debía continuar.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía Sakura y medio esbozó una media sonrisa. Nadie podía ser indiferente ante las palabras de la molesta pelirosa, aquel hombre caería en su trampa y él lo tendría más fácil. Empuñó con más fuerza contra su enemigo, debía aprovechar la ayuda, si es que se le podía llamar así, que le estaba ofreciendo la muchacha.

—¡Debería darte vergüenza ir así! ¿No sabes lo que significa bañarse? ¡Hueles que apestas!— le criticó, consiguiendo distraer al hombre un poco más y sonrió— ¡con esas pintas podrías pasar por un animal! ¿Seguro que no eres uno?

Sasuke le dio unos cuantos golpes más, la pérdida de concentración podría ser el final de un duelo, y su contrincante la estaba perdiendo.

Pero parece ser que al rato, los insultos y comentarios malintencionados de Sakura dejaron de hacer efecto, aunque el hombre no había salido muy bien, ya que el Uchiha le había alcanzado varias veces.

En un momento, tan solo unos segundos, Zabuza hizo un mal movimiento, dándole la oportunidad a Sasuke para realizar un último y mortal movimiento, enterrando la espada en el oscuro corazón del hombre.

Sasuke comprobó que estuviese muerto y se acercó a la muchacha que yacía en el suelo.

—Gracias Sasuke, me has salvado— le dijo agradecida.

Sasuke le dio la espalda y se agachó.

—Hmp, sube— le ordenó y la muchacha enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda.

—¿Estás seguro? Acabas de pelear y…—empezó preocupada pues a pesar de haber salido victorioso, no había salido impune.

—Estoy bien—la interrumpió y avanzó hasta donde estaban los guardias, quienes se sorprendieron de encontrar a su príncipe en tal estado.—¿Ha merodeado alguien por la zona?

—No, su Alteza, ¿necesitáis ayuda?—le preguntó el capitán.

—No—respondió cortante y junto con los demás, salió de aquel frío lugar.

El viaje de vuelta fue largo y cansado. Sasuke decía estar bien, pero sin duda alguna, no lo estaba. Cansado y herido, y llevaba a la pelirosa encima, que esto último, lo había preferido él así. No sabía por qué pero no quería que ninguno de sus guardias tocase a Sakura, pero no quería, así que tenía que llevarla él. Menos mal que al ser pequeña no pesaba mucho.

Una vez que llegaron al castillo saltó la alarma entre toda la servidumbre, que acudió de inmediato a ayudar a su Señor. Trasladaron a Sakura a su habitación y a Sasuke a la suya, ambos tuvieron que recibir la atención del médico real, pues la pierna de la pelirosa debía ser entablillada para que se curase su fractura y el Uchiha debía reponerse de todas las heridas que había recibido por parte de Zabuza. Pero él tenía algo por seguro: esto solo había empezado.

—Zabuza ha muerto, Uchiha lo ha matado—le informó Kabuto a Orochimaru con seriedad, pues sabía que la noticia no sería nada agradable para el siniestro hombre, mas una sonrisa amenazó con salir de sus labio.

—Era un inútil, tenía la certeza de que no lo conseguiría—comentó con maldad— pero así, ellos saben que hemos regresado. El Imperio será mío, finalmente.

* * *

Hasta aquí el 7º capítulo de Welcome to the middle ages! Espero que os haya gustado, le he metido emoción a la historia, definitivamente van a por Sakura, ¿lograrán secuestrarla? ¿Y para qué la quieren exactamente? ¿Sakura está empezando a sentir algo por Sasuke? ¿Habeís averiguado quién es_ ella_?

Espero recibir noticias por parte de alguien que sepa si las lectoras y escritoras de la Fanfiction chilenas se encuentran bien después del terremoto.

Y bueno, relacionado con el manga de Naruto, no va por buena dirección en cuanto al Sasusaku, así que en fin... si al final Mamashi se decide por dejarnos a todas sin nuestra pareja favorita solo nos quedarán los fanfics xD Asi que que no decaiga la imaginacion! ;P

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Agradecimientos a :

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

******Blackspotmaggie**

******flower of night**

******xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

******aiko amitie**

******marijf22**

******M-Manakel-K**

******Lilu the little witch.**

******.deva**

******daniaharuno395**

******sysa12**

******kyo nakamura**

******pame-4-me**

******coolstar**

******MilfeulleS**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**annehtt**

**BRISA MARINA**

**.deva**

**Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy**

**gavi23**

**Aliandy**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**shugoitim**

**x. .x**

**shugoitim**

**sakurasasuke**

**raqky**

**Karen'sasusaku**

**-MillieT-**

**ladylore-grandchester**

**Love and Dead**

**Bibi Uchiha  
**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**lukenoa31**

**marus9620**

**misao91**

**Kuno-kirshlunne**

**Zizlila**

**andykiss93**

**naruto141516**

**DaniMoro16**

**misao91**

**etc  
**

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	9. The visit You are my light

Hoolaa a todas!!

Si, se que está vez me he pasado haciendoos esperar tanto, sé que no es una buena excusa pero es que casi no he podido escribir entre trabajos, exámenes, viajes... me hubiera gustado muchísimo haber terminado este capítulo antes pero me fue casi imposible. Pero tras varios meses de espera, ¡por fin he actualizado! Esta vez es más largo que los anteriores en recompensa por haber tardado tanto. Y quiero que sepáis que por mucho que tarde en actualizar no voy a abandonarlo.

Graciias de verdad a todas la personas que me dejáis un review, soys absolutamente geniales!!!! ^^

Así os dejo con este 8º capítulo.

Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

**Realmente nunca voy a conseguir adaptarme a vivir en esta época. Me siento como un pájaro sin alas, como un animal enjaulado, como un pez fuera del agua. Resulta extraño que todo lo que he aprendido no me sirva para nada en estos momentos. El año pasado estaba estresada por culpa de las matemáticas, bien, ¿para qué me sirve saber que la tangente de alfa entre dos era igual a la raíz cuadrada de uno menos coseno de alfa entre unos más coseno de alfa? Para nada, ni mis notas, ni mis conocimientos me sirven de nada, ¿por qué? Porque soy una mujer, y claro, aquí las mujeres no tienen derechos. Es tan irreal estar para mi en esta situación que muchas veces pienso que esto es un sueño y que me voy a despertar enseguida. Pero nunca despierto en mi habitación llena de póster de cantantes y jugadores de fútbol famosos, sino en una habitación palaciega, una habitación a la que no consigo acostumbrarme. Hay veces que el estar aquí es insoportable, insufrible; sin embargo, cuando él está conmigo es todo tan diferente… en ocasiones me dan ganas de pegarle y decirle lo estúpido, egoísta, machista, engreído e imbécil que es. Y en otras, solo pienso en abrazarle y besarle, decirle que para mi él es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y que, aunque vaya en contra de todos mis principios, le quiero mucho. Pero no se si lo nuestro podría llegar a funcionar, él pertenece a la realeza, por mucho que a veces estemos bien, algún día se casará con una bella aristócrata y yo me quedaré sola. Espero poder regresar ya antes de que esto me empiece a afectar**.

Sakura leyó otra vez la hoja que tenía entre sus manos. Esto no podía estar escrito por una persona de esta época. Sin duda alguna, esto estaba escrito por _Ella_. Lo que significaba que si había una página así, tendría que haber otras más, porque parecía una página de un diario.

Todo lo que había escrito era lo que ella sentía, cuánta razón tenía. Bueno, a ella no le había dado tantos problemas la trigonometría, pero tampoco le hacía falta en estos momentos. A pesar de todo, parecía estar leyendo el diario de una adolescente normal: con una habitación llena de póster de chicos guapos o de sus ídolos.

Había algo que le decía que podía conocer a la persona que había escrito aquello; sin embargo, ningún nombre se le venía a la cabeza.

Dejó el papel a un lado y miró con cierto rencor todos los vendajes que tenía_. Poco más y parezco una momia_, pensó con irritación. Hacía una semana, bueno no, ¡una semana y media! Que estaba inmovilizada totalmente. Estaba segurísima que Sasuke lo había hecho posta para que ella no le molestara, pero lo podría haber hecho un poco más ameno, porque por mucho que le gustara leer, sentada en una cama no se divertía en absoluto.

Había una cosa que había advertido que no era normal. Sasuke no se había acercado a ella desde que la salvó. Aunque ella se decía que era porque debía de estar ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para ella, sabía que algo estaba mal. Aunque solo fuera para hablar, para decirle algo o para regañarle por lo imprudente que había podido ser, pero el muchacho no había asomado un pelo por donde ella estaba, y eso la empezaba a desesperar. Porque siendo sincera con ella misma, con el moreno era con el único que le gustaba estar, se divertía discutiendo y peleando con él, además, después del casi secuestro, se había dado cuenta que el chico estaba empezando a ser una persona especial para ella y no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo, pero pensaba continuar hacia adelante.

Karin entró de improvisto con una bandeja con comida. Se le veía que no estaba contenta, tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba algo acelerada. A Sakura no le caía muy bien, pero si podía ser algo curiosa, así que le preguntó.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Karin?

La pelirroja al principio la miró mal, pero luego su expresión se relajó un poco y suspiró. Se acercó un poco a la pequeña muchacha para dejar lo que llevaba.

—Si, es que la compañía que frecuenta a su Excelencia últimamente es algo… desagradable—dijo con irritación poniendo especial énfasis en compañía.

—¿Compañía?— preguntó la pelirosa curiosa mientras se servía agua en el vaso.

—Si—asintió molesta— la nueva amante del Señor.

Sakura no supo qué era lo que se reflejó en ese momento en su cara para que Karin la mirara entre preocupada y con lástima. Pero sabía que nada bueno, no después de haberse calentado la cabeza pensando qué era el muchacho para ella.

_Una amante,_ pensó mientras se crispaban sus puños, estaba enfadada pero no sabía exactamente con quién, si con él por tener una amante, con Karin por decírselo, con la amante por tener ese "privilegio" o con ella misma por haberse creado falsas ilusiones.

—Y, ¿quién es esa mujer?— le pregunté intentando que mi voz sonara tan alegre y simpática sin rastro de tristeza o enfado.

—La señorita Tayuya, la marquesa de Kyoto—contestó enseguida volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Sakura advirtió como otra vez volvía a su antigua postura.

—¿No te cae bien la tía esa?— le preguntó despreocupadamente y cogió el bol de arroz.

La expresión de Karin en el momento fue tan graciosa que Sakura casi se atraganta al intentar no reírse de ella. Sabía que le había hablado de una forma informalmente moderna para ella.

—Yo… pues… no es muy de mi… agrado— le contestó un poco nerviosa e incómoda.

Sakura la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—En otras palabras, que es una insoportable, ¿no?— le preguntó divertida.

—¡Pero señorita! No diga esas cosas de Lady Tayuya, ¿no ve que es una noble?— la regañó poniéndose un poco colorada.

—Bah, seguro que es la típica tía sin cerebro que se cree guay—dijo Sakura riéndose de las expresiones de la mujer.

—Señorita, debería tener más respeto por sus superiores—le espetó Karin.

—Ella no me llega a mí a la punta de los talones— le respondió con simpleza la pelirosa un tanto molesta— apuesto a que ni sumar sabe, solo será una niña de papá como todas las demás nobles de Japón.

—Pero ella tiene dinero, señorita— contraatacó la pelirroja.

—El dinero no hace que las personas sean buenas, es más, muchas veces el dinero hace que tengamos tanta avaricia que al final acabemos solos, puesto que para entonces no sabremos lo que es que nos importen los demás, puesto que toda tu vida has sido una persona egoísta que solo pensaba en acumular dinero, fama y poder a costa de otros— le soltó en un brote de inspiración filosófica Sakura, haciendo que la pelirroja pensara seriamente en sus palabras. La había dejado sin palabras.— yo prefiero ser pobre y ser una buena persona a ser asquerosamente rica y ser una mala persona, ¿tú qué dices?

Karin se quedo parada y pensativa durante unos instantes, realmente suponía un dilema muy grande para ella. Eran ciertas las palabras de la pequeña chica, pero ella sabía lo que era estar a punto de morir por no tener dinero para comer y sabía lo terriblemente mal que se pasaba. Sin dinero no eras nada. Así era el mundo.

—Sus palabras podrían ser correctas—empezó poniendo especial cuidado en sus palabras— sin embargo, desgraciadamente los pobres que no tienen dinero mueren por no poder comer, yo pude sobrevivir a esto, pero no fue así con mi familia, así que espero que entienda lo muy importante que es el dinero.

Sakura nunca se imaginó que la pelirrojaza hubiese estado obligada a vivir una vida así, pero claro, qué sabía ella de todo esto, ni siquiera sabía cómo actuar como una adolescente medieval y tampoco había sufrido el pasar hambre o pobreza. En ese aspecto, se sintió un poco egoísta al hablar de esas cosas que ella nunca había tenido la desgracia de sufrir.

—Tal vez… aunque el dinero no de la felicidad, y en muchos casos la destruya…—empezó midiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras para no hacer enfadar a la mujer— de manera modesta se puede vivir bien y si no se abusa de él ni nos dejamos llevar en exceso, puede dar felicidad si se comparte con otras cosas. Por eso, el ser rico, no significa que seas feliz, porque hay muchas otras cosas aparte del dinero que nos dan la felicidad sin su ayuda.

—¿Y qué cosas son esas? Porque yo he visto muchos nobles, y ninguno de ellos parece estar infeliz —dijo casi gritando enfadada y alterada Karin, puesto que ella siempre había creído lo contrario de lo que la pelirosa estaba diciéndole— ¡Dígame qué cosas son esas, señorita!

Sakura, sin hacer caso del tono de voz de la pelirroja, le sonrió casi con melancolía.

—La familia, los amigos, el saber que haces bien las cosas, cuando ganas algo, cuando has conseguido algo que te parecía casi imposible o imposible, cuando alguien te abraza cuando hace frío, el tener un hombro sobre el que llorar en los malos momentos, cuando el chico que te gusta sabe que existes, cuando te sonríe de una forma que no hace con nadie, cuando le pillas mirándote a escondidas, el primer beso, el amor…—dijo con una voz nostálgica y con la mirada perdida y soñadora— pequeños detalles que hacen que la vida sea tan feliz, que hasta el más pobre de todos se sentiría dichoso si los viviese. La base de la felicidad se encuentra en los momentos, acciones, palabras… que te hacen sonreír cada vez que los recuerdas, porque no hay más muestra de felicidad que una sonrisa sincera.

Karin soltó un suspiro de derrota, parecía que no había nadie capaz de ganarle una batalla verbal a la pelirosa, las palabras de ella habían sido, a su parecer, hermosas; sin embargo, ella era casi incapaz de creer en ellas, aún sabiendo la razón que llevaban. Ahora entendía porque al Príncipe le podía a llegar a poner de los nervios, y, por primera vez creyó que Sakura podría ser la mujer indicada para él. Los dos con esos caracteres eran perfectamente compatibles, las dos caras de la misma moneda, el yin y el yan, la misteriosa y atractiva oscuridad en contraste con la brillante y energética luz.

_Qué pena que ella no sea noble_, pensó al ver la expresión fantasiosa de la muchacha.

—Con su permiso, señorita— anunció Karin para marcharse, pero antes de que irse, recordó otra de las razones por las que había ido a ver a la pelirosa. Sacó una cajita de metas con cosas dibujadas encima, como si fueran graffitis, y se volvió con una muestras de disgusto— entiendo que se sienta como si estuviese en su hogar por como la trata el Señor y nosotros, pero no debería dejar cosas de este tipo en lugares donde no debería entrar.

Y con esto le dio el objeto a Sakura que la miraba con confusión, puesto que había sido muy cuidadosa con sus pertenencias y procuraba no dejarles al alcance de nadie. Pero lo más extraño, era que eso no le pertenecía, no era suyo. Aún así lo aceptó actuando como si hubiese sido una descuidad e incluso pidió disculpas.

En cuanto la voluptuosa sirvienta se hubo marchado, la bombillita de las ideas se encendió en su cabeza rosada como si le hubiese dado la pista exacta de a quién pertenecía la caja.

Se fijó en los graffitis que se veían que habían sido pintados a mano, seguramente con spray, y de muy buena marca, porque no había ninguna muestra de deterioro. Las palabras coloridas y de distintas formas rezaban:

CITY OF THE DEAD, NOBODY'S PERFECT, I WON'T APOLOGISE, TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME, IT DONT BELIEVE IN ME, DEARLY BELOVED, I DON'T CARE.

(ciudad de la muerte, nadie es perfecto, no me disculparé, cuentos de otro lugar roto, no cree en mi, querido amado, no me importa).

Parecían frases sueltas, sin sentido ninguno que no tenían nada que ver ninguna con la otra. Se preguntó por qué escribiría oraciones de ese tipo, como si pasara un poco de todo, como si se hubiera peleado con el mundo… _Peleado con el mundo, _se repitió en sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo pelearte con el mundo para que te escuche? _¡Con una canción! _exclamó para sí, ¿podrían ser frases de alguna canción?

—Piensa, piensa, piensa,— repitió para que los pensamientos llegaran más rápido a su cabeza, ¿qué grupo de música podría haber hecho una canción así?

Cogió el iPod de su mesilla y empezó a pasar los grupos, por si alguno era el correcto; no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo hasta que apareció uno que hizo que sonriera. En la "G" estaba su grupo favorito, _Green Day._ Esos estuvieron peleados contra EEUU en sus canciones del disco _American Idiot,_ se puso el álbum y apareció ante sus ojos la canción y una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Por supuesto, no podría ser otra, pensó con gracia mientras dejaba que la voz de Billie Joe le cantara la extensa _Jesus of Suburbia_, y en los 9 minutos de canción sonaron todas las frases escritas en la caja.

Eso era una gran pista sobre _ella_, el hecho de que le gustara el grupo de música aquel podría significar que tenía carácter y que era rebelde, y desde luego, aquella era la muestra definitiva de que también había viajado en el tiempo, y si ahora había desaparecido, significaba que había podido regresar, por lo tanto había descubierto una manera de volver a su época. Tal vez _ella_ hubiese dejado alguna pista de cómo hacerlo.

Miró la caja con los ojos brillantes y la destapó rápidamente ansiosa por ver su contenido. Dentro de la caja había un pequeño cuaderno, que Sakura supuso que era un diario; una pelota de béisbol, con unas iniciales escritas; un estuche de en el que ponía _She's a rebel_ con un graffiti; y otra cajita más pequeña en la que estaban escritas las palabras _Wake me up when september ends_, pero esa no la quiso abrir, todavía no.

Con cuidado, cogió el diario y lo abrió por la primera página.

**Querido diario:**

**Esta, puede ser, que sea la primera y última vez que escriba en una diario, pero la ocasión lo merece. Ahora mismo, estoy escribiendo con un bolígrafo, un objeto del que nadie de los que he hablado hasta el momento sabe lo que es. Tal vez yo me esté volviendo loca, pero me parece que he viajado a través del tiempo. Sé que es algo extraño y parece imposible, pero yo pertenezco al siglo XXI y esto parece ser la edad media. Aunque esta es el primer día que escribo aquí, llevo varios días. Todo ha sido muy extraño, porque yo iba a un entrenamiento justo después de comer cuando una luz se apareció delante de mí y me dejo inconsciente, para cuando me desperté, estaba tumbada a la orilla de un río. La primera persona a la que vi era un muchacho mayor que yo, era muy atractivo, pero vestía extrañas ropas, como las que llevaban los caballeros del medievo. Me levanté y le pedí ayuda, pero él me miró como si fuera una especie de extraterrestre. Lo primero que me dijo, con acento antiguo, fue que si yo era una prostituta y le di una bofetada que al parecer no entendió por qué y yo se lo expliqué con mis propias palabras (y ninguna bonita xD). Después me dijo que mis prendas no correspondían con lo que decía y le dije más o menos la verdad. Se puso más pálido de lo que ya era y me dijo que estaba loca. Creo que me pasé un poco, porque estuve a punto de dejarle sin descendencia, pero después de varias horas discutiendo, entendió mi posición y me dijo que podría intentar ayudarme. Me advirtió que tenía que hacer todo lo que él me dijera y me llevó a su gran palacio. Al principio creí que era un sirviente de esos, pero resultó ser, ni más ni menos, que el príncipe heredero de todo Japón, algo realmente increíble e inesperado. Así que, ahora mismo estoy sentada en mis aposentos llenos de lujo escribiendo el principio de esta nueva y excitante aventura.**

Sakura leyó la primera página con avidez. Parecía que _ella_ había vivido una historia similar a la suya, hasta había conocido a un príncipe también. Un momento, ¿príncipe? ¿Cuántos príncipes había para que ella también hubiese conocido a uno? ¿Podrías ser que Sasuke se hubiese encontrado a ella también? Tal vez por eso no parecía querer hablar del tema y no se sorprendió al ver su vestimenta en exceso, por lo que… ¡oh Dios! ¿Podría ser la primera mujer en la vida de Sasuke? Su corazón latió furioso y una sensación de tristeza la invadió. Tal vez por eso no quería nada con ella, pues ya estaba enamorado de la otra chica. Y si fuera así, tendría que dejarse de estúpidos pensamientos hacia él, porque solo serían un calentamiento de cabeza y una herida en el corazón, y como no tenía ganas de líos pensaba olvidarse de que existía alguien endemoniadamente guapo llamado …

—Veo que estás mejor— dijo una suave pero fría voz que entraba su habitación parando de golpe todos los lioso pensamientos de la muchacha, quien se sobresaltó al sentir la presencia del moreno en su alcoba y se apresuró a esconder la caja y todo su contenido para que no la pillara.

—¡Sasuke!— casi grito asustada, pues la había pillado totalmente desprevenida. El muchacho enarcó las cejas un poco confuso al no entender la reacción tan extrema de la pelirosa— esto… ¡sí! Estoy mucho, muchísimo mejor,—se destapó sin darse cuenta del fino camisón que únicamente, junto con las venda, llevaba puesto; y se dispuso a salir de la cama— de hecho, estoy tan bien que hasta puedo… ¡wow!—exclamó, ya que al intentar ponerse de pie su cuerpo no había reaccionado como ella esperaba, pues aún estaba débil, por lo que en una rapidísimo movimiento, Sasuke había podido cogerla antes de que cayera al suelo, una sensación calurosa recorrió el cuerpo de ambos. Sakura miró fijamente a Sasuke, su rostros se encontraba a pocos centímetros del de él. Su corazón se alteró y empezó a latir con fuerza, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, y solo por estar tan sumamente carca del muchacho. Sasuke la miró y ella comprendió que también había recibido esa corriente de calor, pero derepente, su rostro se transformó en una máscara de hielo, actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Agradecería que por unos días dejaras de hacer ese tipo de cosas, te recuerdo que aún estás en reposo, Sakura— le reprendió con cierta crueldad mientras la volvía a tender en la cama.

—Es muy fácil decirlo, pero si estuvieras en mi lugar, seguro que lo mismo no decías—contestó como una niña pequeña y al final le sacó la lengua, ganándose un golpecito en la frente por parte del muchacho. A Sakura le pareció ver un brillo de calidez en sus ojos, pero luego al volver a mirarlos estaban más fríos de lo normal.

—No necesito molestias en mi castillo mientras recibo visitas importantes—dijo con tal frialdad, dureza y sobre todo, indiferencia que a la muchacha le hizo darse cuenta de que algo malo había pasado, no era normal que le hablara así. Cierto era que a sus sirvientas, a los criados, les trataba de esa manera, como si fuesen meros instrumentos; sin embargo, jamás había sido así con ella, siempre había tenido un trato especial, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero le hacía caso, aunque solamente fuera para meterse con ella o para responder a sus provocaciones. Pero nunca le había hablado como si tan solo fuera un objeto inútil que siempre estorba. No como una molestia, hablando de mala manera. Pese a todo, decidió actuar natural, pasando aquello por alto.

—¿Y quién es esa visita tan importante? No será una mujer, ¿o sí?— Le pregunté fingiendo curiosidad y picardía, como si no lo supiese ya.

De nuevo, aquella mirada carente de emociones. Hice lo que pude para no reflejar mi irritación ante esto.

—Hmp, no te importa—me respondió y se levantó de la cama con rapidez, lo miré desesperanzada, era evidente que algo había cambiado, pero no llegaba a adivinar el porqué.

Se dio la vuelta antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta, la imagen que se formo ante mis ojos era casi de cuento de hadas, solo que en este caso parecía que Sasuke, en vez de ser el príncipe bueno, parecía el completo antagonista. Sus ojos y cabellos tan negros como una noche sin luna, haciendo juego con el pasillo tan oscuro pese a ser de día, su porte elegante pero a la vez peligroso, su piel pálida claramente contrastada y su expresión, no es que fuera maligna, simplemente no expresaba nada, como mirar una pared de hielo, fría y absolutamente dura. Aquel no era el Sasuke que había estado conociendo a lo largo de estos meses.

—Está absolutamente prohibido que salgas de esta habitación— ordenó poniendo especial énfasis en "prohibido" y "habitación".

—No hace falta decirlo con ese tono— espeté molesta ya por su duro comportamiento— te recuerdo que …

—Hmp, sobre eso, hablaré contigo cuando tenga tiempo— la interrumpió sin dejarla terminar, y con las mismas, se fue, dejando a una pelirosa atónita, triste y enfadada.

Frunció los labios y se arrojó sobre la almohada cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los puños, no le iba permitir que hiciera eso de nuevo.

—¿Qué mosca le ha picado hoy?—se interrogó a sí misma mientras analizaba lo que acababa de pasar.

Después de un rato se durmió por el cansancio, no estaba recuperada por completo.

* * *

Sasuke bajó las escaleras con la elegancia natural de los Uchiha, su visita había llegado y debía recibirla como tal.

La mujer que había estado esperándolo alzó su mirada marrón. Sasuke sabía apreciar la belleza de una noble como ella, una mujer que destilaba distinción y elegancia por los cuatro costados. Sus costosas prendas, su tocado exaltando su rojizo color de pelo, sus joyas brillantes. La ostentosidad era algo por lo cual se podía reconocer fácilmente a Lady Tayuya, impresionante, pero su belleza era más material que natural a pesar de ser guapa y con un cuerpo bonito lleno de curvas ocultas bajo las capas de ropa. Sin embargo, Sasuke sabía muy bien que muchos nobles, incluido él, sabían lo que había debajo, ya que era, con diferencia, la noble más lasciva de todas. Y por eso, la menos estimada y deseada, y la más criticada. Pero Sasuke no la quería para nada más que para que se abriera de piernas para cuando el tuviese necesidad, por lo cual, no sabía exactamente cuál era el motivo de su visita.

Sus ojos negros apreciaron que no venía sola. Su padre, Lord Orochimaru, la acompañaba. Aquel hombre era capaz de producirle escalofríos a cualquiera, hasta a él mismo. Era incluso más pálido que él, casi blanco; sus ojos amarillentos se asimilaban a los de una serpiente; su pelo negro grisáceo cayéndole lacio por la espalda; su aspecto débil, enfermizo no lo hacía menos peligroso. Su rostro chupado mostraba una sonrisa amistosa falsa.

A Sasuke no le hizo gracia la visita, no tenía un buen presentimiento con respecto a esta, conocía la reputación del poderoso noble, estaba allí por algo, y que su hija estuviese allí también incrementaba su inquietud. Algo mala estaban tramando esos dos. Había hecho bien en ordenarle a Sakura no salir de su habitación, no se fiaba de lo que podía pasar.

—Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha—saludó e hizo una reverencia Orochimaru con malicia natural.

El muchacho se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban y devolvió el saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Lord Orochimaru, Lady Tayuya—saludo mostrando sus respetos pese a que no le hacía gracia su repentina presentación en su castillo.— me sorprende vuestra repentina visita, ¿ha pasado algo?

—Su Excelencia, me gustaría hablaros acerca de un tema que seguramente os interesará, si no le importa preferiría que fuera en privado— expuso el hombre sonriendo falsamente, Sasuke asintió y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca. La mujer parecía dispuesta a seguirlo pero su padre la detuvo— hay cosas más importantes que hacer—le susurró y ella asintió, no habían viajado hasta allí para nada.

Orochimaru siguió al Uchiha hasta la gran sala donde ambos tomaron asiento. El más joven miraba al otro tratando de averiguar el motivo de su visita, del que estaba seguro, no traería nada bueno. A ningún noble de su círculo le gustaba la presencia del siniestro

Lord, pero parecía ser algo inevitable.

—Su Excelencia, como sabréis mi hija, Lady Tayuya está en edad de casarse, y me gustaría ofreceros su mano—empezó Orochimaru siendo calo y directo, Sasuke no se sorprendió, pero no le agradaba ese matrimonio, además, las tierras que poseía el Lord, no poseían mucho valor para él, podía prescindir de ellas y de la compañía de la mujer que le ofrecía.

—Lamento comunicaros que en estos momentos la idea de matrimonio no se encuentra en mis planes— contestó con indiferencia y frialdad, en un tono de voz que no admitía el intento de convencimiento, no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Orochimaru frunció el cejo, eso no era lo que había planeado, aquello era algo que él necesitaba para poder llevar todo a cabo, pero no desesperaría, el Uchiha debía casarse con su hija.

—Pero mi Señor, usted necesita contraer matrimonio para poder ser el Emperador de Japón, ¿no creéis que esta unión podría proporcionaros un rápido ascenso al poder y más tierras?— intentó convencerlo sutilmente, pero el Uchiha permanecía igual que una roca, imposible de tratar.

—Si esto ha sido el motive de vuestra visita, habéis malgastado vuestro tiempo, como he dicho antes, no tengo intención de casarme por ahora— dijo cruelmente mientras lo miraba fijamente con una mirada que no admitía réplicas.

Orochimaru se enfadó, ¿quién se creía aquel mocoso? Esto podría suponerle un ligero cambio de planes pero no era eso sino le poca consideración del príncipe con él, se lo iba a hacer pagar caro.

—Por supuesto no era ese el único motivo, mi Señor, venía a proponeos el hacer unas cruzadas, pequeños torneos entre nobles, para estrechar el vínculo entre todos, sería algo relajante, ¿no creéis?— le propuso el hombre con una sonrisa falsa, aquella propuesta encerraba más de una oscura intención, pero el Uchiha no lo notó.

—Hmp, podría llevarse a cabo, no es mala idea—asintió Sasuke, hacía tiempo que no veía al resto de la nobleza, ya era hora de que se reunieran… pero después de la suya con los otros Cuatro.

—Para que no sea una carga para vos podría hacerlo en mi feudo, estoy seguro que os encantará, ya que se conoce a mis tierras como las del sonido, los mejores músicos vendrán a tocar, ¿no os parece una idea maravillosa?— siguió el hombre algo más contento de que esta vez no fuera rechazado.

—Hmp, el acto se realizará en un mes— sentenció Sasuke, le había surgido una ligera sospecha pero eso lo arreglaría con su preparado ejército, si había alguna razón detrás de esto, sus espías se lo dirán, no se le iba a escapar nada.

—Así se hará su Excelencia— y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por su rostro sin que el Uchiha lo notara, parecía que su plan se iba a llevar a cabo, pese al pequeño contratiempo del matrimonio.

Tayuya no perdió mucho el tiempo, la misión que su padre le había mandado no era muy difícil, pero debía hacerla con discreción. Tanto su padre como ella sabían de la existencia de otra mujer especial, el rumor se había esparcido hasta llegar a las Tierras del Sonido y después habían mandando al inútil de Zabuza que había muerto durante su misión, pero ella no fallaría. Sabía de sobra que esa muchacha haría que tanto su padre como ella adquieran tal poder de poder reclamar el ser la familia Real, y para alguien tan ambicioso como ella, suponía lo mejor.

Recorrió con sigilo todos los pasillos del gran castillo esperando encontrar a la mujer, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, ¿realmente se encontraba allí? Arrugó el entrecejo al no estar satisfecha con su búsqueda, si no cumplía su padre la castigaría cruelmente, y ella no quería eso.

En ese momento vio a una sirvienta, a la que reconoció como Karin, salir de una habitación con sábanas y mantas. Tal vez podría ayudarla.

—Karin, —la llamó en un tono imperativo y cruel, la pelirroja la miró con una falsa mueca servil y amable, de todas las nobles que había conocido, esta era, sin duda, la que peor le caía. El trato hacia los criados era como si ella fuera la señora del castillo, pero no lo era y eso lo sabía la mujer muy bien.

—Dígame señorita, ¿en qué puedo ayudaos?— preguntó con cortesía mientras hacía estragos para que no se le cayera todo lo que llevaba entre los brazos.

—¿Sabéis donde se encuentra la nombrada Hechicera?— preguntó, o mejor dicho, ordenó a responder a la criada.

Karin se quedo parada unos instantes, no sabía que hacer. Sabía que al señor no le gustaba exponer a la pelirrosa, pero por otro lado, desobedecer a una noble podría traerle serios problemas.

—La señorita no puede ver a nadie en estos momentos, pero si os sirve de consuelo, no tiene mucho de hechicera— le dijo introduciendo una pequeña mentira, a lo mejor de esa manera no se interesaba tanto en la muchacha.

—Eso no me interesa, dónde está— le ordenó fríamente responder y a Karin, aunque se sentía un poco atemorizada por la forma de hablar de la marquesa, no se rindió.

—El Señor ha ordenado que no se le puede ver sin su especial consentimiento— aseguró como una autómata la pelirroja.

—Escúchame estúpida sirvienta, cuando alguien de la aristocracia te pregunta, al ser una ser superior a la escoria como tú, respondes sin preguntar ni cuestionar nada, ¿has entendido rata piojosa pelirroja?— escupió con enfado, desprecio y repugnancia Tayuya, Karin sintió como algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos al verse insultada, ridiculizada y despreciada de tan cruel forma, así que no le quedó otra que contestar, muy a su pesar, a la otra pelirroja.

—Se encuentra en su alcoba, en el 2º piso, 6º pasillo, 4º puerta, pero Milady, al señor no le agradará saber que la Hechicera ha recibido visitas sin estar él presente—le advirtió con seriedad, intenta mantener la compostura, y Tayuya se limitó a asentir sin darle mucha importancia, pero se acordó de algo.

—Y una última cosa, si se os ocurre mencionar una sola palabra de esta conversación, yo misma os mandaré ahorcar, ¿os queda lo suficientemente claro?— le amenazó poniendo el máximo veneno posible en sus palabras, haciendo que la pelirroja sintiera un leve temor. — El mundo no se acabará si una de tu andrajosa y penosa especie de siervos y esclavos muere, más bien, todos nos alegraremos de que el Imperio no esté tan contaminado de basura como tú.

Aquello no le gustaba nada, además de que las malévolas e hirientes palabras que Lady Tayuya le había dirigido, consiguiendo que se sintiese pésima, nadie podía ver a la pequeña Hechicera que ahora mismo se encontraba recuperándose de su enfermedad y de los daños recibidos por el casi secuestro de uno de los bandidos más peligrosos que había habido por los alrededores, estaba estrictamente controlado por su señor, lo que significaba que si la marquesa no quería que nadie se enterara tendría que ser que no había recibido el consentimiento del príncipe. No podía permitir eso, no sabía que se traía entre manos la bella noble, pero sin duda, debía hacer decírselo a su señor cuanto antes.

Las dos mujeres partieron en sentidos distintos, las dos apresuradas. Una para hacer daño una niña, la otra para impedirlo.

Karin bajó las escaleras apresurada y estrepitosamente, casi tropezándose con el bajo del vestido, que en esos momentos no servía de mucho.

En ese momento, el joven Sasuke y Lord Orochimaru salieron de la grandiosa sala, la pelirroja se dirigió inmediatamente a él, pero sabía que debía aguardar, no era correcto interrumpir a dos nobles mientras conversaban. Por otro lado, Lady Tayuya era la hija del señor Orochimaru. Y dado la mala fama de este, prefería acusar a su hija, desde luego, no delante de él.

—Los preparativos estarán preparados para la semana que viene, su Excelencia— decía el hombre mientras sonreía de forma enigmática,— mi mensajero personal se los hará llegar para que vuestra merced pueda comprobar que todo está a su gusto.

—Hmp, los esperaré puntual, soy un hombre ocupado y no puedo permitirme el lujo de retrasos innecesarios— dijo con indiferencia Sasuke, que estaba deseando perder de vista al siniestro Lord.

—Y así se hará mi Señor,— afirmó con una sonrisa una tanto cínica que provocó que la sospecha de Sasuke aumentara, no se fiaba ni un pelo de Orochimaru.

El muchacho lo miró esperando que dijera sus palabras de despedidas, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su hija no estaba allí, y se preguntó dónde y qué estaría haciendo, un mal presentimiento le inundó el pecho. Miró a su alrededor, viendo si aparecía la marquesa por algún lado, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargó, descubrió a Karin mirándolo con intención de decirle algo, y por su cara, perecía ser importante. Generalmente, no hacía mucho caso de sus caras, puesto que al final, la mayoría de cosas "importantes", para él eran apenas irrelevantes. Pero la misteriosa desaparición de la mujer, teniendo a su padre en él castillo, le hizo sospechar de algo malo.

Se acercó a la pelirroja que lo esperaba impaciente y nerviosa. Sasuke olió el miedo en sus movimientos y en sus ojos, que estaba rojos y aguados.

—¿Ocurre algo, Karin?— le preguntó con seriedad. y procurando no subir mucho el tono de su voz para impedir que Lord Orochimaru los escuchase.

—Mi señor— antes de decir nada hizo una leve referencia habitual y luego entre susurros rápidos empezó a explicarle lo que había pasado con la noble.

—No deberías haberle dicho nada a la marquesa—siseó enfadado, claramente había ordenado que, sin su consentimiento, estaba absolutamente prohibido que nadie entrara en la habitación de Sakura. Sabía que iban tras ella, no sabía quienes todavía, pero, con las dudas, era mejor recluirla y dejar que las cosas volvieran a su estado anterior. Además, en esos momentos, la pelirrosa no podía defenderse en su estado, por lo que era una presa fácil.

—Yo iré a ver, distrae mientras a Lord Orochimaru— ordenó con una frialdad que heló a Karin, había notado el cambió de humor esos días en su señor, pero enfadado, era todavía peor. Apresuradamente, mientras que Sasuke salía con una velocidad asombrante, se dirigió a realizar su cometido, no es que le importa siquiera un poco Sakura, pero si ella recibía algún daño, sería la responsable, y eso era algo que no se podía permitir en su posición.

Sakura se había despertado y al principio, estaba que no sabía que hacer. En ese momento, todo le parecía aburrido y pensó, que si pensaba en algo que le hiciese pensar, tal vez se volvería a dormir y seguir en sus sueños, llenos de cosas bonitas que estaba segura de que no se cumplirían. Aunque esa vez soñó con algo diferente, recordó el primer día de clase y su conversación con Ino y todo lo que pasó justo antes de irse a su casa, a la cual nunca llegó a llegar.

_—Bah, esto no ha cambiado nada desde que empezamos a estudiar, realmente, escuchar las mismas normas, los mismos objetivos, las mismas charlas, todo igual, Frentona, realmente me aburre mucho— me dijo bostezando la rubia que había a mi lado con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que reposaban encima del pupitre, podía apostar que s dormiría en cualquier momento._

_—Seguro que se lo aprenden una vez en su vida y Lugo cada año lo repiten como loros—afirme apoyándola riéndome bajito, pero aún así mi risa llegó hasta algunas mesas. Naruto y su misterioso compañero me miraron. Mi amigo me sonreía, sabía como nos sentíamos Ino y yo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención una fracción ed segundo más tarde, podía sentir la intensa mirada de unos ojos que parecían negros, pero la luz reflejada en ellos les daba un toque azulado. Me habían cautivado, sus ojos me podían decir todo y a la vez nada, su intensa mirada era fascinante y a la vez aterradora. Corte el contacto visual de inmediato, no quería parecer tan obvia como otras chicas de mi curso que no paraban de mirarlo como gatas en celo._

_Ino me miró con suspicacia en sus ojos y se incorporó desemperezándose disimuladamente y una sonrisa intuitiva brotó en sus labios._

_—Así que después de todo, sí que te interesa alguien— y miró de reojo al guapo acompañante de Naruto. Yo me sonrojé y miré al frente fingiendo que no pasaba nada.— A mí no puedes mentirme, ese chico te ha entrado por los ojos._

_Me volví con un mal disimulado aburrimiento y desinterés, pero mis ojos volaron, sin querer, al objeto de nuestra conversación. Pero intenté remediarlo, adoptando una postura casi indiferente al tema._

_—A nadie le puede gustar una persona con la que no ha hablado en la vida—contesté._

_Ino se rió y me miró como si yo fuera una niña ingenua e inocente a quien no le han enseñado nada referente al tema, y eso me molestó un poco._

_—Mi querida frentona, ¿no has oído hablar del famoso "amor a primera vista"?—me preguntó, sorprendiéndome, puesto que yo no creía en esas cosas._

_—Eso, mi querida cerda, son mitos y cuentos de hadas, no la realidad— le respondí realista y ella hizo un mohín, que provocó algún suspiros masculino, de lo que ella se enorgulleció._

_—Pues deberías empezar a creer, dicen que la única magia verdadera es el amor— contraatacó con voz fantasiosa y ojos soñadores, me podía imaginar a la típica princesa barbie con la cara de Ino diciendo lo mismo, y eso provocó que soltara una risita._

_—Bueno, pues creo que tú has tenido muchos amores a primera vista, ¿ya te puedes considerar maga, no?—le pregunté bromeando y ella sonrió, ahora más dulce._

_—Sabes, ¿te acuerdas del chico irresistible que he conocido este verano?— me preguntó con lucecitas en los ojos._

_—Pues seguimos juntos, creo que tiene algo que ver con Miko, pero no estoy segura—me dijo con una sonrisa._

_—¿Con Miko?— pregunté extrañada, sabía que solo vivía con sus padres y sus hermanos eran mayores y no vivían en su casa._

_—Se parecen, no sé tienen algo que me resulta parecido—me comentó pensativa._

_—Si tu lo dices— dije encogiéndome de hombros, puesto que no había conocido al afortunado que había conseguido atar a Ino, bueno, solo llevaban, como mucho dos meses. No era una cifra preocupante teniendo en cuenta que Ino parecía que cambiaba de amado como de ropa, algo inevitable, según lo que decía. Sin embargo, parecía diferente, tal vez había logrado asentar cabeza en uno solo._

_—Dejando este tema aparte, ya tenemos un objetivo, aunque más bien dirigido a ti—dijo entusiasmada tomándome de las manos._

_—¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?—le pregunté enarcando las cejas medio divertida._

_—Conquistar el corazón del nuevo—afirmó con seriedad, y luego ambas estallamos a carcajadas, que fueron disimuladas por el timbre de clase._

Parecía que ese objetivo no lo podría cumplir, al menos en esta época. Llegar al corazón de Sasuke era una misión imposible, apostaba a que ni Tom Cruise podría hacerlo, bueno, una versión femenina del personaje. Estaba 100% segura de que Sasuke era el nuevo de su clase, pero no entendía cómo podía pasar aquello. Aún así, si lograba volver, ¿tendría que comportarse con él como si no lo hubiese visto en su vida? Sería algo tan extraño…

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, no le apetecía enredar su mente en esos temas y empezó a pensar en física, era una tema que podría entretener a su mente para que dejara de calentarse la cabeza con estupideces.

Abrió su estuche y, para su sorpresa, encontró algunas tizas dentro, debían de haber sido del año anterior cuando ella era la encargada de su clase, la delegada o presidenta, daba igual, tenía que hacer las misma cosas. Miró el tentador trozo oscuro de pared y no lo resistió, apartó las mantas y, sintiendo que más o menor podía permanecer de pie, se puso unos shorts hecho por ella, gracias a la ropa que le habían traído y la cual estaba toda, modificada por ella; una camiseta suya donde se podía leer ALL YOU NEED IS ROCK y las Converse negras, se recogió el pelo en dos coletas altas y entonces, se sintió completamente ella, como si por lo menos, tuviese la misma libertad de vestirse como le apeteciera. Apto seguido cogió el libro que guardaba de física en su mochila y escogió un problema al azar y se dispuso a resolverlo.

Después de unos minutos, miró a la pared convertida en pizarra y sonrió, recreando un ejercicio hecho en la pizarra de clase, como si ahora el profesor le dijera lo perfecto que lo había hecho y que así tendrían que hacerlo los demás. Aunque sabía que, de momento, eso no iba a poder ser posible, aún así, no se le quitó la alegría.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una mujer hermosa, pero que a Sakura no le agradó, por la forma de vestir, tan costosa, elegante y ostentosa, supo de inmediato que se trataba de la mujer de la que le había hablado Karin aquella misma mañana, la supuesta amante de Sasuke, la marquesa de Kyoto, Tayuya.

—¿Necesitas, mona?—le preguntó volviendo a su libro y a sus problemas, por el respingo que dio, supo que la había sobresaltado y no pudo evitar sonreír de una forma que no había creído posible, por extraño que fuera, no le deseaba ningún bien.

—¿Sois vos la que llaman por Hechicera?— le preguntó con voz cautelosa mientras se acercaba sin entender lo que significaban los símbolos pintados en la pared, pensó para sí que debían ser parte de algún tipo de conjuro o hechizo.

—Creo que si, pero no soy bruja—le respondió vagamente y se volvió clavando sus orbes verdosos sobre los miel de la aristócrata.

—Soy Lady Tayuya, marquesa de Kyoto— se presentó presumidamente, a Sakura le recordó de inmediato a las zorritas de su instituto.

—Pues mira que bien, yo soy Sakura—dijo desinteresadamente y volvió a mirar a su libro y empezó a escribir otro problema.

—¿Decís que no sois hechicera mas escribís extraños conjuros sobre la pared, no os estáis contradiciendo, niña?—preguntó con sarcasmo, creyendo saber todo.

—Se llama física, mona, a ver si aprendemos un poco— _Zas en toda la boca_, pensó riéndose interiormente.

—¿Cómo osáis hablarme de ese modo tan impertinente y encima tenéis el poco respeto de llamarme "mona", os creéis acaso que soy un animal? Os recuerdo que en la sociedad estoy muy por encima de vos— preguntó enfadada y luego engreídamente.

—Tías como tú me aburren— le dijo mirándola realmente aburrida— si midiésemos mi inteligencia con la tuya mi inteligencia sobrepasaría a la tuya 10 veces más de lo que tu posición está por encima de la mía en la sociedad en la que dices que vives — contestó mordaz la pelirrosa.

Lady Tayuya se enfado muchísimo por la forma en que le había hablado, como si ella fuera inferior, y eso era algo que no pensaba consentir. Su rostro se volvió rojo de la rabia y se encaminó hacia ella. En un movimiento inesperado, le cogió un mechón de pelo y le tiró de él, pero no consiguió hacerla caer.

—¡Hija de la gran p….!— soltó sorprendida cuando sintió el dolor que le había provocado la noble en ella, y agarró una de las manos de la pelirroja para que la soltara, en ese momento recordó que todavía no había terminado de recuperarse, pero aún así se tenía que soltar de la bestia esa— ¡animal, salvaje, suéltame! Mira que si no me sueltas te meto la ostia de tu vida—le amenazó pero le tiró todavía más fuerte.

Realmente, no le gustaba pegar, a la única persona que le había pegado había sido a Naruto, pero eran coscorrones en la cabeza cuando hacía tonterías. Bueno y durante los entrenamientos de Kárate y Tae Kwon Do. Levantó la mano con decisión y abofeteó la cara de la mujer con el fin de conseguir que la soltara. Y lo consiguió.

—¡Habéis herido mi hermoso rostro! ¡Juro que pagaréis por ello, pequeña rata!—le gritó Tayuya realmente furiosa y Sakura cogió el libro para defenderse con él.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y la pelirrosa interpuso el libro, la física siempre la ayudaba, incluso en esas ocasiones. La marquesa trataba de alcanzarle para pegarle, pero Sakura era lista, aunque le quedaba muy poca energía. Había gastado mucha levantándose para entretenerse un poco, claro que no esperaba que una loca aristócrata fuera a entrar convertida en un luchador del Smack Down.

* * *

La puerta se abrió en ese preciso instante dejando entrar a un furioso Sasuke que se quedo sorprendido al ver la casi cómica escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Qué significa esto?— preguntó congelando el ambiente, Tayuya se dio cuenta de cómo estaba a intento arreglarse, pero estaba hecha un desastre mientras que Sakura se costó inmediatamente fingiendo ser una niña buena, inocente que tan solo guardaba reposo en la cama.

—Su Excelencia yo…— empezó Tayuya intentando excusarse con algo, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por el Uchiha, que no estaba de humor para escuchar ridículos argumentos.

—Bajad de inmediato al vestíbulo, vuestro padre os está esperando para marcharse con vos en estos momentos—le ordenó con un tono que hizo que ambas mujeres sintieran miedo de él, la noble se apresuró a seguir lo que él le había dicho, antes de que se fuera, Sasuke le dijo— que sea la última vez que desobedecéis las reglas que están impuestas en mi castillo.

La mujer soltó un "por supuesto" y salió corriendo, nunca había visto al Príncipe comportarse de esa manera y estaba asustada. Abandonó el castillo junto con su padre nada más bajar.

La mirada fría y enfadada se poso en la pelirrosa que se hacía la disimulada, como si estuviera diciéndole "esto va por ti también".

—Técnicamente, he seguido tus órdenes, en ningún momento abandone la habitación— se apresuró a decir la muchacha antes de que el moreno dijera nada.

El príncipe avanzó hasta sentarse en la cama de ella, sus ojos eran como puñales de hielo. Al tener que responder a su mirada, recordó que no sabía con exactitud el color de sus ojos. Miró con atención su iris, parecían todo pupila, pero entonces vio como se iba degradando hasta convertirse en un azul parecido al que se podía ver en el fondo del mar. Había resuelto un misterio.

—Has golpeado a una noble— le acusó con frialdad como si ella no tuviera derecho a hacer una cosa así., consiguiendo romper el hechizo y devolviendo a Sakura a la realidad, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ella me tiró del pelo y no me soltaba— replicó Sakura mientras le enseñaba el pequeño estropicio,—además, solo le di en la mejilla, ni que le hubiera hecho un destrozo, y después me insultó, yo le respondí y se puso como una furia a perseguirme, tuve que defenderme con mi pobre libro— le contó seriamente.

Sasuke suspiró, se sentía tranquilo, realmente, cuando había comprobado que no había llegado a pasar nada grave se había sentido aliviado, podría haber sido mucho peor.

—Eres una estúpida—le dijo con frialdad y Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero no le dio tiempo— por pegar a una noble puedes acabar en la horca.

—Fue ella—repitió cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gracioso mohín. Sasuke estuvo apunto de golpearle cariñosamente en la frente como había acostumbrado a hacer, pero no lo hizo, se recordó a sí mismo que no podía, tenía que tratarla como a una más.

—Hmp, eso da igual—dijo indiferente y a Sakura se le encogió el corazón, otra vez esa mirada sin sentimientos.— desde ahora serás una más que hará trabajos como las demás para vivir aquí.

—¿Y cuándo me vas a entrenar como ninja?— le preguntó molesta.

—Nunca, las mujeres no sirven para pelear—le dijo con crueldad mirándola despectivamente. Sakura, lo sabía, algo estaba mal, muy mal.

—Pero, pasé la prueba, ¿no? Me dijiste que sí— le acusó entre triste y enfadada.

—Hmp, eso da lo mismo, eres mujer, las mujeres solo sirven para tres cosas; cocina, limpieza y familia—le dijo con indiferencia y frialdad.

Sakura apretó los labios, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo le había hablado así? No lo iba a permitir, él era la única persona en la que ella podía apoyarse, no podía dejarla así.

—Pero yo… yo no…¡eres un mentiroso!— le grito desesperada, ¿de verdad la mandaría a fregar, la casaría con algún sirviente, permitiría a los demás nobles aprovecharse de ella? Ahora mismo casi tenía una especie de inmunidad, pero si para Sasuke no significaba nada, todo el mundo podría hacer con ella lo que quisiese.

—Hmp, lo que sea, mañana empiezas— le dijo con una voz sin emociones y se dispuesto a levantarse, pero una mano le agarró de las mangas y cuando levantó la vista para ordenarle que le soltara descubrió los ojos enfadados y llenos de lágrimas de la muchacha. Iba a decirle que lo soltara pero ella se adelantó.

—Cuando te conocí pensé que nunca ibas a agradarme, sin embargo ahora mismo, eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar, la única persona con la que me siento bien. Sé que solo soy una pobre chica que está en el lugar equivocado, pero he podido sobrellevar todo gracias a que tú, aunque fueras un cubito de hielo, te abrías un poco para ayudarme. Hay un lazo que nos une Sasuke, no sé de qué es, pero lo hay. Si lo cortas ahora, no podré seguir, porque perderte ahora mismo sería como si me arrancaran la mitad del corazón y del alma, no sé qué hacer, he aprendido a más o menos comportarme como lo hacéis aquí, pero yo no soy así, ¿cómo podré sobrevivir en un lugar oscuro si la única luz que tengo para iluminar mi vida se apaga? Sé que no he sido especialmente dócil ni he sido una niña buna, pero… yo… no quiero que termines con todo… no quiero… no…—lloraba como una niña, la Sakura débil había salido a flote, la antigua Sakura llorona había salido a la superficie, la que no puede defenderse por sí sola, la que necesitaba a alguien, y ese alguien estaba cortando con ella.

Sasuke la miró con pena, todas las palabras que había dicho habían estado llenas de sentimiento. Sabía que era así, la muchacha hablaba con él y apenas con los demás puesto que era él mismo quien le imponía su presencia. Podía distinguir muchos sentimientos en los ojos llorosos de la muchacha, muchos que a él mismo le daba miedo descubrir. Pero no podía ver la imagen de la pelirrosa desconsolada, simplemente no podía, tenía que hacer algo. ¿Realmente era tan malo tratarla de manera especial? Sabía que, al verla en ese estado, no merecía la pena el intentar ser malo, frío. Con cualquier otra persona le hubiera dado igual, pero no podía hacer lo mismo con ella.

—Los ninjas no lloran— le dijo intentando decirle indirectamente que al final se había retractado de lo que había dicho, pero él no iba a ponerse como muchos otros, a decir cursilerías, claro que no, el orgullo por delante, para eso era un Uchiha.

Sakura lo miró extrañada, pero luego sonrió al entender el significado de la frase, era una chica lista. Sin limpiarse las lágrimas, que sabía que iban a funcionar (siempre lo hacían), se abalanzó sobre el muchacho envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y provocando que Sasuke quedara acostado en la cama con ella a su lado.

—Sasuke… gracias—susurró la muchacha mientras se cobijaba en los brazos del chico que la habían rodeado.

—Hmp,—sonrió levemente y con una mano limpió las lágrimas de la cara de la pelirrosa que le correspondió su sonrisa— al final has ganado.

—¿Qué he ganado? —le preguntó curiosa sin entender.

—Hmp, no te lo voy a decir—le contestó con una media sonrisa y le dio un golpecito en la frente, Sakura infló las mejillas.

—Eso no es justo—le acusó ella—y además siempre me das en el mismo sitio.

—La culpa es tuya, tu frente me lo pide— le contestó mientras observaba su amplia y hermosa frente. Sakura se sintió un poco apenada por ese hecho.

—Todo el mundo se mete con mi frente—musitó molesta.

—Tu frente es amplia, hermosa, no deberías avergonzarte de ella—le dijo mientras le acariciaba con suavidad.

—Un persona me dijo lo mismo hace mucho tiempo— susurró, en ese momento se acordó de algo y miró al Uchiha con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Me vas a poner a trabajar de verdad?—le preguntó.

Sasuke adoptó una postura de frialdad y la miró como solo él sabía hacer.

—A partir de ahora serás mi sirvienta personal—le ordenó con voz fría pero también… ¿sensual?

—No sé como funcionan las cosas aquí, pero así no vas a conseguir ligar conmigo— replicó Sakura con burla.

Sasuke le sonrió arrogante y bajó un poco más la cabeza.

—No sé qué es "ligar" exactamente, pero creo que puedo adivinarlo, ¿está segura de que no quieres ser mi sirvienta personal? Nos íbamos a… divertir mucho— le dijo con sensualidad y a Sakura se le erizaron todos los pelos del cuerpo.

—Serás pervertido—le acuso de broma Sakura— me gusta estar así contigo.

—A mí también,— le dijo en un tono cariñoso que solo había empleado con una persona en su vida.

Sakura sintió sus párpados pesados, había sido un día duro. Se acomodó en el pecho de Sasuke y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Sasuke la miró como nunca antes había visto a una mujer y, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, recordó algo que le dijo _ella_ hace mucho tiempo:

_"Recuerda, puedes ser un Uchiha como tu padre y tu hermano, ser frío con todos los que te rodean, pero un día aparecerá una persona especial, que será la indicada para ti. Y lo sabrás porque sólo con ella podrás sentirte como un hombre de verdad y no como un príncipe. Ella será la luz que ilumine tu alma… para siempre"._

* * *

Hasta aquí el 8º capítulo de Welcome to the middle ages! Espero que os haya gustado, habéis podido comprobar que ni Orochimaru ni Tayuya traerán nada bueno a la historia y así también sabeís lo que ocurrirá en próxmos capítulos. Por otra parte tenemos a nuestro querida personaje misteriosa de la que se han revelado muuchas cosas, a ver si alguna cae en la cuenta de quien puede ser... juju Y bueno, la frialdad de Sasuke... es que no podía dejar que la pobre Sakura sufriera tanto, ya sufrirá más tarde (que noo xD)

Y con esto me despido hasta que actualice de nuevo, que será antes que esta vez, lo prometo :)

Besoos a todas! :D

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

Agradecimientos a :

**kriss16**

**setsuna17**

**midoriko99**

**kyo nakamura**

**a1dee**

**Musa 555**

**Sakufan**

**LadySc -Maaya-**

**nekiitha**

**yoss**

**saku saku uchiha**

**x. .x**

**ladylore-grandchester**

******Blackspotmaggie**

******flower of night**

******xXxXxYoOsYxXxXx**

******aiko amitie**

******marijf22**

******M-Manakel-K**

******Lilu the little witch.**

******.deva**

******daniaharuno395**

******sysa12**

******kyo nakamura**

******pame-4-me**

******coolstar**

******MilfeulleS**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**annehtt**

**BRISA MARINA**

**.deva**

**Elizabeth Bathory Nadasdy**

**gavi23**

**Aliandy**

**Yess Twilight Cullen**

**shugoitim**

**x. .x**

**shugoitim**

**sakurasasuke**

**raqky**

**Karen'sasusaku**

**-MillieT-**

**ladylore-grandchester**

**Love and Dead**

**Bibi Uchiha  
**

**kaoru-uchiha**

**Tsuki-no-Haruka**

**lukenoa31**

**marus9620**

**misao91**

**Kuno-kirshlunne**

**Zizlila**

**andykiss93**

**naruto141516**

**DaniMoro16**

**misao91**

**etc  
**

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	10. Ryokō

Hoolaa a todas!

Después de poco más de un mes, SakuPink vuelve a actualizar!

Bueno, se de sobra que estáis deseando leer el capítulo y que esto os lo vais a saltar pero yo lo escribo igual xD

Leed lo que os he puesto abajo esta vez, que ahora mismo me tengo que poner a resolver derivadas y leyes de física. Y digo más sobre el otro fic y la próxima actualización y más cosas que he puesto en el perfil, que aunque pueden ser una tontería por si a alguien le interesa xD

A todas las personas que me habéis dejado un comentario **MIL GRACIAS**! Sois fantásticas, os lo digo enserio, sobre todo las del los reviews kilométricos que cuando los veo me quedo O.O como pueden escribir tanto xD Y a las demás también os quiero muchiisimo que yo se lo que cuesta escribir un review xDD

Así os dejo con este 9º capítulo.

Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

—¡Esta vez sí que lo conseguiré!—gritó Sakura mientras corría hacia el muchacho para conseguir darle de la forma que él le había dicho, pero parecía no ser posible. Cada vez que estaba a punto de tocarle, este siempre conseguía esquivarla, y eso la desesperaba. Parecía como si el joven supiera exactamente el movimiento que ella realizaría en cada momento, puesto que siempre se adelantaba dejándola expuesta y sin salida. Llevaban varias horas y todavía no había dado en el blanco, por lo que supo que el día de la prueba el chico apenas había utilizado un cuarto de la fuerza que poseía. Pero es que le resultaba imposible no desesperarse. Era como intentar salir de un gran remolino. Cada vez que estaba a punto de conseguir su objetivo, había algo que la hacía retroceder y ahogarse en la desilusión de haber fallado otra vez.

Pero esta vez lo haría, conseguiría darle, justo en el blanco.

Corrió mas rápido y llegado a un punto, tomó impulso y saltó hacia delante con el puño derecho levantado.

—Hmp— sonrió de medio lado Sasuke, realmente aquella chica le resultaba increíblemente predecible. Tampoco es que ella ocultara sus intenciones, puesto que su puño apuntaba directamente a su cara. Tendría que enseñarle a no mostrarle abiertamente sus objetivos a sus rivales, sino, tendría problemas.

Justo cuando ella estuvo prácticamente a punto de golpearle, se hizo a un lado. Sakura sabía que haría eso y su puño izquierdo impactó en el estómago del sorprendido príncipe, que no había reparado en ello.

—¡Te he dado! ¡Lo he logrado!— exclamó con infinita alegría dando saltitos de felicidad mientras que Sasuke se llevaba las manos a su parte dañada y sonrió levemente. Finalmente había conseguido darle, cosa que pensaba que no iba a ser posible aquel día. Se puso recto y la miró con seriedad.

—Si después de golpear a tu enemigo bajas la guardia de poco te habrá servido el esfuerzo que has hecho para lograr tu objetivo— le dijo con frialdad. Sakura se volvió para mirarle a los ojos con una mueca de irritación y le sacó la lengua.

—No seas aguafiestas, ahora que lo había conseguido después de tres días— le reprendió burlona, pero volvió a sonreír, lo había logrado.

—Han sido más de tres días — le rectificó burlón, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirosa.

—Eso no es verdad— le recriminó frunciendo el entrecejo, él la miró enarcando una ceja. Sakura miró a otro lado irritada, y al final confesó— los días que han sido de entrenamiento no cuentan, ahí estaba aprendiendo.

—Todavía estas aprendiendo— le contestó serio, pero divertido. Realmente molestar a la pelirosa podía llegar a ser divertido, por eso lo hacía a menudo.

—Espera a que termine y verás, entonces ni Dios podrá vencerme— le respondió desafiante apuntándole con el dedo. En menos de dos segundos, él ya estaba delante de ella proporcionándole un golpecito en la frente. Sakura al sentirlo se llevo las manos a su frente y le sacó la lengua.

—Deberías centrarte en el momento y no en lo que sucederá en el futuro— le sugirió duramente, en ningún momento iba a dejar de ser duro con ella. Si lo que quería era convertirse en una verdadera ninja, entrenaría como uno de ellos.

—Ya lo sé— le dijo Sakura mientras adoptaba una postura de ataque, lo que hizo que el muchacho se pusiera en guardia,— sigamos con el entrenamiento.

De nuevo, ambos se enzarzaron en una dura pelea. Sakura alzó el puño para asestarle un golpe en el estómago, pero Sasuke se defendió y paró el golpe, después él le lanzó una patada alta que ella pudo esquivar e intentó darle un cabezazo, pero él se echço para atrás y se alejó de ella. Sakura le miró desafiante, pero esta vez, no se movió de su sitio, esperó, casi impaciente, a que él la atacara.

Sasuke analizó un poco lo que podía hacer, tenía que preparar una nueva estrategia para que la aprendiera. Entonces, empezó a correr dándole vuelta, de tal forma que de la velocidad que cogía por momentos, ella sería incapaz de prevenir de dónde vendría el golpe, sería como una presa acorralada esperando que el depredador la matara.

Sakura se sentía atrapada, no podía hacer ningún movimiento que fuera efectivo en ese momento. Tan solo podía girarse para intentar defenderse del golpe próximo. No había sido muy buena idea eso de dejarle tomar la iniciativa del ataque. Se sentía en el ojo de un huracán.

De un momento a otro, Sasuke salió del ciclón de viento y tierra que había creado y la atacó con una patada baja que hizo que la muchacha, desprevenida, cayera unos metros más lejos de donde estaban.

—No solo debes guiarte por la vista, tienes que aprender a utilizar tus otros sentidos para el combate— le informó con dureza mientras veía como se levantaba con el entrecejo fruncido y se sobaba la barbilla.

—Casi me rompes la mandíbula—masculló irritada intentando aliviar el dolor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho se confundió, no entendía realmente lo que quería decir con esas palabras— ¿a qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

Sasuke se acercó más a ella, hasta quedar a medio metro de su cuerpo.

—Cierra los ojos, Sakura— le ordenó. Una vez que ella lo hizo con algún que otro juramento, continuó, intentando no fijarse mucho en lo inocente y atractiva que ella se veía en aquel momento, pues era la primera vez que veía a una chica con ropa de hombre, y a ella le quedaba especialmente bien; al darse cuenta que si seguía contemplándola perdía tiempo de entrenamiento, se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos, de todas formas, aún así ella seguía pareciendo una mocosa en vez de una mujer. Se colocó justo detrás de ella, muy cerca, pero sin llegar a tocarla,— bien, ahora dime, ¿qué sientes?

La muchacha hizo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño y contestó:

—No siento nada— su voz mostraba cierta molestia y desconcierto.

Él se acercó lo suficiente para poder hablarle al oído y evitar el contacto. Sabía que eso la pondría nerviosa y haría un esfuerzo mayor parar hacerlo bien.

—Intenta visualizar lo que hay a tu alrededor usando tus cuatro sentidos restantes— le susurró al oído con una voz incitante. Una media sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su rostro al ver cómo a la muchacha se le erizaba el vello. Casi podía su corazón latiendo desenfrenado.

Sakura intentó concentrarse en sus palabras y no en el hecho de que Sasuke estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Sus nervios se ponían a flor de piel cada vez que lo sentía próximo a ella desde que le pidió que no la alejara de su lado… claro que lo único que había conseguido había sido …_un amor no correspondido_, pensó con amargura y desesperación, realmente lo único que no había querido había sido justo lo que ahora mismo le pasaba, pero claro, ¿no era eso algo típico de una estudiante de bachillerato? ¡Por el amor de Dios! Sólo tenía 17 años, ni que un amor pasajero fuera algo extraño en una adolescente. El problema es que él no era un estudiante de bachillerato, no tenía 17 años, no era un adolescente y para colmo ni siquiera era del siglo XXI. Conclusión: ¡¿Sakura que mierda has hecho!

—Mocosa, tienes que concentrarte más— la sacó de sus pensamientos el principal causante de estos con un toque de molestia en su voz, era evidente que se había dado cuenta que su mente se había ido muy lejos de donde estaban.— Tienes que relajarte estás en tensión y esto es una preparación. Respira hondo

Sakura respiró profundamente un par de veces hasta conseguir relajarse, entonces, agudizó los 4 sentidos que poseía en esa situación.

Empezó con el sentido del oído, podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía alrededor suyo. Los pájaros volar y cantar, podía adivinar que en ese momento sobrevolaban sus cabezas. El susurro de los árboles de los alrededores que se mecían con la suave brisa que se deslizaba sobre ellos. El sonido burbujeante del río que fluía cerca del bosque. También escuchaba el cálido aliento de Sasuke en su nuca y el pulso pausado de su respiración a un ritmo relajante.

Después pasó al sentido del olfato. Rodeada de naturaleza los diferentes y exóticos aromas le llegaban. Podía oler la suave y fresca esencia de los árboles, el dulzor de las flores en el que podía distinguir las rosas, las violetas, las flores de los cerezos, la menta, la hierba buena. Y como no, el agradable aroma de Sasuke, un poco cítrico, se podía distinguir el perfume de la lima, ácido pero dulce. Sakura se preguntó al olerlo si a pesar de que él también llegara a ser sumamente ácido, podría ser dulce. Aquel era uno de los interrogantes que dejó en espera, pues no era el momento de pensar en eso.

Apto seguido se concentró en el tacto. Realmente, no había nada que la tocara directamente. El viendo la rozaba con suavidad, las cositas que habían sido atrapadas por él también lo hacían, como pétalos de alguna flor, polvo o arena. Se preguntó para qué servía el tacto, ¿qué tenía que ver con eso? A no ser que la tocaran o ella tocase, ese sentido quedaba prácticamente anulado para sentir a un enemigo. Estuvo unos momentos concentrándose en encontrar una respuesta. Y su cuerpo se la dio sola. Podía sentir las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, los pequeños pinchazos de dolor se hacían notables ahora que estaba buscándolo. Claro, de esa manera, sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba herida podría evitar el contacto con esa forma, así no la derrotarían en una batalla con facilidad. También se dio cuenta de que no era solo el viento lo que la rozaba, podía sentir el cuerpo de Sasuke detrás. Su calido aliento en su nuca, que podía llegar a ponerla un tanto nerviosa al sentir su cercanía, solo de pensar lo que rondaba en su rosada cabecita últimamente... C_oncéntrate Sakura, concéntrate_, se regañó a sí misma; sin embargo había otra cosa más, el calor que desprendía. _El calor que desprendía, _pensó con alegría. Un ser humano siempre desprende energía en forma de calor. De esa manera, si alguien se acercaba a ella podía distinguirla por el calor de su cuerpo. Se anotó eso mentalmente.

Pero al intentar con el cuarto sentido, el gusto, se dio cuenta que realmente no podía utilizarlo para nada, al menos no si se encontraba en esa situación.

—Sasuke, ¿para qué sirve el gusto ahora?—le preguntó al no encontrar ninguna solución. Realmente el gusto era un sentido inútil a la hora de pelear, aunque dependía de qué _tipo_ de peleas… _¡No! ¡No!_ Se volvió a reprender, no iba a llegar a ningún lado con los pensamientos pecaminosos que tenía desde los últimos días con la misma persona.

—A la hora de luchar no te va servir de mucho—admitió con seriedad, como si alguien lo hubiera corregido dejándolo mal. —Pero si estás rastreando a algún enemigo el gusto te puede ayudar.

—No lo entiendo, ¿vas a lamer el suelo por donde crees que ha pisado?—le preguntó incrédula y desconcertada. Eso sonaba realmente mal. No se imaginaba haciendo algo así, era asqueroso.

—Obviamente, no vas a lamer el suelo por donde pise— le contestó igual que si le hablara a un niño pequeño, lo que hizo que ella se molestara un poco.— Pero si te fijas, muchas veces, el rastreo de una persona puede llevar varios días, lo que significa que esa persona ha debido de comer algo.

—Si venga, le vamos a hacer una prueba de ADN a los trozos de comida que encontremos, ¿no?— atacó inintencionadamente con algo de guasa. Pero al no recibir respuesta por parte de él a excepción de un bufido, se dio cuenta de que él no sabría siquiera lo que era el ADN, no se había descubierto todavía.— Es verdad, que no lo entiendes.

—Parece que te divierte hacer ese tipo de comentarios que son molestamente incomprensibles para mi— le dijo con voz ácida y fría, Sakura supuso que le habría herido su orgullo, pues él estaba empeñado en ser mejor que el resto de seres humano en la faz de la Tierra, por eso no le agradaba cuando ella lanzaba ese tipo de comentarios.

—Eso demuestra que yo soy más lista que tú, jódete Uchiha— le dijo altanera, arrogante y orgullosa, no sabía lo que le había impulsado a hacerlo, pero ahora se sentía mejor, así le demostraba que una mujer era mejor que Don Perfecto.

—Hmp, si sigues así, dejaré de entrenarte como ninja— le amenazó con frialdad y seriedad infinita. Sasuke esperó que con eso parara, no es que estuviera muy interesado en los supuestos "conocimientos" que la muchacha poseía, pero le molestaba que se desviara la atención de su entrenamiento.

—¿Significa eso que ya puedo abrir los ojos y mirarte? — le preguntó con falsa inocencia e ingenuidad mientras sonreía.

A partir de lo aprendido en el entrenamiento, se dio cuenta de que la presencia de Sasuke ya no se encontraba donde antes. Eso le hizo abrir los ojos y volverse. Vio como el Uchiha caminaba en dirección al castillo_. Realmente este chico se pica con nada_, bufó y corrió para alcanzarle, después de unos segundos ya lo había conseguido; sin embargo, el muchacho no parecía o no quería percatarse de su presencia. Con eso no lo conseguiría, ella sabía perfectamente como hacer que le prestara atención— ¡Sasuke, que era una bromita de nada!

Pero eso no funcionó, parecía como si le hubiera gritado al aire_. Encima de que estaba medio disculpándome con él de forma indirecta_, pensó frunciendo el ceño. Bueno, si no funcionaba por las buenas, probaría con las malas. Una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa que percibió Sasuke, lo que no le dio buena espina, por si acaso, iría más rápido.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha, si no me haces caso en este mismo momento contaré un oscuro secreto a todo el mundo!— lo amenazó a voz de grito. El moreno siguió como si nada, como si aquello no fuera con él. Sakura corrió tras él y siguió gritando— ¡El grandioso y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha es gay! Bueno… esto no lo entiende… ¡Es HOMOSEXUAL! ¡Está enamorado de los hombres! ¡No se preocupen, Sasuke Uchiha solo viola a sus soldados por las noches! ¡Y…! ¡Ahí!— gritó sorprendida al sentir como el muchacho la agarraba de la ropa y la alzaba con sorprendente facilidad, luego la puso frente a él. Sakura pudo notar la furia en sus ojos, lo había cabreado pero bien. Pero la culpa era suya por no haberle hecho caso, ¡Jum!

—Repite eso de que me gustan los hombres— dijo con una voz que le heló la sangre a la pelirrosa. Sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo asesino, eso la asustó un poco, pero no por eso iba a actuar como una cobarde, claro que no.

—Pues eso mismo, que te sientes atraído los hombres— repitió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. Se preguntó al ver la expresión atemorizante de él si iba a morir en aquel mismo instante. Cuando la acercó más a él, pensó que había firmado su sentencia de muerte en aquellos momentos. Entonces se acordó de que la homosexualidad estaba prácticamente prohibida en aquella época, vamos, que la había cagado pero bien.

—Así que me gustan los hombres—repitió, pero Sakura se dio cuenta sorprendida de que su voz no denotaba furia ni enfado, más bien maldad, pero mezclada con sensualidad, ¿qué pretendía? Se preguntó Sakura con el corazón latiendo a cien por el tono de la voz y la cercanía de Sasuke.

—Así es—afirmó con cierta inseguridad y nerviosismo ella, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de él la atraía más hacia sí mismo. Se separaban por centímetros. Sakura cerró los ojos, si aquello seguía así podría cometer un imprudencia, se había fijado un segundo antes en los finos y sensuales labios del moreno que la atraían con una intensidad fuera de lo normal.

—Si quieres te demuestro que me gustan las mujeres ahora mismo, ¿es eso lo que quieres Sa-ku-ra?—le preguntó con una casi erótica e insinuante que provocó que un suspiro inoportuno e incontrolado saliera de la boca de la muchacha, que se maldijo a sí misma por aquello. ¿Cómo podía, tan solo con su voz, despertar aquellas sensaciones en ella? Se vio incapacitada a contestar, ya que si lo hacía de sus labios saldrían palabras de la que podría arrepentirse más tarde. Sintió como el acortaba la distancia que los separaba poco a poco. Sus alientos se llegaban a entremezclar. El deseo se despertó en Sakura, realmente quería que aquello sucediera. Quería probar el sabor de aquellos labios que la tentaban cada vez con más frecuencia. Solo de imaginarse aquello se le ponían los pelos de punta, como en ese momento. Sintió como sus labios se estaban a punto de tocar.

De repente, el una corriente de viento frió le hizo darse cuenta de que Sasuke la había soltado y se alejaba de ella. Sakura se sintió humillada, y furiosa con él y consigo misma. Se había llegado a creer que la iba a besar realmente. _Maldito desgraciado_, le insultó internamente. Se puso en camino para ponerse a su altura.

—Sasuk…— iba a empezar a reclamarle furiosa pero antes de terminar de decir su nombre la interrumpió.

—Hmp, déjalo estar, ojo por ojo— le dijo volviendo a su faceta seria e impenetrable.

—Diente por diente, eres un imbécil— le insultó despechada y enfadada.

—Y tu una mocosa terriblemente molesta, pero qué se le va a hacer— le contestó acostumbrado, pero recordó algo que tal vez haría que la muchacha no le molestara tanto. Esta vez utilizó un tono de vez grave y amenazante— si sigues haciendo ese tipo de comentarios de volveré a encerrar en el calabozo.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por el horror y un escalofrío la recorrió mientras sentía el sudor frío resbalar por su nuca. El corazón le latía muy lento y la alarma asaltó la cabeza de Sakura al evocar aquella terrible experiencia. Solo de recordar el oscuro y frío lugar, las sensaciones de querer morir allí mismo, los hombres que estaban allí, moribundos y desesperados; los bichos y las ratas que correteaban por ahí; y sobre todo, los cadáveres, los cuerpos en estado de putrefacción, algunos con los ojos abiertos que parecían seguirla con la mirada. No quería volver allí, no podía volver allí, no debía volver allí. Sin duda, aquella había sido la experiencia más traumática de su vida. Había tenido pesadillas después de aquello que ya había casi olvidado. Pero el hecho siquiera de mencionarlo ya la desesperaba y un miedo irracional la invadía.

Sasuke vio como la chica se paraba y dejó de caminar para volverse a ver por qué se había quedado allí. Se acercó a ella y vio su rostro demasiado pálido y sus ojos llorosos, desesperados e invadidos de pánico. Eso no le gustó, prefería a la Sakura rendida, dulce y sonrojada que había visto hacía unos minutos. Esta que parecía un cadáver en vida no le gustaba. Después le decía que él era demasiado susceptible.

—Sakura— la llamó y ella le miró suplicante, alzó la mano y le dio un golpecito en la frente provocando que la pelirrosa saliera de sus oscuros pensamientos y reaccionara llevándose sus manos a la frente y le mirara con el cejo fruncido. Sasuke suspiró aliviado, se volvió y empezó a caminar.

—Oye Sasuke,— le llamó con voz débil, Sasuke se giro otra vez ya un poco exasperado y la miró— yo… creo que no me siento bien…

El muchacho se acercó a ella y le ofreció, tras pensar si aquello era correcto o no y reflexionar sobre eso de ser cálido con alguien, la mano. Sakura lo miró sorprendida y se la cogió mirando como sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de él. Ella se acercó más a él y puso una de sus manos en el pecho de él haciendo que un rubor casi imperceptible surgiera en las mejillas de Sasuke ante la repentina acción de ella.

—Sasuke yo…—empezó con voz suave mientras poco a poco se acercaba más al rostro del muchacho, el cual se empezó a poner un poco nervioso al no entender a qué venía todo aquello, pero miró el rostro un poco sonrosado y suave de ella, sus ojos verdes, sus labios tan…

Plaf!

Un gancho izquierdo directo a su entrepierna hizo que el muchacho retrocediera y doblara su cuerpo llevando sus manos a la parte herida. El dolor era bastante agudo y casi insoportable. Sasuke la miró fulminándola y con ganas asesinas a lo que ella correspondió con una cara de: "para que veas lo que puedo hacer".

—Y la próxima vez que me vuelvas a amenazar, ¡te juro que te castro sin anestesia!—le amenazó irritada pero divertida al ver al muchacho en ese estado.

El Uchiha volvió a recomponerse y se acercó enfadado a la muchacha, que precavida, por cada paso que él daba uno que ella retrocedía. Hasta que al final, Sakura decidió terminar con aquello.

—Bueno, ya me he cansado, ¡me las piro vampiro!— se despidió con una sonrisa acelerada y corrió como alma que se lleva el diablo hacía el castillo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Sasuke, quien se quedó parado en mitad del camino con una expresión indescifrable.

_Perfecto, ahora encima tendré que volver a buscarla, maldita mocosa_, pensó irritado por el comportamiento repentino de la pelirrosa. Se encaminó hacia el castillo pensando en un buen castigo para ella.

* * *

Karin estaba revisando la limpieza del vestíbulo cuando una sombra de color rosa prácticamente atravesó la puerta principal y se escabulló escaleras arriba, dejando a la mujer completamente perpleja y anonada.

¿Qué ha sido eso?, se preguntó extrañada ante tal fenómeno, pero después e unos instantes decidió olvidarlo, no merecía la pena.

—Mmm… una criada que no trabaja, su Excelencia no estará muy contento si llega a sus oídos—dijo una voz tras ella que reconoció enseguida. Se volvió enfadada para encararle.

—¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo? ¿No deberías trabajar también?— le reprendió Karin mientras se daba la vuelta de nuevo y se encaminaba a las cocinas intentando ignorarle.

—Estoy haciendo mi trabajo como administrador del castillo, por eso os he llamado la atención, ¿no creéis que es ese mi trabajo?—preguntó Suigetsu retóricamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras la seguía. Molestar a la pelirroja era, sin duda, uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos.

—¿Por qué no mantenéis vuestra boca cerrada y me permitís continuar con el mío?— .e contestó mordaz y muy irritada. No podía defenderse bien por ser una mujer y eso la dejaba en clara desventaja con él.

—Vaya modales que os traéis últimamente, ¿Será que el Príncipe ha rechazado vuestras propuestas de compartir lecho por la noche?— preguntó burlón e irónico haciendo que el rostros de la mujer adquiriera un color parecido al de su cabello.

—¿Y eso a vos que os importa? Si os creéis que estoy trabajando en este castillo de ramera de su Excelencia estáis muy equivocado, aunque claro, un pescador de truchas, ¿qué puede saber sobre la organización correcta de un castillo por muy administrador que sea?— contestó malhumorada y ruborizada entrando a las cocinas.

—¿Lo sabe acaso la hija de la cortesana más famosa de Konoha?— le atacó enfadado por el comentario, era verdad que había tenido una vida miserable y que ahora en cambio, disfrutaba de una buena posición para alguien como él, pero odiaba que se lo recordaran.

Karin se quedó quieta y se volvió con la furia presente en sus ojos, si las miradas matasen, él sería pescado frito.

—¡No metáis a mi madre en todo esto, porque saldréis muy perjudicado!—le chilló my, muy, muy enfadada. Detestaba que la prejuzgaran por el trabajo de su madre, no todas las hijas eran como sus madres.

—¿Negáis lo evidente, Karin? Cualquiera sabe que voz hacéis ese tipo de trabajos para su Alteza— le dijo burlón y con un deje no intencionado de maldad, por un momento se preguntó si se estaría pasando con ella.

—¡Idos al infierno y no regreséis!— escupió harta, enfebrecida y con los nervios a flor de piel. Cogió una de las sartenes y se dirigió hacia él para darle un buen golpe. Suigetsu al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer, salió de la cocina corriendo. Sabía muy bien donde iría a parar si la pelirroja lo alcanzaba, y no era muy agradable.

—Oye Karin, ¿tú sabías que eso puede hacer mucho daño?— preguntó Sakura alegre mientras entraba dando saltitos.

La mujer la miró y miró la sartén, cuando se dio cuenta de la postura en que se encontraba, dejó la sartén en su sitio e intentó tranquilizarse un poco.

—Pareces esta muy nerviosa, ¿te ha pasado algo? — le preguntó más por curiosidad que por preocupación.

—Alguien ha decidido arruinarme mis horas de trabajo—gruñó y se acercó adonde se encontraba la muchacha, —¿queréis algo?— le preguntó al ver cómo Sakura inspeccionaba la cocina.

—¿Tenéis chocolate o algo dulce?—le preguntó con los ojos brillantes mientras le cogía las dos manos, tomándola pro sorpresa.

—Pues.. esto…—balbuceó un tanto impresionada por la rápida respuesta de la muchacha.

—Hay un pastel recién hecho,— contestó una mujer anciana con aspecto maternal que acababa de ingresar en la estancia.

—¿De qué es?— preguntó soltando a Karin y sonriéndole muy feliz.

—Es sencillo puesto que aquí no se come mucho, ¿queréis un poco?

—¡Por supuesto!— exclamó emocionada, hacía tiempo que no comía nada de repostería o pastelería, y además, como a Sasuke no le gustaban los dulces, las comidas no lo eran. Y eso mataba a la dulce-adicta pelirrosa.

Las dos mujeres no pudieron evitar reírse de ella. Su carácter infantil y alegre amenizaba el del señor del castillo, y por tanto, el ambiente que había en este.

—Chiyo, ¿la cena para el Seño esta ya lista o hace falta prepararla?— preguntó Karin volviendo a ponerse seria.

La anciana sacó de uno de los muebles el delicioso bizcocho y cortó una porción para Sakura, que cuando lo tuvo en sus manos lo miró como si fuera su más preciado objeto.

—Está todo en perfecto orden, Karin,—contestó con una sonrisa un tanto cansada,— por cierto, he oído antes unos gritos de discusión, ¿ha sucedido algo?

Karin resopló molesta al recordarlo y Sakura las miró curiosa mientras se comía su pastel.

—No es nada novedoso, como siempre, el bastardo de Suigetsu ha vuelto ha intentar humillarme— contestó enfadada sin poder evitar insultar al motivo de su enfado. Sakura al escuchar ese nombre casi se atraganta, ganándose la atención de las dos mujeres.

—Cof, cof, cof— empezó a toser ruidosamente, pero paró cuando sintió que ya estaba todo bien. Miró inquisitivamente a Karin y le preguntó— ¿has dicho Suigetsu?

—Así es— contestó mirándola extrañada y desconfiada.

La pelirrosa abrió mucho los ojos y se levanto de un salto automático.

—¿Es alto, con el pelo prácticamente blanco, ojos violetas, dientes así como aserrados y guapo?— preguntó emocionada.

Las dos mujeres asintieron confusas.

—¡La madre que lo parió! ¡Es mi hermano!— exclamó sorprendida y feliz.

—¿Hermano?— inquirieron al unísono incrédulas.

—¡Siii! ¡Ahora mismo iré a buscarle!—gritó emocionada mientras desaparecía de la cocina rápidamente dejando extrañadas a las dos mujeres.

—¿De verdad ese malnacido puede ser el hermano de la Hechicera?— inquirió Karin estupefacta y Chiyo se encogió de hombros igual que ella.

Sasuke entró al castillo justo cuando vio a Sakura a punto de subir por la escaleras del vestíbulo. Estaba un tanto cansado y malhumorado, pero todavía tenía que hablar con ella, así que aprovechó que estaba allí.

—Sakura—la llamó con seriedad haciendo que la susodicha se diera la vuelta y lo encarara. El muchacho tuvo la sensación de que tenía prisa por sus gestos de impaciencia, pero lo que tenía que decirle era mucho más importante.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó acelerada bajando las escalaras aproximándose a él.

—Mañana partiremos a Kyoto— le avisó Sasuke serio y frío. Sakura lo miró interrogante al no saber el motivo del viaje, y él se lo explicó— vamos a ir con los otros cuatro jefes ninja, los Hokages.

—¿Para qué yo sea aceptada como ninja, finalmente?— preguntó contenta de que por fín iba a ser reconocida, ya se lo estaba imaginando: sería anunciada como la magnífica y primera mujer que era ninja, una leyenda emocionante que...

—Y para otras cosas— afirmó interrumpiéndole sus fantasías.

—¿A qué hora nos vamos?

—A las cinco de la mañana, espero que estés preparada— le contestó muy pero que muy serio para que no llegara tarde, y cuando la vio darse media vuelta añadió— estaremos fuera como mínimo una semana y media.

—¡Genial!—exclamó emociona de poder salir de allí de una vez por todas y se fue a su habitación a prepararse, olvidándose por completo de su nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

—¡Listo y preparado! ¿No crees que es maravilloso?— preguntó alegre cuando hubo terminado de arreglar sus cosas para el viaje.

—¿Piensas llevarte ese tipo de ropa?— le preguntó incrédulo y estupefacto mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca

Justo delante suyo, un saco lleno de pantalones, botas, faldas demasiado cortas, camisas extrañas, un montón de libros, una guitarra, una caja de maquillaje, aparatos extraños, complementos de mujer un tanto raros, insólitos objetos para escribir y un pastel envuelto.

—¡Claro! Todo esto es imprescindible para el viaje— aseguró asintiendo con la cabeza muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke cogió el pastel y lo levantó.

—¿Para qué te llevas un pastel?— le preguntó estupefacto.

—Pues para no morirme de hambre, ¿para qué si no? Si es que hay ser subnor…—contestó arrebatándole su preciado pastel de sus horribles garras.

—¿Y la guitarra?— continuó sacándola del saco, Sakura la cogió con rapidez.

—Para cantar y alegrarte la vida un poco, que lo necesitas chaval—contestó con una sonrisa de anuncio levantando el pulgar de una de sus manos.

Sasuke bufó y revisó la habitación, realmente ya no parecía una habitación más. Estaba decorada con cosas extrañas y… su mirada se clavó en una de las paredes.

—¿Me puedes explicar la razón de pintar las paredes de mi castillo?— exigió un tanto molesto, se acercó a la pared y distinguió algunas letras y números, pero no supo descifrar la relación entre ellos.

Sakura le imitó y paso una mano por la pared.

—Es que parece una pizarra y además, observa— pasó su mano con un poco más de fuerza y fue borrando lo que había escrito con bastante facilidad.—Se borra.

—¿Qué es lo que hay escrito?— preguntó sin poder evitarlo, le había entrado la curiosidad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—Física y matemáticas— contestó encogiéndose de hombros y le sonrió burlona.—¿Te gustaría aprender, mocoso?

—A mí no me llames mocoso—la regañó ante su falta de respeto hacia él.

—¿Entonces es un no?—inquirió ingenuamente.

—El viaje puede ser un poco largo, así tendré algo interesante que hacer— contestó indirectamente que sí.

Sakura se rió y le cogió del brazo con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

—Ya verás como aprendes rápido, voy a aplicarte unos métodos parecidos a los que tú has usado durante los entrenamientos ninja, ya veras qué rápido aprender— comentó y Sasuke se empezó a preguntar si realmente había sido una buena idea aceptar aquello.

La carroza que los trasladaba hacia Kanto salió a las cinco de la mañana del día siguiente, la niebla cubría todo, el cielo estaba gris y el ambiente húmedo.

Parecía que el tiempo los acompañaba, pues de esa manera, nadie podría ver si habían salido del castillo o no. La niebla hacía que fuera imposible distinguir nada, pero el camino estaba señalizado, por lo que no tuvieron problema alguno.

Los caballos iban deprisa, el barro que había, hacía que tuvieran que ir un poco más lentos para que no resbalaran.

Dentro de la lujosa carroza, Sakura intentaba no dormirse, pues levantarse tan temprano hacía que todavía tuviera sueño, y recordó que tenía que haberse echado una almohada puesto que ahora no tenía donde apoyarse. Miró a Sasuke analizando las posibilidades que había de que la dejara apoyarse en él, lo más seguro es que le diera calabazas, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo, ¿no?

—Sasuke— le llamó con voz somnolienta, atrayendo la atención del nombrado que la miró con el cansancio mal ocultado,—¿me dejas apoyarme en ti? Es que quiero dormirme y así no voy a poder.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a levantarse bastante temprano, pero ahí no tenía mucho que hacer y el sueño se había apoderado de él. Miró a su compañera de carroza y observó que se caía del sueño. Normalmente no lo hacía, pero pensó que no había ningún inconveniente. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación así que aunque fuera una acción cálida, dejó que ella se apoyara en él.

—Gracias, Sasuke—agradeció y puso su cabeza en las piernas de él y se encogió un poco. Al poco rato, ya se encontraba dormida por completo.

Sasuke la miró con una expresión indescifrable. Deslizó una de sus manos por las suaves mejillas de la muchacha y su vista pasó a sus labios rosados, apetecibles a simple vista, los siguió mirando mientras la pequeña tentación de robarle un beso surgía en su interior. Total, era un beso, ¿qué tendía un beso de malo? _Muchas cosas_, se reprendió, si dejaba que sus emociones lo controlaran no iba por buen camino. Le pareció irónico que durante el tiempo que la había conocido había hecho cosas que jamás pensó hacer. Además, los sentimientos eran algo nuevo para él. Con las únicas personas que había llegado a tener algún tipo de sentimiento habían sido las de su familia y poco más. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado cómo debía comportarse y qué debía hacer, pero desde que ella había aparecido en su vida, todos sus esquemas se habían roto. El hecho de que las mujeres no estaban capacitadas para hacer nada, los sentimientos que debía tener, otros conocimientos más allá de la guerra o el poder, etc. Ahora se preguntaba cómo sería su vida si la pelirrosa no hubiese existido, seguro que muy diferente, mejor dicho, completamente distinta. Muchos de los problemas que ahora tenía no estarían ahí, ni tampoco las emociones ni las reflexiones acerca de su vida ni los recuerdos de _ella_ cada vez con más frecuencia.

Después de un rato, él también cayó preso en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura se despertó tras haber dormido cinco horas. Había sido un sueño reparador a pesar del traqueteo y el movimiento del coche (de caballos), la postura en que había dormido y el frío que se colaba. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba dormido y sonrió dulcemente al ver su expresión calmada y pacífica lejos de estar malhumorada o tensa como habituaba. Parecía otro al verlo así de tranquilo y también más guapo. Realmente podía entender porqué le gustaba tantísimo, claro que a él no se lo iba a decir. Se imaginó el momento…

_—Sasuke, te tengo que decir una cosa._

_—Hmp._

_—Y es muy importante._

_—Hmp._

_—Resulta que estoy enamorada de ti._

_—…_

_—…_

_—…_

_—…_

_—…_

_—¿Sasuke?_

_—¿Hmp?_

_—¿Vas a decir algo?_

_—…_

_—Encima que te lo digo…_

Sakura sonrió divertida, apostaba a que Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar ante una declaración de amor. De todas maneras, no pensaba decírselo porque las cosas entre ellos podrían ponerse mal y no era eso lo que pretendía. Se dedicó un poco más de tiempo, aprovechando que no la descubriría, para mirar a su Adonis personal. Sería muy interese encontrarse con el Sasuke del futuro, ¿sería igual de soso? _Si, seguramente sí, a este chico no lo cambia ni Dios_, pensó suspirando mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

Cuando se aburrió, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarle y cogió el diario de _Ella _para seguir leyéndolo, a ver si le daba alguna pista…

**Querido Diario:**

**Ya hace un mes que estoy aquí y sí, sigo viva. He podido sobrevivir a este mundo extraño. La gente del castillo es amable, pero yo creo que son así porque viven bajo algún tipo de amenaza, pues todos miran a los miembros de la familia real con miedo y respeto. De la familia real no es que se pueda decir mucho realmente, mi "querido" príncipe es un canalla, es idiota, frío, indiferente, egoísta, egocéntrico, salvaje e hipócrita. Vamos a ver, cuando estamos solos muy bien y todo eso, nos podemos llevar bien, yo hablo, él me escucha, yo sigo hablando, él habla un poco, nos quedamos callados, habla él, yo le miro embobada… si, si, si, muy interesante y todo ese rollo. Pero joder, es que cuando hay alguien presente ya, que me folle un puto pez, que él no se va a dignar ni a dirigirme la palabra como una persona normal. Por eso, el otro día peleamos, le di una buena paliza, ¡ja! Se cree que va a vencer con facilidad a la capitana del equipo de kárate y fútbol, ¡a lo mejor! Y encima va y me dice que como soy una mujer sería de cobardes porque no saben pelear, ¿sabes lo que le hice en ese momento, queridísimo diario? Le di una de mis patadas a lo Oliver y Benji (si, si, a cámara lenta y todo) en la entrepierna y le dije: Una mujer puede pelear igual o mejor que un hombre. Entonces lo dejé ahí abandonado, que se jodiera. Después ya me miraba con respeto pero con mucho rencor. A veces realmente creo que me odia. Los que si me odian son el tío y el padre de él. Es que, de verdad, me da un escalofrió cada vez que me miran es horrible. Y bueno, cositas interesantes: el otro día puse el disco de Green Day en el altavoz que llevaba y bueno, todo el mundo se pensó que estaba endemoniado incluso los tíos esos me dijeron que había que destruirlo, pobre Billie Joe, menos mal que yo lo rescaté de las katanas que se lanzaron contra él, ¡qué malas personas! A mi príncipe también le gusta, dice que es extraño pero le agrada. Y el otro día, paso algo muuuuy emocionante, ¿a que no lo adivinas! Me besó, bueno fue un beso accidentado, ¡pero un beso! Si señoras y señores, un beso de verdad. La verdad es que estuvo muy bien, tengo ganas de que se repita, aunque él se puso rojísimo y prácticamente huyó, pero yo se muy bien que a él también le gustó. También vino un tipo súper raro llamado Orochimaru, me miró como si estuviera mirando un experimento que fuera a ser un éxito y no me gustó nada. Después de eso, he intentado evitar al hombre ese. Se lo dije a mi prince, pero me ha dicho que es uno de los amigos de su padre y que a él tampoco le cae muy bien. ¡Hasta aquí las noticias por esta semana! **

Sakura se reía al leer los comentarios de la chica, realmente era muy divertida. Le recordaba a ella y a su grupo de amigas, que no se cortaban ni un pelo a la hora de decir las cosas. Parecía que aquello era una historia de amor, parecida a la suya con Sasuke, solo que Sasuke no la iba a besar, era más frío que una piedra en medio del Polo Norte. Y al parecer, ese sujeto llamado Orochimaru era malo. Había escuchado a Sasuke hablar a escondidas de él y si lo que parecía decir ella era cierto, no les traería nada bueno. Entonces una pequeña alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Sakura. Si Orochimaru había intentado ir a por E_lla, _el secuestro y las veces que Sasuke le había advertido eran por él. ¿Le habría pasado algo a _Ella_ relacionado con él? Estaba segura de que así era.

Sasuke se removió un poco y abrió los ojos, que se clavaron de inmediato en los de ella.

—Bueno días dormilón, ¿has dormido bien?— le sonrió con dulzura mal correspondida mientras bajaba el diario y cogía otro libro para disimular.

—¿Qué hora es?—preguntó espabilándose silenciosamente.

—Son las doce de la mañana, ¿tienes hambre o algo?— le contestó enfrascándose en la interesante teoría de Coulomb.

—Un poco—admitió a su pesar— ¿hay algo de comer o le digo al cochero que pare en una posada?

—Bueno…— empezó indecisa, pues no sabía si debía contarle lo del pastel, pero al final decidió ser buena y se lo dijo— está el "inútil" pastel que me he traído, ¿quieres un poco?

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras se situaba. Sakura dejó el libro y sacó el bizcocho, cortó para los dos y le ofreció su trozo al muchacho que lo aceptó con un agradecimiento silencioso.

—Oye, Sasuke— le llamó y él la miró— ¿quieres que te enseñe matemáticas y física?

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron y asintió. Sakura cogió dos bolígrafos, los libros de cada asignatura y un cuaderno, luego se sentó a su lado.

—Tienes una mesa o algo para apoyarnos, es que si no va a ser muy complicado— le pidió Sakura. El muchacho se levantó y moviendo una palanca apareció una mesa de la pared—gracias, pues bueno, empezaremos con matemáticas, ¿estás preparado?

—Siempre lo estoy— contestó con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. _Si todos los días sonriera a sí, me moriría por paro cardíaco, _pensó anonada al verle así. Luego recobró la compostura y empezó con lo elemental.

Así pasaron 2 días, en los cuales Sasuke aprendía lo que Sakura le enseñaba a una velocidad asombrosa, tanto que la muchacha se empezó a preguntar si era superdotado. Por lo visto, Sasuke sabía lo básico, por lo que pudo empezar a enseñarle lo básico de física. Fue entretenido y no se aburrieron durante el viaje.

Hubo un momento que Sakura se atrevió a enchufar sus altavoces y poner algo de música. Así, un _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_ empezó a sonar en la carroza.

—Conozco esta melodía— dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a la muchacha.

—¿Cómo es eso?— le preguntó incrédula ya que eso era… no, no lo era.

—Digamos que una persona especial para mí la solía poner en una cosa de esas—explicó y señaló el aparato.

—Ammm…—Sakura no supo qué decir en esa situación, entonces se preguntó si debía decirle a Sasuke la verdad sobre ella misma. _Ella_ lo hizo con "su príncipe" nada más conocerle, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió que esperaría, conociendo a Sasuke, era capaz de abandonarla en medio de la nada por 1) no confiar en él y/o 2) pensar que a perdido el juicio y es peligrosa.

Después de ese instante, y con la voz de Billie Joe cantando para ellos, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que el cochero les anunció que ya había llegado.

Sakura recogió todo y se bajó del carruaje. Cuando estuvo fuera, miró boquiabierta a su alrededor. Dos filas paralelas de árboles trazaban el camino hasta un bonito jardín con suelo de piedra blanca y bancos. Había una gran variedad de flores y un pequeño estanque. Detrás del jardín había, árboles formando dos arcos separados que daban al gran castillo blanco y con el tejado gris. Una auténtica preciosidad.

—Sakura, vamos—le dijo empujándola un poco por la espalda para que caminara junto a él.

Ambos fueron caminando por el sendero de árboles de exquisitos tipos de diferentes aromas. Para Sakura era increíble aquel lugar, al igual que lo era el palacio de Sasuke. En un segundo, se paró y saco su móvil y se hizo una foto con todo el espectáculo detrás. Ya podía imaginar que cuando regresara al siglo XXI lo iban a flipar con las fotos que estaba echando.

Sasuke la esperó con un bufido y se acordó entonces de algo:

—Intenta ser lo más discreta posible, ellos no son tan tolerantes como lo soy yo— le advirtió un tanto sombrío y Sakura lo miró interrogante.— Si haces algo como sacar el objeto ese o vestir de forma… inapropiada, no pensarán nada bueno y no quiero que mi reputación baje porque eso podría ponernos a todos en peligro, ¿me escuchas?—le explicó con voz severa y la muchacha asintió.

—Una pregunta, cuando nos presentes, ¿cómo me vas a presentar a m?—le preguntó cuando la duda asaltó su cabeza. Esto hizo que Sasuke se parara, puesto que no había tenido en cuenta eso.

—Diremos que eres mi prometida, de esa manera nos salvaremos de toda sospecha— contestó Sasuke tras meditarlo un rato, pero la idea no convenció a Sakura.

—Pero si nos peleamos y encima no vas a ser capaz de tratarme como a tu prometida—le reprochó Sakura con el ceño fruncido, aunque si la situación fuera real no le importaría en lo absoluto, pero de ahí a fingir, había un gran salto.

—Seremos un matrimonio concertado y te intentaré tratar como a mi prometida— respondió él con simpleza.

—Pero si es concertado yo tendría que se rica—objetó ella.

—O tener algo importante y tú lo tienes, así que vamos— finalizó él sin dar pie a más discusión.

Las puertas del palacio se abrieron para ellos y Sasuke la cogió de la mano provocando que una agradable corriente los recorriera enteros haciéndolos estremecer.

El bonito vestíbulo se alzó ante ellos y una persona que ella conocía muy bien se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa grande y sincera dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Naruto?— preguntó Sakura pasmada.

—Hola Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha y… Sakura…Haruno—les saludó con una sonrisa enigmática haciendo que Sakura abriera los ojos incrédula.

* * *

Y aquí finaliza el capítulo 9º siip! Esta vez he tardado menos xD

Pero bueno, en este capítulo ya se pueden ir identificando a algunos personaje y ¡aparece Naruto! En el próximo capítulo conoceremos al resto del comité ninja y más personajes y misterios se irán resolviendo poco a poco. Unos cuantos nuevos han aparecido en este capítulo que a lo mejor no os habeís dado cuenta, sobre todo de uno en concreto. En mi perfil está subido un summary más extenso de este fin y del otro, **Pairētsu no ai**. En cuanto a este último lo subiré la semana que viene o cuando tenga tiempo, que lo llevo a mitad (Rousseau, Kant, Hobbes, Locke, Aristóteles, Platón, Rawls y Habermas no me han dejado más xD)

Así que nada, mañana tengo examen de Matemáticas (no veréis la gracia que me hace) y despues Física y Biología el jueves y viernes, así que tendré una semana un "poquitín" ocupada. Ahora bien, el 18 acabo las clases y podré actualizar más rápido (por fiiin). Bueno, el 19 me voy a ver a Green Day en concierto (ni yoo misma me lo creo O.O) y actualizaré a partir de esa semanita.

Para finalizar, os deseeo a todas las que estéis como yo, en época de exámenes, lo mejor, que hay que demostrar que nosotras podemos xDD

Y también he dejado mi email en el perfil por si alguien quiere hablar o contactar conmigo y las que tengais tuenti o facebook pues igual xD

Besoos a todas! :D

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	11. Decisions and arrangements

Hoolaa a todas!

Después de un mes y dos días vuelvo a actualizar :D

Sé que os cuesta esperar, si yo os comprendo, a mi me mata tener que esperar por la continuación de algunos fanfics y es realmente terrible cuando te quedas meses y meses esperándola. Pero bueno, no pretendo retrasarme meses y meses, así que no os preocupéis por eso xD

Dejé la portada de Welcome ti the middle ages! en mi profile, allí encontraréis la dirección :)

A las 15 personas que me habéis dejado un review, muchas graciaaaas! Ya sabéis que siempre os digo lo geniales que soys y todo ese rollo, pero que sepáis que es cierto, no sabéis la alegría que me da cuando los recibo.

Por cierto, leer lo que os pongo al final, yo sé que es un rollo leer esto, pero bueno, se soporta, ¿no? xD

Y bueno, que sepaís que he actualizado así de madrugada porque estoy muuuy feliz de que España (por primera vez en la historia) esté en las finales, y no lo digo para fastidiar a las demás que no sean españolas, que conste.

Así os dejo con este 10º capítulo.

Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.

El texto del diario de _ella _en negrita.

Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.

* * *

**~Decisions and preparations~**

Sakura frunció el cejo confundida. Estaba casi segura de no haberle dicho a nadie su apellido, bueno, casi segura no, segurísima. Después de meditarlo un rato se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, se lo había dicho a la pareja Senju, Tsunade y Jiraya, el día que había llegado a esa época por primera vez. El caso es que, siendo como eran ellos tan pobres, y teniendo en cuenta el claro comportamiento entre los diferentes estamentos, no parecía muy posible que alguien como el Naruto de allí los conociese, o se hubiera dignado a hablar con ellos.

—Es un placer estar aquí, duque Uzumaki— correspondió al saludo haciendo una elegante reverencia, y obligándome a hacerla a mi también.

—Así que esta es vuestra joven prometida— dijo Naruto mientras me miraba con una sonrisa analizadora, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que Sakura se presentó.

—Si, esto… yo soy Sakura— afirmó un poco descolocada mientras veía como el rostro de Naruto se iba poniendo serio poco a poco.

—Lo sé, he oído hablar mucho de vos—aseguró mientras se frotaba la mano contra la barbilla-

—Mmm… ya, bueno, supongo que sí— balbuceó al no encontrar una respuesta adecuada y que sonara coherente. Sasuke la miró disimuladamente extrañado por las inseguras e inusuales respuestas de su falsa prometida.

—Hasta mi oído han llegado miles de rumores sobre la supuesta Hechicera, mas no me los creía hasta que ellos me lo dijeron— confesó sonando un poco avergonzado ante lo hecho.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?— preguntó Sakura un tanto irritada, pues tener otra incógnita más en su nueva vida no era algo especialmente agradable, no quería tener que comerse más la cabeza tratando de averiguar algo que seguramente no tendría ningún tipo de valor.

—Mis padres, por supuesto— contestó Naruto esbozando una de sus características sonrisas, Sakura le miró mas confundida, ¿había conocido a sus padres? El muchacho comprendió su expresión y le explicó— Fue hace unos 6 meses, ellos viajaban hasta Konoha por una misión especial y durante le viaje se encontraron con una persona muy extraña y absolutamente desorientada, con inusual atuendo, extraños objetos y una distinta manera de hablar. Eso les retrasó un poco, pero llegaron al lugar de su destino, donde la muchacha que se habían encontrado hizo su primera muestra de hechicería curando a un niño en medio de una calle. Después de una semana, el Príncipe Uchiha y sus guardias fueron a buscarla tratando, no de muy buena manera, a mi señora madre.

Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de Sakura. Si eso era de esa manera, los padres de Naruto no podían ser otros que…

—Nuestro saludos, pequeña Sakura— habló una voz familiar para la pelirosa, la cual se volvió para ver entrar a las dos personas que entraban a la estancia con una paso y porte mucho más elegante del que ella recordaba.

—¡Tsunade! ¡Jiraya!— exclamó con una enorme sonrisa la aludida súper contenta al verlos de nuevo. Casi dando saltos se acercó a ellos.

Realmente no parecían los mismos y esa visión de ellos, era más parecida a la del siglo XXI que la del a primera vez que los vio. Ahora sus ropas, lejos de estar raídas y ser viejas, eran elegantes, lujosas, pero no ostentosas como las que había visto a Lady Tayuya. El rostro de Tsunade no tenía la misma apariencia joven, pero no estaba tan arrugado. Su pelo pajizo lo llevaba de nuevo en dos coletas bajas, pero las sujeciones de estas parecía ser del mismo material con que se hacían las coronas. Y Jiraya, tenía un toque más serio y de una persona más sabía, pero el pelo, pese a estar cepillado y limpio, lo seguía llevando demasiado largo, aunque recogido.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez— empezó Tsunade acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha con ternura, como lo haría una madre—veo que ahora no pareces una niña asustada, parecéis más una mujer, aunque puedo notar que ese carácter vuestro no ha cambiado.

—Ciertamente, han pasado muchas cosas— confirmó Sakura mientras le dirigía una sonrisita a Sasuke.

—Me alegra veros de nuevo, estoy segura de que cuando tengamos un momento podremos hablar con tranquilidad— le dijo al percatarse del sincero y tierno gesto que había tenido la muchacha con su supuesto prometido. Realmente, no se hubiera imaginado nunca que ambos podrían haber acabado comprometidos. Era verdad que Sakura nada más verlo se deslumbró, pero después fue testigo del mal y oscuro sentimiento que se había despertado en ambos jóvenes.

—Por supuesto— aceptó la muchacha brindándole una cálida sonrisa que le fue correspondida de inmediato.

—Tsunade, será mejor que nos retiremos, pues tendrán que descansar después de tan largo viaje—alentó Jiraya a su esposa, colocando una mano en la cintura de esta. Sabía que ambos tendrían que estar cansados, pues un carruaje no resulta ser el lugar más apropiado para poder descansar bien.

—¡Oh! No te preocupes por eso—le dijo agitando una mano para restarle importancia.

Sasuke, no pareció pensar los mismos, aunque no lo demostró. Se acercó a Sakura y luego, haciéndolo parecer como una muestra de cariño, la rodeó con los brazos y le susurró al oído palabras que distaban mucho de ser dulces.

—Sakura, nos tenemos que reunir con los demás, no pierdas el tiempo— le advirtió con un tono bajo pero sin dar paso a ningún tipo de réplica. Sakura le fulminó con la mirada con mucho disimulo, odiaba que se tuviera que hacer siempre lo que él decidiera, aunque tuviera razón.

Sakura se volvió con una sonrisa deshaciéndose de la presa de su pseudoprometido el cual no puso resistencia alguna.

—La verdad, es que un poco cansada sí que estoy— admitió falsamente tratando de parecer cansada. El matrimonio la miró un poco perplejo, realmente la muchacha no era una buena actriz. Para arreglarlo un poco, se llevo una mano a la boca y emitió un bostezo fingido, que funcionó un poco.

—Bien, pues os veremos más tarde— dijo Jiraya para despedirse, luego, junto con Tsunade, quien se despidió de la muchacha con un abrazo cálido.

Los tres jóvenes los vieron marcharse y entonces, se miraron fijamente.

—Naruto, ¿han llegado ya lo demás?— preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

Naruto frunció un poco los labios, pero luego, una sonrisa se extendió pos su rostro.

—Nunca vas a dejar de ser un amargado, ¿eh? Creía que el hecho de estar prometido aliviaría tu carácter, pero ya veo que es algo imposible— le dijo con burla, consiguiendo una mirada asesina por arte del Uchiha.

—¿Estás de broma? Sasuke seguirá siendo un cubito de hielo por toda la eternidad, hasta en el mismo sofocante infierno— aseguró Sakura con una risita que hizo que Sasuke cambiase de víctima. Naruto abrió los ojos asombrado, pero luego se rió con fuerza.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Cómo os sienta eso Excelencia?— se burló carcajeándose haciendo que Sasuke soltara un bufido bajo.— Dudo mucho que se derritiera por muy caliente que pueda estar el infierno.

—¿Verdad que sí?—siguió el juego la pelirrosa, adoraba molestar a Sasuke, y si encima tenía compañía, mejor.

—¡Por supuesto! Además, está tan amargado que no sabe disfrutar de la vida—aseguró Naruto tratando de meter un poco de seriedad en su tono, pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Y que lo digas! Siempre está en su despacho sin hablar con nadie, es un aburrimiento estar con él— confesó Sakura pero a ella lo de la seriedad le salió bien y Naruto se rió más todavía.

—¡Vaya que sí!— exclamó el rubio dándole la razón— Y no puedes mantener una conversación normal con él…

—¡Por culpa de decir siempre "Hmp"!— exclamó interrumpiéndole, pero diciendo exactamente lo que el otro iba a decir.

—¡Cuánta razón tienéis!— profirió con una sonrisa que le fue correspondida de inmediato.

—¿¡Cómo lo puedes soportar!— se preguntaron al unísono, y luego, se empezaron a reír como dos niños pequeños.

—Par de estúpidos— escupió Sasuke ya cansado de que estuvieran hablando y burlándose de él como si él no estuviera presente, aunque no le importaba realmente lo que pensaran o no de él. Se volvió con ínfima seriedad hacia su mejor amigo— ¿Están los demás aquí?— preguntó otra vez.

—Sólo Gaara y Shikamaru con sus respectivas esposas, faltan Neji, su esposa y mi querida mujer que se fue a visitarlos— contestó Naruto con un brillo en los ojos al pronunciar a la última.

—Entonces llévanos con ellos— le dijo Sasuke, pero Sakura le cogió de la mano para impedir que avanzara, luego la miró interrogante e irritado.

—Te recuerdo que no hace más de 10 minutos que hemos llegado— le recordó con voz suave— ¿qué pasa con nuestras cosas?

—Mis sirvientes se harán cargo de todo— contestó Naruto con una sonrisa de confianza.

—Ya…— Sakura le dirigió una mirada al Uchiha que captó enseguida.

—Naruto, mi prometida prefiere cargar con el saco que lleva ahora mismo, no le gusta separarse de él—le dijo, Naruto no pareció entenderlo, pero tampoco pareció importarle mucho, por lo que asintió.

Sakura cogió su mochila y la revisó, sabía que nadie había tocado, pero prefería sentirse segura y tranquila. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada significativa y Sakura la cargó en su hombro y avanzó hasta él. Luego, Naruto los fue guiando por el bonito y cálido palacio hasta llegar a una puerta ancha y con antiguas escrituras en su marco. Al abrirla, una gran habitación parecida a la biblioteca del palacio de Konoha pero similar a las salas de congresos apareció ante sus ojos. Antigua a primera vista, elegante sin llegar a ser ostentosa; acogedora y cálida. Muchas obras de arte colgaban en las paredes donde no había estanterías repletas de libros y preciosas pinturas en el techo reflejando el principio de la vida humana y los diferentes dioses. Sin duda alguna, la exquisita decoración indicaba el gran poder que tenía aquella familia noble, puesto que no todo el mundo se la podía permitir.

A medida que avanzaban por la magnífica sala, esta parecía hacerse más grande. Sakura supuso que tenía que estar conectada con el segundo piso por lo alto que se veía el techo. Por la gran cantidad de asientos que había repartidos en varios niveles, conjeturó que allí era donde se reunían todos los nobles cuando tenían asuntos que discutir, parecía el Parlamento actual.

Una vez allí, levantó su mirada siguiendo las de sus acompañantes y encontró cuatro pares de ojos observándola con desagrado, indiferencia, desprecio e incredulidad. Admiró los cuatro rostros que lo hacían, diferían mucho entre ellos, pero eran hermosos, ¿acaso todos los nobles tenían que ser apuestos? Parecía que sí. Aunque, también lo eran las personas de su clase y allí reconocía las caras a la perfección: Shikamaru, el genio que la superaba de su clase, su rostro era más adulto y cansado, su pelo negro mucho más largo estaba atado formando su habitual coleta; Gaara, siempre había sido frío, pero aún así, siempre había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, tenía el mismo rostro aniñado que conocía y conservaba su rojo pelo intacto y corto, incluso tenía el tatuaje "Amor" en su frente; Matsuri, esta última no le agradaba demasiado, siempre había estado hastiándola a ella y a Ino, su cabello estaba también más largo y estaba recogido de una manera elegante y refinada, como si quisiera demostrar por todo lo alto que pertenecía a la nobleza; y por último, su querida Temari, hermana de Gaara y una de sus más fieles amigas, pese a llevar el pelo recogido pulcramente, se podía notar algo el fuerte carácter de la rubia. Aquello parecía una fiesta de disfraces en el Instituto, como si nada hubiera cambiado, la lástima era volver a la realidad y ver que ellos ni siquiera la conocían.

Sasuke se adelanto y dirigió su habitual mirada fría e inescrutable a los otros visitantes.

—Me alegra que hayáis podido venir— dijo Sasuke haciendo una pequeña reverencia que fue correspondida por los otros.

_Qué alegre se te ve Sasuke, estás cantando y bailando para celebrar que estén aquí_, pensó de forma burlona la pelirrosa al advertir de forma demasiado obvia la discordancia que existía entre las palabras dichas por el Príncipe y la expresión de su rostro.

—Era por varios… asuntos urgentes— contestó de manera aburrida Shikamaru mirándola con especial atención— es nuestro deber discutir sobre ello.

—También mencionasteis en la carta a la renombrada Hechicera, ¿es ella?— preguntó con voz extremadamente seria Gaara que aunque la miraba de forma indiferente parecía haber en sus ojos aguamarina un destello de curiosidad, algo normal, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien como ella.

Ahora todos miraron con más fijeza todavía a Sakura, la cual se había ruborizado un poco al sentirse tan observada. Las miradas de unos y otros eran diferente, pero bastaban para ponerla nerviosa, de hecho, se sentía como si estuviera siendo examinada, como si estuvieran definiendo si era ella realmente y si tenía las habilidades para ser quien muchos habían dicho que era.

—Así es, os presento a mi prometida Sakura, la Hechicera— respondió mientras la traía al frente con un sutil movimiento que en apariencia podría parecer un gesto cariñoso.

Sakura los miró a todos intentando sostenerles la mirada. No era algo fácil, pues solo la vacía mirada de Gaara era suficientemente intimidante. Estaba claro que pese a las distintas emociones que sus miradas desvelaban, esperaban algo de ella que indicara que era un Hechicera verdadera. El problema era que Sasuke le había prohibido mostrar sus pertenencias, y que, aparte de eso, ella no tenía poderes, no podía decir algún tipo de palabreja y que apareciera una montaña de oro. Y por supuesto, no tenía ni una escoba voladora, ni un caldero chorreante al más puro estilo de "Harry Potter", ni tenía un gato negro que solo traía desgracias. Realmente iba a ser algo difícil complacerlos, pero tal vez con pequeñas cosas como el saber leer, escribir y sus preciosos y adorados libros podrían ser suficientes para contentarlos.

Se mordió el labio inferior un tanto indecisa pero luego, tomó un poco de valor y esbozó una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Aquello parecía el casting de American Idol, pero mucho peor, al menos cantar se le daba bien.

_Tranquila, no te van a comer_, se dijo para calmarse, _creo que prefiero a las ratas._

—Hola, yo soy Sakura, encantada de conoceros— se presentó intentando sonar normal, como si estuviera ante unos amigos desconocidos de sus amigos, como si a Ino le hubiera dado por presentarle a su nuevo proyecto de novio.

—Aparte de parecer una ramera extraña, yo no encuentro a la que llamáis Hechicera como alguien especial— dijo con voz nasal, desagradable, burlona y prepotente la en apariencia fina y elegante Matsuri, que la miraba como si fuera un insecto más del cual tenía que deshacerse. _Tan zorra y golfa como siempre_, la insultó mentalmente Sakura, quien tenía muy claro que las personas vivieran en el momento en el que vivieran, serían exactamente las mismas. Si era una asquerosa insoportable en el siglo XXI, ¿por qué no iba a serlo allí también? Sakura la miró de la misma manera como cada vez que le decía algún tipo de insulto o insinuación de esto, como si la fuera asesinar de una forma lenta y dolorosa. E_staría bien atarla en una diana y lanzarle un coche a ver lo que quedaba de ella,_ imaginó la pelirosa con malicia. La otra, desprevenida, la miró con un poco de temor. Pero no era la única, la cara de psicópata no había pasado desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes, que la miraban con cierto desconcierto y recelo. Hasta que Sasuke no la trajo de vuelta al mundo real con un pequeño golpe, Sakura no se dio cuenta que su cara mostraba sus nada bondadosos y gratos pensamientos. Recuperándose rápidamente, le mostró una sonrisa que prometía no tener piedad con ella, pero luego la transformó en su favorita. La de ser una niña buena que no había roto un plato en su vida.

—Perdona, yo no soy una ramera, pero sí tengo modales y antes de dirigirme a una persona que no conozco tengo la cortesía de indicarle, por lo menos, cuál es mi nombre primero— le contestó con una clara doble intención que hizo que la noble quedara en mal lugar frente a los demás.

—Mi nombre es Matsuri no Sabaku y soy la Condesa de Hiroshima—se presentó algo cohibida, altanera y claramente insultada, no creía que alguien como ella le hablara de esa manera, era, sin duda, algo insólito y escandaloso, y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo.

Sakura iba a decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna, los nobles se fueron presentando uno a uno, estaba claro que no querían sufrir una situación parecida a la de Matsuri.

—Mi nombre es Gaara no Sabaku, Marqués de la región de Shikoku y Conde de Hiroshima— pronunció Gaara con una voz carente de emociones pero siendo respetuosa y cortés, como un caballero.

—Yo soy Shikamaru Nara, Duque de Chūbu y Marqués de Okinawa— dijo Shikamaru con cotesía y aburrimiento, cansado de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, resultando no ser beneficioso para acortar aquello deprisa.

—Yo soy Temari Nara, Marquesa de Okinawa— finalizó de manera amable con una pequeña sonrisa aventurera Temari que avanzó hasta donde ella se encontraba— realmente, Sakura, yo sí encuentro que tenéis algo especial.

—Gracias… er… Temari— agradeció con sinceridad la pelirosa que se hizo un lío al llamarla, pues sabía que el protocolo de ellos era llamarlos por su título, pero al final le salió del alma llamarla por su nombre, que para eso lo tenía.

Antes de que la rubia pudiese contestarle, Gaara empezó a hablar con voz seria y firme.

—Debemos discutir todos los asuntos que tenemos pendientes, esperemos que la tardanza del Conde Hyuuga no nos retrase demasiado, pero por ahora, sentémonos para empezar, no quiero retrasar esto mucho tiempo— expresó el pelirrojo mientras con un gesto les decía que tomaran asiento cada uno donde correspondía.

Sasuke guió a Sakura hasta unos asientos acolchados con una tela de color negro donde estaba cosido el símbolo de los Uchiha. Sakura se sorprendió al comprobar que eran bastante cómodos, supuso que los habrían hecho así porque aquello duraba mucho.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas que la muchacha supo reconocer de inmediato: la tímida y educada Hinata no parecía sufrir ningún tipo de cambio, hasta llevaba el pelo suelto y completamente liso, adornado con algún que otro prendedor con dijes, y con su flequillo recto; Neji, su primer novio, serio y elegante, con su pelo largo y castaño recogido con una coleta baja, por sus movimientos y expresión, parecía querer imitar a Gaara y a Sasuke, casi consiguiéndolo, porque pese a ser igual de serio, sus movimientos no eran tan majestuosos e imponentes como los de los anteriores; y por último, la graciosa TenTen , con una sonrisa jovial y encantadora, su pelo con sus dos moñitos adornados, con el rostro más maduro y adulto, pero con ese mismo aura que hacía sentir bien a los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Sentimos nuestra tardanza, sufrimos un imprevisto durante el viaje— se disculpó Neji haciendo un reverencia al unísono con el de las dos muchachas. Su mirada pareció buscar algo hasta que sus ojos perla se detuvieron en unos jade— Parece que es cierto, al fin y al cabo— murmuró para sí al contemplar a la que le pareció, después de su esposa, la mujer más bella que había visto en su vida— Mi nombre es Neji Hyuuga y soy el Conde de Hokkaidō y Duque de Kyūshū.

—El mío es TenTen Hyuuga, duquesa de Kyūshū— se presentó a continuación la castaña con voz alegre

—Yo soy Hinata Uzumaki y soy en parte Condesa de Hokkaidō y Duquesa de Kanto, junto con mi esposo, Naruto Uzumaki— concluyó con voz tímida pero infinitamente educada y dulce Hinata, quien tenía las mejillas coloradas a causa de la vergüenza que le daba llamar la a atención y que la mirasen con atención.

—Yo soy Sakura, conocida como la Hechicera, y prometida del Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, encantada de conoceros— agregó con una sonrisa graciosa y alegre Sakura.

Los tres se fueron a sus asientos correspondientes. Hinata se sentó al lado del rubio quien le cogió de la mano y posó sus labios sobre esta mientras le dirigía una tierna sonrisa. Sakura sonrió nostálgica, aquel par estaban más que enamorados, ¿les habría costado tanto declarar sus sentimientos como en su época, en la cual todavía no había sucedido aquello? Posiblemente, sí.

Sasuke advirtió aquella mirada, pero la malinterpretó. Se preguntó si su psedoprometida estaría así porque él no le dedicaba esa clase de gestos tan… empalagosos. Tal vez tendía que fingir un poco mejor, al fin y al cabo. Un tanto indeciso, bajó su mano hasta la de Sakura y se la cogió dándole un cariñoso apretón. Sakura lo miró muy, pero que muy sorprendida. Jamás habría pensado que Sasuke pudiera comportarse así de dulce con ella. Su tacto, lejos de ser desagradablemente caliente y húmedo, era cálido pero suave, y su roce provocaba en ellas sensaciones que jamás había tenido. Esas del tipo que hacían estallar su corazón. Si hubiera hecho aquello estando solos, posiblemente al final hubieran acabado besándose, algo que hacía que su corazón, con el solo hecho de imaginar aquello, latiera con mucha más rapidez. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo había acabado sintiendo algo por él, con esos pequeños gestos, Sakura confirmaba que aquellas sensaciones que la invadían eran demasiado intensas. Jamás se había sentido así con un chico, ni siquiera con sus anteriores novios. Su mirada verdosa repasó el rostro atractivo y serio de Sasuke. ¿Habría alguien tan absolutamente guapo como él? Lo dudaba mucho. Ahora sí que comprendía todos los rumores que le concernían. No tenía que ser pura casualidad que toda la población femenina hablara sobre ellos, algo de cierto tenía que haber. Pero no se imaginaba a Sasuke como un mujeriego seductor, posiblemente, eran ellas las que se ofrecían y él, simplemente aceptaba.

—Sakura, no creo que sea una buena idea estar comiéndome con la mirada delante de todos— susurró serio pero con un toque de picardía el muchacho que miraba al frente.

La pelirrosa se sobresaltó, qué fácil era para ella olvidarse de todo cuando se trataba de él. La vergüenza de ser pillada en una situación así hizo que se ruborizara. Más sabiendo que Sasuke no podía enterarse de los sentimientos que había despertado en ella, al menos no todavía. ¿Y si había sido demasiado obvia? A lo mejor Sasuke pensaba que ahora solo era una más para su colección. ¡Aquello era terrible!

—Yo no te estaba comiendo con la mirada, qué cosas tienes— replicó fingiendo estar enfadada, no debía descubrirse. El muchacho solo añadió un simple "Hmp", el cual Sakura tradujo como una muestra de indiferencia, por lo que suspiró aliviada.

La profunda voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, pero se lo agradeció mentalmente, realmente un comedero de cabeza no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Bien, estamos todos aquí reunidos— _Para celebrar este santo acto religioso_, pensó de seguido Sakura con burla soltando una pequeña risita que solo fue escuchada por Sasuke, que la miró con cierto enfado, consiguiendo una disculpa por parte de ella.— para discutir sobre los últimos acontecimientos que han sucedido en nuestro país estos últimos 6 meses— _¡Seis meses! Parece increíble_, pensó sorprendida, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero para ella habían sido como unas vacaciones, pero haber vivido allí medio año era mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. _Como cuando cumples cierta edad y te quedabas pensando, ¿de verdad he vivido yo tanto tiempo?,_ comparó mentalmente la pelirosa anonada.

—Me gustaría empezar con el caso del Marqués de Kinki, Orochimaru— pidió con mucha seriedad Gaara mientras cogía del montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa unos en concreto. Parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto serio de repente, hasta el hiperactivo Naruto parecía haber perdido todo rastro de alegría en su rostro.

—Es un problema serio— empezó Naruto con una voz que nunca antes había sido escuchada por Sakura— el hecho de que un noble nos esté traicionando es un problema muy grande, más si encima controla una de las zonas en las que nuestra nación está divida.

—Y encima allí esta Kyoto, la cual ha sido hasta hace poco la capital— añadió Neji y miró a Sasuke a los ojos fijamente— además, parte de la familia real tiene su residencia allí, este asunto puede repercutir en ella de una forma bastante drástica.

—Según me he informado durante el tiempo en que se sobre su traición, pretende hacerse con el poder de Japón— informó Sasuke con voz helada y los demás le miraron de forma sombría, sabían lo que aquello significaba y lo que podía traer, y no era nada bueno— todos sabemos que si dejamos que sus planes se lleven a cabo el peligro de que su principal propósito se haga realidad estará cada vez más cerca, no debemos dejar que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, esto suceda.

—El Marqués Orochimaru ha estado cometiendo crímenes atroces y debe ser castigado duramente por ello, si es necesaria la pena de muerte, que así sea,— exigió Shikamaru con el cejo fruncido mientras leía dicho crímenes, poco a poco se le iban poniendo los pelos de punta, aquello era inhumano, ¿cómo podía una persona tener el valor para hacer eso?

—¿Qué tipo de crímenes?— preguntó Sakura a Sasuke con el cejo fruncido y extrañada.

—Sería mejor para ti no saberlos— contestó él secamente sin dar una respuesta satisfactoria para ella que lo miró mientras se mordía el labio inferior, indecisa por si debía o no seguir insistiendo.

—¿Tan malos son?— insistió al final con la duda sembrada en sus ojos y apretando los labios. Quería saberlo, pero por otro lado le daba un poco de miedo, tal vez era mejor dejarlo estar y aceptar la insuficiente respuesta de Sasuke.

—No te los puedes ni imaginas, son sencillamente crueles y sanguinarios— contestó con la mirada puesta al frente, pero luego la miró directamente y sus pozos negros estaban llenos de rabia e impotencia, sabía que iba a por ella y no iba a consentir que ella sufriera de esa manera, de ningún modo,— escoge a sus víctimas, juega con ellas durante un tiempo determinado y luego las mata de la forma más dolorosa que encuentre, para él es un pasatiempo.

—¿Mata y tortura por diversión y aburrimiento?— preguntó incrédula y aterrorizada al oír esas palabras, ¿podría existir alguien así? Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía en esos momentos, no lo había visto nunca, pero _ella_ sí, recordó lo que despertó en _ella,_ debía buscar más información acerca de él en su diario, posiblemente encontraría algo que pudiese servirles de ayuda.

—Si— respondió con sencillez, y Sakura miró a los demás podía leer en sus caras los sentimientos que tenían hacia Orochimaru, ninguno era partidario de este.

—El caso del asesinato del primogénito de los Hatake es suficiente como para hacer que esto se cumpla, el Barón Kakashi lo ha exigido— indicó con rabia Naruto e Hinata se mordió el labio con los ojos llorosos, esa historia había sido muy dura.

—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó Sakura sin saber si realmente quería saberlo o no, pues sabía que lo que le contaría sería muy desagradable.

—Con tan solo 8 meses de vida, Orochimaru hizo secuestrar al bebé para tener su cabeza en una bandeja de platino, luego colgarla en su… muestrario de… víctimas, y beber su sangre— respondió con una voz que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha que se había quedado helada al escucharle. Unas pequeñas lágrimas humedecieron los ojos jade de la muchacha al imaginarlo. Se había imaginado algo desagradable, pero aquello sobrepasaba con creces los límites de la inhumanidad. Solo indicaba que ese hombre no tenía corazón, que estaba completamente loco.

—Eso es… horrible… a… un bebe— murmuró con voz quebrada y temblorosa, cuando los ojos de Sasuke la miraron le reflejaron algo que hizo que comprendiera algunas cosas y el más profundo miedo se instalara en su corazón.— Tú… su visita… Lady Tayuya…

—No dejaré que te haga nada, te lo prometo— le prometió Sasuke con una voz seria y con algo más que Sakura se dijo que debió imaginar, aquella manera de decirlo era como la que ponían los protagonistas de las películas románticas cuando la chica estaba amenazada de muerte, no tan dulce y expresiva como la de un Edward Cullen, pero algo había.

—En dos semanas Orochimaru dará la famosa fiesta para reunirnos a todos, es una trampa, lo que querrá será atraparnos a todos y, posiblemente, asesinar a la familia real— dijo Gaara, mientras observaba todos los papeles que tenía y se detenía a ver el miedo en los ojos de la Hechicera— vos también estáis incluida en esta, pero no os preocupéis.

—No dejaremos que os dañen, un solo noble no podrá contra los demás— afirmó Naruto dirigiéndole una mirada para tranquilizarla que Sakura correspondió a duras penas.

—Tendremos que planificarlo muy bien y elegir nuestros movimientos con mucho cuidado— indicó Shikamaru mientras extendía lo que parecía ser un gran mapa— pero yo soy experto en estrategias y no tendremos ningún tipo de problema, perderá su batalla y guerra contra nosotros.

—Empecemos con ello— ordenó Sasuke firme y todos se pusieron a la obra, dejando que las mujeres salieran de la habitación, pues de poco les podrían servir.

—Sasuke, déjame quedarme— le pidió Sakura, pero él se lo denegó de inmediato y ella insistió.—Que sepas que he ganado siempre en todos los juegos que necesiten algún tipo de estrategia y además, seguramente sea la que más sabe de todas las personas que hay aquí, te recuerdo que soy la Hechicera, de algo me tiene que servir el título,— dijo con una sonrisa que casi hacer aceptar a Sasuke, pero este, al final, se terminó poniéndose firme y no se lo permitió, dejando a la pelirrosa con un berrinche.—¡Pues cuando esté muerta por tu culpa y por no haberme dejado ir contigo te acortarás de esto!

—Eso no pasará— le aseguró Sasuke tomándola del mentón y haciéndole mirar a sus ojos fijamente, el corazón de Sakura empezó a latir fuertemente a causa de la reciente cercanía entre el muchacho y ella— soy el ninja más poderoso que existe, te puedo asegurar que tu ayuda, comparada con mi experiencia en el combate y la guerra junto con la de los demás, es completamente innecesaria.

—Está bien, tu ganas— cayó derrotada mientras apartaba su mirada de la de él y sintió como el muchacho se alejó de ella para reunirse con los demás— pero también tendréis que hablar acerca de mi incorporación al ejército ninja— le recordó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa triunfante que hizo que Sasuke se girara con una media sonrisa que hizo que su pulso se acelerara. Pero luego, sin decir palabra, se volvió a encaminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

Sakura miró a su alrededor un tanto perdida, pues ahora que no había nadie "conocido" que estuviera con ella, no sabía lo que hacer exactamente. Hinata se acercó lentamente hacia ella, vacilando en cada paso que daba.

—Sakura, ¿Deseáis venir con nosotras?— ofreció de manera tímida pero educada con las mejillas sonrojadas. _Esta chica no tiene remedio_, se dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Claro, me encantaría— aceptó con una sonrisa deslumbrante

Ambas muchachas se reunieron con las otras tres. TenTen y Temari le sonrieron, pero Matsuri le dirigió una mirada desairada con una expresión de asco. Las cinco muchachas atravesaron varios pasillos que Sakura admiró por las obras que los decoraban, además de magníficos cuadros, también había esculturas impresionantes que se asemejaban mucho con la realidad. Aquello era como atravesar un museo importante de arte, sensacional, sin duda. Debería hacerse una foto y luego enseñársela a su profesor de Audiovisuales, su materia optativa, seguro que le subía la nota. Después de esto, salieron a un invernadero enorme, sus paredes eran de cristal y altas, y en su interior, crecían infinidad de especies distintas de plantas, como una pequeña selva particular. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de patio interior, con una mesa y varias sillas de lo que parecía ser plata. Al lado del patio, una casita que parecía ser una cocina. Debía de ser el lugar donde descansaba Lady Hinata porque ella parecía sentirse muy cómoda allí.

—Sentaos, enseguida sacaré té para todas— le dijo Hinata mientras desaparecía por la puerta de la casita y las demás tomaban asiento.

Tras unos instantes de silencio un tanto incómodo, Hinata llegó con una bandeja sirviéndoles el té. Sakura se sorprendió, pues pensaba que con todo el rollo de los nobles tendría una sirvienta que lo hiciera en su lugar.

—Es extraño que seas tú misma la que nos sirva el té— declaró la pelirrosa mirándola con cierta confusión, Hinata se puso colorada y Matsuri sonrió burlona. La muchacha adivinó que habían tomado sus palabras en un modo negativo, y se apresuró a corregirlo— Quiero decir, que es genial que no necesites a nadie, una mujer necesita ser autosuficiente y demuestra que sabes hacer más cosas que otras.

—No dejo que nadie entre si no son visitas— contestó Hinata con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada y admitió— me gusta cuidar de este invernadero por mi misma y cocinar, es algo que encuentro agradable y… divertido.

—Cocinar puede resultar muy divertido—asintió Sakura con una sonrisa y luego confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada— lo malo es que siempre termino haciendo desastres, pero voy mejorando, ya no incendio la cocina y la comida se puede comer… más o menos—añadió con humor, y las muchachas se rieron.

—Dinos, Sakura, ¿qué tipo de hechicería sabéis hacer?— preguntó Temari con interés mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza.

La pelirrosa la miró pensativa, sin saber qué decir, pues ella no sabía hacer hechicería, pero se le ocurrió pensar que había cosas que ellas podrían considerar como tal pese a no serlo.

—Pues… sé curar a las personas, y leer, escribir, y… sé como hacer unas cosas llamadas matemáticas, física y química, me sé toda la historia, tanto cultural como artística, sé otros idiomas, como el inglés y el español, también sé filosofía— respondió dudosa de qué decirles y las muchachas la miraron impresionadas y sorprendidas.

—Impresionante, solo los sabios saben tanto—dijo TenTen bastante asombrada.

—¿Cómo habéis podido aprender tanto?—preguntó Hinata desconcertada pues las mujeres no tenían acceso a esa clase de cosas, leer y escribir era a lo mucho que una mujer podía aspirar.

—Estudiando mucho durante mis 17... Casi 18 años— contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo cumplís los años?— preguntó Temari mientras tomaba una galleta del plato que había en el centro de la mesa.

—El 28 de marzo— contestó la pelirrosa sonriendo y las demás se miraron de forma cómplice.

—Falta apenas una semana para que tengáis los dieciocho años— comentó TenTen con una sonrisa que expresaba que algún plan se estaba maquinando en esa castaña cabecita.

—Hasta dentro de dos semanas no es lo de Lord Orochimaru, por lo que podemos celebrar vuestro cumpleaños, ¿qué os parece?— le preguntó Temari después de decirle lo que planeaban y Sakura sonrió feliz y contenta, parecía increíble que las acabara de conocer.

—Además a partir de eso podemos presentaos en sociedad, aunque ya seáis la prometida del Príncipe, y así seréis Lady Sakura— añadió Hinata con una sonrisa-

—Organizar un fiesta en una semana es un poco difícil, ¿no?— cuestionó Matsuri que se mantenía apartada de la conversación.

—Solo vamos a ser nosotros y algunos más, además tenemos a la reina de las fiestas,—contestó Tenten mirando a Temari con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Una fiesta para la semana, perfecto, así nos entretendremos esta con los preparativos mientras los hombres se encargan de los preparativos de la guerra contra Lord Orochimaru— dijo Temari comparando las dos cosas y haciendo que las demás sonrieran.

Empezar a organizar su fiesta de cumpleaños les llevó más de lo que Sakura había imaginado. Claro, aquello no era igual que en su época, mensaje a todos sus amigos, cena en algún lado todos juntos y después toda la noche fuera. Esto requería mucho más tiempo. Tenían que escribir las invitaciones a mano a persona que ella no conocía. Estimar cuantos iban a ser para saber la comida que tenían que hacer y los postres, las tartas que tenían que encargar para que hubieran suficientes para todos. La decoración que pondrían en el gran salón del palacio que tendría que ser un poco modificado para ponerlo en orden. Los músicos a los que avisarían, pues tenían que elegir a los mejores. Y muchas más cosas que les llevo toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Durante todas esas horas, las muchachas se habían ido conociendo mejor y haciéndose amigas, la única con la que no terminaba de congeniar era Matsuri que seguía viéndola como un bicho molesto.

Las cinco muchachas se reunieron con sus parejas en un gran comedor. Sakura contempló el lugar preguntándose como hacían en ese sitio para convertirlo en una obra de arte en cada lugar donde pisaba. La gran mesa caoba estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco con delicados y bonitos dibujos tejidos a mano con lo que parecía ser oro y plata, una auténtica preciosidad. Sobre este, una vajilla fina y elegante.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y esta le sonrió. Parecía estar de buen humor, parecía que reunirse con los demás nobles mejoraba su estado de ánimo. Eso lo comprendía, a ella también le había agradado mucho pasar el rato con compañía femenina.

—¿Qué tal la reunión?—le preguntó curiosa mientras era guiada por el moreno a sus asientos correspondientes.

—Bien, todo saldrá perfectamente— contestó Sasuke con sencillez mientras se sentaba y la pelirrosa hizo un mohín pidiéndole con los ojos más detalles.— Y… podrás ser incorporada al ejército ninja una vez que acabe este asunto con Lord Orochimaru

Sakura sonrió abiertamente. La habían aceptado y todo había sido gracias a Sasuke, entendía que todavía no estaba preparada para ponerse a luchar de inmediato, pero al menos la considerarían en un futuro.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke— le agradeció con sinceridad e hizo algo que ni ella misma se esperó, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla dejando al muchacho sorprendido.

El contacto entre sus labios y su piel despertó nuevas sensaciones en Sasuke. No era la primera vez que una mujer le besaba, pero sí la primera que experimentaba algo más, como un aceleramiento del corazón. Además, un agradable descarga lo había recorrido entero. Pero no por ello iba a aventurarse a buscarle un nombre. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Aún así, en ese momento reconoció para sí mismo, que Sakura le interesaba como mujer. Era hermosa, no era voluptuosa, ni era alta, tampoco tenía el tipo de belleza que tenían las demás nobles, no poseía los encantos que tenían Lady Ino, Lady Tayuya o Lady Hinata. Tampoco los de Lady Matsuri o Lady TenTen. No era un belleza que saltara directamente a la vista. Era exótica, pequeña y esbelta, como un hada. Con el extraño pelo rosa y sus ojos jade. Y no era solo su aspecto físico, aunque le costara admitirlo, Sakura era muy inteligente y lista, capaz de superarle a él mismo. Y además, fuerte. Jamás había visto a una mujer pegar tan duro y pelear bien. Y todo lo nombrado anteriormente junto con el carácter de la muchacha hacía que esta fuera única. Sin embargo, por mucho que alguna vez deseara a la pelirrosa, no podía permitirse el sentir algo de verdad por ella, porque se conocía la historia, algún día desaparecería y no volvería a verla nunca más.

—Sasuke, no creo que sea una buena idea estar comiéndome con la mirada delante de todos— comentó Sakura con una media sonrisa que Sasuke entendió a la perfección, una pequeña venganza. Lo malo, es que él no tenía las mismas respuestas que la muchacha.

—Solo estaba analizando todos los defectos que tienes en la cara, como tu gran frente y lo mal que llevas el pelo— replicó con una media sonrisa burlona que hizo que la muchacha lo mirara pasmada y enfadada con la boca abierta.

—Eres un idiota— le insultó cabreada, no le gustaba que se metieran con su físico y más si este implicaba los dos factores importantes: frente y pelo.— Además, el que lleva mal el pelo eres tú.

—Hmp, pero no tengo defectos en la cara, además, te encanta que lleve el pelo así— contestó acentuando más la burla en su media sonrisa y Sakura entrecerró los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada.

—A mí me da igual tu aspecto físico, para que lo sepas, he conocido a chicos mucho más guapos que tú— mintió descaradamente Sakura pero terminando con una sonrisa triunfal al ver que Sasuke picaba.

—Sakura, felicidades por ser ninja— la felicitó Hinata cuando su marido le contó la noticia.

—Es increíble, pero cierto, esperemos que ayudéis en el ejército— dijo Naruto sonriéndole y la pelirrosa correspondió su sonrisa, ella también se alegraba mucho por esto.

—Seréis de gran ayuda gracias a vuestros conocimientos sobre la curación— declaró Gaara mirándola con seriedad pero con aceptación.

La cena transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Estuvieron mucho rato hablando entre ellos y los hombres encontraron entretenido hablar con ella. Todos se sorprendían de la cantidad de conocimientos que sabía la muchacha acerca de todas las materias sobre las que hablaban. Sobre todo, Gaara, Sasuke y ella compartieron distintos puntos de vista acerca de todo poco. También rieron con Naruto, que le ponía humor a la cena.

Cuando terminaron, los nobles propusieron ir a dormir, pues al día siguiente tendrían que seguir con ambos preparativos. Iba a ser una semana dura y lo sabían. Por eso, por las noches era mejor descansar bien.

—¿Yo dónde dormiré?— preguntó Sakura, pues no se lo habían dicho por pasar directamente a la "acción" nada más llegar.

—Hemos acomodado la habitación donde el Príncipe Sasuke acostumbra a dormir cuando viene para que estéis los dos allí— contestó Hinata con amabilidad. A Sakura casi le da algo cuando se lo dijo. Pensar que tenía que dormir con él le daba… no escalofríos, pero no confiaba en él de esa manera.

—Perfecto— asintió Sasuke y la pelirrosa le miró estupefacta con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Excelente, pues entonces nos veremos mañana, pasad buena noche— se despidió Naruto con una gran sonrisa, pero Sakura no terminaba de reponerse a la noticia.

Se despidieron de todos y los guiaron hasta la habitación que compartirían. Esta vez la muchacha no se detuvo a contemplar si también tenía una decoración parecida a la del resto del palacio. Se quedó en medio de la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

—Vamos a dormir juntos— sonó más como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

—Hmp,— contestó Sasuke sin darle importancia mientras cogía del armario lo que se iba a poner para dormir y se encaminó al cuarto de baño— me voy a bañar, después de que yo termine te podrás meter tú.

Sakura sacó su pijama, el cual había sido confeccionado por ella misma y se lo había hecho de Piolín. Le había quedado realmente bien, pero ahora no lo veía apropiado. ¿Qué iba a pensar Sasuke? Que le den, pensó dejando el tema, acomodó un poco sus cosas y sacó el diario de ella para ver si conseguía sacar algo de información de Orochimaru, pero empezó con el final y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, no le gustó nada.

**Querido diario:**

**No puedo soportarlo más. Tengo el cuerpo totalmente adolorido. Siento como si me fuera a quedar inconsciente en cualquier momento. Después de que me secuestraran, Orochimaru me dijo cuales eran sus planes, ¡pretendía hacerse con el poder de Japón! Quería que yo lo ayudara, pero me negué. Aquel ser era el más perverso y malvado que había conocido en toda mi vida. Cuando lo hice, hizo que me llevaran a una habitación, allí me ataron y empezaron con la tortura. Empezaron con no dejarme respirar metiendo mi cabeza en un cubo de agua repetidas veces y durante mucho tiempo. Pero seguí negándome. Luego, me colgaron de las manos y empezaron a darme latigazos, tengo toda la espalda desgarrada y duele mucho, muchísimo, no creo poder soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. Sé que no debo aceptar, que él me va salvar. Ahora me acuerdo mucho de él y de ellos, les quiero mucho, mucho más que a mi vida y no voy a dejar que les suceda nada, aunque eso implique sacrificarme. Y además he descubierto algo my importante, Orochimaru sabe lo de los viajes en el tiempo. Tal vez se lo saque de alguna manera. Así, si desaparezco de esta época salvaré a todos.**

Sakura escondió el diario en cuanto vio que la puerta se abría y salía de la habitación contigua un Sasuke con unos pantalones pero con el torso desnudo, la muchacha no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Realmente cualquier chica lo haría, aquel muchacho era demasiado. No era justo que alguien fuera tan guapo y estar tan bien cuando había otros que no tenían ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Se adentró en el baño con rapidez, se baño y se cambió. Cuando salió, el muchacho ya estaba tendido en la cama, pero al escucharla entrar se incorporó. La mirada de Sasuke la recorrió entera y supo que se había sonrojado.

—Veo que vas muy ligera de ropa, ¿no estarás intentando seducirme?—le preguntó el muchacho con una media sonrisa picaresca.

Sakura, en vez de sonrojarse, que también lo hizo, decidió seguirle el juego. Si uno podía, dos también. Se acercó de manera sensual a la cama y se tumbo a su lado intentando poner una pose sexy.

_La madre que me parió que ahora voy a parecer una golfa de verdad_, pensó mientras le miraba de manera sensual.

—No lo sé— le dijo de manera seductora y luego se acercó a él provocativamente y le susurró en el oído— dímelo tú.

Sasuke se quedó sorprendido, pues no esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la muchacha, parecía que quería guerra. Pues se la iba a dar.

Posó sus manos en la cintura de ella y de un suave movimiento la dejó tumbada debajo de él. Luego, acercó su cara a la de ella dejándola separada por centímetros.

Las sensaciones que vivían ambos eran demasiado intensas, sobre todo para la pelirrosa que era la primera vez que se encontraba de esa manera con un chico.

—Parece que sí— susurró acercando su cara al cuello de esta y aspirando su aroma de cerezas. Como le gustaba.

Sakura no quería quedarse atrás, pero le daba miedo en lo que eso podría acabar. Sabía lo que sentía por el muchacho, y sabía lo que el muchacho sentía por ella. Y no era lo mismo. Tampoco significaría lo mismo para él que para ella. Así que, por mucho que lo deseara, tenía que ponerle un final muy a su estilo, para que no sospechara nada.

—Pues, ¡te equivocas!— exclamó de manera infantil echándolo a un lado y riéndose de la reacción de él. Claramente sorprendida. Se puso de rodillas de un salto y lo miró sonriendo abiertamente— ahora te vas a quedar con las ganas, ¡ja!

—No tienes remedio— le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pequeña sacudiendo la cabeza, lego alzó una mano y le propinó un golpecito en la frente.— Vamos a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día.

El muchacho se acomodó en la cama y la muchacha, vacilando se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado, mirándole de frente.

—¿Qué te pasa?— le preguntó al ver el drástico cambio de ánimo de la pelirrosa.

—Tengo miedo, Sasuke, mucho miedo— contestó con voz temblorosa, los brazos de Sasuke la envolvieron consolándola y ella se refugió en su pecho.— Orochimaru quiere utilizarme para hacerse con el poder y si no… me matará.

—No se acercará a ti, te lo prometo— la consoló con voz suave, dejando un poco la frialdad aparte.

—Pero es que tú no lo entiendes— replicó mirándole desconsoladamente— él _lo _sabe.

—¿_Qué_ sabe?—preguntó extrañado y preocupado, analizando a la pelirrosa,

—Mi secreto—respondió asustada mientras se apretujaba más a él.

—¿Qué secreto?— inquirió preocupado y un poco enfado, la separó un poco para mirarla con seriedad. Si aquello era importante debía de saberlo, no podían jugar con una carta menos. Ella le miró indecisa, sin saber qué hacer. Si se lo decía podría tener resultados positivos o negativos.

—Verás Sasuke, yo no soy como tú, ni como nadie en general, no soy normal—empezó insegura y Sasuke comprendió por donde iba— pero… yo vengo de un sitio que todo se rige bajo la normalidad mía…

—¿Y qué sitio es ese?— le preguntó con infinita seriedad.

—El siglo XXI.— contestó poniendo mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

* * *

Y aquí finaliza el capítulo 10º siip! Esta vez he tardado menos xD

Bueno, en este capítulo han salido muuuuuchos personajes, aunque no me he podido detener bien con cada uno de ellos, pero ya están ahí xD También vemos como Sakura se hace amiga de algunas de ella y bueno, los momentos de Sasuke y Sakura, que no, no se van a besar en un arrebato que tengan de pasión xD Y por último, ¿os ha gustado el final? Sasuke ahora sabe el principal interrogante tanto de Sakura como de _ella, _¿ya sabeis quién es? ¿Cómo se lo tomará?

Y ahora bien, me voy el sabádo a Inglaterra durante un mes y no tengo ningún tipo de contacto con el mundo exterior porque es un internado, así que me temo por mí y por vosotras que no voy a poder actualizar ni escribir durante ese tiempo (suena terrible, ¿verdad?) Y luego me voy a la playa, donde no tengo internet, así que este verano va a ser difícil, pero aún así lo intentaré, aunque sea escribirlo a mano y pasarlo en un ciber cualquiera pero os aviso por si acaso xD

¿Qué tal os han ido las notas este curso? Espero que bien, yo con la media que he obtenido espero entrar a Medicina si sigue igual el año que viene (2º de Bachiller, me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo xD).

Bueno colorín colorado este capítulo se ha acabado, si tenéis comentariios, queréis responder lo interrogantes, o a las pregunta que os acabo de dejar, solo tenéis que darle a Review this chapter ^^

Besoos a todas! :D

Todo esto y mucho más en los próximos capítulos.

_**Reviews please! =P**_


	12. Twist

**¡Hola a todas!**

**Sé que os debo una disculpa muuuy grande por no haber actualizado durante toodo este tiempo. Este capítulo se me ha hecho un poco extraño de escribir y me ha costado bastante porque tenía muchas ideas con respecto a este y hasta que no me decicí no pude escribirlo a gusto. Es más corto que otros capítulos que he escrito, pero era necesario que fuera así.**

**Muchiiisiiimas gracias por los reviews! Si tengo tiempo con todos los examenes que surgen como moscas intentaré contestarlos, por primera vez desde que empecé con el fic, porque yo los aprecio muchiiiisimo, son mi alegría de vivir xDD**

**Y bueno también hay más cositas después de que leáis este cepítulo ahí abajo :)**

**Así os dejo con este 11º capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.**

**El texto del diario de _ella _en negrita.**

**Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.**

* * *

—_Verás Sasuke, yo no soy como tú, ni como nadie en general, no soy normal—empezó insegura y Sasuke comprendió por donde iba— pero… yo vengo de un sitio que todo se rige bajo la normalidad mía…_

—_¿Y qué sitio es ese?— le preguntó con infinita seriedad._

—_El siglo XXI.— contestó poniendo mucha seguridad en sus palabras._

_

* * *

_

**.,·-´TWIST`-·,.**

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación. Nadie hablaba y solo sus miradas que de vez en cuando se encontraban reflejaban lo que pensaban en ese momento. Poco a poco el ambiente se volvió espeso y la tensión se hizo inminente. Parecía como si el mundo entero se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para estar en completo silencio y aumentar la presión de la cerrada atmósfera de sentimientos y que ambos sentían y que diferían mucho los unos de los otros.

La inseguridad invadía a Sakura por momentos. Toda la valentía que había adquirido para hacer tal confesión a Sasuke se iba desvaneciendo por momentos. El silencio del muchacho la perturbaba y la confundía. Sabía que había hecho bien en decírselo. Tarde o temprano se tenía que haber enterado y sabía que su reacción no iba a ser buena. Había estado preparándose para todo; sin embargo, la no-reacción de Sasuke era lo que más la preocupaba. ¿Se había quedado en shock? No, las pocas veces que sus miradas se habían encontrado le habían mostrado que no era en estado de show. Su rostro parecía hielo esculpido. Impenetrable y sin ningún tipo de expresión. Pero sus ojos lo delataban, decían que los ojos eran el espejo del alma y Sakura en todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a él había aprendido que bajo las misteriosas aguas nocturnas de Sasuke, se escondían miles de sentimientos que luchaba por reprimir.

Sakura tomó un poco de valor y le miró fija y directamente a los ojos. No le gustó lo que vió, no le gustó nada. No había ni enfado ni furia en ellos, se mantenían en calma, mas un brillo peligroso delataba que estaba a punto de estallar una terrible tormenta. Se mordió el labio inferior y al ver que esa situación podría llegar a llevar horas, se decidió por empezar a hablar.

—Sasuke… yo… —insegura, se quedó sin saber que decir, ¿estás sorprendido? No, aquello sonaría estúpido, obviamente estaba sorprendido, tenía que pensar en algo mejor— sé que puede resultar un poco difícil de creer, es decir, yo seguramente si me dijeran algo así no me lo creería, pero es que creo que ese es el problema, por eso te lo he dicho— soltó atropelladamente y se dio cuenta de lo último cuando Sasuke se incorporó un poco y la miró,— no es que no te lo fuera a decir nunca, de alguna manera te tenías que enterar, pero… tampoco te he mentido, es decir, te he ocultado este secreto pero tampoco creo que sea para tanto, ¿verdad?

Le dirigió una sonrisa insegura pero angelical, ensayada y falsa, intentado hacer la escena una más entre ellos, pero algo se salió de contexto cuando un sonido parecido a una risa salió de los labios de Sasuke. Alzó las cejas sorprendida, ¿por qué se reiría?

Poco a poco ese sonido fue aumentando de volumen. En efecto, era una risa, pero no una risa graciosa ni tranquila, no. Parecía la risa del malvado maniático que se dispone a matar a la chica, esas que ponían los pelos de punta. Una brisa helada le puso la piel de gallina a Sakura y se colocó los brazos alrededor del cuerpo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se habían transformado en la tormenta predicha, su rostro entero se había transformado pasando de Adonis a Hades. Se acercó poco a poco a ella mientras Sakura se hacía para atrás. Esa reacción la estaba asustando, es decir, ¿cómo se habría imaginado que el cubito de hielo en vez de agua de tormenta iba a derretirse formando una tormenta de ácido sulfúrico? Parecía impensable una reacción así por parte de él, pero estaba pasando y, por primera, Sakura sintió verdadero miedo de él.

—No me sorprende la noticia— habló por primera vez con voz suave pero venenosa, Sakura se confundió aún más, ¿ya lo sabía? Y si era así, ¿entonces qué mierda estaba haciendo actuando de esa manera?

—Idiota… ¿y cómo no me lo habías dicho antes? Yo aquí calentándome la cabeza y tú como si nada—le reprendió ocultando su miedo con un falso enfado. Dejo de intentar huir de él y se acercó un poco. Levantó la mano para darle un zape pero en un acto extremadamente rápido, él la cogió y la puso debajo de él, consiguiendo intimidarle realmente.

—Todo el mundo lo decía, miles de rumores llegaron a mis oídos y necio de mi no les hice caso, pero… veo que todo aquello era cierto— hablo con voz fría pero con ápice de ¿dolor?— Mi honor ha sido mancillado, y todo ¿por qué?— la miró de una forma cruel con una media sonrisa irónica que hizo que el corazón de Sakura se encogiera— por una rata traidora.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Sakura y se mordió el labio inferior. La estaba acusando de traición, algo, que por supuesto, no había cometido. Pero aún así, que Sasuke no confiara en ella, que la repudiara, le dolía. Tenía que resolver ese malentendido que la había pillado por sorpresa. Le resultaba ridículo que él realmente pensara tal cosa de ella. Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, tantos momentos buenos y malos que no se esperaba algo así. ¿Traidora ella? Sí precisamente eso era justo lo contrario, ¿Quién se podría haber inventado tal cosa? Fuera como fuese, ahora su máxima prioridad era desenredar el lío en que estaba metida.

—Escucha Sasuke, no se quién te ha dicho tal cosa pero es evidente que…— empezó a hablar Sakura pero no pudo continuar.

—Es evidente que estás mintiendo— la cortó con voz fría y con un tono de enfado que a Sakura le hizo temblar, el muchacho se aproximó más a ella. Sus rostros estaban cercanos pero él no parecía inmutado por esto— antes de partir encontré algo sospechoso, pero aún así creí que podía haber sido un error— lo último lo dijo en un tono nostálgico que hizo que una pequeña alarma se instalara en la cabeza de Sakura, ¿qué sentía él por ella? ¿Podría ser que fuese un sentimiento mutuo? Sus ojos verdes se clavaron con intensidad, intentando transmitirle miles de emociones que se estrellaron contra el muro de hielo que Sasuke alzaba en sus ojos— pero… he llegado a una conclusión.

Se acercó más a ella y alzó una mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella. Pero su tacto no transmitía nada a la muchacha que anhelaba ese tipo de contacto con él, parecía como si él estuviese acariciando un objeto, sin poner cariño o ternura en el gesto. Aún así, Sakura cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella fría e inesperada caricia. Aquello le transportó a otro mundo, un mundo imaginario donde la extraña conversación que estaba manteniendo con Sasuke nunca hubiese existido. Pero el problema de volar era que si caías, el golpe era tan duro como la realidad que golpeó a la muchacha cuando abrió los ojos y vio como el muchacho se levantaba de su lado y se vestía decentemente. ¿Qué hacía? Su sentido común hizo que le imitara, con rapidez cogió su bolsa y se metió en el baño bajo la fría y atenta mirada del muchacho. Lo último que vio antes de encerrarse en el baño fue una sombra de dolor y ¿arrepentimiento? En las orbes negras de Sasuke.

Se apresuró a ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Para no llamar la atención, había metido algunos vestidos, así que se puso uno de ellos por encima y cogió una sudadera para ponerse encima, pues había notado el cambio de temperatura a esas alturas de la noche. Se miró al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio. La imagen reflejada del espejo no mostraba a la habitual muchacha sonriente y divertida, era muy diferente. Los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada estaban asustadizos y temerosos, el rostro demasiado pálido y el cuerpo tembloroso. Pero había algo que había llamado más su atención, había madurado, ya no era una muchacha que aparentaba ser una chiquilla, era una muchacha que era toda una mujer. Una mujer que sabía lo que era y lo que quería, y que lucharía por conseguirlo.

La imagen del espejo le sonrió y una chispa centelleó en sus ojos. No le importaba que Sasuke la acusara de traición, ella haría todo lo posible y ahora que sabía que a Sasuke le importaba, aunque fuera un poco, le demostraría que no había en el mundo alguien en que pudiera confiar más que en ella.

Cuando fue a salir para hacer realidad sus sentimientos, descubrió que el diario de _ella _se había caído al suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo. Había caído abierto y al comprobar que no se hubiera roto la página que la que había caído, leyó algo que no le gustó nada. Ahora muchas cosas empezaban a encajar. Tenía que contárselo a Sasuke enseguida.

Se guardó el diario en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la sudadera y guardó todo lo demás para salir precipitarse por la puerta. Cual fue la sorpresa al encontrar que Sasuke no se encontraba solo, varios guardianes del palacio, que supuso que eran ninjas, se hallaban allí. Por lo que Sasuke le había contado, deducía que eran los llamado ANBU, puesto que llevaban unas extrañas máscaras de animales que cubrían todo su rostro. Pero, lo más importante era ¿qué hacían allí? Se giró un poco con una expresión interrogante y confundida hacia Sasuke, que en aquellos momentos su propia cara parecía una máscara, puesto que no se podía leer nada en ella.

—Sasuke, ¿qué…? —empezó a preguntar al no entender aquella reunión de ninjas en su habitación.

—Sakura Haruno, quedáis arrestada por traición a la Corona— enunció Sasuke con voz alta, seria y helada. Antes de que la muchacha pudiese reaccionar, todos los ANBU se habían precipitado sobre ella y la habían apresado. Sakura intentó deshacerse de ellos pero no sirvió de nada, la inmovilizaron antes siquiera de que pudiera pestañear.

—¡Sasuke, escúchame! ¡Yo no soy una traidora! ¡Te están tendiendo una trampa!— le gritó mientras seguía forcejeando y una pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos debido a la situación en que se encontraba.

Esperó a que él dijera algo, pero no pasó nada. Nada excepto que los ANBU empezaron a llevársela del lugar. Empezó a poner fuerza para que no la pudiesen mover, pero todos los forcejeos, los retorcimientos, patadas, arañazos… Eran completamente inútiles, se la estaba llevando ante la impasible mirada de aquel en quien más confiaba. El que verdaderamente la había traicionado. Sin embargo, lo intentó una vez más.

—¡Sasuke, debes escucharme! ¡Sé quién está detrás de todo esto! ¡Sabe lo que sientes por mí!— le gritó desesperadamente sin darse cuenta de la bomba que le acababa de soltar en un segundo. Esperó alguna reacción pero lo único que consiguió fue una media sonrisa tan helada que sería capaz de congelar el mismo infierno.—¡SASUKE!—gritó cuando vio que era arrastrada hasta afuera.

—Un momento— ordenó Sasuke, la esperanza resurgió en el corazón de Sakura que veía con una sonrisa cálida cómo el muchacho se acercaba a ella.

Sasuke se agachó para dejar sus rostros a la misma altura, fue entonces, cuando Sakura vio que los ojos del chico no expresaban nada, ¿de verdad pensaba hacerle eso?

—Para la escoria como tú, está prohibido llamarme por mi nombre— le dijo con voz severa y prácticamente escupiéndoselo en la cara. Destrozó el sentimiento de esperanza que tenía, quiso gritarle lo mucho que en esos momentos lo odiaba por hacerle algo como eso. La había llamado escoria y para él la escoria no significaba nada. Era prácticamente como volver a sus inicios. No, era muchísimo peor. Trató de rebatir, pero él ya dijo su sentencia final, cortando cualquier tipo de vínculo con ella—Lleváosla al calabozo, al mediodía de pasado mañana será ejecutada públicamente, así demostraremos qué les pasa a los traidores en este Imperio— terminó dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de indiferencia que destrozó el corazón de la muchacha a la que las fuerzas abandonaron.

Los ANBU se llevaron a Sakura con suma facilidad después de lo ocurrido. Había dejado de poner resistencia. Algo de ella se quedaba en esa habitación, una parte de ella que no había dado a nadie antes. Nunca imaginó una situación como la que acababa de ocurrir. Para Sasuke no significaba nada, y nada era NADA. Un vacío se alojó en su corazón cuando comprendió que si alguna vez podría haber sucedido entre ambos ya no sería posible. Se habían peleado, gritado. Habían discutido de muchas maneras. Incluso la había llegado a encerrar en esa horrible mazmorra. Pero entonces Sasuke tenía una emoción clara en el rostro, en los ojos. Sin embargo, esa mirada nunca había sido dirigida a ella. No esa mirada indiferente, esa que dirigía a personas como sus sirvientes o pueblerinos. Lo que más le fastidiaba era que no había rastro de ira o incluso decepción. Algo que pudiera reflejar que sentía algo, lo que fuese: amor, odio, rechazo… Pero sus ojos estaban vacíos, carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción.

El golpe que se dio cuando los ANBU la arrojaron contra la fría y dura pared del calabozo le hizo reaccionar. Salió de sus cavilaciones y miró el lugar en que se encontraba. Tenía frío, allí abajo la temperatura había bajado muchísimo. Se encogió abrazándose así misma y agradeció en silencio el haber cogido su sudadera. Cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas silenciosas se desbordaban de sus ojos y se quedó esperando sin que nada se pudiese llevar el intenso dolor que recorría su pecho. Tal vez, la sentencia que había dicho Sasuke no era tan mala. Así no sufriría, nunca más.

* * *

Sasuke se quedó mirando inmóvil el lugar por donde la muchacha había sido llevada a la prisión. Llevaba bastante tiempo, no sabía cuanto que se había quedado en esa posición. Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo. Había dudado y eso era algo que él no podía permitirse. Sin embargo, había una parte de él, muy, muy pequeña que le había dicho que debía hacer caso a los gritos y súplicas de Sakura. Pero esa parte debía ser anulada. La furia lo volvió a recorrer cuando recordó cómo se había enterado de la traición de la persona que había cambiado su vida. Tal vez ella no se había llegado a enterar de los grandes cambios que había hecho en él. Pero nunca se enteraría puesto que esa persona ya no significaba nada para él y debía ser así. El demonio helado nunca se echaba atrás en sus decisiones, y esta no sería la excepción. Cualquier tipo de sentimiento nuevo que ella había despertado en él había sido destrozado. Por primera vez había actuado de forma libre con alguien; el problema, es que cuando la libertad te da alas para volar muy alto, cualquier cosa que te haga caer y no poder remontar hace que el golpe sea mucho peor. Puesto que, sin libertad, al menos no había sufrido.

Sacudió la cabeza y se tumbó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos mientras el recuerdo de esa misma tarde venía a su mente.

_Flash-Back_

_Los cinco habían entrado en una pequeña biblioteca. Sasuke sabía que algo no iba bien desde el principio. Lo habían ocultado muy bien durante el tiempo en que habían estado delante de las mujeres, pero una vez que ellas quedaban fuera, no había necesidad de fingir nada. _

_Los cinco se pusieron en la misma posición en que acostumbraban a hacerlo desde que se habían reunido por primera vez. Sasuke se sentó en el extremo de la mesa. A su derecha, Naruto y Shikamaru. A su izquierda, Neji y Gaara. Las sombrías miradas que los cuatro le dirigían, especialmente la de Naruto, no le produjeron un agradable sentimiento, ya que eso solo implicaba lo peor._

_—Supongo que hay algo que tenéis que contadme— empezó Sasuke de forma seria mientras pasaba su fría y calculadora mirada por los presentes._

_—Nada bueno Sasuke, nada bueno— respondió Naruto sin que quedara ningún rastro de alegría que había mostrado anteriormente. Un cruce de miradas con Neji bastó para que se entendiesen. El Hyuuga asintió y se dirigió al Príncipe con voz grave:_

_—Sabéis que hace unos meses se corrió el rumor sobre la… Hechicera— comenzó y el Uchiha le prestó la máxima atención al saber de qué trataba tal serio asunto— como bien sabréis a los sacerdotes de los templos no les hizo mucha gracia, de hecho, tienen toda la razón. Todavía no podemos entender cómo habéis pasado por alto el factor de que ella es una bruja, y a las brujas hay que prenderlas en la hoguera._

_El ambiente se puso tenso. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada gélida y casi mortífera que el Hyuuga ignoró. Al Uchiha no le había sentado nada bien que se le dijese lo que tenía que hacer. Además, matar a Sakura no era ninguna solución beneficiosa. Más bien al contrario, había descubierto en los últimos meses la valía de la activa y sonriente pelirosa. Era fuerte, inteligente, astuta y tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad. Tal y como debía de ser un ninja, aunque fuese mujer. Y aparte, tenía conocimientos que le eran muy útiles así que no veía por qué debía matarla si era mejor mantenerla con vida._

_—La Hechicera me ha demostrado muchas más cosas de las que nunca he creído poder llegar a saber, sin duda, el matarla no sería beneficioso para nadie—replicó con voz helada dirigiendo una mirada que no admitía réplica alguna. Tenía que defenderla, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y, de ningún modo, iba a permitir que intentaran matarla— de hecho, vengo a valorar con vosotros el que se convierta en la primera mujer ninja._

_Un grito ahogado de sorpresa salió de los labios de Naruto. Los otros lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Se habían quedado mudos de la sorpresa. Para ellos las mujeres eran seres inferiores y solo unas pocas (sus esposas) podía llegar un poco más alto que las demás y por eso podía llegar a tener algún tipo de sentimiento por ellas. Pero estaban hablando de una mujer, ninja. Aquello era imposible, inaudito, esta casi prohibido. Eso implicaría que la mujer tendría la misma posición que el hombre, que sería su igual y eso, era inadmisible._

_—Eso no puede ser, su Alteza—contestó severamente Gaara que se ganó la atención de todos— esta por Ley declarado que las mujeres no pueden formar parte del ejército y ella no será ningún tipo de excepción— declaró enfrentándose a los impenetrables ojos de Sasuke que parecían bastante contrariados._

_—Habéis olvidado que yo soy casi el Emperador de Japón y mi palabra es la Ley— le recordó mordaz y los demás lo miraron extrañados, no era posible que el demonio de hielo estuviese así por una mujer, ¿o sí?_

_—Sin embargo, si escucháis lo que tenemos que cortaros, tal vez, cambiéis de opinión— intervino Shikamaru convenientemente y el resto asintió._

_—Os escucho— dijo Sasuke mientras repasaba a todos con la mirada, confirmando que hablaban en serio, de otra manera, no se llevaría a cabo esa discusión, odiaba desperdiciar el tiempo con cosas sin importancia. Pero cualquier tema que tuviese una mínima relación con la muchacha le interesaba. Una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa centelleó por unos instantes en el rostro del muchacho, ¿cuándo Sakura se había convertido en algo tan importante para él? Y más importante, ¿cuáles eran sus sentimientos con respecto a ella? Eso era algo que debía aclarar con rapidez._

_—La Hechicera es una traidora a la Corona— soltó de golpe Naruto con cierto rencor mientras apretaba los puños, evitó mirar al Uchiha. Este había sido sacado de sus pensamientos con demasiada brusquedad. Debía haber oído mal, sin duda._

_—Repite lo que has dicho— ordenó con lentitud y de forma mordaz. No se podía creer aquella gravísima acusación._

_—Lo que acabáis de escuchar, Sakura, la Hechicera es una traidora a la Corona— repitió con claridad Neji dejando a un Sasuke atónito ante dichas palabras. _

Sasuke se apartó de la ventana mientras sacudía aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, aunque no debían serlo puesto que si lo fueran significaría que Sakura significaba algo para él y eso no podía ser porque la escoria como ella no merecía que alguien como él tuviese ningún tipo de sentimiento decía ella. Pero se sentía traicionado y eso le dolía. Había tenido a Sakura casi en un altar. Tanto que había sido un estúpido ciego al no darse cuenta de lo que ella hacía a sus espaldas. Miró a su alrededor y una flor rosa llamó su atención. Rosa y resplandeciente. Se acercó a esta y con delicadeza acarició sus pétalos.

_Se quedaron los dos sentados en la cama de la muchacha, Sakura recargada en él, disfrutando de la presencia del otro en silencio, mientras contemplaban como los últimos rayos de sol teñían el cielo de rojo, rosa y púrpura, finalmente, la noche cayó oscureciendo todo y pudieron ver cómo poco a poco el fuego de las antorchas empezaba a alumbrarlo todo._

_Sasuke sintió como la respiración de la muchacha se iba tornando cada vez más regular y cuando la miró, vio que se había dormido y con suavidad, para evitar que despertara, la tumbó sobre la cama otra vez y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza mientras admiraba la belleza angelical de la muchacha dormida, como una obra de arte, en ese momento, supo que no iba a encontrar a otra como ella._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza deshaciéndose de aquel recuerdo y, rencoroso, estrujó la flor hasta dejar pedazos informes de lo que antes había sido una bonita rosa. Furioso consigo mismo se fue de la habitación, tenía que hacer algo que le despejara la mente, lo que fuera.

Un llanto amargo era lo único que se podía escuchar en la oscuridad del frío calabozo. Las lágrimas que la muchacha derramaba no eran más una pequeña parte de lo que sentía. Su corazón estaba destrozado, Sasuke se había encargado de ello. El profundo y limpio amor que ella sentía por él había sido rechazado antes de que él se diera cuenta de que existía. Pero ese sentimiento todavía estaba ahí, provocándole más dolor que cualquier herida que se había hecho. Porque para esta enfermedad no había cura. Y si existía una, desde luego ella nunca podría tomarla para curarse. Se abrazó así misma para darse un poco de calor.

_—¡Sasuke!— gritó la muchacha feliz mientras daba saltos por la hierba. Se sentía alegre de estar tan… libre. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la cama por la gripe esto era mucho más que una bocanada de aire fresco._

_—Eres una molestia— le dijo masajeándose las sienes ante el escándalo que estaba montando la muchacha a su alrededor. No le gustaba el ruido. Aunque admitía que le hacía feliz verla así. Su sonrisa cálida y fresca hacía que se sintiera bien._

_Sakura lo escuchó y se dirigió a él mientras hacía un gracioso y tierno mohín de fastidio al escuchar lo que le había dicho. Pero, tras pensar en lo que le iba a hacer por venganza, sonrió y corrió hasta él, toándolo desprevenido y tirándolo al suelo mientras intentaba hacerle cosquilla. Porque sabía que, si bien el chico era súper serio, tenía unas cosquillas muy sensibles de las que ella se iba aprovechar._

_Empezó con su labor y el muchacho empezó a reír involuntariamente, pero invirtió las posiciones y él contraatacó dejándola sin salida alguna pero muriéndose de la risa._

_—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!— reía de forma escandalosa mientras trataba inútilmente de soltarse— ¡Sasuke! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Para, por favor! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Esto no es justo! _

_—Solo si admites que soy más fuerte y mejor que tú— condicionó el muchacho sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. _

_—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Está bien, tu ganas! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres más fuerte y… Ja, ja, ja, ja, mejor que yo!—dijo como pudo mientras se retorcía de la risa. Vio la sonrisa de superioridad que se había pintado en el rostro del Uchiha. Pero al menos había parado. Sonrió de forma traviesa y se aseguró de alejarse rápidamente de él para gritar— ¡En tus sueños!_

_Sasuke la miró con una media sonrisa y se dispuso a perseguirla para hacerle retractarse de sus palabras. Las risas de los dos jóvenes inundaban el verde pasto mientras el sol caía lentamente._

El llanto de Sakura se hizo más agudo a medida que los recuerdos de días felices y momentos inolvidables pasaban por su mente haciéndole recordar lo que había perdido.

_No está todo perdido_, se dijo, aunque sabía que aunque así fuera, no serviría de nada, nadie iría allí hasta el día en que sería ejecutada y entonces… ya sería demasiado tarde.

Más lágrima salieron de los ojos de Sakura mientras está se hundía en una miseria inmerecida. En ese momento deseó volver al siglo XXI, quería volver a su casa, a su mundo. Aquel en el que no sufría. Aunque ese sería un mundo sin su Sasuke, ¿podría soportarlo? Ya sabía cuál era su respuesta: Sin Sasuke, ya nada importaba.

* * *

Sasuke entró en la habitación donde se encontraban Naruto, Neji, Gaara y Shikamaru. Y les miró recibiendo una inclinación de cabeza como reverencia. Se acercó a ellos y habló con voz carente de sentimientos, pero gélida y seria:

—El plan continúa como planeamos, derrotaremos a Orochimaru y conseguiremos la paz absoluta.

Una sonrisa surgió en los rostros de algunos de ellos. Se pusieron a la altura de Sasuke y observaron como el Sol empezaba a salir. Sería duro, pero para ellos no era más que el comienzo de lo que en un futuro sería un Imperio donde solo reinaba la paz, así debía ser.

La Guerra no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

—Traigo buenas noticias, mi Señor— habló Kabuto con una sonrisa maligna mientras avanzaba por la enorme habitación que terminaba con el trono donde se hallaba su Lord Orochimaru.

—Espero que todo haya ido según lo planeado— le dijo con voz amenazante. Cogió la copa de líquido rojo y se lo bebió de un trago. Demasiado metálico pero dulce, tan dulce como el futuro que le esperaba gracias a su maléfico plan.

—Por supuesto, la Hechicera está en prisión a la espera de ser ejecutada por "traición"—explicó haciendo que una sonrisa que no traía nada bueno se instalara en los labios de Orochimaru.

—Tayuya lo hizo muy bien en el castillo del Príncipe— comentó mientras acariciaba a la serpiente que estaba en el reposa-brazos del trono — también he de felicitaros a vos, todas las pistas falsas y las mentiras que habéis extendido por todo el reino han hecho que mi victoria contra los Uchiha esté cada día más cercana. Gracias a esa muchachita seré el Emperador de Japón. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

La malévola risa de Orochimaru retumbó en todas las paredes de su frío y solitario palacio.

El Juego había comenzado y solo habría un ganador: él.

* * *

**Buenoooo, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿A qué no os lo esperábais? Tranquilas, yo tampoco al principio, pero después pensé en lo que venía después y me gustó, aunque tenga que hacer sufrir a los pobres protagonistas. Pero bueno, no es una capítulo muy sustancial , peeeeeeeero era necesario para lo que viene ahora jijiji.**

**Ahora, con respecto a la otra historia, la de Pairetsu no Ai, estoy con ella, lo que pasa es que me he atrancado un poco y tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo, pero la intentaré subir lo maaaaaaas rápidamente posible :)**

**Y yaa por último, si os ha gustado dejadme algún comentario que esta vez los voy a responder, aunque adelanto que para la trama os tendréis que esperar para el siguiente emocionantíisimo capítulo, en el que se empezarán a ver las cosas un poco más claras :)**

**Asii que esto es todo por este capítulo. Un besazoooooo! :D**


	13. My Obsession

**Hola a todos!**

**Welcome to the middle ages! continúa de nuevo tras una pausa en la cual los exámenes, la inspiración, el tiempo y la presión no me dejaron continuar. Me gustaría aclarar que no voy a dejar de seguir el fic aunque tarde bastante en actualizar.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review, me habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos o a vuestras alertas :) (si, tengo obsesión con la caritas xD) Y ahora las respuestas a los reviews :D**

***NaruSaku'sFan: muchas gracias. La verdad es que hay poco tiempo para leer y escribir. La verdad es que fui un poco mala pero poco a poco se va descubriendo todo. viva el Sasusaku! :)**

***Piffle Priincess: gracias por escribir. Si, la pobre lo pasa fatal, pero siempre de la tormenta aparece el buen tiempo ;)**

***poisonmushroom: me alegra que te gustara esa parte, a mi también me gustó. Al escribirla ambién tuve la idea que dijiste pero al final la he modificado un poco. Gracias por comentar :)**

***utau: he intentado actualizar antes, pero no he podido y las veces que empezado a escribir este capítulo no sabía como continuar :( Pero al fin esta aquí. La verdad es que Sasuke se porta mal con Sakura, pero él tenía sus motivos, aunque siempre exagera. Te agradezco muchísimo tus reviews y que hayas estado tanto tiempo siguiendo este fanfic :)**

***Nahomi-hime-chan: en este capitulo se resuelven muchas de tus dudas, pero si, el ultimo capitulo era un poco confuso pero así después todo encaja. Y el romance no va a esperar mucho. Muchas gracias por comentar :)**

***asukasoad: la culpa siempre es de orochimaru xD Gracias por leerloo y comentar, espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

*******setsuna17: muchas gracias por todos los reviews, sobre todo por el primero de todos, que fue el primero de todo el fic :D Sasuke es demasiado inocente a veces :( Pero Sakura es fiel como ella solita, ja, ja, ja. Espero que te guste este capitulo :)**

***misao91: gracias por tu comentario :) si, la pobre Sakura siempre se lleva lo peor, pero ya mejorará :)**

***Pamys-Chan: muchas gracias por leer el fic :) El final ya llegará, todavía le falta a esta historia para acabar. Te contaré un secretito que ahora se va a hacer público xD: el siguiente capítulo es justo la mitad de la historia entera, pero antes se van a descubrir muuuchas cosas, aunque también van a aparecer nuevas incógnitas ;)**

***Nanami Sakuraba: ja, ja, ja, ja, muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero no te preocupes que no voy a dejar la historia sin acabar :) La verdad es que a veces Sasuke puede llegar a ser un poco retrasado en cuanto a Sakura se refiere. Y sobre _ella_, ya se van a descubrir más cosas, dentro de muy poquito se va a revelar su identidad de ella. Gracias por comentar :)**

***Creao: me alegra que te guste, la verdad es que Sakura no va a perdonar a Sasuke tan facilmente después de lo que le ha hecho. Gracias por tu review! :)**

***Eliza-UchihaLi: muchas gracias por comentar :) La verdad es que a pesar de lo imbecil que puede resultar Sasuke se le coge cariño :P **

***samy: el siguiente capitulo a este lo calculo para dentro de un mes, pero no prometo nada porque me salen exámenes de repente, pero más o menos será eso, sino, lo avisaré en mi profile :) Gracias por comentar :)**

***marijf22: creo que deberiamos hacer una pagina en facebook en contra de orochimaru xDDD Sasuke siempre le hace cosas malas a Sakura, pero ella ya se vengará... a su manera xD Muchas gracias por tu review! :)**

***Yu Okawa: la traición se explica en este capítulo, en el anterior no se especificaba nada, no es tu culpa xD Muchas gracias por comentar :)**

***natico-yan? muchiiisimas gracias por tu review, realmente me sube todos los ánimos :D :D Ja, ja, ja esa pista fue muy clara, felicidades por averiguarlo ;) Espero que te guste este capitulo :D**

***weriita: muchas gracias por leertelo. Sakura es una chica con las ideas muy claras y por eso choca tanto con Sasuke, pero en el fondo es una ternura, aunque no suela sacar mucho su lado tierno, pero poco a poco sacará más ese lado, por lo que pasara algo entre los dos ;) Muchas gracias por comentar :D**

***Akii: muchiisimas gracias por tu review! :)**

***tifa018: muchisiimas gracias por comentar en los capitulos! :D**

***Mitchi-glam: muchiisimas gracias, aunque tampoco soy tan buena esto :P Sasuke es demasiado desconfiado, pero se van a aclarar las cosas en este capitulo, espero que te guste :D**

***Analu: muchas gracias por comentar y no te preocupes que no voy a dejar de actualizar :D**

***kotoko: eras la única que le ha echado la culpa a tayuya y ella tiene mucho que ver en la traicion de Sakura, ya veras por qué ;) Muchas gracias por comentar, y por cierto, me gusta mucho tu nick :D**

***Seiko: Muchiiisimas gracias por el review! La verdad es que a mi me gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con la Edad Media y más si tiene romance, así que quise hacer algo un poco diferente a lo que había leído por aquí y empecé con este fic. Sasuke se merece más que una paliza por parte de ella, pero Sakura ya se encargará de vengarse a su manera xD El misterio de _ella_ se va a resolver dentro de muy poquito ;)**

***Antotis: las respuestas de Sakura a Sasuke es lo más divertido al escribir los capítulos, aunque últimamente no han habido muchas (en este sí je, je, je) Sasuke es demasiado desconfiado pero ya aprendera a confiar en Sakura. Muchas gracias por comentar! :D**

**Bien, ahora sí os dejo con el capítulo 12, espero que os guste! :)**

**Los pensamientos y flash-back están en cursiva.**

**El texto del diario de _ella _en negrita.**

**Los personajes y los lugares de Naruto no me pertenecen son obra de Masashi Kishimoto xD.**

**Más notas al final del capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**~You're my obsession~**

Gota a gota. Lágrima a lágrima. Las horas pasaban poco a poco y Sakura sentía que perdía su vida poco a poco. El frío que hacía en las profundidades de las mazmorras se iban instalando lentamente en el cuerpo de Sakura que intentaba protegerse de este abrazándose a sí misma. El sonido de las ratas moviéndose con rapidez por los sucios suelos y corredizos agujeros entre celdas todavía podía asustarla, pero intentaba que no le afectara mucho a pesar del tremendo pánico que le tenía a esos roedores. También podía escuchar las agónicas súplicas de los presos que se hallaban encerrados y pedían a gritos que les liberasen, puesto que muchos de ellos acabarían encerrados allí por los siglos de los siglos o ahorcados públicamente. Cualquiera de sus salidas resultaba ciertamente horrible y Sakura se preguntó si todos los que se hallaban encarcelados tenían un motivo justo para estar allí. Ella desde luego no lo tenía, ¿qué había de los demás? Suspiró, seguramente la mayoría sí que eran verdaderos criminales pero alguno habría sido encerrado allí de forma arbitraria.

Se fijo un poco más en sí misma. Estaba acurrucada en la puerta, temblando de frío y asustada. Estaba sucia puesto que llevaba más de dos días allí con el único sustento de una cantidad prácticamente despreciable de pan duro y agua al día. Con eso ella no podía mantener fuertes sus energías y notaba su cuerpo cada vez más débil conforme cada minuto pasaba en ese horrible calabozo. Si querían que se muriesen de hambre todos los presos desde luego lo estaban consiguiendo. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era la cantidad de cosas que una chica podía llevar en los bolsillos de un pijama. Había tenido la suerte de llevar consigo su querido iPod, el diario de _ella_, un bolígrafo y algunas galletas que había cogido disimuladamente durante la comida. Todo ello hacía que su fatal estadía fuera un poco mejor. Con el iPod no se aburría aunque estaba empezando a quedarse sin batería y no podía recargarlo puesto que no llevaba consigo su cargador solar, aunque tampoco es que entrara un rayo de sol allí; las galletas eran su alimento, había cogido las suficientes como para poder tomar una por cada comida, por lo que el hambre estaba allí pero era aplacada por el dulce sabor de aquellas galletas, aunque ya sólo le quedaba una, lo cual suponía un gran problema puesto que el pan duro estaba incomestible; y con el diario y el boli estaba descubriendo todo lo que pasó, es más lo sabía todo. Había leído el diario entero y luego con el boli estaba remarcando detalles o descubriendo mensajes ocultos que resultaban realmente interesantes y de gran importancia. Tras haber repasado durante aquellos días el diario, había descubierto que su vida realmente corría peligro y que, el calabozo era el lugar más seguro en ese momento. Si salía, lo más seguro era que intentaran secuestrarla a juzgar por la experiencia de _ella_.

Recordó la ocasión en la que fue raptada por aquel hombre llamado Zabuza y estuvo convencida de que aquel había sido un subordinado de Orochimaru. _Ella_ también había mencionado un fallido intento de secuestro por parte de aquel hombre tan salvaje y cómo la había amenazado. Sakura pudo percibir el nerviosismo de la dueña del diario al relatar aquella terrible experiencia. Lo curioso es que parecía que su preocupación no estaba dirigida a sí misma sino a la persona que casi pierde la vida cuando descubrió a Zabuza en su alcoba. Sabía que era alguien muy importante a juzgar por el miedo impreso en las palabras escritas en el diario. Y Sakura estaba casi segura de quién se trataba, aunque era un poco difícil de creer, por lo que seguía manteniendo sus dudas.

Pese a todo, había un cosa de la cual estaba completamente segura en todo ese asunto: el culpable, el malo malísimo, era Orochimaru. Lo había leído en el diario y en la mirada de Sasuke, pero lo que no entendía era el por qué la habían acusado de traición. Era Orochimaru la persona a la que ella más temía (aparte de al Sasuke que ella había visto en su último y desafortunado encuentro, en el cual la acusaba de algo que no era. _Capullo,_ pensó Sakura con rencor). Había casi sentido todas las cosas horribles que aquel escalofriante hombre le había hecho a _ella _y ciertamente, eran espeluznantes. Las torturas, las amenazas, todo. Pensándolo bien, Sakura se sentía protegida en aquel calabozo, por lo menos nadie la podría secuestrar.

Siguió dándole vueltas al tema de la traición y seguía sin encontrar nada. Ella no había salido prácticamente del castillo de Sasuke.

_Pero hay quien ha entrado contigo dentro._

Sakura frunció el ceño. No había caído en ese importante factor. Repasó todas aquellas personas que la habían visto: Ino, pero ella no podía ser; Itachi, no tenía ninguna razón; Tayuya…

_Lady Tayuya se enfado muchísimo por la forma en que le había hablado, como si ella fuera inferior, y eso era algo que no pensaba consentir. Su rostro se volvió rojo de la rabia y se encaminó hacia ella. En un movimiento inesperado, le cogió un mechón de pelo y le tiró de él, pero no consiguió hacerla caer._

_—¡Hija de la gran p….!— soltó sorprendida cuando sintió el dolor que le había provocado la noble en ella, y agarró una de las manos de la pelirroja para que la soltara, en ese momento recordó que todavía no había terminado de recuperarse, pero aún así se tenía que soltar de la bestia esa— ¡animal, salvaje, suéltame! Mira que si no me sueltas te meto la ostia de tu vida—le amenazó pero le tiró todavía más fuerte._

_Realmente, no le gustaba pegar, a la única persona que le había pegado había sido a Naruto, pero eran coscorrones en la cabeza cuando hacía tonterías. Bueno y durante los entrenamientos de Kárate y Tae Kwon Do. Levantó la mano con decisión y abofeteó la cara de la mujer con el fin de conseguir que la soltara. Y lo consiguió._

_—¡Habéis herido mi hermoso rostro! ¡Juro que pagaréis por ello, pequeña rata!—le gritó Tayuya realmente furiosa y Sakura cogió el libro para defenderse con él._

_La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella y la pelirrosa interpuso el libro, la física siempre la ayudaba, incluso en esas ocasiones. La marquesa trataba de alcanzarle para pegarle, pero Sakura era lista, aunque le quedaba muy poca energía. Había gastado mucha levantándose para entretenerse un poco, claro que no esperaba que una loca aristócrata fuera a entrar convertida en un luchador del Smack D__own._

Sakura se llevó una mano a su cabello. Recordaba aquel tirón de pelo. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría haberle arrancado algunos mechones. No había nadie con el pelo rosa y un cuanto pelo tan característico suyo en la escena del crimen podría servir para inculparla a ella. Por lo menos eso era lo que pasaba en las películas policíacas. Pero si podía demostrar que ella no había estado en el lugar en el que se había descubierto el delito de traición por su parte, el asunto quedaba zanjado. Ahora, no podía comunicarse con nadie ahí dentro, por tanto, el problema seguía existiendo. Aunque podría llamar a Sasuke a través de uno de los guardias del calabozo.

Se levantó un poco y se dio cuenta de cuán débil se hallaba, aquello no era nada bueno. Se apoyó en la ventanita con barrotes y divisó al guardia.

—¡Oye tú!— le llamó sin más miramientos. El hombre se sobresaltó y miró a todas las puertas tratando de identificar desde cual de ellas le habían llamado.—¡En la última celda!

Ahora sí el guardia se aproximó a donde ella estaba con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué quiere?— le preguntó con voz áspera acercándose lo justo.

—Necesito hablar con Sas… su alteza Uchiha con mucha urgencia— contestó lo más educada que pudo.

—Me temo que eso no es posible— negó el guardia y Sakura frunció los labios.

—Verá, es que he descubierto la razón por la cual me han mandado aquí injustamente— explicó tratando de razonar con él— no es que me importe mucho estar aquí después de mi maravilloso descubrimiento puesto que me encuentro segura entre estas paredes, mas me gustaría que me trataran como una inocente víctima de un engaño por parte de un traidor, ¿sabe?

El guardia se quedó un poco perplejo ante tal explicación, puesto que no había terminado de entender lo que quería decir, pero tras unos instantes de recomponer todo lo que la muchacha había dicho, volvió a negar con la cabeza dando una negativa.

Sakura ante esto se le puso una expresión de irritación y contrariedad. Pero no se pensaba rendir. Esa palabra no estaba en su vocabulario.

—Yo se que este es su trabajo, pero yo también tengo el mío y para conservarlo necesito que usted le diga al señor Uchiha que baje unos minutitos aquí,— le volvió a alentar y adoptó una postura más dramática, se llevó una de sus manos a la frente para enfatizar su escena digna de Oscar— no se sabe usted la injusticia que han cometido, mis pobres hijos se morirán de hambre y los pobrecitos tienen una mala salud, por el bien de esos pobres niños, ¡ayúdeme, se lo suplico!

Al ver la cara de sorpresa y de lástima, Sakura sonrió, debía plantearse eso de ser actriz, seguro que en Hollywood la acogían con los brazos abiertos.

—¿Y dónde está su esposo? Seguro que el puede hacerse cargo de sus hijos— preguntó el guardia con la duda sembrada, sin duda, las palabras de la muchacha lo había conmovido.

—Murió en una misión— contestó con ojos llorosos y un tono atragantado que calaron por completo en el hombre.— lo último que me dijo fue: "Cariño, yo sé que tú podrás proteger a nuestros hijos". Pero sin su ayuda no podré cumplir con su palabra y mancillaré la memoria y el honor de mi marido que fue un fiel servidor a la corona.

Sakura estalló en un falso llanto que derrumbó las defensas del guardia.

—No se preocupe, voy a tratar de traer a su Excelencia— le prometió con tono de consuelo.

—Gracias, gracias— le agradeció exageradamente y el guardia desapareció de su vista.

_Y el Oscar a la mejor Actriz se lo lleva la talentosa, inteligente e ingeniosa Sakura Haruno_, pensó divertida Sakura mientras hacía los gestos correspondientes, el estado depresivo había pasado a la historia.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba en medio de otra importante reunión junto con el resto de los nobles, esta vez, también los acompañaba su hermano, quien había insistido mucho en asistir. Había llegado hacía un día y ya parecía dispuesto a discutir todo lo que habían estado haciendo esos días, cosa que enfado un poco a Sasuke pese a estar ya acostumbrado a los cambios de planes de su querido Itachi. Pero estaban discutiendo las supuestas cruzadas que Lord Orochimaru quería llevar acabo y que serían una trampa según la información que habían obtenido.

—Evidentemente asistiremos todos y actuaremos como si no supiésemos nada acerca de sus planes— afirmó Sasuke con voz seria y calculadora.

—Alguno de nosotros debería quedar en un aparte, para dar el golpe sorpresa— replicó Naruto.

—Eso sería demasiado sospechoso—repuso Gaara con frialdad pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Pero alguien debe dirigir a los soldados— argumentó el rubio un poco exaltado, no le gustaba que lo contradijeran.

—Aún así levantaría sospechas, olvidáis que nuestro enemigo es tan poderoso como nosotros y que no sabemos nada acerca de su estrategia— rebatió Shikamaru con voz aburrida.

—Mas Lord Naruto tiene razón en una parte, solo nosotros sabremos el momento idóneo para atacar, un movimiento en falso y las consecuencia pueden ser terribles— objetó Itachi en defensa de Naruto, quien le agradeció con la mirada.

—Además si existiese un traidor entre nuestras filas podría acabar con nuestra estrategia con facilidad— añadió Sasuke.

—Pero la inasistencia de uno de nosotros bastaría para que Lord Orochimaru desconfiase y nos descubriese— se opuso Gaara de nuevo.

—Con todo, continúo ponderando que alguno debe empezar el ataque— rebatió Naruto.

—¿Y que impedimento tendría esa persona por su falta?— inquirió Shikamaru— sin una buena coartada no solo podría indicar una conducta de traición sino una falta de respeto ante toda la nobleza, lo que supondría un grave problema.

—En eso Lord Shikamaru, sin duda alguna, lleváis toda la razón— admitió Sasuke—y para…

—¡Su Excelencia!— irrumpió el guardia del calabozo que se encontraba un tanto agitado. Todas las miradas negativas de los nobles cayeron sobre él, sobre todo del que había sido interrumpido a su inesperada llegada.

—¿Qué hacéis vos aquí en lugar de vigilar el calabozo?— preguntó muy serio Naruto levantándose de inmediato.

El recién llegado se asustó, pues no esperaba haber cometido la falta que acababa de realizar.

—La muchacha… dice que necesita ver con… urgencia a su Alteza, el príncipe Uchiha—explicó nervioso el guardia mirando al suelo, temeroso de sostenerle la mirada a cualquiera de los hombres que había allí.

Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero no lo dejó ver. Todavía mantenía su enfado y era evidente que la traición era un delito de pena de muerte. Sin embargo, había algo en su interior que se negaba a creer que la muchacha fuese una traidora realmente. Aún así, estaba actuando frente a los demás nobles, por lo que no podía hacer más que lo que se esperaba de alguien como él.

—Esa traidora no tiene ningún derecho, ahora márchese— respondió con frialdad.

El guardia se mordió el labio inferior, tenía la imagen de sufrimiento y de determinación de ella taladrándolo, debía intentarlo aunque fuese una vez más.

—Con todos mis respetos, señor, ella ha declarado que no era una traidora y que podía demostrarlo si a usted le place— insistió de forma educada.

Todos los presentes se miraron con confusión en los ojos, ¿habían entendido mal o acababa de decir que era posible demostrar la inocencia de la joven? Aquello parecía imposible pues todo apuntaba a lo contrario.

Sasuke aprovechó aquella oportunidad para despejar cualquier duda posible, tanto para bien como para mal.

—Traedla aquí y aseguraos de que no pueda escapar cuando sea liberada— ordenó con seriedad el Uchiha menor. Los demás asintieron aunque alguno no se mostraba muy convencido de aquello.

—Como usted ordene, mi señor— dijo haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

Una vez que el hombre desapareció por la puerta, Sasuke se convirtió de forma automática en el centro de atención.

—No considero prudente vuestra última orden— manifestó Gaara fríamente.

—Sabéis que he albergado dudas acerca de la presunta traición de la Hechicera, ahora verificaremos si esa información que recibisteis era correcta— le respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono.

—Hermano, tu encaprichamiento por la muchacha no deja de ser evidente pero pensad con vuestra verdadera cabeza fría— se burló Itachi pero expresando algo obvio— tal vez sea que os ha hechizado y por eso la defendéis.

—Os puedo asegurar, Lord Itachi, que mis dudas no derivan en llevar adelante una relación absurda e inexistente sino en no descartar la posible ayuda que podría ofrecernos— rebatió Sasuke ante tal irrespetuoso comentario por parte de su hermano que lo dejaba en una pésima posición.— pensad un poco en la ventaja que tendríamos si pudiésemos utilizarla a favor nuestra. Nuestra victoria sería inminente.

—Eso no os lo puedo discutir, mas tened por seguro que ella es una traidora— contestó Neji razonando.

—Ya os lo contamos hace tres días,— le recordó Gaara insistentemente—y toda la información proviene de fuentes de confianza.

—Realmente parece inocente— comentó Naruto con cierta pena, pues lo que sus padres habían comentado sobre ella habían sido maravillas y él al conocerla había visto en ella una buena persona, y él era reconocido por juzgar a las personas a simple vista. Pero también era cierto que la información que a todos les había llegado era demasiado real.

—Sea como fuere, ella sigue siendo una presunta traidora, tanto si es cierto como si no, habrá que aguardar a que ella lo verifique como tal. En caso de que lo sea, se seguirá lo que ya habíamos propuesto para su muerte— declaró Shikamaru atrayendo el orden a la sala y dejándolos a todos satisfechos.

Al cabo de media hora, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron para dar paso a dos guardias que sostenían en el medio a Sakura. Los seis presente pudieron comprobar que la muchacha lucía demacrada y sucia; sin embargo, no parecía estar lo débil que pudiese estar una persona que había sido encerrada durante tres días sin apenas comida y agua. Tampoco parecía tener el aura deprimente que solían tener los presos, no. La de ella resplandecía de energía. Toda ella parecía que los desafiaba.

—¡Hola Sasuke!— le saludó alegremente, pese a no estar realmente feliz de verlo. Más bien, estaba deseando vengarse por haberla encerrado de aquella manera en ese calabozo. Para ser más exactos, era el ver otra vez la luz del sol lo que había reactivado todas sus energías.—¡Ay!

Uno de los guardias le había hecho hacer una forzada reverencia, lo que había provocado que cayese golpeándose las rodillas. Sakura le dirigió una mirada fulminante al culpable de su caída, pero se recompuso para mirar a los nobles. Todos ellos estaban serio pero Itachi le dirigió una mirada burlona, ella advirtió que no había olvidado su último encuentro. Sakura se dijo que, si lograba cumplir su cometido, volvería a tener una divertida (para ella) conversación con él, puesto que era aun más susceptible que su hermano menor.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba más que atónito (al igual que los demás) ante tal efusivo saludo. Cuando vivían juntos estaba acostumbrado al entusiasmo de la muchacha, pero no se esperaba que en ese momento lo saludara así. Esperaba una mirada de odio y llena de venganza; sin embargo, había aprendido a no confiar demasiado en ella cuando actuaba de manera extraña. Estaba seguro de que algo tramaba.

—Sakura Haruno, la Hechicera— la nombró en voz alta Gaara como un témpano de hielo. Toda la sala se sumió en un completo silencio,— habéis sido acusada de alta traición a la corona, lo que supone una ejecución pública cuando sea conveniente. Mas declaráis que tenéis la posibilidad de hacer un manifiesto para probar vuestra inocencia.

—¡Exacto!— exclamó sonriendo, estaba muy segura de sí misma y Sasuke también lo notó, por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa casi inexistente pero que ella devolvió. Fue reconfortante para Sakura saber que Sasuke la apoyaba, a pesar de que había sido él el que la había encerrado. La muchacha empezó a plantearse la doble personalidad de Sasuke, pero el qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión sobre ella ya se lo preguntaría más tarde.

—Ahora exponga con claridad sus argumentos— indicó Gaara con absoluta indiferencia.

Sakura hizo que los guardias se adelantaran un poco, no iba a chillar desde la otra punta de la sala para que ellos la escuchasen.

—Bien, para empezar me gustaría saber el por qué se me ha declarado traidora— comenzó con claridad.

El rostro de perplejidad que inundó a los presentes demostró que no esperaban tal exigencia. Era sumamente extraño que alguien preguntase sus delitos, ¿acaso no los sabía?

—Entre los actos que la han delatado como traidora se encuentran la conspiración en contra de la corona, malversación de bienes ajenos, perjurio a la nobleza y por último, asesinato— con cada atribución Sakura se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida de la impresión. ¿Que ella había cometido aquellos crímenes? Era tan absurdo…

—Vale— dijo ella expulsando aire, realmente estaba aturdida,— ¿cuándo y dónde cometí el homicidio?

—El 11 de Marzo de este año— contestó Shikamaru con una sombra negra en los ojos. Sakura se fijó en que todos la tenían y entonces cayó de la persona que era…

_—El caso del asesinato del primogénito de los Hatake es suficiente como para hacer que esto se cumpla, el Barón Kakashi lo ha exigido— indicó con rabia Naruto e Hinata se mordió el labio con los ojos llorosos, esa historia había sido muy dura._

_—¿Qué le pasó?—preguntó Sakura sin saber si realmente quería saberlo o no, pues sabía que lo que le contaría sería muy desagradable._

_—Con tan solo 8 meses de vida, Orochimaru hizo secuestrar al bebé para tener su cabeza en una bandeja de platino, luego colgarla en su… muestrario de… víctimas, y beber su sangre— respondió con una voz que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de la muchacha que se había quedado helada al escucharle. Unas pequeñas lágrimas humedecieron los ojos jade de la muchacha al imaginarlo. Se había imaginado algo desagradable, pero aquello sobrepasaba con creces los límites de la inhumanidad. Solo indicaba que ese hombre no tenía corazón, que estaba completamente loc__o._

—Esa acusación… es muy grave— dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa al recordar la macabra historia— pero puedo probar que no fui yo.

"Para empezar, yo esos días estuve convaleciente debido a una gripe y por las heridas que provocaron mi secuestro. Pueden preguntárselo a Sas… su Alteza, quien comprobó mi imposibilidad de movimiento debido a mi estado débil. Por otro lado, yo solo he salido del Castillo de Konoha acompañada de su Alteza, lo que corrobora que no he podido viajar a donde fuese el asesinato y volver. Cualquier habitante del Castillo es testigo de mi estadía allí el día 11 de Marzo. Sin embargo, yo sé que tienen una prueba de que fui yo la causante del crimen: mechones de mi cabello".

Sakura se paró un momento a respirar. Pudo notar cómo todos mostraban la sorpresa ante su última declaración. Sonrió.

—Si sabéis esto comprenderéis que solo vos podéis ser la culpable— comentó Neji.

—Podría ser la culpable gracias a esto, mas hay algo que indica que yo nunca cometí tal acto.

"Para ser exactos, el día 9 de Marzo, recibimos la inesperada visita de Lord Orochimaru acompañado de su hija, Lady Tayuya. Pues bien, en una pelea que tuvimos ella y yo, ella pudo arrancarme varios mechones del cabello. Si ella o uno de sus sirvientes se los hubiese dado al asesino, y este los hubiese colocado en la escena del crimen, parecería la prueba del delito. Por tanto, alguien relacionado con Lord Orochimaru, que estoy sumamente convencida de que fue él quien ordenó a Lady Tayuya conseguir cabello mío. Incluso algo más, pero no he podido averiguar el qué".

Todos se miraron entre ellos con seriedad. Lo que Sakura había dicho podía ser totalmente correcto. Es más, todo concordaba, hasta para Sasuke.

—Soy testigo de su estancia en el Castillo,— dijo Sasuke— tiene prohibida la salida del Castillo si va sola.

—Por ahora, puede ser inocente del asesinato. ¿Qué puede decir acerca de los otros crímenes?— continuó Gaara.

—Tampoco he cometido ninguno,— declaró ella— puede comprobar las fechas de cada uno de los delitos, serán parecidas y las que no lo sean puede decírmelas para que yo le demuestre que no son verdad— lo desafió con una sonrisa.

Neji, Shikamaru y Gaara empezaron a buscar entre sus papeles. Para sorpresa suya, todos tenían una fecha parecida, pero el hecho de que fuesen en lugares diferentes daba pie a la confusión. Uno la acusaba de conspiración en Hokkaidō (norte de Japón), y el mismo día se le acusaba de robar en Okinawa (sur de Japón), lo cual resultaba imposible. Rápidamente, empezaron a comprobar toda la información. Era cierto que muchos eran erróneos; sin embargo, hubo unos muy específicos que lo que la chica decía no demostraba su inocencia. Gaara miró por un instante a los demás significantemente y los otros asintieron de forma imperceptible. Decidieron omitir aquella parte.

—Aún falta uno— cortó Sasuke con frialdad— perjurio a la nobleza.

Sakura miró a Sasuke entrecerrando los ojos. Era obvio que eso era por su parte. Parecía que le tenía rencor por todas las mentirijillas que ella le había dicho para conseguir algún tipo de beneficio. Más rencor le tendría después de que ella se vengara.

—Eso es algo entre nosotros— respondió ella entre dientes.

—Sigue siendo un delito— replicó él impasiblemente.

—Tú también me has mentido muchas veces— lo acusó.

—Olvidáis el hecho de que pertenezco a la familia real y vos tan solo sois una…— se calló al ver la expresión iracunda en la cara de Sakura, mas luego continuó— una bruja que trabaja como sirvienta a mi servicio.

—Y tú un…— _imbécil, idiota, orgulloso, arrogante, prepotente, insufrible, machista, _pensó Sakura enfadada— un… un hombre que no merece ser calificado como eso puesto que trata a las personas con inferioridad y sin respeto alguno por ellas o por su vida.

—Yo sé cual es mi posición, los demás deberían conocer la suya— respondió con frialdad dirigiéndole una mirada simbólica que incrementó el enfado de la muchacha.

—Eres un irrespetuoso— contestó con los puños apretados. Hasta los guardias sintieron la presión que ella ejercía sobre sí misma.

—No sería irrespetuoso si vos no fuerais una maleducada.

—Yo no soy una maleducada, tú me provocas.

—Por supuesto, Sakura alguien debe decíos lo que sois.

—Alguien debería decirte a ti unas cuantas verdades.

—Os sentís frustrada por ser diferente y por eso intentáis creeros a la misma altura que la nobleza.

—Ya te dije la razón por la cual soy diferente.

—Eso fue el un perjurio, lo que me dijisteis era una falsedad muy grande. Los dioses os castigaran si es que antes no os queman los sacerdotes.

—¡No era mentira!

—No es posible viajar en el tiempo.

—Si te lo conté fue porque confiaba en ti— replicó Sakura con los ojos llorosos.

—No creo que os haya dado tal confianza.— contestó y se arrepintió al momento. Aquella conversación se les había salido de las manos. Era cierto que no se lo había creído, pero sí le había dado esa confianza, y más adentro de él, sabía que le había dado algo más.

A Sakura, por su parte, se le había roto el corazón. Aquello fue el golpe definitivo, mucho peor que le dijera que no la quería como ella lo quería a él. Si no había confianza, no había… nada. Un gran vacío se instaló en su corazón.

—Como usted diga, Lord Uchiha— dijo ella escupiendo las palabras con rabia.

—Es evidente que como ha dicho la Hechicera, si el asunto es algo privado entre ustedes no hay nada que nosotros vayamos a hacer. Habéis demostrado vuestra inocencia y obtenéis de nuevo la libertad— sentenció Naruto sonriéndole a Sakura pese al tenso ambiento que se había creado a partir entre la discusión de ambos. Sin embargo, había algo que tanto él como los demás se estaban guardando sobre la traición de la muchacha, el asunto no quedaba zanjado ahí, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Gracias por su tiempo— agradeció Sakura con delicadeza, aunque algo en ella se había ido muy lejos. Algo más importante de lo que ella creía.

—Mi lady—la volvió a llamar Naruto cuando vio que los guardias la soltaban al haber declarado la inocencia de la muchacha, no había olvidado la sugerencia de usar lo que ella tenía para usarlo a favor de ellos contra Orochimaru y su idea podría ser llevada a cabo— supongo que entre vuestros objetos de brujería no se encontrará alguno que sirviese para comunicarse a distancia.

Los demás lo miraron como si estuviese loca. Desde luego, aquella era una de las ideas más descabelladas que sus oídos habían escuchado.

Una sonrisa traviesa al enterarse de que podía formar parte de sus planes se instaló en su rostro. Claro que tenía ese objeto, en su mochila.

—Si me permitís ir a mi alcoba, puedo ofrecerles algunos objetos que os podrían servir— dijo sonriendo y se regocijó del gusto al ver las caras atónitas de los nobles

Por supuesto y aunque todavía sorprendidos, le dieron permiso. En unos minutos, Sakura regresó con su mochila. Todos los presentes la observaron con respeto, curiosidad y un poco de temor al saber la cantidad de extraños objetos que guardaba en su interior.

—A ver… para comunicaros a distancia tengo esto— empezó sacando su móvil y su iPhone. Los seis dirigieron una curiosa mirada a los, para ellos, extraños pero bonitos y elegantes objetos.

—¿Es posible… que nos comuniquemos con… eso?— preguntó desconcertado Shikamaru. Aquello era algo totalmente nuevo para él. Jamás hubiese imaginado que existían objetos así. Lo fascinaba, pero a la vez le daba miedo.

—Es un tanto complicado de explicar— suspiró. Encendió ambos teléfonos y le dio uno de ellos a Naruto, que lo cogió con temor, como si le hubiera dado un arma altamente peligrosa— si yo pulso estos botones— comenzó señalando correspondientemente todas las partes a modo de explicación— en una determinada secuencia de números— empezó a marcar su número de móvil— y le doy a esta tecla con el símbolo verde, establezco una comunicación con…— pero no funcionó, entonces Sakura cayó en que allí no había cobertura. — Un segundo— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pensó rápidamente en una solución. Tal vez si conseguía adaptar los móviles como si fuesen los walkie talkies de los policías, pudiese hacer que los aparatos pudiesen comunicarse sin problemas. — No están adaptados a esta época del tiempo,— se apresuró a explicar al ver las insatisfechas e impacientes caras de los jóvenes— Necesito herramientas, si me las conseguís os mostraré lo que quería.

Con el toque de una campanita, una sirvienta llegó de inmediato.

—¿Podéis traernos todas las herramientas pequeñas que haya en palacio?— preguntó a forma de orden Naruto con seriedad pero en un tono amable. Sakura lo comparó con Sasuke sin poder remediarlo, él había tratado a esa muchacha como si fuera una persona, al contrario que el último mencionado, para quien los demás eran seres inferiores y no merecían ser tratados con gentileza, aunque sí con cierta cortesía.

—Como usted ordene, amo— contestó servil.

Tras el retorno de la muchacha, con la ayuda de varios criados más, con las herramientas, Sakura se apresuró a elegir a las adecuadas para realizar la delicada operación. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con los circuitos pero estaba convencida que podría lograrlo con maña.

Al cabo de una hora, ya había dispuesto los dos teléfonos para que pudiesen comunicarse entre ellos sin tener que marcar números ni disponer de una red. Había sido un poco complicado al principio, y también resultaba un poco incómodo sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Sin embargo, concentrándose en su labor exclusivamente, había conseguido su propósito en menos tiempo de lo esperado.

Sin embargo, mientras ella trabajaba, los otros seis empezaron a discutir en voz baja para que la muchacha no los pudiese escuchar. El asunto de la traición de ella no estaba muy claro. Lo que Sakura había dicho ayudaba a probar su inocencia, pero no la demostraba del todo.

—Todavía falta la prueba definitiva— dijo Neji mientras les pasaba los últimos datos.

—Ciertamente, esos días vos habéis asegurado que ella se encontraba en perfectas condiciones— se dirigió Shikamaru a Sasuke con mirada calculadora.

—Son los únicos días que ella pudo hacerlo— aseguró este.

—Pasar información por los alrededores de vuestro castillo es algo fácil de hacer— siguió Shikamaru— por lo que eso y por los testigos que vieron a una extraña joven de pelo rosa.

—Admito que las posibilidades de que haya sido ella son muy altas; sin embargo, yo todavía no lo tomo por seguro— dijo Sasuke en defensa de Sakura.

—Hermano, esa joven os va a traer problemas— suspiró Itachi— bueno, ya os los ha traído.

—Yo también le doy un voto de confianza— pronunció Naruto.

—No os olvidéis que es una presunta traidora, mantened los ojos bien abiertos— aconsejó Gaara en un último vistazo a Sakura.

Sakura, absorta en su trabajo, terminó de hacer los últimos arreglos para que los aparatos funcionasen tal y como ella quería. Tras haber finalizado su tarea, los cogió y se apresuró a enseñárselos a ellos y a explicarles cómo funcionaban.

Al principio resultó una tarea bastante complicada, pues era el primer acercamiento que ellos tenían a la tecnología y, como era lógico, les deba un poco de miedo. Sakura fue muy paciente y se esmeró para enseñarles todo: cada pieza, cada botón, su función… Los que antes empezaron a manejar y a usar los móviles fueron Sasuke, que tenía más confianza en ella, y Shikamaru, a quien los aparatos le habían cautivado. Neji se mostraba muy conservador, con temor a lo que pudiera hacerle el pequeño objeto; Gaara se mostraba indiferente y no parecía muy dispuesto a acercarse a las maravillas del siglo XXI; y Naruto, a pesar de querer manejarlos rápidamente, se liaba con cada tecla haciéndose un lío constantemente.

Tras estar toda una tarde manejando los móviles y aprendiendo a controlarlos, pudieron hacer pruebas con ellos. Todos los presentes se sobresaltaron cuando la voz de Naruto se filtró por los altavoces a pesar de haberse ido hasta el segundo piso de palacio. Al principio casi mandan a Sakura a la hoguera, pero después se tranquilizaron un poco y siguieron haciendo pruebas para comprobar hasta dónde captaban la señal los móviles. Con todos los experimentos, pudieron constatar que ambos objetos se podían comunicar si entre ellos había menos de 350 metros de distancia, lo cual era suficiente para poder realizar con éxito su misión.

—Este es el plan— empezó Sakura para ultimar su estrategia, todos prestaron suma atención—Sasuke, como príncipe y anfitrión será el que acompañe a Lord Orochimaru para vigilarlo; a la más mínima posibilidad de señal de ataque que este haga, Lord Naruto, quien irá cerca de Sasuke todo el tiempo, avisará con el móvil a Lord Shikamaru, quien se encontrará la mayor parte del tiempo en la zona en que los soldados estarán dispuestos para el ataque; Lord Neji, vos os encargaréis de detectar todas las zonas en que los guerreros de Lord Orochimaru estén ubicados; por último, Lord Gaara se encargará de supervisar toda la zona en busca de cualquier motivo de sospecha. Debéis recordar que los bufones, sirvientes, etc., que hayan sido contratados por nuestro enemigo pueden ser soldados o espías disfrazados, por lo que hay que llevar sumo cuidado en que nuestra estrategia de combate no sea descubierta o sospechada por nadie.

—Sakura, vos os quedaréis a mi lado en todo momento— añadió Sasuke con seriedad pero Sakura le dirigió una mueca de indiferencia que irritó al joven príncipe— si no sois una traidora y todo esto ha sido una trampa de Lord Orochimaru es evidente que corréis peligro.

—No os preocupéis linda Hechicera, nosotros os protegeremos— prometió Naruto con una sonrisa que Sakura le devolvió con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, causado por cómo la había llamado. Esto hizo que Sasuke se molestara más.

—Espero que vos también estéis preparada para curar a todos los soldados que salgan heridos de esta batalla— dijo Gaara sonando amenazante.

—Tengo todo controlado, gracias por su interés mi Lord— contestó Sakura con una falsa sonrisa.

—Lores, Hechicera, creo que esta reunión se da por terminada— manifestó Shikamaru ordenando todos los papeles y guardándolos en el armario secreto de la biblioteca.

En cuanto salieron de aquella instancia, las mujeres de los nobles se abalanzaron sobre Sakura, contentas de que hubiese salido del terrible calabozo.

—¡Oh, querida! No podría imaginarme lo mal que lo habéis debido de pasar en las mazmorras— exclamó Ino la primera dándole una abrazo que cogió a Sakura desprevenida— nada más llegar me contaron lo que os habían hecho y mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que oían, ¡salvajes! Todo este tiempo he estado muy preocupada por vos, ¡y pensar que fue su Alteza el que os mandó a calabozo, inaceptable! A ningún hombre se le ocurre cometer tal barbaridad contra una delicada dama como sois vos, ¡bárbaros!

—Mi.. lady… Ino— pronunció a duras penas pues el último abrazo que le había dado Ino tras soltar el sermón la estaba dejando sin respiración. La guapa princesa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó con rapidez.— Os agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero no era necesaria, al final sabía que me iban a liberar puesto que era inocente.

—¡Por supuesto que erais inocente! ¡Opinar lo contrario debería estar prohibido!— exclamó Ino con determinación.

—Parece ser que las pruebas que ellos tenían apuntaban a que fuese una sucia traidora— apuntó con veneno Matsuri, quien era la única a la que la puesta en libertad de Sakura había amargado.

Ino se volvió contra ella rápidamente.

—Lady Matsuri, acusar de traición es muy grave y Lady Sakura no era culpable de tal crimen— argumentó la rubia fulminando a Matsuri con la mirada. Sakura sonrió al ver cómo su amiga la defendía a pesar del poco tiempo que habían compartido juntas.

—La información decía todo lo contrario— rebatió la soberbia noble mirando a Sakura por encima del hombro.

—Pero al final ha sido declarada como inocente, por lo que no es motivo de discusión— dijo Hinata con voz clara y calmada deteniendo la disputa entre ambas mujeres.

—Todas estamos contentas por vuestra puesta en libertad— le dijo Tenten con una sincera sonrisa a Sakura.

—Sabíamos que no podíais ser una vil traidora—añadió Temari sonriéndole.

—Además, nos habéis dejado con solo 4 días para preparar vuestro cumpleaños— siguió Ino haciendo un teatral gesto de dramatismo que hizo reír a todas.

—No es necesario que preparéis nada— dijo Sakura con una conmovida sonrisa.— os supondría un gran esfuerzo y no merece la pena.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó Ino— el 28 de Marzo ofreceremos un baile en este palacio en honor a vuestro cumpleaños en el cual acudirá toda la nobleza, exceptuando a Lord Orochimaru y a su clan.

—Pero eso es…— comenzó Sakura alarmada al imaginar la cantidad de gente que habría.

—¡Perfecto!— expresó Temari animada interrumpiendo súbitamente a la muchacha.— He preparado ya las invitaciones, solo hay que enviarlas.

—Pe… pero…

—Yo he elegido el menú del banquete para los invitados, me aseguraré personalmente que todo este delicioso— continuó Hinata para contar lo que había hecho por su parte.

—Ya… si… pero es que…

—Los músicos están ya avisados, son la mejor orquesta de Japón para este tipo de celebraciones— anunció Tenten.

—Oh Dios, de verdad esto…

—Mañana compraremos los vestidos que nos podremos, he avisado al mejor diseñador para que venga a mostrarnos sus maravillas— dijo Ino con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Me rindo— expresó Sakura y las otras sonrieron.

—Es lo mejor que podíais hacer, querida— afirmó Temari riendo.

—Supongo que será divertido— dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa— aunque nunca he estado en un baile de sociedad— continuó con un gesto pensativo.

Las demás se miraron entre horrorizadas y estupefactas.

—¡¿Nunca habéis asistido a un baile!— preguntó a gritos Ino sumamente alterada y cogida por sorpresa. Aquello no era algo que esperara.

—No.

—¡¿Nunca habéis tenido contacto con la nobleza en un evento importante!—interrogó Temari afectada.

—No.

—¡¿Nunca habéis comido en un banquete junto con personas importantes!—profirió Hinata alarmada.

—No.

—¡¿Nunca habéis bailado un vals o un baile tradicional!— preguntó Tenten horrorizada.

—No, de esos no.

—Tenemos un problema—manifestó Ino mirando a Sakura como si fuese un bicho raro.

—Un muy grande— añadió Temari.

—Está bien, no perdamos la calma— intentó Hinata tranquilizar el ambiente. Miró a Sakura y suspiró— Lady Ino, le enseñaréis modales, educación; Lady Temari, vos le enseñaréis cómo comportarse con los demás nobles y le mostraréis las particularidades de cada uno para que no la tomen desprevenida durante la celebración; Lady Tenten, os encargaréis de enseñarle todos los bailes; yo le enseñaré los modales en la mesa, el orden de la cubertería, etc.

—Esto no va a funcionar— prefirió Sakura cuando las miradas de la nobles que recaían en ella la convirtieron en un desafío muy grande.—Ya lo veréis.

Cuatro días más tarde…

—¡Por aquí Lord Sai!— exclamó Ino al reconocer a un guapo hombre entre la multitud. La rubia tiró de Sakura para presentarle al noble.

—Mis saludos, mi lady— dijo Lord Sai besando la mano de Ino y ofreciéndole una flamante y seductora sonrisa que la princesa devolvió coqueta.

Luego se dirigió a Sakura y quedó impresionado ante lo que veía, esa joven debía posar para uno de sus cuadros. Él definiría aquella muchacha como exquisita y exótica, como un ángel. Debía pedírselo, podría hacer una obra maestra con su retrato.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Lady Sakura— la felicitó y depositó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de esta. Después de la reverencia le sonrió de forma seductora— es un placer conoceos, sin duda sois la dama más bella de toda la fiesta.

Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato ante tal comentario e Ino rió al observar la reacción de su amiga.

—Yo… esto… gracias— contestó con una tímida sonrisa— espero que disfrutéis de la velada.

—Mis ojos ya la disfrutan con solo contemplar una obra maestra como vos hecha mujer— respondió galán con una última sonrisa.

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, Sakura se dirigió a Ino boquiabierta y un poco acalorado.

—Dios… ese hombre…— empezó ella sin palabras.

—Lord Sai es un hombre muy apuesto y elocuente— dijo Ino sonriendo— ha compartido cama con muchas nobles y os puedo asegurar que no decepciona como amante.

—¡Mi lady!— exclamó Sakura fingiendo estar escandalizada y sonrió— cómo cometéis tal desfachatez.

—Fue antes de contraer matrimonio con mi querido señor Uchiha— se defendió la rubio riendo.

Se adentraron más en el montón de gente. A las seis en punto toda la nobleza había llegado puntual con sus carruajes llevados por majestuosos caballos. De ellos salían hombres y mujeres vestidos de forma elegante, con sus mejores galas. Joyas, flores, peinados elaborados y sorprendentes, vestidos resplandecientes… Todas las damas poseían una distinguida educación que hacía que tuviesen un aura de poderío que dejaba impresionada a Sakura que habían visto cómo los invitados iban llegando.

Pero ella no se había sentido ni un poquito inferior a ellas. No tras haber estado recibiendo clases de cómo ser una dama a cargo de Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari. Sabía comportarse en público como una noble, hablar de forma educada y adecuada a la época en la que se encontraba, el orden de cuándo coger cada cubierto lo tenía controlado, y cómo bailar vals y otros bailes clásicos y tradicionales. También las nobles habían aplicado tratamientos de belleza sobre ella. Su largo cabello rosa había sido recogido en un elegante moño alto al cual le habían soltado algunos mechones para darle un aspecto para natural. De sus orejas habían colgado lujosos pendientes de diamantes haciendo juego con el collar, la pulsera y el anillo. El vestido largo y dividido en capas: una con un vestido simple pero vaporoso de color blanco y un elegante corsé verde pálido y con bordes dorados. Encima de este, un vestido esmeralda que se habría por la parte del torso en forma de triángulo invertido y se abría, desde que terminaba la cinta dorada que estaba anudada a su cintura, en forma triangular, mostrando la vaporosidad del vestido de debajo, que resaltaba el verdor de sus ojos.

Habían convertido a una joven normal en una verdadera dama.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, mi lady— le dijeron varias personas. Sakura asentía y sonreía, agradeciéndoles educada y delicadamente.

—Los habéis cautivado a todos, Lady Sakura— comentó Ino sonriendo.

—No lo creo— respondió insegura sonriéndole.

—Yo sí— declaró Ino riendo y llevándola de un sitio a otro para presentarle a todos los miembros de la nobleza.

A las siete y media, sonó la campanita que indicaba la hora de la cena, por lo que todo el mundo se dispuso a ocupar todos los lugares asignados en la gran mesa. Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke, puesto que ambos presidían la mesa. A su derecha, Ino junto a Itachi; y a la izquierda de Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata. Los demás habían sido colocados junto a otros nobles más alejados de ellos.

—Esto es impresionante— aseguró Sakura al contemplarlo todo cuando se sentó.

—Sabía que os gustaría— dijo Ino con una mirada soñadora. Luego volvió a la realidad, y miró a Sasuke y a Sakura para sonreír con picardía. Sabía que últimamente no hablaban mucho, aparte de porque ellas la habían secuestrado, por que Sakura seguía un tanto disgustada con él.— Excelencia, ¿qué os parece Lady Sakura esta noche? ¿No está muy bella?

Ambos se sonrojaron violentamente, solo que a Sasuke apenas se le notó. _Claro que lo está_, pensó él mirando a la muchacha con disimulo, _mucho más que eso._ Mas no lo dijo en voz alta, sería demasiado vergonzoso para alguien como él decir tales cosas.

—Ciertamente, habéis realizado un gran trabajo, está a la altura— contestó fingiendo indiferencia.

—Lo contrario que vos— soltó Sakura un tanto picada por la actitud desinteresada de este. Encima de haberse arreglado y haber aprendido a comportarse, este ni le hacía caso. _Perfecto_, pensó sarcásticamente.

—No es eso lo que han pensado las demás damas de la nobleza— indicó él señalando con discreción para que Sakura las viese a las mujeres de la mesa, que lo miraban embobadas. Sakura bufó.

—Pues es lo que pienso yo— respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Vuestra opinión no merece importancia alguna, señalaréis cualquier cosa independientemente de que sea buena o mala– dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante mientras probaba el vino.

—Vos hacéis lo mismo conmigo— contestó irritada cogiendo la copa que había justo enfrente suya para demostrar que ella podía ser tan arrogante como él. Pero el extraño , para ella, sabor del vino le provocó arcadas y no podía tragárselo, por lo que empezó a ponerse un poco verde, hasta que, al fin, consiguió bebérselo.

—El selecto vino es solo para paladares exquisitos y con experiencia— le dijo con burla y Sakura estuvo tentada a sacarle el dedo, pero no lo hizo.

—Idiota— masculló enfadada.

—Molesta— respondió él con una sonrisa burlona que Sakura no se tomó bien.

El resto de la cena empezó de una buena manera, tras la pequeña discusión entre ambos jóvenes, ambos se ignoraron. Sakura entablaba conversación con Ino e Hinata, y de vez en cuando, con algún que otro noble que le preguntaba cosas que ella respondía con la mayor cortesía posible.

Pero los incidentes regresaron cuando sirvieron carne rellena. Sakura se cortó un trozo sin llevar mucho cuidado de su tamaño y se lo llevó a la boca. Sin embargo, no contó con el relleno que esta llevaba y una aceituna se le quedo atrancada en su laringe. Empezó a toser, pero no funcionaba. Intentó beber agua pero no conseguía mejorar. Sentía que le faltaba el aire e intentó atraer la atención de alguien que la ayudara.

Sasuke estaba pendiente de su conversación con Naruto pero al mirar a su derecha vio que Sakura hacía gestos extraños y se iba poniendo poco a poco morada. Comprendió la razón enseguida. Atrajo a la chica hacia él y apretó en su torso hasta que la aceituna salió disparada hasta el plato de un invitado. Que ambos contemplaron con horror como cogía la aceituna y se la comía, los dos hicieron una mueca de asco.

—Cof, cof, gracias— dijo ella tosiendo.

—No es nada— contestó él.

Esa fue la única conversación que establecieron entre ellos. Aunque de vez en cuando, coincidían en la misma conversación grupal.

Después del banquete, los músicos de la orquesta se dispusieron a tocar una música más movida para que los invitados empezaran a bailar. Sakura se quedó en un aparte, pues no estaba muy segura de querer bailar en público. Sin embargo, alguien apareció tras ella.

—Mi lady— la llamó una voz conocida, cuando se volvió el apuesto Lord Sai la miraba con una pose de reverencia y la mano tendida— me preguntaba si me concederíais el honor de este baile.

—Por… supuesto— contestó contenta pero nerviosa.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la gran habitación, de paredes blancas y doradas, el suelo de mármol reluciente, las ventanas sobre las cuales caían elegantes cortinas de color rojo oscuro. Todo allí parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas en las que ella era la protagonista. Se colocaron en posición y tras hacer la tradicional reverencia, empezaron a bailar.

A Sakura le encantaba ver todo su vestido moverse al compás de sus movimientos y los elocuentes comentarios de Sai hacían que se riera y se animara más. Cuando terminó el baile, otro noble le pidió bailar, y así consecutivamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas con cada paso, giro, movimiento… pero se estaba divirtiendo de verdad.

—Mi lady me pregun…‑ empezó un joven pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por la intimidante figura de Sasuke.

—Ahora es mi turno— le dijo con frialdad y el pobre muchacho salió despavorido susurrando un "lo siento".

—No tenías por qué ser tan brusco— le espetó molesta— además no me apetece bailar contigo.

—No os lo he preguntado todavía— contestó burlón.

—Ni falta que hace— dijo ella dando media vuelta.

—¿Me concederíais… el honor de este baile?— le preguntó Sasuke a su espalda.

Sakura se giró para encararle, pero no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Sasuke le tendía la mano con pose reverencial. Se había rendido a ella. Sus ojos negro-azulado la miraban con tal intensidad que se quedó sin palabras. Jamás le había parecido tan increíblemente atractivo como en ese momento, con el cabello negro cuidadosamente peinado, aunque algunos más rebeldes caían suavemente por los lados de su perfecta cara, incrementando la belleza del muchacho; la exquisita vestimenta de él le daba un porte misterioso y elegante. Todo en él reflejaba lo era.

—S-si—respondió ruborizada y con una sonrisa tímida.

Una música lenta inundó el salón entero. Ambos se hicieron una reverencia y Sasuke la cogió de la cintura con una mano y con la otra enredó sus dedos con los de ella. Sakura se apresuró a posar su mano en el hombro de él. Su corazón latía desbocado y sentía mariposas en el estómago. Era la primera vez que se encontraba de aquella manera con él. Estaban en un momento que para ella resultaba tan íntimo pero a la vez tan serio que sentía que si alguna vez iba a poder cumplir con los sueños de un príncipe azul era esa. Porque Sasuke era su príncipe azul.

El joven la trataba, por primera vez, como a una dama, con delicadeza. La guiaba durante los suaves y lentos movimientos al compás de la serena música, que los envolvía en una burbuja llena de sentimientos reencontrados. Cada mirada que se cruzaban se decían todo lo que nunca habían atrevido a confesarse, tantas sensaciones nuevas que habían experimentado. No cabían los malos recuerdos, ni las conversaciones mantenidas anteriormente, ni el título de él, ni la rareza de ella. En ese momento solo eran las dos partes de un mismo ser que se reencontraba. Solo Sasuke y Sakura.

Sus manos entrelazadas se sujetaron con más fuerza, como si no se fueran a separar jamás. La manos que ella tenía colocada en su hombro subió un poco más hasta el cuello, donde empezó a acariciar la cara de él con la punta de sus dedos. Ambos se sonrieron en una expresión en la que se decían todo. Ellos eran todo, y el todo era el ser que ambos formaban. Los dos polos opuestos, las dos caras de una moneda. Eran seres complementarios, y juntos formaban la perfección máxima del ser.

En un momento, ambos se quedaron quietos, contemplándose y supieron que su lugar idóneo no era en el que se encontraban. Sasuke la guió con delicadeza hasta el balcón y cerró la puerta para evitar interrupciones. Sakura lo miró con intesidad a los ojos, pero conforme se iba acercando él, su mirada se posaba sobre sus finos labios y se humedeció los suyos, gesto que Sasuke encontró sumamente irresistible.

Se acercó a ella y le levantó la cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra la cogía por la cintura para apegarla más a él. Sasuke se acercó poco a poco al rostro de ella, mirándola a los ojos y a los labios por turnos. Sus narices se tocaban y con un delicado toque de sus labios con los de ella, fundiéndose en un simple pero arrebatador beso.

**Si quieres escucharme, susurra...**

** Si quieres que corra,solo camina...**

**Eres mi obsesión, mi amuleto, mi religión, **

**Mi confusión, mi confesión,**

** A quien quiero esta noche. **

**Tú eres mi obsesión,**

**la pregunta y la respuesta.**

** Tú eres,eres,eres... **

**Tú eres mi amuleto****.**

**Eres mi obsesión**

**_-Cinema Bizarre._**

**_

* * *

_****Siiiiii, por fin ha llegado el beso, apuesto a que no os lo esperabais, je, je. Bueno, la traición de Sakura no ha quedado del todo resuelta. Por otra parte, Sakura ya sabe muchas cosas aunque no nos lo ha dicho xD.**

**Y bueno, en el capitulo siguiente pasaran muuuuuuchas cosas, así que estad atentos xD. ****La proxima actualizacion sera en febrero o a principios de Marzo, tenedlo seguro, esta vez no me voy a retrasar más :)**

**Si quereis comentar cualquier cosa, decirme algo bueno o criticarme (no admito virus xD) pulsad el botón de "Review" :D**

**Un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo (que será el de Pairetsu no ai, para los que la sigan :D).**

**SAKUPINK****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
****  
**


	14. Secuestro

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto esta vez, pero con los exámenes, la selectividad y las múltiples prescripciones de la universidad me ha sido imposible escribir. Agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me habéis mandado reviews y habéis estado preocupadas por la continuidad de la historia. NO voy a dejar ninguno de los fics y voy a intentar actualizar los otros dos tan rápido como como pueda. También agradecer a las 109 personas que tienen esta historia como una de sus favoritas, a las 71 que la tienen en sus alertas y por supuesto a las 15 personas que me tienen en como alerta de autor y a las 31 que me tienen de favorita :D**

**Así que aquí tenéis el 13º capítulo, es un poco más corto que el doce, pero espero que os guste :)**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo! :)**

* * *

**~Secuestro~**

Ella se metió en el coche y pisó el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. Después de haber cogido el taxi para ir a "ese" sitio, se le ocurrió volver a casa para consultar otra vez toda la información que llevaba recopilando; sin embargo, no había podido resistir y, como se había quedado sin dinero para pedir otro taxi, decidió que sus padres no se tenían por qué enterar de que había tomado "prestado" el coche durante un rato. Había tenido un fuerte presentimiento esa mañana e iba a seguirlo. Desde que había vuelto de la Edad Media había estado investigando el por qué de aquello, ¿cómo había sido posible aquel viaje en el tiempo? Cuando regresó, pensó que todo lo que había vivido durante todo esos años no había sido más que un sueño; sin embargo, pronto descubrió que realmente había viajado en el tiempo hasta la Edad Media y un sentimiento de impotencia la invadió. Darse cuenta que podría no volver a ver a esas personas que tanto quiso durante su estadía hacía que le entraran ganas de llorar. Por esa razón, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a investigar cómo había sido posible ese viaje espacio-temporal. Empezó primero revisando cualquier noticia que tuviese que ver con aquello, artículos de ciencia o de tecnología, pero eso no resultó. Tras su fracaso, investigó en libros de física donde sí encontró algo interesante: se podía viajar en el tiempo a través de un agujero de gusano. Pero claro, ¿cómo había sido posible que ella hubiese caído en uno por error? Más aún, ¿cómo se había creado aquello? Ella siguió buscando cualquier tipo de información, pues si había un agujero de gusano en Tokio esto habría tenido que ser revelado a la población; sin embargo, no encontró nada, como si realmente no existiese…o como si lo hubiesen ocultado. Fue entonces cuando ella decidió volver al lugar exacto donde ella recordaba haber encontrado aquella luz que la hizo transportarse a la Edad Media. A primera vista, no encontró nada anormal en aquel callejón que desembocaba a la gigantesca avenida, estaba vacío y sucio, tal vez olía un poco mal, pero aquello era demasiado ordinario. Aún así, ella decidió adentrarse hasta la pared que lo hacía finalizar. Dio un par de vueltas pero a excepción de ladrillos sucios y ennegrecidos por el humo, no vio nada. Un sentimiento de decepción la inundó, creía haber estado tan cerca que al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida de nuevo, se hundió. Sin embargo, y tal vez por azares del destino, se tropezó cayendo sobre un viejo periódico tirado en la esquina de la calleja. En ese instante, sintió chocarse contra algo más, pero al levantarse, se dio cuenta que ya no se encontraba en un callejón sucio y oscuro, sino en un pasillo metalizado. Sus ojos viajaron por las paredes azules y el suelo plateado, sin saber muy bien cómo había llegado allí. Se volvió con la certeza de que encontraría la puerta que daba a la callejuela, pero la pared esta lisa. Guiada por la incertidumbre y el presentimiento correcto de que hallaría lo que había estado buscando, recorrió aquellos pasadizos subterráneos, hasta llegar a una puerta semiabierta de alta seguridad. Con una media sonrisa, se adentró dentro. Su mirada curiosa se deslizó por cada uno de los altamente avanzados aparatos científico-tecnológicos, pero estos se quedaron en un segundo plano cuando dentro de una cámara transparente una especie de luz flotaba justo en medio de esta. La misma luz que había hecho posible su viaje. Ensimismada, camino hasta ella y apoyó sus manos en el cristal para contemplarla de cerca.

—¡Oiga! ¡¿Quién es usted?— le gritó la grave voz de un hombre a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola. Ella se volvió encarándolo.

Era un hombre relativamente joven, de unos treinta años, su cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en una coleta y poseía una característica cicatriz que le surcaba la cara por las mejillas. Por su bata blanca, pudo deducir que trabajaba allí investigando y no como guardia de seguridad, lo que la alivió un poco.

—La ciencia infusa me ha traído hasta aquí— respondió con sorna, adoptando una pose arrogante y altanera.

El científico se acercó a ella, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y contrariedad, pero no parecía enfadado.

—¿Ciencia infusa? Esos cuentos a otro tonto— replicó— ¿por qué has venido aquí? ¿Acaso eres una espía? Sabía que me podía arriesgar a esto pero todavía es demasiado pronto, ni siquiera lo he utilizado…

—No soy una espía— se apresuró a aclarar para que el hombre parase de sacar sus propias conjeturas erróneas.

Él la miró de forma crítica, escudriñándola con la mirada. Realmente no parecía una espía, a menos que ahora se vistieran con equipación de fútbol escolar. También observó el macuto que le colgaba desde el hombro hasta los muslos. Definitivamente no podía ser una espía.

—Pareces una estudiante— comentó acariciándose la barbilla pensativo.

—Es que lo soy— afirmó con obviedad.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace una estudiante en mis instalaciones científicas?— inquirió el hombre no muy convencido todavía.

—¿Instalaciones científicas?— repitió con burla ella— como mucho un laboratorio subterráneo, ni siquiera llega a la categoría de laboratorio de Déxter.

—Para tu información esto es mucho más grande de lo que parece— replicó irritado— esto que ves no es ni un 0,1% de todo lo que tengo montado debajo de esta ciudad.

—Seguro que sí— le dio la razón como a los locos, pero antes de que el otro dijera nada más, siguió hablando— eso de ahí es un agujero de gusano, ¿no es así?— preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Una mirada de escepticismo por parte del científico se posó sobre ella. Si antes no le tenía mucha confianza, ahora menos todavía.

—Es evidente que no lo es— aseguró él cruzándose de brazos.

—Es evidente que sí— contraatacó poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

El hombre se sintió un poco intimidado por ella, era extraña, podría apostar que no había conocido a nadie tan inusual. La muchacha guardaba una apariencia de adolescente típica, pero en sus ojos se leían más años de vida de los que aparentaba. También su manera de comportarse se adecuaba más a la de una adulta que a la de una niña. Sintió curiosidad.

—No es posible crear un agujero de gusano— contestó con simpleza el hombre.

—Usted ha sido capaz de crearlo— señaló. Luego apuntó a la cámara de luz.

—Eso no es un agujero de gusano— negó.

—Por supuesto que lo es— afirmó irritada, no estaba allí para nada, necesitaba saberlo— usted puede engañar a todos los que quiera, pero a mí no me puede engañar.

—¿A no?— inquirió con un deje de burla, — ¿y qué es lo que la hace estar tan convencida?

—Que por suerte o desgracia yo he sido víctima de su experimento— contestó con seriedad.

El silencio se instaló de pronto en la sala. El científico fue perdiendo el color de su rostro conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Esta absolutamente atónito con la respuesta de la muchacha. ¿Había oído bien?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— preguntó.

—Que gracias a que usted creara ese agujero de gusano, yo hice un viaje en el tiempo— respondió.

—¿Tú…? Pero, ¿cómo…? No lo entiendo…— empezó a divagar el hombre mientras daba vueltas sobre sí mismo.

—Oiga, necesito volver a donde fui— le dijo ella sacándolo de su monólogo.

El hombre la encaró con seriedad.

—Imposible, eso es algo altamente peligroso— replicó con dureza.

Todas las esperanzas de ella se hundieron. ¿Cómo que no podía? Tenía que hacerlo.

—Necesito volver— insistió.

—Aquel día hubo un accidente y los pocos minutos que el agujero estuvo en completa libertad podrían haber supuesto una catástrofe, es evidente que no puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar— dijo— esto viaja a la velocidad de la luz, podría haberse tragado a la Tierra.

—¿Y cómo es que puede controlarlo?— preguntó con enfado y curiosidad.

—Eso es un secreto que no voy a revelar— sentenció el hombre.

—Escuche, tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo— dijo ella.

—¿Acuerdo?— repitió con incredulidad— yo no trato con chiquillas.

—Yo no soy una chiquilla— contestó adoptando una pose seria y poco común en una persona de su edad.

El hombre la miró con curiosidad, tal vez podría descubrir más cosas si contaba con la ayuda de esa muchacha. De repente, aquel trato se le volvió más atractivo.

—Me llamo Iruka— se presentó estrechando la mano de la chica.

* * *

Sus finos labios se movían con suavidad sobre los carnosos y rojizos de la muchacha. Si bien había besado cientos de bocas con anterioridad, jamás había experimentado la sensación que lo estaba recorriendo en esos instantes mientras besaba a la molesta y extravagante pelirrosa. Nadie había despertado tan rápidamente su deseo con un simple beso. La boca de la muchacha era dulce, con un ligero sabor a cerezas, cosa que hasta ese momento le había desagradado profundamente. Sin embargo, allí se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, el demonio de hielo, el príncipe de todo un imperio, el inalcanzable, el frío e impasible, rendido bajo los encantos de aquella joven que había osado faltarle el respeto en incontables ocasiones, quien le había humillado, insultado y pegado. Sin embargo, ahora para él sólo existían aquellos adictivos labios que no parecían querer despegarse de los suyos. Sasuke mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de Sakura, haciendo que esta abriese la boca para dejar escapar un leve gemido que fue silenciado por la lengua del muchacho que se deslizaba como una intrusa por su boca, profundizando aún más el beso.

Sakura elevó sus manos para acariciar el sedoso cabello de Sasuke. Se encontraba en la más absoluta de las glorias en ese preciso instante. Quería y deseaba a Sasuke con tal intensidad que la mareaba. Ese beso la estaba volviendo loca, pero ella quería más. Quería sentir su piel contra la suya, quería que fuera él el que la hiciese tocar en cielo esa noche, quería demasiadas cosas. Pero su mente estaba nublada por el apasionado beso que ambos estaba compartiendo. Pronto sintió como una de las manos de Sasuke viajaba con cierta cautela por su torso, rozando con levedad su pecho, provocando un agradable escalofrío en la muchacha, que sonrió contra los labios del chico.

—Lady Saku…— los interrumpió la voz de Lady Ino que se detuvo de inmediato al verlos así. Su cara adoptó un tono rojizo, sabía que había cortado algo importante.

Sakura se despegó de Sasuke y posó su mirada en su doblemente amiga. Estaba un poco molesta e irritada con ella, pues ella hubiese preferido continuar con aquello.

—Dime— le dijo.

—Lamento interrumpir— se disculpó,— Lady Hinata y yo os estábamos buscando pero podéis quedaros aquí hasta cuando os plazca, sólo acordaos de localizarnos cuando terminéis— y dicho esto se dio media vuelta azorada, abandonando el balcón.

Sasuke miró a Sakura y esta sonrió con ternura y cierta picardía. Si bien había disfrutado con el beso, también quería divertirse a costa de él un poco.

—Creía que los príncipes no se enredaban con plebeyas— comentó sentándose en el alfeizar del balcón.

—Vos no sois una plebeya— contestó con simpleza Sasuke acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Sus dedos rozaron con delicadeza los de ellos, experimentando una agradable sensación con el contacto. Su cara se aproximó a la de ella— sois una hechicera.

—Creía que era una Lady— replicó enarcando las cejas.

—Distáis mucho de eso Sakura— contestó con burla, acercándose más rozando sus labios con los de ella, jugando con la distancia que los separaba.

—Tal vez, pues, debería separarme de vos—replicó con una sonrisa picaresca haciendo el amago de retirarse de sus brazos.

—Os recuerdo que estáis bajo mi poder— le dijo Sasuke afianzando más la presa alrededor de ella,— no es correcto que una dama se retire sin el consentimiento del príncipe.

—Oh, pero yo no soy una dama, soy una bruja— le citó con una sonrisa, aunque esta vez se quedó donde estaba.

—¿Disfrutáis viendo cómo me contradigo a mí mismo?— le preguntó con burla.

—Es divertido— contestó encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

Sasuke bajo la cabeza lentamente para besar con delicadeza los suaves y dulces labios de Sakura. Ella paso sus brazos por el cuello de él para poder sentirlo más cerca suya. Sus labio se movían sin prisa sobre los suyos, disfrutando de aquel roce, de aquella pequeña muestra de lo que podrían significar el uno para el otro. Con el corazón acelerado, Sasuke se separó de ella y le cogió de la mano.

—Es hora de regresar— le dijo ante la mirada interrogante de ella— Lady Ino y Lady Hinata deben de estar esperándoos.

—Tienes razón— asintió y él enarcó la ceja— no me apetece seguir hablando a la antigua, no es mi rollo.

—No es tu rollo— repitió en un sarcástico murmullo que ella no llegó a escuchar.

Cuando los dos ingresaron de nuevo en el majestuoso salón, todos los invitados se volvieron para recibirlos con sus brillantes sonrisas, sin duda, causadas más por el alcohol que por felicidad. La música sonaba alegre y mucha gente se hallaba bailando. Sasuke se apartó de ella al localizar a Naruto junto con los demás lores. Sakura se sintió por un segundo como una intrusa en aquella fiesta pese a ser, irónicamente, el motivo de que esta se celebrase. Todas las mujeres iban con deslumbrantes vestidos de diferentes formas y colores, cada cual tan elegante y distinguida como la siguiente. Sus joyas resplandecían con las enormes lámparas de oro del techo. Sakura estaba totalmente convencida que aquella fiesta de dieciocho era mucho mejor que cualquiera que se celebrara en el siglo XXI. Con una sonrisa, avanzó entre el gentío en busca de sus amigas. Con tanta gente le resultaba muy difícil ver dónde se encontraban. Perdida en sus pensamientos, la muchacha chocó, de repente, contra alguien. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello grisáceo y gafas, que para su sorpresa, no debía de tener más de treinta años. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de ese hombre le causó un desconcertante terror interno. Trató de disimularlo, pero a medida que ese hombre la recorría con la mirada, ese inquietante sentimiento crecía.

—Lady Sakura— le dijo con voz suave pero con cierta amenaza encerrada en ella— felicidades por su dieciocho cumpleaños.

—Gracias er..

—Podéis llamarme Otubak— se presentó depositando un meso en la mano de Sakura, que se sintió asqueada con el contacto.

—Encantada de conoceos— expresó con amabilidad, pese a sentir justamente lo contrario.

La orquesta entonces empezó a entonar otra pieza de baile diferente y, para horror de Sakura, el hombre se inclinó para pedirle bailar.

—Me pregunto si me concederíais el honor de bailar conmigo.

—Oh, verá, siento darle una negativa, pero tengo prisa, un honor conocerle— se despidió, y corrió para alejarse de allí tan rápido como podía.

Había sido un terror irracional, pero no quería quedarse para comprobar si había o no juzgado mal a ese hombre. Ahora que ya no estaba con él, pensó que había sido una estupidez y le entraron ganas de reír. Olvidando aquel episodio, se dispuso a buscar, una vez más a sus amigas. Con un golpe de suerte, las localizó enseguida en una de las mesas.

—Siento haber tardado tanto— se disculpó nada más llegar.

—No tenéis por qué— replicó Ino con una sonrisa— sentaos, por favor.

Sakura ocupó un asiento con rapidez. De un momento a otro, se sintió incómodamente observada y giró la cabeza, aunque no encontró nada.

—¿Qué queríais decirme?— preguntó ignorando aquella perturbadora sensación.

—Oh, si os estaba gustando la fiesta, pero creo que sí— contestó mirándola con una mirada cargada de picardía, que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

—La fiesta me esta gustando mucho, es increíble, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto— respondió con sinceridad.

—Acostumbraos, ahora que habéis pasado a formar parte de este grupo, disfrutaréis de todos los eventos que organizamos— le dijo riendo Temari— sobre todo los de Lady Ino, os quedaríais muerta al verlas.

—Mis fiestas son conocidas a lo largo del reino por ser las mejores— se defendió Ino.

—Sí, es algo que la plebe no podría nunca comprender— dijo Matsuri con cierta malicia, mirando a Sakura por un instante, dirigiéndole una indirecta muy directa.

—Si, y tampoco las que solo tienen serrín dentro de la cabeza— añadió con una falsa sonrisa Sakura.

—Me ofendéis Lady Sakura, deberían mandarte azotar por tal impertinencia— replicó Matsuri con irritación y dirigiéndole una expresión de repugnancia infinita.

—No sabía que os dierais por aludida, Lady Matsuri, pero si es así tal vez no deberíais estar aquí, ¿no creéis?— respondió Sakura aguantando la risa.

—Touché— comentó Hinata sonriendo.

El rostro de Matsuri se coloreó de rojo y una furia silenciosa se instaló en sus ojos. De este sentimiento distaban Lady Temari, Tenten e Ino, a las que se le escapó alguna que otra risita. Presenciar a Sakura dejando fuera de juego a la ostentosa y pretenciosa Lady Matsuri era algo increíblemente satisfaciente y divertido. Sakura, mientras tanto, se mordía el labio inferior tratando de controlar la tremenda carcajada que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Sabía que ese truco no fallaría, nunca lo había hecho.

—Témome que debo ir a atender mis obligaciones de esposa, buenas noches miladies— se despidió con una sonrisa hipócrita Matsuri, levantándose con urgencia para escapar de aquella vergonzosa situación.

Nada más ver que era imposible que la joven las escuchara, el resto estalló en risas incontroladas. Fueron más de dos minutos sin parar de reír, provocando que un conocido dolor se instalara en sus abdominales.

—Por todos los dioses, Lady Sakura no tengo palabras para describir esto— le dijo entre risas Lady Tenten a la joven pelirrosa.

—No ha sido nada, simplemente se me ocurrió— contestó de la misma manera Sakura.

—Parecía que hubiere visto un fantasma, se puso pálida— añadió Ino tratando de tranquilizarse, pero fracasando en el intento.

Tras varios minutos en aquel estado de risa contagiosa y tonta, las jóvenes se calmaron y empezaron a conversar sobre temas menos sustanciales, pero que podrían ser interesantes para algún tipo de oyentes. La nueva moda de occidente que llegaba al Imperio Japonés, los extraños productos que las mujeres europeas usaban para parecer más bellas, la joyería de los judíos que cada vez era más cotizada o los poemas más románticos eran algunos de los tópicos sobre los que hablaban. Sakura se sentía un tanto extraña, aquella podía ser perfectamente una conversación cualquiera entre un par de adolescentes de su época y descubrió, que pese a todo, los intereses de las mujeres no cambiaban a los largo de los siglos. Aunque la conversación cobró más brillo cuando el tema de los hombres salió a colación.

—El príncipe Sasuke Uchiha era uno de los hombre más apuestos y cotizados— empezó Ino con picardía— pero lamentablemente parecía imposible de conseguir, hasta que nuestra querida Lady Sakura llegó.

—Cuánta razón tenéis, ya creíamos que nunca se desposaría con alguna joven de alta cuna— asintió Tenten dándole la razón.

—¿Desposar?— repitió no creyendo lo que oía— del noviazgo al matrimonio hay un trecho muy largo por recorrer, y a nosotros nos queda mucho camino por andar.

—¿Pero qué decís?— contestó Temari— es evidente que va a pedir vuestra mano enseguida, sino no hubiese aparecido con vos en público.

—Ni que me fuera a casar con 18 años— exclamó Sakura con burla.

—Normalmente las mujeres se casan antes— replicó Hinata un tanto cohibida.

—Entonces no son mujeres son niñas— contestó con franqueza Sakura negando con la cabeza— ¿cómo sabes que has encontrado al amor de tu vida si solo estás con una persona?

—Porque no nos dan opción— respondió Temari con seriedad.

—Cierto, yo contaba con 14 años cuando mis padres me dieron en matrimonio al príncipe Itachi Uchiha,— corroboró Ino— no es que sea algo malo pero no tuve elección, aunque nunca me verás quejarme— añadió con una sonrisa pícara.

—Yo tampoco me quejaría— expresó con sarcasmo Temari— si me desposaran con uno de los posibles emperadores del reino os puedo asegurar que me sentiría muy afortunada, aunque ahora que mi esposo es Lord Shikamaru Nara no tengo queja alguna.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo— las interrumpió Sakura extrañada— ¿cómo podéis ser felices con alguien a quien no amáis?

—Yo amo con todo mi corazón a mi esposo— contestó Hinata con una sonrisa soñadora— os puedo asegurar que no sería feliz que ningún otro.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo con Lord Neji— concordó Tenten— cuando lo conocí sentí como el corazón se me salía del pecho.

—Sí pero no habéis tenido la oportunidad de elegir si es lo que realmente querríais— replicó Sakura— no podéis hacer nada si vuestro esposo os engaña con otra mujer u os trata mal, y eso es algo que no debería suceder.

—¿Existe algún remedio ante esos actos?— contraatacó Temari— nunca los he sufrido pero la mujer siempre debe someterse al hombre.

—No, la mujer tiene que ser más poderosa que el hombre— replicó Sakura con mirada luchadora— los hombre nos relegan a cargos menos importantes porque saben que si las mujeres tomáramos el poder nunca podrían equiparar nuestra eficiencia.

—¿De dónde sacáis eso, milady?— preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

—Yo he visto a mujeres ocupar cargos en el ejército y resultar mucho más efectivas que los hombres— dijo Sakura con palabras convincentes— los hombres y las mujeres sufren de los mismo y poseen un mismo espíritu. Todos los seres humanos son iguales, mis queridas damas, y eso hay que demostrárselo.

—Me preguntó si algún día las cosas serán como decís— suspiró Hinata.

—Algún día— murmuró con una sonrisa Sakura.

De nuevo la conversación se vio truncada por las trivialidades de la moda y el ocio. Sin embargo, hubo un momento un tanto extraño para Sakura.

—Lady Sakura, no os había querido comentar nada, pero habéis tardado en llegar más tiempo de lo esperado— dijo Ino como si nada con una sonrisita.

—El Príncipe me entretuvo— contestó sonriendo pero con las mejillas coloradas, pero al recordar el momento antes de reunirse con las damas palideció— bueno, me encontré con un hombre que me resultó escalofriante.

—¿Sabéis cómo era o su nombre?— le preguntó Tente confusa— Lady Ino no suele invitar a tipos raros a su fiesta, le atemorizan al pedirle un baile— añadió con burla y la rubia asintió con rapidez.

—Era alto, con el pelo gris y anteojos y su rostro era… no sabría como describirlo— dijo ella pensativa— su nombre era… Obaku… Tabaku… ¡Otubak! Su nombre era Otubak— exclamó al recordarlo.

—No hay nadie con ese nombre invitado a la fiesta— inquirió Ino con extrañeza— y puedo confirmártelo, sé muy, pero que muy bien el nombre de cada uno de los presentes.

—Estoy segura de que se llamaba así— insistió Sakura.

—¿Alto, cabellos grises y con anteojos?— repitió Temari cualquier hombre de 40 en adelante puede presentar esas características.

—El caso es que no debía tener más de 25 o 30 años— respondió recordándolo.

—Lord Orochimaru no esta invitado, ¿no?— preguntó Tenten a Ino.

—Por supuesto que no— contestó la rubia casi ofendida.

—Tal vez deberíais decírselo a su Excelencia— sugirió Hinata un poco asustada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer— asintió Sakura— con su permiso mis queridas damas, tengo un misterioso hombre al que desenmascarar.

—Tened cuidado Sakura,— le instó Ino preocupada.

—Descuidad— se despidió Sakura abandonándolas.

La joven avanzó por el salón buscando a Sasuke por cualquier rincón, pero no conseguía localizarlo. Empezó a ver la desventaja de estar en una fiesta donde abundaban los trajes esponjosos multicolores. Cada paso que daba la hacía marearse. Todos los colores entraban por sus ojos y todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas. Lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia fue al extraño hombre de pelo grisáceo y gafas acercándose.

* * *

—De acuerdo, explícamelo otra vez— pidió la muchacha con impaciencia al no entender ni una sola palabra de la explicación del hombre.

Iruka la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba claro que la niña esa no se había enterado de nada; sin embargo, había utilizado el lenguaje más humano y comprensible posible. Tampoco había visto que ella mostrase un gran interés. De hecho, se estaba preguntando para qué le había dado aquella minuciosa información sobre su gran proyecto.

Con un largo suspiro de cansancio, Iruka se paso una mano por el pelo hasta llegar a su pulcra coleta para juguetear con ella. Ese gesto de nerviosismo o desesperación no paso desapercibido por Ella, quien rodó los ojos. Era evidente que a la primera no iba a pillar todo lo que ese hombre le dijera. Técnicamente era algo imposible. Sin embargo, hubo algo que le llamó la atención desde el principio.

—¿Eres heavy?— le preguntó con curiosidad.

Iruka la miró sorprendido. Nunca se había esperado aquello. Dirigió su mirada a su larga coleta marrón oscura y luego la miró a los ojos.

—Evidentemente, no—le contestó un tanto irritado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a compararlo con un simple heavy de esos? Él era un científico que pronto haría historia, sería el más famoso de cuantos intentaron llegar hasta donde él había llegado. Y ella, una mocosa cualquiera lo comparaba con esa clase de maleante. Inaudito.

—¿Y la coleta?— insistió señalándola con el dedo.

—Los científicos somos excéntricos por naturaleza— explicó con orgullo Iruka.

—Ya lo veo— dijo con cierto sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Jovencita, estamos aquí para aclarar términos, no para preguntas impertinentes— exclamó Iruka poniendo las manos en la cintura con un severo gesto.

—¡Señor, sí, señor!— lanzó ella haciendo el saludo militar.

—Menos bromas y más trabajar— aseveró él dándole la espalda para seguir con las mediciones.

—Claro —respondió sarcásticamente— pero no sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer.

—Te lo acabo de explicar— apuntó desesperado volviéndose a girar.

—No habrás pretendido que entendiera todo eso, ¿no?— preguntó con falsa inocencia.

—En unos días tengo que poner esto en funcionamiento, y si quieres conseguir tu propósito más te vale prestar atención a todo lo que te diga, ¿queda claro?

—Como el agua— contestó con ironía.

—Pues comencemos.

* * *

—¿Habéis visto a Lady Sakura por algún lado?

—No, lo siento…

—¿No sabréis el paradero de Lady Sakura?

—¿Se refiere a la nueva dama que …?

—En efector, milord.

—Desgraciadamente, no lo sé.

—¿Sabéis dónde podría hallar a Lady Sakura?

—No he visto a la joven dama desde que entró a la instancia.

—¿Lady Sakura?

—Sí, ¿sabéis dónde encontrarla?

—No, lo siento.

—Tiene el pelo rosa y ojos verdes.

—¡Ah! Sí, sé quién, pero no sé dónde está.

—Llevaba un vestido verde y blanco.

—¿No se había celebrado esta fiesta en su honor?

—Así es.

—¿Y dónde está pues?

—No es muy alta y está delgada.

—Creo que he bebido demasiado, todas las damas me parecéis iguales. ¡Más ponche!

—¡Ah sí! Me estaba contando un chiste muy gracioso, realmente tiene talento para eso.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde ha ido tras su conversación?

—Creo que un muchacho la invitó a bailar, ¡hay la juventud de hoy en día!

—¿Sabe de quién se trataba?

—Pues la verdad es que no… era la primera vez que lo veía por aquí.

—¿Si he visto a alguien desconocido?

—De nombre Otubak.

—Jamás había escuchado tal nombre, lo siento.

—¿No había nadie fuera de lugar?

—No, milady, lo he controlado todo para que así fuese.

—¡Arruinaréis mi reputación sino lo encontráis!

—Disculpe, milady, lo he intentado pero…

—¡Nada de peros!

—Pero mil…

—Os mandaré a azotar, ¡esto es inaudito!

—Lo siento muchísimo Excelencia…

—¡Poneos a trabajar de inmediato!

—Si, mi señora.

—Parece que el caos reina en el salón de baile— comentó la pelirroja mujer mientras sostenía una copa de vino, cuyo color hacía juego con las uñas de esta.

—Todo el mundo está alterado, pero el crimen ha sido perfecto, nadie sabe dónde está— contestó el hombre que se encontraba situado a su costado. A diferencia de la postura tranquila de la dama, él permanecía en tensión.

—Sois tan astuto, Kabuto, mi padre no podría haber elegido a alguien mejor para esta tarea— le dijo con voz seductora y atractiva sonrisa.

—Es un honor para mí recibir tales halagos por su parte, Lady Tayuya— declaró Kabuto respondiendo al gesto de la mujer.

—Deberíais recibir una recompensa,— afirmó cautivadoramente Lady Tayuya acercándose más a él— tal vez… esta noche… podríais calentar mi lecho.

Kabuto sonrió con placer ante la proposición de la pelirroja. Sabía las libidinosa costumbres acerca de Lady Tayuya, en realidad, cualquier hombre las sabía. Lady Tayuya era la amante perfecta, según las malas, o buenas lenguas comentaban. Kabuto sabía que el último amante que la mujer había tenido, había sido ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor del Emperador de Japón y futuro heredero del imperio. Sin embargo, Kabuto conocía el encaprichamiento de Lady Tayuya por el joven príncipe, y también conocía la costumbre de Lord Orochimaru de cumplir cada uno de los caprichos de su hija. Sin duda alguna, este deseo podría costar muchas vidas.

Kabuto tomó a la pelirroja de la cintura y la arrastró más hacia las sombras. Pese a estar escondidos tras las elegantes y abultadas cortinas, no podía arriesgarse a que los vieran o aún peor, que pudiesen reconocerlos.

—Milady, será mejor que abandonemos el palacio antes de que se forme más revuelo— le dijo Kabuto.

—Como queráis, nuestro objetivo ya está cumplido, mi padre se alegrará de saber que lo hemos logrado de una forma sumamente limpia— respondió sonriendo Lady Tayuya.

—Entonces, mi señora, no perdamos más tiempo.

De un segundo a otro las dos sombras que se hallaban escondidas desaparecieron fundiéndose en la oscuridad. Sin saber que una de las personas que se encontraba abajo en el salón, había detectado su presencia.

* * *

—Su excelencia, no hay ni rastro de Lady Sakura.

—¿Habéis mirado bien por todas partes?— insistió Sasuke con preocupación,

—Sí, señor. No hemos podido encontrarla— contestó el soldado.

—Comprobad que cualquier acceso para entrar o salir del palacio está vigilado. Nadie, repito nadie puede traspasar puerta alguna sin permiso— ordenó Sasuke con tono claro y frío mientras vigilaba entre el revuelto de gente.

—Como ordenéis, Excelencia— el soldado hizo una reverencia y corrió a anunciar las nuevas órdenes al resto.

Lady Ino, Hinata, Tenten y Temari se acercaron corriendo al joven príncipe. Todas ellas sudando y aparentemente exhaustas. Ellas también habían realizado una minuciosa búsqueda interrogando a cada uno de los invitados acerca de Sakura. Lady Ino, al haber organizado la fiesta, era la que más alterada estaba, ya que un intruso no deseado había producido que la celebración se convirtiese en un completo caos en el que, además, había desaparecido Lady Sakura. Ese alguien se había ganado un poderoso enemigo. _Me las pagará_, juró internamente Lady Ino observando la jungla de personas que era ahora el majestuoso salón.

—¿Nada?— preguntó aún con esperanza Sasuke a las mujeres.

—Nada— confirmaron las cuatro damas al unísono.

Sasuke se desesperó internamente. ¿Qué mierda había pasado para que todo terminase así? La fiesta al comienzo había sido normal, luego mejoró cuando él y Sakura entendieron sus diferencias y consiguió besarla. Cerró los ojos recordando el dulce y adictivo sabor de sus rosados labios. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, no estaba el escenario para desvariar en aquellos momentos. Tras el beso ella había ido con el resto de las damas y él con los lores. La cuestión era, ¿qué había pasado para que Sakura desapareciese repentinamente?

—¿Sabéis si antes de llegar hasta vosotras le pasó algo?— les preguntó con suma seriedad.

—Sí— contestó Lady Hinata— se cruzó con lo que ella llamó un hombre escalofriante, pero no me acuerdo del nombre…

—Otubak, ella dijo que se llamaba Otubak, lo sé porque no está invitado— respondió Lady Ino con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—¿Otubak?— repitió incrédulo Sasuke— no hay nadie que se llame así.

—Lo sabemos, es la primera vez que escuchábamos tal nombre, por eso insistimos en que os informara rápidamente— intervino Lady Temari con el mismo porte de seriedad que él.

—¡Maldición!— soltó Sasuke con enfado— si la hubiese buscado antes nada de esto habría sucedido.

—No os culpéis, Excelencia— le tranquilizó Lady Hinata.

—Continuad buscando, tiene que estar en alguna parte— les ordenó Sasuke al tiempo en que desaparecía para hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Lo primero que sintió Sakura fue un fuerte olor a putrefacción, humedad, defecaciones y sudor. Después, su piel le informó de la baja temperatura del lugar en que se encontraba. Agudizó el oído y escuchó tanto gritos desesperados como risas escalofriantes. Finalmente abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para que la vista se acostumbrara a la luz. Lo primero que vio, fue la pálida cara de Lord Orochimaru que tenía dibujada una malévola sonrisa en la cara.

—Bienvenida a la sala de torturas de mi castillo, Lady Sakura.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y preparaos para el siguiente donde se revelará la mayor trama de esta historia.**

**Espero actualizar cuanto antes este y los otros fanfics.**

**Merezco reviews?**


	15. Give me a Sign

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Aquí vengo de nuevo con el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Esto de la Universidad es muy malo para poder actualizar a menudo y espero actualizar el resto de historias antes de que acabe mis vacaciones y me meta en las semanas de exámenes.**

**Agradecer, como siempre, a todos los que me han dejado reviews que mueven mi mundo y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas :D**

******Así que aquí tenéis el 14º capítulo, el cual ha sido inspirado por la canción "Give me a Sign" de Breaking Benjamin, espero que os guste :)**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo! :)**

* * *

_Lo primero que sintió Sakura fue un fuerte olor a putrefacción, humedad, defecaciones y sudor. Después, su piel le informó de la baja temperatura del lugar en que se encontraba. Agudizó el oído y escuchó tanto gritos desesperados como risas escalofriantes. Finalmente abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces para que la vista se acostumbrara a la luz. Lo primero que vio, fue la pálida cara de Lord Orochimaru que tenía dibujada una malévola sonrisa en la cara._

_—Bienvenida a la sala de torturas de mi castillo, Lady Sakura._

**⤷...右-Give me a Sign-右...⤵**

**_Ya te perdí  
Ya no es lo mismo  
Y puedo ver que te estás empezándote a romper  
Te mantendré viva  
Sí me muestras un camino  
Por siempre - y para siempre  
Las cicatrices permanecen_**

_**Dame una señal**_  
_**Hay algo enterrado en las palabras**_  
_**Dame una señal**_  
_**Tus lágrimas se están sumando a la corriente**_

_Pag. 125_

_Antes de leer las siguientes páginas, debo advertir que el contenido de ellas es sumamente desagradable e incluso no apto para personas demasiado sensibles. Las siguientes páginas son, con diferencia, las más duras que he escrito en toda mi vida._

_Pag. 126_

_Cuando despierto en aquel horrible lugar, lo único que puedo pensar es que estoy metida dentro de una pesadilla y todavía no he despertado. El olor a humedad y a putrefacción, el sonido de las ratas e insectos correteando por el inmundo suelo y la oscuridad encerrada en aquel oscuro sitio. Me intento mover, pero no es posible. No solo el hecho de tener el cuerpo agarrotado me impide la movilidad. Deslizo mi mirada hacia arriba para encontrar que mis muñecas están atrapadas por unos grilletes de acero. Dirijo mi mirada a los pies para encontrar mis tobillos en la misma situación. Ahora me siento presa del pánico. ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo aquí? Reacciono con fiereza, trato de soltarme moviendo mis extremidades con violencia. Me hago daño. Me revuelvo como un animalillo al que han dado caza. Pero no sirve para nada. Mi cuerpo está claramente débil, desfallecido, cansado. Debo de llevar varios días sin comer y mis labios están secos y partidos. Aún así, no dejo de luchar. Grito con todas mis fuerzas con la esperanza de que alguien venga a rescatarme. Pero todo esfuerzo es inútil._

_Contemplo con desesperación el paso de los días. No he probado bocado alguno. Mis fuerzas están llegado a su límite. Todo mi cuerpo protesta por la falta de comida y agua. Me encuentro mareada y extremadamente débil. Mi cuerpo se sostiene por los grilletes que me mantienen sujeta con los brazos en alto. Mis muñecas han empezado a sangrar por las veces que he tratado de soltarme. Los tobillos están igual. Trato de no llorar. Solo sería agua malgastada._

_En todo este tiempo no he visto ni oído a nadie. Mi vista se empieza a nublar, al igual que todos mis sentidos. Creo que he llegado a mi límite. Solo puedo pensar en ellos,, a las personas que más he querido. A mis pequeños. A mi emperador. A mis amigas. Adiós._

_Pag. 127_

_Abro los ojos con lentitud. Me pesan los párpados. El dolor sigue ahí, pero no con tanta intensidad. La luz del lugar, aunque tenue, me deslumbra. Dejo que mis ojos se acostumbren. Puedo oír voces y pisadas y, un rayo de esperanza se apodera de mi. Pronto se va. Se escuchan gritos, súplicas y lamentos. Hace calor, como si hubiese un horno cerca. También percibo un olor nauseabundo, como algo quemado. Mis vista se vuelve más clara y vislumbro una persona situada justo delante de mí. No tardo en reconocerla._

_—Bienvenida, milady— me dice con un tono de perversa diversión y maldad. Observo el regocijo en su mirada. Lo está disfrutando. La rabia se apodera de mi._

_—Orochimaru— escupo con odio y desprecio._

_El hombre se ríe. Pero su risa es cruel, al igual que sus futuras intenciones. Llama a alguien con un movimiento de la mano. Ahora sí que tengo miedo._

_—Mi querida emperatriz, ¿no os agrada mi cálido hogar?— pregunta con esa sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones mientras me señala el lugar donde estoy._

_—Exijo que me soltéis de inmediato—le ordeno tratando de sonar firme, pero no hay fuerza en mi voz._

_—Ya veo que no—responde y suspira con falsa aflicción,—es una lástima porque vais a quedaros aquí de forma… indefinida._

_Otra vez vuelve a reír. Yo estoy en shock. Supongo que es lo que sientes cuando sabes que vas a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirlo. La desesperación, el miedo, la tristeza… todos esos sentimientos se apoderan como un torrente de mí. Empiezo a hiperventilar. _

_—Como os iba diciendo, tenéis algo que yo no tengo y ambicio—continua hablando con esa sonrisa esbozada en su rostro de serpiente— vos me vais a dar la clave para conseguirlo._

_—Yo no poseo nada que podáis querer— replico con desesperación. Pero es verdad, ¿qué puedo tener yo que él quiera?_

_—Oh, claro que si— responde sonriendo— decidme, ¿creíais que no lo notaria?_

_—No sé de lo que habláis._

_—Oh, tal vez os pueda refrescar la memoria— me dice, —decidme, cómo te sientes viviendo en un siglo que no es tuyo?_

* * *

—¿No habéis encontrado nada?— preguntó con exigencia Sasuke.

La respuesta negativa fue general. Sasuke se desesperó, ¿cómo era posible que nadie la hubiese visto? Por más que trataba de darle vueltas al asunto, había algo que no concordaba. Sakura era la persona más escandalosa y llamativa que había conocido, incluso vestida como una dama destacaba. Era evidente que alguien la debería haber visto. Era como quitases un flor blanca de un campo de flores negras. Su ausencia era evidente. La fiesta era en su honor. No podía desaparecer tan de repente sin que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta.

_¡Maldicion!,_ juró mentalmente preocupado y desesperado.

—Excelencia, hemos encontrado algo que podría seros útil— informó un soldado recién llegado.

—Hablad— ordenó con frialdad.

—La bebida contenía una especie de droga— se apresuró el hombre intimidado por la mirada del príncipe.

—¿Droga?— repitió incrédulo—¿Qué tipo de droga? ¿Cómo ha llegado a la bebida?

—Alucinógena. Pero nadie sabe cómo ha pido suceder, su Alteza.

Sasuke se rascó la barbilla. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que nadie supiese dónde estaba la muchacha. Pero entornó los ojos, él no sufría de alucinaciones.

—Yo no estoy alucinando— indicó.

—La droga sólo se encontraba en el ponche— respondió el soldado de inmediato.

Naruto y el resto de los nobles se acercaron a él. Sasuke les explicó la situación para ponerles al tanto de todo.

—¿El ponche? Yo mismo me había encargado de elegirlo, no podía haber nada malo con él, incluso lo probé— dijo Naruto alterado pero muy seguro de sus palabras.

—¿Habéis probado el ponche?— le preguntó Neji con frialdad.

—Claro, no sirvo a mis invitados cosas que a mi no me gusten— contestó con obviedad.

—Pero no estáis alucinando— señaló Gaara.

—Es evidente que no— replicó con enfado.

—¿Probasteis el ponche antes o después de que lo sirvieran?— inquirió Shikamaru con tranquilidad, con verdadera tranquilidad.

—¿No he dicho que lo pruebo antes que mis invitados?

—¿Qué tipo de ponche era? —le preguntó Sasuke.

—Lo había traído de las Indias, los ingleses lo compran allí, también.

—Si me permite, Excelencia, el ponche era japonés, no extranjero— intervino el soldado.

—Debieron cambiarlo justo antes de servirlo— sacó en conclusión Shikamaru.

—Pero, ¿quién?— cuestionó Neji.

—Izuna, traedme una lista con todas las personas que han estado aquí desde antes de la fiesta— ordenó Naruto— preguntad a todo el mundo.

—Por supuesto, Señoría—contestó el soldado con una reverencia. Todos los soldados partieron con él.

—¿Cómo decíais que se llamaba el hombre que había estado con Lady Sakura?— preguntó Shikamaru con mirada calculadora.

—Otubak— contestaron al unísono.

—Extraño nombre pronunciado así— manifestó pensativo— nada japonés visto de esta manera.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— cuestionó Naruto confundido.

—Un nombre falso— contestó Sasuke entendiéndolo.

—Casi— dijo Shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa— en realidad si le das la vuelta a este, sí que es su nombre verdadero.

Todos hicieron la inversa con rapidez.

—Kabuto— pronunciaron con los ojos abiertos.

—Creo que ya tenemos al culpable— aseveró Sasuke con una oscura mirada.

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de mirar con temor a Orochimaru. Su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. Todo él destilaba maldad. Pero no se dejó intimidar.

—Lady Sakura, tenéis más carácter que la última persona que estuvo aquí para el mismo fin que vos— comentó con malicia— pero supongo que la otra estaba medio muerta, por eso no saque mucho de ella.

—¿Ella?— repitió sin comprender— ¿qué quieres de mi?

—Demasiado impetuosa— observó con satisfacción— no habéis estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para abandonar vuestro acento. Ella hablaba como los demás.

—¿Quién es _ella_?— preguntó con curiosidad. ¿Sabría al final quién era _ella_?

—Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi— dijo como si hablase para si mismo pese a estar respondiéndole— había algo raro en ella, pero lo dejé pasar. Siempre estaba protegida y demasiado pegada a él. Pero veréis, milady, hay cosas que uno no puede esconder, sobre todo cuando hay alguien más en las misma circunstancias.

—¿Cómo que en las misma circunstancias?—inquirió medio adivinando por dónde iba el perverso hombre.

—También sois más lista— asintió Orochimaru— pero demasiado impulsiva. Por eso a ella tardé más en encontrarla.

—¿Cuánto más?  
—Muchos años.

* * *

_Pag. 128_

_No puede ser, mi mente trataba de procesar la información que acababa de obtener. ¿Orochimaru también venía del siglo XXI?_

_—Así es, Alteza— afirma Orochimaru con sorna— yo tuve suerte cuando llegué aquí, pero no tanta como vos, ¿no es así?_

_—Cómo habéis logrado averiguarlo— le exijo. Esto es horrible, sin duda alguna._

_—No ha sido nada fácil, la verdad— respondió con falsa indignación— siempre estabais protegida por alguien. Vuestro marido no os sacaba mucho. Siempre pensé que escondíais algo, pero hasta hace poco no lo comprendí._

_El miedo se apodera de mí. Siempre he tratado de comportarme como los demás. Él siempre me decía que era lo mejor, y era así. Nunca había sufrido queja alguna por parte de nadie. También mi carácter se suavizó, aunque estando con él podía ser más libre de comportarme tal y como era. Trato de recordar en qué momento había podido meter la pata. Aunque los ataques de los últimos meses tenían ahora explicación._

_—Yo hace mucho tiempo que llegué aquí— sigue hablando Orochimaru, prefiero esto a lo otro, así que lo escucho— un experimento fallido. Yo iba a ser importante. Lograría que mis investigaciones fueran importantes en el mundo científico. Había logrado crear un agujero de gusano. No sé si sabéis que son capaces de hacer que alguien viaje en el tiempo. Yo estaba emocionado. Lo tenía todo preparado para enseñárselo a los más grandes. La idea era viajar con una maquina para poder volver sin dificultad. Pero no salió como esperábamos. Hubo una tormenta eléctrica que hizo que el agujero de gusano que habíamos conseguido controlar se desatara y yo caí en él._

_Sus palabras me dan que pensar, si lo que decía era verdad, ya sabía cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Un agujero de gusano, era curioso._

_—Mis conocimientos lograron sorprender a la Marquesa de Kyoto— continua esbozando una sonrisa,— y así la engañe para que lograra desechar a sus ricos pretendientes y me eligiera a mí. Me convertí en Marqués pero quería más, quería ser el Emperador de Japón. Usé todas las artimañas que conocía para conseguirlo, pero los Uchiha no tenían ningún punto débil. Hasta hace unos años— y la miró con malicia— cuando el joven Emperador se enamoró de una extraña muchacha. Nadie sospechó el porqué, ni siquiera yo. Los rumores que extendieron fueron suficientes para acallar a todo el mundo. Aún así, la Emperatriz iba siempre con varias personas que la acompañaban, lo que tu y yo entendemos por guardaespaldas. Pero cuando todo la gente empezó a hablar se anunció que estabais embarazada del joven Itachi y nadie volvió a cuestionarse nada. A los años volvisteis a quedaros en estado del pequeño Sasuke. Sin embargo, cometisteis un grave error. Lo que hizo que descubriera todo._

_—¿El qué?— pregunté con dureza y brusquedad._

_—Una nana— contesta Orochimaru y yo abro lo ojos desmesuradamente— una nana que era una conocida canción. Me acuerdo que os vi con el pequeño Sasuke en uno de vuestros jardines. Yo paseaba con mi hija cuando reconocí la canción. Debo reconocer que no me lo creí, ¿"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" de Iron & Wine? Esa canción sonaba en todas las radios por culpa de la película esa de vampiros y ahí estabais vos, entonándola para el pequeño Sasuke. Desde entonces no hubo nada que vos pudieseis hacer. Vuestro secreto había sido desvelado._

_Claro, ¿cómo había podido ser tan sumamente descuidada?_

_Sin querer mi mente evocó aquel dulce recuerdo. Tener al pequeño Sasuke semirrecostado en mi regazo y yo apoyada en el gran sauce, mientras le mecía y le cantaba aquella suave canción. _

_No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, que se borró de inmediato al contemplar la mirada de odio y maldad que me dirigía Orochimaru, transportándome de nuevo a la cruda realidad. ¿No sería aquello una pesadilla?_

_—Aunque tuvieseis razón yo no puedo ayudaos en nada— replico con dureza. Todavía no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí._

_—Vos sabéis como habéis logrado llegar hasta aquí, decidme, ¿pertenecíais al proyecto en que trabajaba? ¿O eráis una espía?— me pregunta con maldad._

_—Yo no sé nada— contestó con simpleza. Es verdad, no lo sé._

_—No me creo vuestras mentiras— responde Orochimaru insatisfecho— decidme la verdad._

_—Os la acabo de decir— reafirmo._

_—Os estoy obligando a contarme la verdad._

_—No os he mentido._

_—Bien, si no queréis hablar por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas— dice finalmente con perversión._

_Me asusto, no estoy mintiendo, no sé cómo viajé en el tiempo. Tengo miedo de lo que me pueda pasar._

_Orochimaru se aparta y dos hombres altos y demasiado musculosos me desatan y me agarran. Me revuelvo, intento escapar aunque no sirva de nada. Trato de luchar pero recibo una fuerte bofetada, sé que mi labio está sangrando._

_Los gorilas me transportan y compruebo que todo puede empeorar considerablemente. Creo que estoy en una sala de torturas. Quiero morir._

* * *

Sakura vigilaba todos y cada uno de los pasos que daba Orochimaru. Estaba en alerta. Le había contando cómo había encontrado e interrogado a _ella_. Sabía que lo que venía a continuación no era nada bueno para ella.

—No quiso por las buenas, una pena— dijo Orochimaru suspirando con decepción, pero apto seguido clavó sus amarillos y perversos ojos en ella—decidme Lady Sakura, ¿me la contaréis vos?

Algo se rompió en la mirada de Sakura en ese mismo instante.

_—¡No sé nada, lo juro!— chillo agonizante. No puedo más. El dolor cada vez más intenso y poderoso se extiende por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo arde cada vez más. _

_—No creo que digáis la verdad, es una lástima— me dice Orochimaru con fingido pesar. Me retuerzo del dolor al sentir como algo atraviesa mi pierna. Vuelvo a chillar.—Debéis saber que esto me duele más a mí que a vos._

_Soy incapaz de mirar hacia abajo. Siento como la sangre abandona con torturante lentitud mi cuerpo. Quiero morir, es lo único que tengo claro. Ya._

_—¿Cómo lo hicisteis? Es una pregunta simple, ¿cómo pudisteis llegar hasta aquí?—me pregunta por enésima vez sin quitar la malicia y diversión de su rostro._

_—Ya os he dicho que no… ¡lo sé! ¡AHHHHHHH!—mi brazo, quema, quema, duele, duele mucho. No puedo más. Las lágrima salen de mis ojos. No lo soporto, no puedo con esto._

_—No entiendo el afán de las personas por que las torturen—comenta Orochimaru como quien comenta una noticia— podéis dejar de sufrir si me decís lo que quiero oír._

_Cierro los ojos y aprieto los diente. Una nueva oleada de dolor me invade. Trato con todas mis fuerzas de no chillar, pero no puedo. Estoy perdida, completa y dolorosamente perdida._

* * *

A Sakura se le encogió el corazón al escucharlo. Lo único que quería era llorar y chillar para que la soltaran. No se podía creer que aquello le estuviese sucediendo a ella. No era una noble de allí, era una estudiante de último curso de instituto, su única preocupación debería ser lograr entrar en Medicina y no esto. Recordaba haberse reído de los métodos de tortura del medievo en clase de Historia. Ahora ya no le hacían tanta gracia.

—En fin… espero que seáis más lista que _ella_, ¿qué me decís, milady?— le preguntó de nuevo Orochimaru.

Sakura no pensaba redimirse.

* * *

—¡Más rápido, soldados!—gritó el duque Uzumaki.

Habían partido hacia Kyoto nada más averiguar quién había estado tras la desaparición de Sakura. Un numeroso ejército con soldados procedentes de las otras regiones avanzaba con un rápido ritmo.

—Me temo que por más rápido que vayamos no podremos llegar a Kyoto tan rápido como deseamos— dijo el conde Hyuuga con pesar en la voz.

—Vamos a llegar tan rápido como yo lo diga— cortó con voz helada el príncipe Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha menor sabía de sobra que lord Neji tenía razón. Tenían que atravesar gran parte del país para llegar desde Kanto hasta Kyoto. Pese a su semblante congelado, en su interior la preocupación se acumulaba con cada paso que daban. No podía evitar comparar esto con otra situación similar hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero que, a pesar de ello, no había podido olvidar.

Su madre, la valiente, deslenguada y cariñosa Mikoto Uchiha, había desaparecido para siempre tras haber sido secuestrada por Orochimaru, aunque nunca se encontraron pruebas de ello. Recordaba con total claridad la última vez que la había visto, hacía ya nueve años…

_—¡Mamá!— gritó con alegría un pequeño niño de apenas once añitos. Corrió hasta su madre que lo levantó en brazos tan pronto como él se abalanzó sobre ella con los brazos abiertos._

_—¡Sasuke!— exclamó Mikoto riendo mientras daba vueltas en el aire con él,- parece que alguien se ha levantado de buen humor y con mucha energía._

_—¡Sí, mama! ¡Es que quería enseñarte una cosa!— exclamó el pequeño con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Mikoto sonrió con ternura, aquel pequeño era capaz de hacerle sonreír en cualquier momento. Lo abrazó y le acarició su suave pelo azabache._

_—¿Y qué me quieres enseñar, cariño?— le preguntó riendo al ver la emoción incontrolada en el rostro de su pequeño hijo._

_—¡Mira!— le enseñó su boca y Mikoto lo entendió riendo. En el hueco del colmillo empezaba a asomar un diente._

_—Parece que ya te ha empezado a crecer— le dijo sonriendo._

_—¡Sí! Y cuando me crezca del todo podré volver a comer carne— explicó emocionado asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_Mikoto no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la ocurrencia del pequeño._

_—Pero Sasuke, tu puedes comer carne aunque te falte un diente— le contestó riendo._

_—¡¿A si!— preguntó lleno de indignación. Sus moflete se inflaron dándole un aspecto de lo más cómico y tierno— pero mamá, Itachi me dijo que no podía, porque sino, no me crecería nunca jamás._

_—Pues me parece que alguien te contado una pequeña mentirijilla— le dijo sonriendo Mikoto._

_—¡Se va a enterar!— saltó de pronto, casi sobresaltando a su madre,— ¡tengo que defender mi honor!_

_Mikoto volvió a reír con fuerza. Era muy divertido ver a un pequeño de metro y poco enfadándose por algo de adultos. Su facciones finas y delicadas adquirieron un leve color rojizo y se volvió irresistible para Mikoto, quien lo abrazo como a un osito de peluche_

_—¡Pero mamá!— protestó Sasuke revolviéndose entre los brazos de su madre._

_—¿Qué pasa, pequeño?— preguntó inocentemente sin soltarlo._

_—Si no me sueltas no puedo irme— le explicó impaciente y avergonzado._

_—Pues quédate— respondió riendo._

_—Tengo que resolver esto como los adultos— insistió el pequeño._

_—Mira, parece que tu contrincante acaba de llegar— señaló sonriendo Mikoto._

_Itachi, que ya tenía quince años se acercó hacia ellos. A pesar de ser un adolescente había crecido muchísimo y ya le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros a su madre._

_—Buenos días, mamá— la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Luego sonrío burlón a su hermano— ¿qué pasa renacuajo?_

_—¡Te reto a duelo!— le desafió nada más verlo._

_—Pero si no me llegas ni a la suela de mis botas— se burló Itachi._

_—Itachi cielo, tienes que ser más considerado con tu hermano pequeño— le dijo Mikoto sonriendo._

_—Parece que nos hemos reunido todos aquí— comentó una voz detrás de ellos._

_Mikoto se volvió y le sonrió con dulzura. Fugaku le dio un corto beso en los labios y miró a sus hijos. Nada más ver la pose de Sasuke sonrió._

_—Parece que alguien te está retando a duelo, Itachi— le dijo sin borrar la sonrisa._

_—No se si merece la pena…— respondió con diversión._

_—¡Sí que vas luchar conmigo!— protestó Sasuke empuñando su pequeña espada de madera._

_Mikoto volvió a reír y a abrazarlo pese las protestas de Sasuke. Padre e hijo rieron._

_—Lo mimas demasiado— le dijo Fugaku sacudiendo la cabeza._

_—Es que es un amor— respondió plantándole un beso a Sasuke en el moflete._

Tras la desaparición de su madre, nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Ninguno volvió a sonreír igual. Itachi se alistó en el ejército y se aisló de todo lo que no fueran batallas. Su padre se volvió frío y duro como una piedra, un Emperador temible. Y del niño sonriente y divertido no quedó nada. Con el paso de los días esperando a que su preciada madre volviera, que se convirtieron en semanas, estas en meses y los último, en años, una capa de hielo envolvió su corazón, haciéndolo impenetrable, impasible e imposible de alcanzar. El pequeño Sasuke se convirtió en el demonio de hielo y en el heredero al trono.

Pero ahora, pensó Sasuke, un rayo de luz había resquebrajado todas sus defensas y había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser. Sakura había vuelto a llenar de color las páginas en blanco y negro de su vida. Tan venenosa y dulce como una rosa y sus espinas. Se había clavado cada una de ellas, pero el resultado había merecido la pena. No podía perderla, simplemente no podía perder lo único que daba significado a todo lo que era.

—¡Acelerad el paso!— ordenó con fiereza mientras veía como el crepúsculo anunciaba el fin de otra jornada de viaje.

* * *

—Oye Iruka— le llamó la atención _ella_.

El joven científico la miró desdeñosamente. Odiaba que lo interrumpieran. _Ella_ lo sabía pero, ¿por qué hacerle caso? Iruka se desesperaba con ella. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de dejarla participar en esto.

—¿Qué quieres, niña?— le preguntó con cansancio.

—Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, tengo nombre— le regañó.

—Si vas a preguntar algo lo haces directamente— la cortó secamente.

—¿Sería posible que la terminaras ya?— le preguntó con insistencia y preocupación. Algo le avisaba de que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas.

—Sinceramente, es imposible— le respondió volviendo a su trabajo.

—¿Y qué pasaría si por, casualidades de la vida, se rompiera el cristal ese?  
Iruka la miró horrorizado.

* * *

—¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Los gritos de Sakura retumbaban por cada una de las paredes de la sala. El ambiente tétrico y terrorífico se alimentaba de cada uno de los chillidos de dolor de la muchacha. Hasta las ratas que normalmente correteaban por todos lados se habían resguardado en los agujeros de las paredes y suelos.

Unos grilletes estaban amarrados a cada una de sus extremidades y estos a su vez en cadenas que se sostenían en dos grandes pilares de piedra.

Bajo su cuerpo, una fosa de fuego que hacía mucho más que caldear el entorno. Cada unos de los grilletes tenían pinchos en su interior, por lo que al más mínimo movimientos, estos se clavaban dolorosamente en su piel.

Sakura colgaba de ahí como una muñeca. Tenía que tener prácticamente todos sus huesos rotos. La sangre se deslizaba por su cuerpo, empapando de carmín los trapos sucios que cubrían su cuerpo para ocultar su desnudez.

—No aguantaréis mucho así— comentó con maldad Orochimaru viendo el estado desastroso de la muchacha.

—Yo… no… sé…. nada…— repitió casi sin voz Sakura.

—Mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal, mal— dijo Orochimaru sacudiendo la cabeza— tratad de engañarme no os va a servir de mucho.

El hombre hizo un gesto a uno de los soldados y este pareció entender de inmediato lo que Orochimaru quería.

Sakura gimió al ver aparecer un caso de espinas. No podía más con su alma. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, Sasuke la salvaría, estaba segura, tenía que aguantar por él.

—Espero que esto os haga reflexionar un poco, milady— indicó con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Sakura gritó al sentir cómo ajustaban el casco en su cabeza y las espinas se clavaban rasgando su cuero cabelludo. Algo caliente se empezó de deslizar por su cara.

—¿Habéis refrescado ya vuestra memoria?— inquirió Orochimaru sonriendo con maldad.

* * *

—Excelencia, me temo que tenemos que parar, los caballos no pueden continuar al galope en estas condiciones— le dijo un soldado.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo— respondió Sasuke de manera impasible.

Lord Naruto se adelantó con su caballo y, agarrando las amarras del caballo del príncipe, lo paró.

—Si cuando lleguemos no estamos en condiciones de luchar, este viaje habrá servido de poco— le dijo con seriedad su amigo.

Sasuke miró al resto de la tropa y comprobó que, efectivamente, no podían seguir así.

—En media hora partimos de nuevo— avisó en voz alta.

Desmontó del caballo y se sentó en una gran piedra.

—Toma, hasta tú necesitas esto— le dijo con una sonrisa Naruto tendiéndole un morral de agua y un trozo de pan y queso.

—Hmp— masculló sin más Sasuke cogiendo el morral y bebiendo el agua que contenía.

—Sasuke, sé lo preocupado que estás por ella, pero con esto no conseguirás nada.

—No lo entiendes— replicó Sasuke fríamente—ya perdí a alguien importante en mi vida, no puedo perder a otra.

—Esto no acabará como lo de tu madre— le aseguró Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Mi padre jamás pudo encontrarla— contestó Sasuke de forma gélida— nada me asegura que yo pueda.

—Lo harás.

* * *

Iruka vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos. No se fiaba ni un pelo de ella. No tras soltar algo como aquello. Otro accidente y su carrera podía peligrar seriamente.

Ella lo miraba de igual manera. El sentimiento de preocupación crecía cada vez más rápido. Tenía que regresar, fuera como fuese.

—Si no lo terminas lo haré— le advirtió sin que hubiese nada en su voz que afirmase lo contrario.

—Trataré de terminarlo— masculló Iruka de malas maneras.

Ella miró fijamente la luz aprisionada en la jaula de cristal. Necesitaba hacerlo ya.

* * *

Sakura trataba de no moverse pero era imposible, pequeñas agujas se clavaban por su piel de manera lenta y dolorosa. Quería morirse, de verdad quería hacerlo ya, de una vez, sin tanto sufrimiento.

—Viendo que por mucho que os torture no diréis nada, os contaré una pequeña curiosidad— comentó Orochimaru con voz aburrida— nunca mato a los que torturo, los dejo al límite y luego los encierro en una mazmorra común, con otros cadáveres y allí se mueren lentamente. Supongo que cuando termine con vos si continuáis por este camino, acabaréis ahí, siendo un cadáver más. Es una pena, ¿no creéis?

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Tenía que dar una imagen bastante tétrica. Lágrimas y sangre.

—Como no colaboráis os daré un incentivo— le dijo Orochimaru volviendo a esbozar esa sonrisa suya— a estas alturas vuestro amado Sasuke ya estará a más de mitad de camino, lleváis varios días aquí, al fin y al cabo, y cuando llegue, digamos que le tengo preparado un pequeño regalito.

Con tan solo nombrar su nombre, todas las alarmas de Sakura saltaron y sintió verdadero pánico.

—¡¿Qué le vas a hacer!— le gritó furiosa.

—Parece que esto si os interesa, creo que avanzamos algo— rió Orochimaru maliciosamente— puede que Japón pierda a su futuro emperador, pero claro, vos podéis impedirlo. Decidme lo que sabéis que quiero y seréis libre para salvar a vuestro querido Uchiha.

* * *

—Esto parece que está ya— dijo Iruka pasándose la manga de la bata por la frente para quitarse el sudor.

—¿Podemos utilizarlo ya?— preguntó_ ella _con insistencia.

—¡Por supuesto que no!— contestó Iruka— primero hay que comprobar que no haya nada fuera de lugar.

_Ella_ suspiró de impaciencia.

* * *

—Estamos casi llegando al castillo del Marques de Kyoto, su Alteza— le informó uno de los soldados.

—Ya conocéis la estrategia, ¡desplegaos!—ordenó Sasuke mientras veía aparece el gran castillo en el horizonte. Cada vez estaba más cerca de Sakura.

—Os contaré todo lo que sé— afirmó Sakura con seriedad, tratando de que el dolor no afectase al tono de su voz..

—Veo que recapacitáis— comentó Orochimaru con una sonrisa triunfante— soltadla, dejemos que esté cómoda.

Los gorilas soltaron sus grilletes y le quitaron el casco. Esto la alivió un poco, aunque todavía le dolía todo. Los hombres la sentaron en una silla y Orochimaru le ofreció un vaso con un líquido de color indescifrable dentro. Sakura lo miró con desconfianza.

—Esto os quitará el dolor, ¿o queréis continuar con él?

No podía mover sus brazos a penas, pero reunió fuerzas para beberse aquel líquido de mal sabor y olor. Pero el efecto fue rápido, pronto el dolor remidió poco a poco.

—¿Y bien?

Sakura le miró fijamente a los ojos. Ahora tenía un plan, suicida, pero un plan.

* * *

Sasuke y el resto de los lores atravesaron los muros del castillo como si fueran sombras. Tenían un plano del castillo y sabían que la muchacha debía estar en las mazmorras.

Había soldados por todas partes, esperándolos a ellos sin saber que ellos ya habían llegado. Siguiendo el mapa, encontraron el pasadizo que, desde los jardines, podían acceder directamente a los calabozos.

Bajaron por las sucias y mohosas escaleras procurando no resbalar. El olor a humedad se hacía más palpable conforme descendían.

Tenían varios minutos antes de que los soldados atacaran el castillo y todos fueran a defenderlo. Si todo salía como él había planeado, en las mazmorras solo habría un par de vigilantes de los que sería fácil deshacerse.

Esperaron la señal antes de descubrirse.

* * *

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró. Tenía que pensar con claridad. Cabía la posibilidad de que esto saliese bien, pero no podía arriesgarse.

—Un agujero de gusano— empezó Sakura— creo que eso fue lo me transportó hasta aquí.

—Eso ya lo sabía— replicó Orochimaru con sequedad—continuad.

—Pues…—tenía que inventarse algo rápidamente—yo pertenecía a una organización científica que se encargaba de eso.

—¿A cual?

—La NASA—contestó. Esa mentira había sido demasiado escandalosa, la había pillado.

—¿La NASA?— repitió Orochimaru escéptico mientras la observaba con detenimiento—eso explica tu apariencia más bien occidental. ¿Qué hacía una científica de la…? Una espía.

Sakura dio gracias a que el hombre sacaba sus propias conclusiones, sino estaría muerta ya.

—Tratábamos de averiguar cuan avanzados estaban los japoneses respecto a nosotros.

—Muy hábil, pero caísteis—contestó sonriendo.

Oh no, la había cogido, tenía que pensar en algo ya. Su mirada se deslizo y descubrió un palo de metal. Tenía que hacerlo.

—No tenía intención de viajar en el tiempo— aseguró Sakura lo más seria e indiferente que pudo.

—Pero sabréis construir armas—indicó sonriendo Orochimaru.

—Claro, es mi trabajo—afirmó Sakura tratando de alcanzar el metal.

Orochimaru abrió la boca pero un estruendo hizo que se callara. Sakura aprovechó que el movimiento de distracción para coger el palo y estrellarlo en la cabeza de Orochimaru con todas sus fuerzas. Dejándolo inconsciente.

Trató de levantarse pero apenas podía moverse. Esto pintaba mal.

* * *

Iruka levantó el pulgar y ella se preparó.

—Te doy unos segundos—le dijo Iruka—por lo que me has contado será más que suficiente.

Las compuertas se abrieron y ella se metió dentro.

—Bien, empecemos—murmuró Iruka apretando todos los botones y poniendo los niveles de energía correctamente—esperemos que salga bien.

Ella cerró los ojos y dejó de sentir frío o calor. Sentía la energía rondando a su alrededor y apretó los párpados con fuerza, al igual que sus puños. Entonces, ocurrió.

* * *

Sasuke y el resto salieron del escondite y se encontraron a un puñado de soldados esperándolos. Con bastante prisa, Sasuke alzó su katana y la empuñó contra ellos. Sus estocadas rápidas y poderosas derrotaron a sus atacantes con rapidez.

—Cuando la encontréis traedla aquí— ordenó y cada un partió por un lado tras un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke corrió apresuradamente, cargando contra todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Trataba de ir lo más rápido posible. Abrió un par de celdas pero Sakura no aparecía por ninguna de ella. Maldijo internamente y continuó de manera apresurada.

* * *

Un rayo de luz deslumbró a Sakura y tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Al abrirlos, la figura de una mujer hacía sombra a la luz. Sakura contempló su pálida piel, su cabello azabache de reflejos azulados y sus ojos negros como la noche. Debía rondar la treintena pero eso no parecía aminorar su belleza y pronto supo de quién debía de tratarse.

—No tenemos tiempo, vamos— le incitó la mujer ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿A dónde…?—empezó a preguntar confundida. No entendía lo que ocurría.

—Al siglo XXI—le respondió _ella_ cargando con ella.

—Pero… no puedo… Sasuke….— murmuró Sakura alarmada.

—No tenemos tiempo, tenemos que darnos prisa—insistió.

—No puedo irme— le dijo con voz implorante.

—Hazme caso— le ordenó la mujer.

* * *

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de luz que salía por una de las celdas y corrió hacia ella.

Cuando llegó, se quedó atónito. Reconocería ese rostro en cualquier parte. Parecía imposible, pero no lo era. En medio de aquella luz estaba ella, su madre. En sus brazos, Sakura lo miraba llena de sorpresa y alegría.

Su mirada se quedó fija en ellas. No podía reaccionar. No podía ser real. Las mujeres que más había amado en su vida estaban allí.

Los brazos de Sakura se estiraron en su dirección y pareció gritarle algo, pero no pudo escucharlo bien.

Contempló cada detalle de la mujer. Su rostro seguía igual que como lo recordaba. El pelo más corto y sus ropas igual de extrañas que las de Sakura. Era su madre.

Avanzó un paso pero en ese instante la luz desapareció de repente. Y con ella, las dos mujeres que había dentro.

En medio de una ceguera parcial, se desplomó. Lo había perdido todo.

* * *

Sakura se sentía flotando. Conforme la conciencia volvía a su ser, podía sentir cada vez más. Olía bien. Parecía ambientador, algo que ya creía haber olvidado. Su cuerpo reposaba sobre un colchón y sabía que una fina manta de algodón cubría su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz. Todo era blanco. El techo, las sábanas, las paredes el suelo…

—Sakurita— la llamó una voz que conocía bastante bien y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al sentir como la abrazaban,—no sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos.

—Mamá—murmuró.

Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura.

* * *

**Siii! Sakura está de vuelta, "regreso al futuro", aunque la historia no termina aquí, le faltan unos cuantos capítulos antes de terminar, pero gran parte del misterio ya ha sido descubierto. Os puedo decir que he decidido como va a terminar la historia en la última semana mientras me escapaba de los estudios para escribir esto.**

**Por si a alguno le interesa, en mi twiter, martiitavsm, iré dejando saber cuando voy a actualizar próximamente :D**

**Un millón de gracias por leer esta historia y mucha suerte a todas las que os examinéis en enero o febrero y... FELIZ NAVIDAD y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO a todos, que se cumplan todos vuestros propósito para el próximo año 2012, que esperemos que no termine con el fin del mundo xD**

**Un beso!**


	16. Olvídalo

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Tal y como prometí, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic (nuevo récord) :)**

**Agradecer, como siempre, a todos los que me han dejado reviews que mueven mi mundo y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas :D**

******Así que aquí tenéis el 15º capítulo, el cual ha sido inspirado por la canción "Best Years of Our Lives" de Avril Lavigne y Evan Taubenfeld, he puesto la letra nada más empezar con el capítulo porque en la letra se muestra lo que siente Sakura respecto a su vuelta, espero que os guste :)**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva. Con el guión pequeño (-) conversaciones por Facebook (he puesto ese porque es el mas internacional y tiene chat) :)**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo con una pequeña gran sorpresa (sí he subido el capítulo de nuevo, abajo la explicación)! :)**

* * *

_Sakura se sentía flotando. Conforme la conciencia volvía a su ser, podía sentir cada vez más. Olía bien. Parecía ambientador, algo que ya creía haber olvidado. Su cuerpo reposaba sobre un colchón y sabía que una fina manta de algodón cubría su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, adaptándose a la luz. Todo era blanco. El techo, las sábanas, las paredes el suelo…_

_—Sakurita— la llamó una voz que conocía bastante bien y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al sentir como la abrazaban,—no sabes el susto que nos has dado a todos._

_—Mamá—murmuró._

_Bienvenida de nuevo, Sakura._

******⤷...右-Olvídalo-右...⤵**

******_Tuvimos los mejores años de nuestra vida_**

**__****pero tú y yo nunca seríamos los mismos.**

_******Septiembre me tomó por sopresa**_

_******y tuve que ver a las estaciones cambiar.**_

_******Todo ha estado tan silencioso desde que te fuiste**_

_******y parece que un día es todo un año.**_

_******A veces desearía poder seguir adelante.**_

_******Los recuerdos tan solo desaparecerían.**_

_******Tantas cosas que podría haber dicho**_

_****** cuando tuve la oportunidad,**_

_******Todo eso que tomamos a la ligera.**_

_******Nunca pensé que esto podría terminar,**_

_******todo es tan diferente ahora.**_

_******Nunca pensé que tendría que dejarte ir**_

_******nunca pensé que sentiría este bajón.**_

_******Ojalá pudiese volver atrás**_

_******y pudiésemos hacer que el mundo dejará de girar.**_

Sakura trató de incorporarse, pero se sentía demasiado débil y dejó todos sus esfuerzos aparte, recostándose en una postura más cómoda.

Estaba confundida. Sus últimos recuerdos estaban dispersos y nublosos en su mente. Pero había algo de lo que estaba muy convencida: antes de desmayarse no se hallaba allí. No sabía ni cómo explicárselo a sí misma. Viendo la impersonal habitación de hospital supo que, de alguna manera, no pertenecía a ese lugar.

—Sakura, cielo, descansa— le dijo su madre acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

—El doctor dice que no debes hacer esfuerzos— le indicó su padre con preocupación.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Sus padres estaban con ella. Sus padres. Hacía tanto tiempo que no los veía. Su cariñosa madre y su padre, siempre preocupado por su alocado comportamiento. Había vuelto a casa. Volvía a ser una chiquilla de dieci… Algo dentro de ella se removió. Ya no tenía diecisiete, había cumplido los dieciocho en su viaje en el tiempo. Los recuerdos casi borrosos de su puesta de largo… _Sasuke_, pensó y suspiró. Ese pensamiento la alarmó, ¿no volvería a verle? ¿Había sido esa última mirada el final de todo? Tantos momentos, divertidos, tristes, de enfado, de amor… ¿Se había acabado? ¿Así sin más?

—Mamá…—le llamó la atención, los ojos violeta de su madre la miraron con preocupación— ¿Qué día es hoy?

—15 de Septiembre— le contestó apartándole un mechón del rostro— llevas casi dos días inconsciente.

—Pero… de ¿2011?—inquirió sintiendo el pánico revolotear en su interior.

—Claro, mi vida— le respondió sonriendo— al parecer te desmayaste en medio de la calle, fue una suerte que Miko se diese cuenta y te trajera al hospital.

—Nos diste un buen susto, cuando nos llamaron pensamos que te había ocurrido algo peor—admitió su padre con rostro cansado.

Sakura no entendía nada. El día que había dejado el siglo XXI era 12 de Septiembre de 2011. Según sus padres sólo habían pasado dos días desde aquello. Sin embargo, ella había estado casi un año en el Medievo. Todo se hizo un lío en su cabeza hasta que un punzante dolor hizo que cerrara los ojos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta la obligó a abrir los ojos. Se escuchaba bastante ruido tras la puerta de la habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tus amigos están tratando de entrar desde que supieron que habías despertado— le informó su padre con una sonrisa.

—¿Les digo que pasen o estás muy cansada?— le preguntó su madre.

—Quiero verles— contestó con determinación.

Sus padres se levantaron y abrieron la puerta. Apto seguido, un montón de adolescentes entraron cual avalancha de animales, agrupándose todos alrededor de su camilla. Todos estaban entusiasmados y contentos de verla. Y ella de verlos, también.

—¡Menudo susto nos has dado, Frente!— exclamó Ino abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole un amistoso abrazo.

—¡Creímos que te habían atropellado!— chilló haciendo mucho drama Naruto.

—También barajamos la posibilidad de que algún pandillero se hubiese vengado de ti— admitió riendo Tenten.

—O Matsuri— añadió Temari con palpable diversión.

—Mi novia no sería capaz de hacerle nada— se quejó Gaara fulminando a su hermana con la mirada, luego miró a Sakura de nuevo y sonrió— me alegra ver que estás bien.

—Creo que estáis agobiando un poco a la enferma— apostilló Miko sonriendo.

Sakura clavó su verdosa mirada en ella. Los últimos recuerdos vinieron a su mente como un torrente. Mikoto era, prácticamente, la versión femenina de Sasuke. Sus ojos azul oscuro casi negros, el pelo azabache con reflejos azules, la piel pálida, los rasgos aristocráticos… En ese momento no le cupo ninguna duda; sin embargo, la Mikoto que tenía delante tenía la misma edad que ella. La mujer que la había rescatado de Orochimaru aparentaba treinta aproximadamente. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

—¡Eso lo dices porque no eres tú la que la estaba esperando en su casa!—exclamó Ino poniendo los brazos en jarra,— mira Sakura, cuando vi la hora y que no aparecías por mi casa casi me da un patatús!

—Es que solo a ti se te ocurren esas cosas, rubiales— le recriminó Miko,— ¿no la podías acompañar?

—Chicas, no creo que a Sakura le haga bien que os peléis— les dijo Hinata con voz suave.

Sakura suspiró y sonrió. Aquello sí que era volver a la normalidad.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando de lo que muchísimo que se había perdido en los dos últimos días de clase, pues al ser el último año los agobiaban con las notas de corte de las carreras, la selectividad, acabar el temario a tiempo… A Sakura le parecía curioso todo. Pasaba de tener que preocuparse por salvarse el pellejo a preocuparse por entrar a Medicina. Todo era tan… irónico.

Ino le contó que las pruebas para ser animadora serían en una semana y, ellas debían ser las juezas; Miko insistió en que no se perdiese muchos entrenamientos, era el último año y quería levantar la copa; Hinata le comentó todos los libros que tendría que comprar y cómo llevaban las asignaturas ese año; Naruto y los chicos le dijeron que ese viernes había una gran fiesta y que ella no podía faltar por nada del mundo.

Cuando dieron las ocho, una enfermera les invitó a que abandonaran la estancia para que la enferma pudiese descansar. Sakura le pidió que uno de ellos se quedara. Tras un instante de duda, la enfermera aceptó.

—Pero solo cinco minutos— le advirtió cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

Miko y ella se miraron durante un rato sin decir nada.

—Estoy confundida— pronunció Sakura— no se qué es lo que ha pasado ni lo que va a pasar.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes— admitió la morena sentándose en la silla que había a su lado— y te puedo asegurar que en mi caso fue más duro.

Sakura la miró esperando a que siguiese hablando.

—Tú dejaste atrás a un novio, del que supongo que estás enamorada— empezó Miko con voz un poco triste— yo dejé a mi marido y a mis hijos, junto con casi diecisiete años de vida. Es difícil actuar como una adolescente cuando has vivido treinta y cuatro años. Bastante difícil. Y en mi caso, amiga mía, no había nadie en quien pudiese refugiarme.

—Es que todo esto es tan… extraño— murmuró Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior— haber vivido tanto… y a la vez tan poco… Pero sobre todo saber que posiblemente no vuelva a verle—ante esto se le quebró la voz y dos lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Miko se levantó y la abrazó con ternura.

—Cuando regresé, creí que todo había sido un sueño. Fugaku, Itachi, Sasuke—murmuró la morena con tristeza— todos aquellos años convertidos en meros recuerdos que se escondían en mi mente impidiéndome verlos con claridad.

—Es horrible…

—Pero tienes que ser fuerte, Sakura, no puedes dejar que esto te supere— la animó con determinación.

—Y lo más curioso de todo… es que todo el tiempo, era solo un día, unas horas.

—Yo pasé más tiempo, coincidió con un viaje que iba a hacer. Cuando desperté fue todo tan… desconcertante. Realmente me creí que todo había sido un sueño, demasiado real y vívido, pero un sueño.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? Fuiste tú la que me salvó…

—Esa mañana tuve un presentimiento… no fui al instituto, de hecho. Encontré la forma de volver…— murmuró Miko.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Tenemos que volver— dijo con determinación— tus hijos, tu esposo te necesita y yo… yo necesito a Sasuke y…

—No debemos hacerlo— la interrumpió Miko.

—Pero… no… no lo entiendo— masculló Sakura confundida— ¿no quieres verlos?  
—Viajar en el tiempo no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera— le respondió Miko con firmeza— estamos alterando los hechos.

—Pues alterémoslos— le dijo tratando de convencerla— tenemos que buscar la felicidad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado desde que te fuiste?

Sakura la miró sin comprender.

—Seguramente habrán pasado un par de años o más, incluso— le contestó ante la atónita mirada de Sakura— mientras tú estás convaleciente, posiblemente ya se esté terminando la guerra o esté ya terminada. Puede que Sasuke haya encontrado a otra mujer, o se haya casado. El paso de un día, implica mucho más tiempo. Imagina que volvemos la semana que viene. Sasuke puede que tenga treinta años. Pero tú seguirás teniendo diecisiete o dieciocho años. Habrá pasado tanto tiempo que posiblemente solo serás un bonito recuerdo, si es que no te ha olvidado. Acéptalo, Sakura, ese ya no es nuestro lugar.

—Y este tampoco— replicó Sakura con un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas seguían desbordándose de sus ojos.— Esto es tan injusto.

—Ya lo sé, pero es lo que hay, no podemos cambiarlo, tenemos que vivir en el presente, no en el pasado. No pertenecemos ahí.

Sakura se acurrucó en su amiga. ¿Sasuke se habría olvidado de ella? ¿Se olvidaría de aquellas tardes juntos? ¿De todas las discusiones? ¿De aquel beso en el balcón?

Tantos momentos, tantos recuerdos juntos. Sasuke se había convertido en su vida. No era tan fácil dejarlo todo tan de repente. Aquello parecía una mala broma del destino.

—Se fuerte, Sakura, tienes que ser fuerte.

Y así pasaron los días. A Sakura le dieron el alta al día siguiente. En su casa sus padres estaban preocupados. Su hermano se había ido de viaje con sus amigos. Fue al instituto y eso pareció animarla un poco. Volver a la rutina de antaño. Soportar las soporíferas clases de los profesores. Ensayar con las animadoras. Jugar al fútbol.

Pese a todo, Sakura cayó en una pequeña depresión. No comía casi. Se levantaba por obligación. Apenas se arreglaba o cuidaba de sí misma. Sus amigos trataban de animarla, pero no sabían por lo que estaba pasando, no podían comprenderla. Ino la llevaba de compras ahora que tenía coche. Hinata quedaba con ella para estudiar en la discoteca. Miko y Tenten la entretenían junto con Naruto con sus payasadas.

Pero había un gran agujero en su corazón. Y este no parecía rellenarse con nada.

—Ya está bien, Sakura— le dijo su madre enfadada dando un golpe en la mesa.

Sakura levantó su mirada. La mano que sostenía la cuchara de cereales se quedo fija en la mesa. Era sábado, ya habían pasado cinco días… ¿Cuántos habrían pasado allí?

—No puedes seguir así, estoy cansada de ver el fantasma de mi hija yendo de un lado a otro como alma en pena— expuso cruzándose de brazos, adquiriendo su pose autoritaria.

—No digas tonterías, mamá— masculló Sakura centrando su mirada en los cereales. La verdad, no le apetecía nada comérselos. No tenía hambre.

—No son tonterías, cariño, ¿no te ves a ti misma?— replicó con preocupación— no eres tú desde aquel días, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, de verdad, no es nada— le contestó con cansancio.

—Por supuesto que te pasa algo y…

—Mamá, ya está bien. He dicho que no me pasa nada, ¿vale? No te metas en mi vida— la interrumpió enfadada levantándose de la mesa.

—Como des un paso más quedas castigada, señorita, ¿me oyes?— le advirtió su madre claramente ofendida con el comportamiento de su hija.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a la salida. Cuando iba a salir de la cocina se tropezó con su padre, pero sin decir una palabra, se fue.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?— preguntó el Haruno a su mujer que negó con la cabeza.

Sakura se tiró en su cama y se quedó así un rato. No podía soportarlo. No podía vivir pensando que la vida de Sasuke transcurría de forma acelerada y totalmente ajena a ella. La impotencia que sentía no podía describirse con palabras. Se moría por dentro. Cada vez que se acostaba rezaba por despertar en la alcoba del Palacio de Sasuke. Quería poder volver a sentirlo junto a ella. Refugiarse en sus poderosos brazos. Sentir sus labios en los suyos una vez más. Poder discutir con él. Poder decirle todas las cosas que nunca llegó a decirle. Y que nunca le diría.

El móvil sonó, alterando el silencio de la habitación. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se levantó perezosamente y descolgó sin mirar el nombre siquiera.

—Sakura Haruno al hablar— dijo

_—Sakura, soy Miko._

—Ah, hola, ¿qué quieres?— le preguntó tumbándose de nuevo en su cama.

_—Había pensado ir a dar una vuelta. Me preguntaba si te apetecería acompañarme._

—No sé, Miko, no tengo muchas ganas— contestó con sinceridad mirando de reojo el despertador, que marcaba las 12 am.

_—Vamos, vente, comeremos por ahí._

—Ya, pero es que, de verdad, no me apetece mucho salir hoy.

_—No seas tonta, te va a gustar, te lo prometo._

—Bueno, está bien, pero no estoy arreglada— cedió mientras miraba su pijama.

_—No te preocupes, paso a recogerte en media hora, ¿te dará tiempo?_

—¿Vamos en moto?— le preguntó mientras pensaba mentalmente qué ponerse.

_—Sí, ponte cómoda._

—Ok, nos vemos.

_—¡Hasta luego!_

Sakura colgó y suspiró. Ahora tendría que arreglarse.

Tal y como habían quedado, Miko se presentó puntual a las 12:30 en su casa. Era curioso porque, antes de que ambas hubieran viajado en el tiempo, media hora fácilmente se convertía en 45 minutos o una hora. Solían ser muy poco puntuales. Ahora, en cambio, no llegaban ni un minuto tarde.

Mientras iban por la carretera, Sakura se preguntó a dónde la llevaría su amiga. Cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento azotando su cara. Había olvidado lo agradable que era viajar en moto. Esa sensación de libertad.

—Estamos llegando ya— le avisó Miko casi gritando.

Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y contempló el paisaje. El hombre no había tocado nada desde hacía años, puesto que todo era verde, lleno de arboles y otras plantas. Pero entonces lo vio, encima de una colina, envuelto por la naturaleza salvaje, estaba el antiguo palacio de los emperadores. El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco. Era el palacio de los Uchiha, el palacio de Sasuke.

Llegaron diez minutos más tarde. Sakura se bajó de la moto y contempló el lugar. La hiedra se había arremolinado en los muros de la fortaleza y había trepado por ellos. Apenas quedaban huecos de fría piedra.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad?— comentó Miko con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Sakura posó su mano en la gruesa pared y miró en lo que el glorioso palacio se había convertido.

—¿Cómo es que no lo han conservado?— preguntó Sakura admirando todo.

—Al parecer no les merecía la pena— contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros— pero los muebles están donde antaño estuvieron, ¿entramos?

Sakura asintió. Cruzar el patio le trajo muchos recuerdos. Recordó la primera vez que atravesó el lugar, subida al hombro de Sasuke a la fuerza; Sasuke cargándola en brazos tras la prueba para ser una ninja, la primera mujer ninja. Miró como la naturaleza había tomado el lugar. Todo estaba tan verde.

Al traspasar el arco de la puerta principal su mirada quedó fija en la escalera, la gran e impresionante escalera del vestíbulo. Sacó su móvil y buscó con ansiedad la carpeta de imágenes. Hasta ese momento no se había acordado de que ella se había tomado fotos en aquella escalera… con Sasuke. Cuando la encontró, unas silenciosas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Ahí estaban los dos. Ella sonriendo emocionada y él con pose de indiferencia, pero en su mirada había algo más, sus ojos negros parecían brillar. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Miko la miró con curiosidad y se acercó. Al ver la foto del móvil abrió los ojos excesivamente y algo se alojó en su interior. Al rescatar a Sakura había podido ver a su pequeño Sasuke durante unos segundos. Pero en aquella fotografía lo podía apreciar mejor. Era él, su hijo, el pequeño Sasuke. Sonrió con tristeza viendo todo lo que se había perdido. Había sido muy duro encontrarse un día con que había regresado al futuro. Tras tantos años viendo como su relación con Fugaku mejoraba, cómo Itachi se convertía en casi un hombre y cómo Sasuke crecía. Recordar el primer beso con su marido, los primeros pasos de Itachi o las primeras palabras de Sasuke. Diecisiete años de su vida que había estado viviendo allí. Se había acostumbrado a vivir allí. Su vida estaba allí, con su familia. Pero se lo habían arrebatado. Como si no hubiese existido.

Sakura caminó por el lugar. Fue a la biblioteca, donde Sasuke solía trabajar y ella iba a fastidiarle. A las cocinas, recordando las divertidas charlas con la vieja Chiyo e incluso, a veces, con Karin. Pero la prueba más dura fue al llegar a la que había sido su habitación. Sólo había un marco con alguna enredadera, la puerta de madera debía haber sido devorada por las termitas. Al entrar miles de recuerdos la invadieron. Estar allí le hacía revivir todos los momentos que Sasuke y ella habían pasado juntos.

_"—Se podría decir que eres una molestia—le dijo Sasuke con un deje burlón que hizo que la pelirrosa frunciese el ceño— pero, puedes resultar… agradable._

_Sakura cambió su expresión y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó más hasta quedar a su lado, cierto era que todavía se sentía un poco mal, pero había algo que le incitaba a acercarse al muchacho._

_—Sabes… hay veces que no te soporto, pero hay otras… que me gusta estar a tu lado, aunque sean bastante pocas— confesó mientras le miraba con intensidad._

_—¿Cómo cuando?—le preguntó Sasuke con sutileza mientras correspondía a la mirada de la pelirrosa._

_—Como ahora… —contestó ella y le sonrió— realmente me gusta estar contigo así, sin peleas ni discusiones._

_—Hmp… no te acostumbres— le advirtió con un tono de diversión contenida y Sakura se rió con debilidad._

_—Tranquilo, pronto volverás a ser el mismo demonio helado de siempre, sin sentimientos ni piedad— le dijo la pelirrosa con burla._

_—Y tú…—iba a contestar pero se calló al ver que la cabeza de la muchacha reposaba sobre su hombro y sus ojos verdes se perdían contemplando la puesta de sol por la ventana. No la apartó, no le resultaba desagradable, le gustaba esa sensación, hacía tiempo que no se relajaba con alguien._

_—La puesta de sol es preciosa— comentó la chica mientras un cosquilleo se instalaba en su estómago al ver que no la había rechazado._

_—Hmp… desde el mirador que hay en los jardines se ve mejor—indicó mientras sus ojos veían como el sol desaparecía por el horizonte._

_—Para otra ocasión será…—dijo Sakura mientras esbozaba una sonrisa."_

_"—Los ninjas no lloran— le dijo intentando decirle indirectamente que al final se había retractado de lo que había dicho, pero él no iba a ponerse como muchos otros, a decir cursilerías, claro que no, el orgullo por delante, para eso era un Uchiha._

_Sakura lo miró extrañada, pero luego sonrió al entender el significado de la frase, era una chica lista. Sin limpiarse las lágrimas, que sabía que iban a funcionar (siempre lo hacían), se abalanzó sobre el muchacho envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y provocando que Sasuke quedara acostado en la cama con ella a su lado._

_—Sasuke… gracias—susurró la muchacha mientras se cobijaba en los brazos del chico que la habían rodeado."_

Sakura sacudió la cabeza apartando todos aquellos recuerdos de su mente. La habitación estaba deteriorada por el paso de los siglos, pero curiosamente, estaba todo tal cual recordaba. Reencontrarse con todo esto la superaba. Estaba en un sitio que apenas unos días, estaba rebosante de vida. La ansiedad la invadió y empezó a hiperventilar mientras lloraba. Ahí debería estar Sasuke con ella, no ella sola varios siglos después, enfrentándose a ellos, sabiendo que Sasuke estaba muerto. Muerto.

—Fugaku no cambió nuestra habitación. Mi hijo debió de hacer lo mismo con la tuya— le dijo Miko con delicadeza posando su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

—¿Sabes lo raro que es escucharte decir que Sasuke es tu hijo?— inquirió Sakura dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa, triste, pero una sonrisa.

—Supongo, contando con que el tenía veinte años y yo diecisiete— respondió con una sonrisa.

—Es raro venir aquí, ver el estado actual de palacio y recordar cuando todo estaba en su mayor gloria,— comentó Sakura pensativa.

—Cuando vine aquí tras regresar, no me lo creí, este sitio está tan abandonado.

—Mikoto— la llamó con una seriedad inusual en ella— quiero volver, solo para asegurarme que Sasuke está bien.

—Entiendo lo que sientes, Sakura, pero la herida debemos cortarla por lo sano— le dijo con tristeza— estoy convencida de que no querrás ver a Sasuke besando a otra mujer y jugando con los niños de esta. Sakura, tenemos que seguir adelante.

—Solo quiero comprobar que está bien…

—¿Y si no lo está?— le respondió con un poco de dureza— ¿Qué pasa si está mal, si le pasa algo? No podrás hacer nada, Sakura. Por favor, dejémoslo estar.

—Supongo que tienes razón— admitió Sakura echando un último vistazo al lugar— ¿nos vamos?

Miko y ella se fueron a comer a un bar que había en el pueblo más cercano al palacio. Un pueblo al que Sakura nunca había ido. Al ver el nombre al ingresar en el pueblo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Bienvenida a Konoha— dijo Miko imitando la voz de una azafata de avión.

Sakura seguía sorprendida. Entonces, ¿Konoha existía? Por supuesto, aquello era un pueblo, pero no era la aldea medieval que ella había conocido al llegar al medievo. Aún así, otra oleada de recuerdos vinieron a ella. Cuando había ido con Tsunade y Jiraya, cuando había curado a aquel niño, cuando Sasuke vino a llevársela por ser La Hechicera…

—Konoha es un pueblo muy pequeñito, —le informó Miko— sino fuera por las montañas, podría pertenecer a Tokio perfectamente.

—No sabía que existía— admitió Sakura paseando por las estrechas calles.

—Yo tampoco, lo descubrí el día que vine a ver el palacio— le respondió sonriendo la morena.

Llegaron a un bar que tenía buena pinta y comieron allí. Conversaron con los pueblerinos que estaban allí y luego volvieron a recorrer el pueblo.

—Hay un museo histórico, ¿quieres ir a verlo?— le preguntó Miko, a lo que Sakura asintió.

El edificio del museo era lo único que realmente era antiguo del pueblo. Debía haber sido una antigua casa de burgueses o nobles.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?— les preguntó una mujer rechoncha y entrada en años con una amable sonrisa.

—Queríamos visitar la galería real— le contestó de igual manera Miko.

Un señor alto con el pelo canoso y gran bigote se acercó a ellas sonriendo.

—Vaya, vaya, parece que hoy tenemos visitantes— comentó alegremente.

—¿No suele haberlos?—preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

—La gente no suele interesarse por estos cuadros y cacharros, pese a ser realmente valiosos— contestó el hombre sin borrar la sonrisa— mi nombre es Sarutobi.

—Nosotras somos Mikoto y Sakura— se presentaron ellas.

El hombre las guió por el lugar, enseñándole las cosas que habían podido rescatar en buen estado. Muebles, cubiertos… A Sakura le gustó mucho la visita.

—Y ahora los cuadros— anunció Sarutobi cuando entraron a la última gran sala del museo— la gente suele interesarme más por los cuadros que por lo demás. En realidad, ambas cosas tienen el mismo valor, incluso los utensilios tienen más valor a mi parecer, nos muestran cómo era el estilo de vida de aquella época.

A Sakura le hicieron gracia los cuadros. Había retratos de todos los Emperadores de Japón y sus familias. Cuando llegaron a una parte, Sakura se quedó sin respiración.

En un gran lienzo estaba pintada la familia de los Uchiha. Era de la época en la que Miko estaba todavía allí. Ella y Fugaku se encontraban en el centro. A Fugaku lo mostraban imponente y sabi, a Mikoto, con una sonrisa dulce, enamorada, feliz. A la izquierda, al lado de Mikoto, un Itachi de doce años trataba de sacar un lado más serio y respetable. A la derecha, tomando a Fugaku de la mano, un pequeño Sasuke de ocho años sonreía con ojos brillantes.

Ambas muchachas no pudieron evitar sonreír.

—Señorita Mikoto— le llamó Sarutobi la atención con curiosidad reflejada en su mirada— es usted muy parecida a la Emperatriz Mikoto Uchiha, hasta tienen el mismo nombre y ¡fíjese! Parecen dos gotas de agua.

Miko rió.

—Mis padres me llamaron así en su honor— contestó, aunque fuese mentira. No le iba a explicar que era ella.

Un segundo cuadro llamó la atención de Sakura.

La pintura era más pequeña que la anterior, pero no por ello menos impresionante. En ella había una especie de ninfa pintada. Rodeada de flores de forma mágica, con los cabellos rosados deslizándose graciosamente por el cuadro, estaba ella retratada, aunque mucho más hermosa. Era curioso, parecía una especie de ser mágico, un ángel.

—Hay críticos que dicen que este cuadro no debería estar en esta sección— comentó Sarutobi ganándose la atención de las muchachas— técnicamente, la joven Hechicera no llegó a pertenecer a la familia Uchiha. Sin embargo, en los escritos se la describía como la amante del Emperador Sasuke Uchiha I, pese a que muchos aseguran que el Emperador no llegó a tocarla en ese sentido.

—¿Cuál es su historia?— preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, no sabía que alguien la había dibujado. Nunca había tenido constancia de ello.

—La llamaban Hechicera, aunque en algunos escritos dicen que se llamaba Sakura. Según lo que he leído, la joven apareció y desapareció de forma extraña. Por eso algunos se preguntan si no era una diosa, un ángel, una criatura sobrenatural. Ella fue el gran amor del Emperador Sasuke I. Introdujo la medicina en Japón de la forma más eficaz y fue la primera mujer ninja. Gracias a ella, la guerra que se libraba entre Lord Orochimaru y el Príncipe terminó y entonces Sasuke I se convirtió en Emperador. Aunque ella, como he dicho al principio, desapareció. Por eso la consideran un símbolo de buena suerte. El reinado de Sasuke I trajo la paz a Japón.

—¿Eso quiere decir que vivió feliz?— inquirió Sakura ansiando la respuesta. Sus preguntas podían ser respondidas gracias a la Historia.

—Dicen que sí, aunque por lo que hay escrito, vivió eternamente enamorado de la Hechicera— afirmó Sarutobi sonriendo— una bonita historia de amor, ¿verdad?

—Bastante triste, diría yo— replicó Sakura con tristeza.

Tras recorrer un par de galerías más, ambas muchachas se despidieron con amabilidad del anciano guía del museo, que las invitó a regresar cuando quisieran.

—Es raro verse a sí mismo en un cuadro tan antiguo, ¿verdad?— comentó Sakura con melancolía mirando al cielo mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—Sí que lo es— admitió Miko sonriendo— sobre todo verme con mi familia ha sido tan…

—¿Sorprendente? ¿Insólito?— la ayudó Sakura— realmente, no me esperaba verme allí.

—Yo tampoco— contestó la morena con una media sonrisa.

Siguieron recorriendo el pueblo hasta que llegaron a donde habían aparcado la moto. Tras montarse y arrancar, se pusieron en la carretera para volver a casa. Sakura sintió nostalgia al ver la puesta de sol sobre el palacio de los Uchiha y sonrió.

Al llegar a su casa, las muchachas se despidieron con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy— le agradeció Sakura con sinceridad.

—Para eso están las amigas— le respondió Miko dándole un abrazo cariñoso.

Sakura se despidió sacudiendo la mano y, tras encontrar las llaves dentro de su bolso, entró en casa.

—¡Ya estoy aquí!— exclamó nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

Una cabeza de cabello casi blanco se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Sakura sonrió al reconocerle.

—¡Suiiiiiiiii!— gritó con alegría saltando en los brazos de su hermano mayor.

—¡Sakurita!— exclamó Suigetsu estrechando a su hermana pequeña.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?— le preguntó emocionada al separarse.

—Esta tarde— contestó sonriendo, contagiado por la emoción de Sakura— hemos pasado una semana genial.

—¿Por qué algo me dice que ha sido porque _alguien_ ha ido?— inquirió su hermana con una sonrisa pícara. Si no la conociera de toda la vida, Suigetsu se habría sonrojado.

—Eres una cotilla de cuidado— respondió sacudiendo con falsa indignación la cabeza.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Has estado con Karin!— exclamó Sakura aplaudiendo y dando saltitos, provocando que Suigetsu riera al ver a su hermana— ¿entonces ya es mi cuñada?

—Supongo que si— contestó con una sonrisa sincera y Sakura dio un gritito de emoción— pero no hace falta que lo sepa todo el vecindario, ¿vale, enana?

—Esta bien—rezongó Sakura haciendo un mohín y cruzándose de brazos, actitud que duró un segundo, ya que al siguiente volvía a dar saltitos— es que me alegro muchísimo por ti, después de todo lo que habéis tardado.

—Mañana va a venir a comer— le dijo para avisarla.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que hacer como si no supiera quién es?— le preguntó con diversión.

—¿Lo harás?— insistió Suigetsu tratando de ser serio.

—¿Qué beneficio obtendría de ello?— preguntó al aire Sakura con cara de póker, cómo si realmente meditara acerca de ello. Su hermano suspiró derrotado.

—Vale, ¿qué quieres a cambio?

—¿Me llevarías contigo a la universidad?— le preguntó con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¿A la universidad? ¿Para qué…?—preguntó extrañado pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la cara pícara de Sakura.—Mis amigos son un poco mayores para ti.

—¿Crees que quiero ir contigo para conocer a tíos buenos y macizorros en la universidad?— inquirió con falsa indignación, a lo que su hermano asintió sin dudar. Sakura sonrió y se rió— ¡Vale, sí! ¡Lo admito! ¿Me llevarás?

—Solo si te portas bien con Karin mañana— concretó Suigetsu alzando su mano.

—Karin se creerá que soy un angelito— asintió Sakura con sonrisa de niña buena estrechando su mano.

Sus padres los miraban con una sonrisa.

—Parece que Sakura vuelve a ser la misma de antes— comentó el padre sonriendo.

—Esperemos que siga así— suspiró su mujer.

Esa noche, Sakura se quedó chateando con sus amigos por Facebook. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto del pasado, se sentía con energía. La excursión con Miko la había ayudado muchísimo. Sentía que volvía a ser la misma Sakura de siempre, tal vez, porque sabía que Sasuke la había seguido queriendo a pesar del tiempo.

Mientras hablaba con Ino se dio cuenta de algo que había estado pasando por alto todo el tiempo, si había una Ino del pasado y una Ino del presente, ¿habría también un Sasuke del futuro? Ahora que lo pensaba, el primer día de clase, había un chico muy parecido a Sasuke en su clase. Su corazón dio un vuelco… tal vez. Un momento, Ino debía conocerlo. Se apresuró a escribir rápido.

-Sakura Haruno: Oye cerda, sabes quién era el chico ese que se sentó con Naruto el otro día en clase? No ha vuelto a aparecer :S

-Ino Yamanaka: jajajajajaja! Te gustó, no frentona? xD

-Sakura Haruno: buenooo…. Pero me lo vas a decir? J

-Ino Yamanaka: sé que se llama Sasuke y va a la Todai ;)

-Sakura Haruno: de verdad? *.*

-Ino Yamanaka: siiii! Es el hermano pequeño de mi novio :P

-Sakura Haruno: y que hacía en nuestra clase? o.O

-Ino Yamanaka: mmmm… no lo sé xD

-Sakura Haruno: '-.-

-Ino Yamanaka: si quieres se lo pregunto a Itachi :D

-Sakura Haruno: lo que quieras xD

-Ino Yamanaka: como te haces de rogar, eh frente? xD

Sakura rió con ganas. _Así que realmente tenía razón_, pensó Sakura. Todas las personas que había conocido allí estaban aquí. Excepto ella misma, ¿sería algún tipo de casualidad? Fuera como fuese, tenía que seguir el consejo de Miko. No pasaba nada por seguir con su chico del futuro, ¿no?

Miró el móvil encima de la mesa y volvió a buscar la foto que Sasuke y ella tenían juntos en la gran escalera de palacio. No podía olvidarlo así como así. Podía aparentar que estaba bien, pero tenía que estarlo. Ella merecía ser feliz, ¿no? Lo intentaría.

A la mañana siguiente, había un gran revuelo en su casa. Cuando bajó a la cocina en pijama y somnolienta, su madre parecía teletransportarse de un lado a otro de la habitación haciendo cosas. Parecía que la futura visita había conseguido alterar la paz de la familia Haruno.

—¿Qué haces así todavía?— exclamó su madre disgustada nada más verla— ¡falta poco para que llegue Karin!

—Me acabo de levantar, mamá— le respondió con una mueca de sueño.

Una mano le revolvió el pelo. Sakura se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un apurado Suigetsu.

—¿Qué más hace falta, mamá?— le preguntó a su madre sonriendo.

—¡Todo!— le contestó alterada.

Sakura contemplaba el espectáculo mientras saboreaba sus deliciosos cereales de chocolate. Aquello parecía la escena de una película del alboroto que su madre causaba.

—¡La casa tiene que estar impecable!— exclamó la Haruno mayor gesticulando con las manos.

—Pero si ya lo está— contestó Sakura extrañada echándole un vistazo rápido a todo lo que había a la vista, pero fue ignorada.

—Mamá, viene mi novia no el Presidente del Gobierno— dijo Suigetsu con cansancio.

—¡Da lo mismo! ¡Hay que causar una excelente impresión!— respondió su madre haciendo oídos sordos a lo que su hijo decía. Un pitido captó su atención.—¡El horno!

Sakura se levantó una vez terminó de desayunar y dejó el tazón en el fregadero. Pronto sintió una mirada quemándole la espalda.

—¡Friega eso inmediatamente, señorita!— le ordenó su madre sin piedad alguno.

Sakura levantó las manos y puso sus ojos en blanco. Luego se apresuró a hacer lo que su madre le había mandado. No quería que su cabeza rodara por la cocina.

Así pasaron las horas hasta que a las dos de la tarde, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Voy yo!— se apresuró a exclamar Suigetsu, pero para su mala suerte, su hermana pequeña se le adelantó.

Sakura abrió la puerta y sonrió a la pelirroja que había esperando, la cual la miró con asombro y nerviosismo.

—Hola, yo soy Sakura— se presentó con emoción Sakura y le dio dos besos.

—Yo err… soy Karin, encantada— respondió la pelirroja asombrada.

Suigetsu se apresuró a apartar de un empujón a Sakura, la cual le fulminó con la mirada, para rescatar a su novia.

—Hola Karin— la saludó dándole un casto beso en los labios.

—Hola Sui— le contestó ella más tranquila.

Karin entró en la casa y quedó impresionada al ver cómo todo parecía relucir por lo limpio que estaba.

—Mi madre esta mañana se a puesto como una histérica a limpiarlo todo— le dijo Sakura al observar la forma en que la novia de su hermano veía la casa.

—Se nota— contestó Karin sin poder evitar reírse.

Suigetsu la hizo pasar al comedor, donde le presentó a Karin a sus padres, los cuales la recibieron con entusiasmo y cordialidad.

De esa manera, la comida transcurrió de forma fluida y divertida. Hubo momentos incómodos en los que la señora Haruno había contado detalles vergonzosos acerca de la infancia de su hijo mayor, Sakura bromeó acerca de ello para suavizar la situación. Así mismo, la pelirrosa contó chistes e historias divertidas que hicieron reír a todos los presentes.

—Que sepas que Suigetsu ha tenido que sobornar a Sakura hoy— comentó riendo el padre.

—¿En serio?— respondió Karin sonriendo enarcando una ceja a su novio.

—Toda protección es poca, Karin no necesita una acosadora— dijo Suigetsu encogiéndose de hombros.

—En realidad solo lo hacía para que me llevaras contigo a la universidad— contestó Sakura con naturalidad.

—Veo que tu hermana tonta no es— rió Karin.

—Por supuesto que no, viendo a todos los chicos que tenéis allí— sonrió Sakura con picardía,— en especial uno que se llama Sasuke, ¡es guapísimo!

—¿Sasuke Uchiha?— preguntaron Suigetsu y su novia a la vez con incredulidad, a lo que Sakura asintió energéticamente con la cabeza.

—Va conmigo a Medicina— comentó Karin un poco nerviosa, Sakura no entendió el porqué.

—Se vino con nosotros esta semana— dijo Suigetsu casi igual que su novia— pero él vino un día después.

—Entonces, me lo podéis presentar— afirmó Sakura sonriendo.

Tras esa conversación, siguieron hablando de temas más banales que, para desgracia de Sakura, no incluyeron ningún mísero detalle de Sasuke. Aún así, para cuando Karin se fue de casa, todos habían quedado absolutamente convencidos de que la pelirroja era la novia perfecta para el primogénito de los Haruno. Además, Sakura había observado que la pelirroja aparentaba la misma edad que la "otra" Karin. Aún así, el maquillaje hacía que se viera más guapa, al igual que la ropa moderna.

Al día siguiente, la mañana en el instituto pasó rápida hasta que en Educación Física, ocurrió un desafortunado acontecimiento.

—¡Sakura!— gritó Ino asustada.

La pelirrosa se había detenido. De repente, había sentido un malestar y un escozor en la garganta. Tras toser bruscamente, se miró la mano y abrió los ojos con pánico al ver que estaba llena de sangre.

Ino, que se había dado la vuelta para picar a su mejor amiga por haberse detenido a mitad de la carrera, había contemplado a su amiga con la mano, la cara y la camiseta llena de sangre. Casi se había desmayado de la impresión.

El profesor de la asignatura, Maito Gai, había corrido inmediatamente a socorrerla. Debido a que la rubia había entrado en estado de shock, fue Miko la que ayudó con rapidez al profesor a ayudar a Sakura.

—Voy a llamar a la ambulancia ahora mismo, cuida de ella— le ordenó Gai y después salía corriendo a pedir auxilio para su alumna.

Miko miró a Sakura extrañada, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?

—Sakura, ¿has estado enferma todo este tiempo?

—No… no lo sé… estaba bien ayer y esta mañana— contestó la muchacha desconcertada. Una nueva sacudida hizo que tosiera más sangre.

—Mierda— maldijo Miko— esto no es una casualidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— le preguntó confundida. Volvió a toser.

—No vuelvas a hablar, es evidente que el esfuerzo hace que tosas, y no quiero que te desangres aquí en medio— la regañó Miko y se apresuró a responder— puede que Orochimaru hizo que ahora estés así. ¿Te dio algo?

Sakura se puso a pensar. Los recuerdos eran borrosos y no podía ver todo con claridad. Volver a pensar en ellos hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Inspiró profundamente y se concentró. Un recuerdo surgió en su mente.

_"—Os contaré todo lo que sé— afirmó Sakura con seriedad, tratando de que el dolor no afectase al tono de su voz.._

_—Veo que recapacitáis— comentó Orochimaru con una sonrisa triunfante— soltadla, dejemos que esté cómoda._

_Los gorilas soltaron sus grilletes y le quitaron el casco. Esto la alivió un poco, aunque todavía le dolía todo. Los hombres la sentaron en una silla y Orochimaru le ofreció un vaso con un líquido de color indescifrable dentro. Sakura lo miró con desconfianza._

_—Esto os quitará el dolor, ¿o queréis continuar con él?_

_No podía mover sus brazos a penas, pero reunió fuerzas para beberse aquel líquido de mal sabor y olor. Pero el efecto fue rápido, pronto el dolor remidió poco a poco."_

—Además de todas aquellas torturas físicas, Orochimaru me dio un liquido para "aliviar" el dolor— le dijo Sakura. Apto seguido volvió a toser.

—Mierda— repitió Miko enfadada.

Poco tiempo después, Maito Gai regresó acompañado por la enfermera del instituto, que le dio unas pastillas para evitar que tosiera y esperaron pacientemente a que la ambulancia llegara. Cuando lo hizo, la llevaron al hospital más cercano.

Miko observó cómo los médicos la atendieron enseguida. Tras esperar por varias horas en la salita, una doctora salió de la habitación donde tenían a Sakura.

—¿Qué tiene?— le preguntó la morena con mirada insistente.

La mujer suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Miko respiró profundamente. Esperaba una mala noticia.

—Al parecer ha desarrollado una enfermedad muy rara— contestó con una mueca de disgusto— fue bastante común en el medievo. Había un veneno que la desarrollaba y se utilizaba para matar a la gente por su eficiencia.

—Pero eso se puede curar, ¿verdad?— preguntó esperanzada.

—Sí, la pondremos en tratamiento— le dijo la doctora, aunque no parecía muy segura de ello.

—¿Es muy costoso?— inquirió Miko al verla.

—El antídoto, al igual que la enfermedad, desaparecieron alrededor del siglo XVII— respondió la mujer con pesar— esperamos poder desarrollar una medicina que contrarreste los efectos y la pueda curar.

—¿Se tendrá que quedar en el hospital?— preguntó Miko.

—No, podrá hacer una vida normal mientras tome lo que le mandemos— contestó.

Los padres de Sakura llegaron media hora después. Los médicos los informaron con detalle de todo lo que le pasaba a su hija.

Tras varias horas, Sakura salía del hospital en el coche de sus padres. Estaba un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado.

¿Orochimaru la había envenenado y ella sufría ahora las consecuencia? Aquello parecía una mala juagada del destino.

Sus padres la arroparon, preocupándose por ella. Le trajeron los medicamentos que la médico les había recomendado y la abstuvieron de ir a clase al día siguiente.

Ya estaba en la cama dormida cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar, despertándola. Se apresuró a cogerlo.

—¿Diga?— preguntó con molestia.

_—Sakura, soy Miko, vístete y sal de casa inmediatamente._

—Miko, ¿qué dices?— miró en su despertador, eran las dos de la mañana.—¿Has visto la hora?

_—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y haz lo que te digo._

—Mierda Miko, estaba durmiendo.

_—¿Y eso a mí qué?_

—Vete a dormir y déjame tranquila.

_—Escucha, si no me haces caso él se va a arrepentir y no podremos hacerlo, ¡así que mueve el culo!_

—¿Arrepentirse? ¿Él? ¿De qué hablas?

_—Volvemos a la Edad Media, Sakura._

* * *

**Sí van a regresar, creo que una semana fue más que suficiente para traumatizar a la pobre Sakura ja ja ja ja. Ahora que vuelven, como muchas supondréis, Sasuke no tendrá veinte añitos, ya veremos con cuantos años nos lo encontramos en el siguiente capítulo, no muy viejo, esperemos xD ¿Qué pasará con estas dos muchachas? ¿Las reconocerán cuando vuelvan? ¿Sasuke habrá encontrado una sustituta para Sakura ¬¬? Todo eso y mucho más en próximo capítulo! :)**

**Espero que los reyes magos os hayan traído muchas cosas y que empecéis de forma estupenda el curso! :D**

**La próxima actualización será en Febrero, que es cuando termino con los exámenes. Pasaos por mis otras historias (Pairetsu no ai****, Poison y Psycho), aunque no estén tan avanzadas como esta, creo que merecen la pena :) Como ya dije, en mi twitter (martiitavsm) avisaré próximas actualizaciones y cositas (que saldrán a la luz en febrero) acerca de los fics :)**

**Act(22/01/11): _No podía resistir y al final lo subo antes de tiempo, he hecho un video del fic que creo que os va a gustar muchísimo, el link es http:/ www . / watch?v=ldSLKfhF8HQ&feature=youtu . be pero sin espacios. Espero que os guste! :D :D_**

**Merezco review? :)**


	17. Bienvenida a la edad media de nuevo!

**Hola a todos de nuevo!**

**Aquí llego con otro capitulo que ha sido difícil de escribir por falta de tiempo debido a la Universidad TT_TT Espero que podáis perdonar la tardanza, pero creo que merecerá la pena. **

**Agradecer, como siempre, a todos los que me han dejado reviews que mueven mi mundo y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o alertas :D**

******Así que aquí tenéis el 16º capítulo, el cual ha sido inspirado por la canción "We Are" de Ana Johnsson, espero que os guste :)**

**Los pensamientos y los flash back están en cursiva.**

**Como siempre, los personajes de este fic no me pertences pero la trama y la historia sí.**

**Nos leemos abajo! :)**

* * *

_—¿Diga?— preguntó con molestia._

_—Sakura, soy Miko, vístete y sal de casa inmediatamente._

_—Miko, ¿qué dices?— miró en su despertador, eran las dos de la mañana.—¿Has visto la hora?_

_—Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y haz lo que te digo._

_—Mierda Miko, estaba durmiendo._

_—¿Y eso a mí qué?_

_—Vete a dormir y déjame tranquila._

_—Escucha, si no me haces caso él se va a arrepentir y no podremos hacerlo, ¡así que mueve el culo!_

_—¿Arrepentirse? ¿Él? ¿De qué hablas?_

_—Volvemos a la Edad Media, Sakura._

******⤷...右-Welcome back to the Middle Ages!-右...⤵**

_**See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway  
Buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)**_

What about the world today  
What about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many  
And we've never been so alone

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, emocionada, ansiosa y con un revuelo de mariposas en el estómago.

_Voy a volver a ver a Sasuke,_ pensaba anhelante con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentía como si su cuerpo temblaba, como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Demasiado irreal. Parecía algo que su propio subconsciente hubiese inventado. Sin embargo, era un hecho, volvían a la Edad Media.

Con las manos temblorosas, cogió su mochila y echó todo lo que vio que podría serle de utilidad. Desde pantalones y camisetas hasta algunos medicamentos que encontró en uno de los armarios de su cocina. Se vistió con rapidez y, con mucho sigilo, salió a la puerta de su casa. Mikoto ya estaba allí esperándola.

—¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?— le preguntó si rodeos Sakura en cuanto llegó hasta ella. No quería más desilusiones por el momento. Necesitaba saber que aquello iba a ser real.

—Claro que no— replicó Mikoto con un tono de cansancio, luego le sonrió y señaló el asiento de atrás— vamos, sube.

Sakura se montó detrás de ella en la moto. Antes de arrancar, miró hacia su casa con un extraño presentimiento. Tuvo la sensación de estar despidiéndose de ellos, como si no los fuera a ver nunca más.

Mikoto recorrió las ahora solitarias calles de Tokio. Era demasiado tarde, o temprano, como para que hubiese alguien rondando por allí, tal vez algún vagabundo. Tras unos minutos, Mikoto se detuvo en la acera de un parquecito. Sakura no pudo ocultar su desconcierto al contemplar la cantidad de maleza y arbustos que había en el lugar.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?— le preguntó extrañada, ¿un parque? ¿En serio?.

—Calla y sígueme— le dijo con voz autoritaria mientras caminaba entre las espesas plantas. Sakura resopló pero hizo lo que su amiga le dijo.

Ambas caminaron hasta que Mikoto se paró en frente de una pared de matorrales y echó un vistazo a todos los lados, asegurándose que ellas eran las únicas que habían allí. Apto seguido apartó un arbusto y, para sorpresa de Sakura, aparecieron unas escaleras.

—¿Y esto?

—Es el camino más cómodo— respondió con sencillez Mikoto encogiéndose de hombros.

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta encontrarse en una sala oscura, iluminada con tenues luces azuladas. Sakura se quedó quieta analizando el lugar. A su derecha habían tres extrañas puertas. Pero observó que su amiga seguía adelante, pese a que sólo había una pared.

—¿No es por aquí?— le preguntó la pelirrosa señalando las puertas.

—No, tú sígueme— negó sacudiendo con la cabeza.

Intrigada, Sakura se acercó a ella viendo que Mikoto palpaba la pared, como si estuviese buscando algo.

Entonces, la pared empezó a crujir y, para sorpresa de Sakura, giró, dejando espacio para que pasaran.

—Qué pasada— murmuró asombrada, aquello parecía una película de aventuras, a lo Indiana Jones, pero más moderno.

—Gajes del oficio— respondió Mikoto divertida.

Mikoto la guió por varios pasadizos. Bajaron, al menos, cinco escaleras. Caminos que se bifurcaban, otros que a simple vista no tenían salida. Hasta que llegaron a un pasillo con dos puertas, una al lado de la otra.

—¿Si vamos por la puerta incorrecta saldrá un monstruo o algo por el estilo?— le preguntó Sakura bromeando.

—Peor, nos secuestrará el hombre del saco— respondió con una media sonrisa.

Ambas rieron y caminaron hacia la puerta de la izquierda. Tras ella, se encontraron con una sala sin salida.

De nuevo, Mikoto comenzó a palpar hasta que, por mecanismo que Sakura no alcanzaba a comprender, la pared giró.

—Sigo sin saber cómo haces eso— le confesó intrigada, mirando fijamente la puerta oculta, tratando de encontrar algún mecanismo que la activara y la hiciese girar.

—Es lo que tiene estudiar tecnología, señorita médico— respondió con sorna.

—Usted perdone— replicó riendo Sakura, aunque se tuvo que quedar con la duda. ¡Qué demonios! Ya le preguntaría más adelante, Sakura Haruno no se dejaría ningún misterio sin resolver, por estúpido que fuese.

Mikoto se adentró a la sala luminosa y Sakura la siguió.

Ante sus ojos verdes, apareció una gran habitación con un montón de ordenadores y aparatos extrañísimos. Parecía el escenario de alguna película de científicos locos, astronautas o máquinas que cobran vida. Absolutamente alucinante, nunca pensó que sitios así existiesen. Sakura tuvo la certeza que sus hijos fliparían con todas esas historias, aunque tuviese que omitir el detalle de que fueran reales.

—Esto parece sacado de alguna película— murmuró Sakura mirando todo con curiosidad.

—La ciencia avanza.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención de Sakura. Dentro de una vitrina cilíndrica blindada, una luz brillaba. _La misma que hizo que viajara en el tiempo_, recordó Sakura.

—Veo que sabes lo que es la puntualidad— dijo la voz de un hombre.

Sakura contempló al extraño sujeto. Tenía toda la pinta de científico. Vestido con una bata y el pelo recogido en una coleta, desprendía un aura de inteligencia. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que si todos los científicos se veían así de bien, abandonaba medicina y se iba con los científicos buenorros.

—Hola Iruka— le saludó Mikoto alegremente, ignorando el tono con que el hombre se había dirigido a ella— esta es Sakura, la recuerdas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, fue la chica que trajiste tras nuestro pequeño experimento—contestó asintiendo, luego miró a Sakura y sonrió— yo soy Iruka, trabajo en este proyecto.

—Encantada— respondió Sakura con cierta timidez.

—Bueno Iruka, pon en marcha esa máquina— le dijo con desparpajo dirigiéndose hacia la ya conocida "máquina del tiempo".

—Deberías ser más precavida, esto podría salir realmente mal—replicó con severidad el científico.

—Escucha, necesitamos un día— siguió hablando Mikoto haciendo oídos sordos a cualquier cosa que decía el hombre.

—¡¿Un día! ¿Pero tú estás majara? — le preguntó escandalizado.

—Necesitamos encontrar una cura para ella— le dijo señalando a Sakura— no sabemos cuánto tiempo podemos tardar en dar con ella.

—Un día…— murmuró Sakura con el entrecejo fruncido— ¿eso no es más de un año?

—Sí, pero no podemos colarnos por las buenas en el castillo de Orochimaru— replicó Mikoto con rudeza— además, si él no la tiene, tendremos que conseguir una cura de Dios sabe dónde.

—En eso te doy la razón— aceptó Sakura sin remedio.

—Pues ya lo has oído, Iruka, pon esa máquina en funcionamiento, tenemos un largo viaje que hacer.

Sin más dilación, Iruka se dirigió a uno de los ordenadores y empezó a teclear con rapidez.

Mikoto guió a Sakura hasta una gran máquina de metal rodeada de muchos tubos. Sakura estaba ansiosa y las manos le sudaban. Las mariposas le revoloteaban por la emoción y tenía que concentrarse para respirar con normalidad. Pero ella juraba que cualquiera cerca suya podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza y rapidez.

—Un paso atrás— les dijo Iruka y ellas obedecieron.

Entonces, las pesadas compuertas de la máquina se abrieron, dejando ver una luz demasiado intensa para que su pupila aguantara con los ojos abiertos.

Sakura sintió como Mikoto le cogía de la mano y ella, la apretó con fuerza.

—¿Preparada?— le preguntó Mikoto adelantándose un paso.

—Más que nunca— contestó Sakura con determinación.

Y así, ambas dieron un salto hasta adentrarse al interior de la máquina, desapareciendo en su luz.

* * *

La cabeza le daba vueltas y estaba un poco mareada cuando abrió los ojos para cerrarlos con rapidez por la luz. Notó su cuerpo tumbado sobre tierra y hierba. Trató de incorporarse y se tapó los ojos con la mano para ir acostumbrándose a la luz del día. A la luz de un sol brillante y cálido.

—Joder, me siento como si tuviese resaca— escuchó maldecir a Mikoto.

Sakura se giró para verla con los ojos todavía entrecerrados. Y cuando la vio, casi le da un infarto. De tener 17 años, su amiga parecía haber envejecido alrededor de 40 años.

—Tía, estás súper vieja— le dijo aturdida y con una mueca en la cara.

Mikoto la fulminó con la mirada mientras trataba de levantarse.

—¿Necesita ayuda señora… Uchiha?— le preguntó con burla Sakura, titubeando un poco en el apellido.

—Muy graciosa— replicó irritada— pero yo no soy la única que ha envejecido.

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos al caer en la verdad de sus palabras. Con rapidez abrió su mochila y sacó un espejo. Verse a sí misma con una treintena de años era algo… insólito. Sin casi creérselo, palpó su cara con sus manos, asegurándose de que lo que veía era de verdad. Su rostro era más maduro, no tenía arrugas, pero se notaban la edad. Sus rasgos infantiles habían desaparecido, marcándole más los pómulos y haciendo su rostro más fino. No quedaba redondez alguna. Era el rostro de una adulta.

—No tienes de que quejarte, estás estupenda, chica— le aseguró Mikoto acercándose a ella.

—Creo que esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en todo mi vida— murmuró Sakura casi sin palabras.

—Mira el lado bueno, ya no estás escuchimizada, has crecido— le dijo Mikoto para alegrarla.

Sakura enarcó una ceja y se puso de pie. En efecto, había crecido, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente como para estilizar su figura, ahora curvilínea.

—No me siento yo— comentó Sakura revisando su cuerpo.

—Es cierto— aceptó Mikoto— me recuerda a la historia esa de la chica que se quedó en coma tres años.

—Sí, y cuando se despierta se da cuenta de que tiene 16 años— recordó Sakura pensativa— creo que esto es algo así, pero peor. Sigo siendo una adolescente con un cuerpo de treinta años o por ahí. Es… surrealista.

—Qué se le va a hacer— dijo resignada Mikoto encogiéndose de hombros.—Vamos, señorita, debemos encontrar una cura para esa enfermedad tuya.

—Esta bien— resopló Sakura guardando el espejo en su mochila y poniéndose en pie.

Avanzaron unos cuantos metros cuando se dieron cuenta de algo realmente importante.

—A todo esto, ¿dónde narices estamos?— preguntó Sakura mirando en todas direcciones.

—Eso, querido Watson, es una muy buena pregunta— contestó asintiendo Mikoto.

—Perfecto— masculló Sakura en tono irónico.

Tras una leve discusión entre ambas chicas, ahora mujeres, decidieron ir al norte con la esperanza de encontrar alguna aldea para dirigirse a Konoha. Necesitaban localizar a Sasuke, aunque no sabían exactamente qué podían encontrar, puesto que según sus cálculos, habían pasado unos 12 o 13 años desde que se fueron, lo que suponía que tenían que estar abiertas a cualquier situación que se les pusiera en su camino.

Anduvieron hasta cansarse y, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su límite, una posada apareció en la vía.

—Ponte la capucha— le instó Mikoto antes de entrar. Sakura obedeció de inmediato.

Cuando entraron en la posada encontraron el ambiente lleno de humo y había bastantes personas. Temieron no poder encontrar una habitación.

Ambas fueron hasta lo que supusieron que sería la barra.

—Buenas noches, señoras, es un placer recibir tan agradable visita en nuestra humilde posada, ¿desean algo?— las recibió un hombre mayor y entrado en carnes con una sonrisa dicharachera.

—Pues querríamos una habitación y saber con la mayor exactitud posible a que distancia estamos de Konoha— habló respetuosa y seria Mikoto. Sakura la miró con incredulidad, ¿quién era esa persona y qué había hecho con su amiga?

—Están de suerte, nos queda una alcoba libre con dos camas— les informó el hombre sonriendo, Sakura no pudo evitar corresponder a su sonrisa.—En cuanto a Konoha, en un día por este camino es posible llegar.

—Se lo agradecemos con sinceridad— contestó Mikoto sonriendo con amabilidad y extendiendo unas monedas de oro que Sakura miró extrañada, ¿pero de dónde las había sacado?

—A ustedes, bellas damas— replicó riendo el hombre entregándoles unas llaves y apto seguido haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Se apartaron de allí y subieron por las viejas escaleras para buscar sus aposentos.

—Eres más rara que un perro verde— le dijo Sakura a Mikoto mientras iban caminando.

—¿Y eso por qué?— le preguntó la morena sonriendo.

—No sé, hablas como una especie de reina y luego te sacas unas monedas de oro que ni David Copperfield— respondió Sakura sin entenderla.

—No eres la única que ha vivido aquí— le dijo Mikoto con simpleza— Mira, esta es la nuestra.

Al abrir la puerta encontraron una pequeña habitación con dos camas de madera un poco mal trechas. Sakura hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver el estado en que se encontraban.

—Sé lo que estás pensando pero esto, Sakura, no es un hotel de cinco estrellas— le dijo Mikoto dejando sus cosas sobre una de las camas,— mira el lado positivo, al menos no parece que haya ratas.

Si antes Sakura estaba un poco pálida, ahora su rostro adquirió un tono verdoso. Ratas. Ratas, asquerosas ratas, asquerosas ratas con sus largos rabos paseándose y correteando por la habitación, ratas asquerosas que podían trepar a su cara cuando estuviese durmiendo por la noche. Los desagradables y repulsivos pensamientos se apoderaron de Sakura. Casi le da una arcada.

—Casi mejor dormimos en otro sitio, ¿vale?— propuso Sakura sintiendo cómo la invadían las náuseas.

—Eres una quejica— le reprendió burlona Mikoto— no sé cómo hiciste para gustarle a mi hijo comportándote así.

—Me niego rotundamente a dormir aquí si hay ratas— se impuso Sakura cruzándose de brazos.

—Haz lo que quieras, yo estoy muerta— replicó Mikoto encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la cama— yo me voy a dormir, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Las ratas me van a comer esta noche— masculló Sakura mirando con desconfianza el lugar.

—Cállate y duerme— masculló con voz adormilada Mikoto.

Sakura suspiró con resignación y se metió entre las mantas de su cama. Esa noche soñó con ratas, muchas ratas asesinas.

A la mañana siguiente el pitido del móvil les hizo despertarse. Mikoto parecía estar hecha una rosa, por el contrario, Sakura era un completo desastre.

—¿Te ha atacado una rata esta noche?— le preguntó a modo broma al ver el aspecto de su amiga.

—Miles de ellas— contestó con repugnancia.

—Bueno, levántate, no hay tiempo que perder— le instó.

—Quiero darme una ducha de agua caliente— masculló Sakura contra la almohada.

—Siento decírtelo pero no creo que sea posible— le contestó Mikoto con energía.

Tras unos segundos, Sakura le hizo caso y aprovechó para arreglarse un poco. Agradeció con creces el haber traído consigo un desodorante. Pero las ojeras y la palidez no tenían arreglo.

Una media hora más tarde, ambas mujeres se despidieron del dueño de la posada y partieron en dirección Konoha.

El viaje se les hizo más o menos llevadero. Ambas con la música enchufada, y andando a buen paso. El camino era fácil de andar y no encontraron muchas subidas. Cuando se aburrían, conversaban y, a excepción de cuando pararon a comer unos bocadillos, cortesía de Mikoto, no se detuvieron.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando los ojos de Sakura divisaron con emoción la muralla de piedra que resguardaba la ciudad de Konoha

Conforme avanzaban, Sakura se dio cuenta de que la ciudad era notablemente más grande de lo que era cuando ella llegó allí por primera vez. La muralla de piedra era más alta y poderosa. En la colina se habían dispuesto más casas, que parecían más espaciosas que las situadas en el centro de la ciudad. Sakura se alegró de que Konoha hubiese avanzado un poco. La sensación de calidez y cariño se instaló en su corazón. Casi era como haber vuelto a casa.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Mikoto asombrada al ver gran el cambio de la ciudad—la última vez que estuve aquí esto apenas era un pueblecito.

—Es increíble lo que en apenas doce años ha cambiado—asintió Sakura sonriendo.

—Para mí ha sido más tiempo.

Bastante animadas y contentas por estar allí de nuevo, siguieron caminando hacia su destino. Cada vez, casi sin quererlo, su paso era más rápido. Estaban ansiosas por llegar. La puesta de sol en Konoha siempre había sido preciosa, pero esta a Sakura le pareció mucho más que eso. El brillo del los últimos rayos de sol daban un aspecto rojizo a las casas que les daba un aspecto encantador.

Sakura sonrió y en poco tiempo estaban ya a las puertas de la entrada a la ciudad. Pudieron comprobar que había bastantes guardias protegiendo la muralla protectora. A causa de esto, había una cola de gente un poco larga para poder pasar a Konoha.

—Cuánta seguridad, ¿no?—musitó Sakura solo para Mikoto al ver un numeroso número de guardias salvaguardando el paso a la ciudad.

—Demasiada, en mi opinión—le contestó la morena escéptica.

Sakura la miró confusa. ¿No debería ser bueno que la ciudad estuviese bastante protegida? Así sería más segura para las personas que la habitaban. Además, había que añadir que uno de los castillos de la familia real estaba situado allí. No creía que al haber aumentado el tamaño de la ciudad la seguridad hubiese aumentado.

—Fíjate bien en el uniforme de los guardias—le susurró en voz muy bajita y Sakura obedeció.

Fue entonces cuando, frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga quería decirle. La vestimenta, antes en rojo y gris, ahora era morada y dorada. Podría haber sido un cambio sin importancia por los años pasados, pero ella recordaba ese uniforme. Como no recordarlo cuando lo veía en sus peores pesadillas. Recordar aquello hacía que se sintiera mal y un miedo irracional la invadiera. Todos esos gritos causados por el dolor inhumano de las torturas. Esos hombres llevaban el uniforme de los guardias de Orochimaru.

Y entonces se temió lo peor. Una dolorosa presión se instaló en su pecho casi no dejándole respirar. ¿Por qué los guardias vestían así? ¿Podría ser que…? No, rezaba que no fuera lo que ella imaginaba en las peores circunstancias. Orochimaru no podía ser el Emperador de Japón.

—Date prisa y ponte la peluca que llevo en la mochila, tu pelo es demasiado llamativo— la instó Mikoto para que se diese prisa. Ambas llevaban túnicas que encajaban con las del resto de los habitantes, pero el cabello de su amiga podía levantar sospechas, y tenían que ser muy sigilosas en este asusto.

Sakura sacó la peluca de color negro y se la colocó con mucho cuidado y, vigilando que nadie la estuviese mirando.

—¿Qué tal voy?— le preguntó nada más acabar de ponérsela correctamente.

—Das el pego—aprobó Mikoto sonriendo— si al final te arreglas con mi hijo, mis nietas se parecerán a ti con peluca.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos y con curiosidad sacó el móvil para ver cómo le quedaba la peluca. Al comprobarlo, decidió que prefería que, al menos sus hijas, tuviesen su color de pelo. Les favorecería más.

—En marcha—dijo entonces Sakura con voz seria guardándolo todo.

Mikoto asintió con decisión y ambas se dirigieron al gran portón.

Al llegar al final de la cola, se percataron de que todas aquellas personas parecían estar viviendo en la miseria. Sus rostros sucios y deteriorados por el exhaustivo trabajo, la sed y el hambre. Sakura tragó saliva al ver cómo a los niños se les marcaban los huesos de la cara. Las ropas estaban ajadas y llenas de suciedad y de polvo. A ambas muchachas se les cortó la respiración al contemplar tal imagen que parecía sacada del tercer mundo. Aquello era horrible.

—¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?—le preguntó Sakura en voz muy bajita a su amiga con voz angustiosa.

—Algo muy malo, sin duda—le respondió susurrando.

La fila avanzaba con lentitud. Los guardias examinaban prácticamente todas las cosas de las personas que tenían la intención de entrar. Por supuesto, si veían algo de su agrado, se lo "requisaban" eludiendo a la necesidad de reforzar la seguridad de la ciudad. Ante las miradas atónitas de Sakura y Mikoto, los guardias robaban todo lo que las pobres familias tenían de valor, hundiéndolas aún más en la miseria.

—¡No, por favor, perteneció a mi abuela!— suplicaba entre lágrimas la mujer que tenían delante con voz desesperada.

—Siga su camino y no replique—le ordenó el hombre de seguridad con dureza, mirándola con asco.

—¡Es lo único que me queda, se lo suplico!—siguió implorando la mujer, esta vez agarrándose al brazo del guardia.

—¡No me toques, escoria!— le gritó el hombre sacándosela de encima y dándole un bofetón apto seguido, tirando a la mujer al suelo con fuerza.

—Vamos, madre—le dijo su hija con voz lastimera, ayudando a la mujer a levantarse.

Sakura miró con intención a Mikoto. Si revisaban sus cosas sería fatal. Dejaron pasar a la familia que tenían detrás para darse tiempo.

—No nos revisaran si nos lo metemos dentro—le susurró Sakura señalando su ropa.

—Tendremos que hacer un apaño—contestó Mikoto encogiéndose de hombros.

Abrieron sus mochilas y todos los aparatos eléctricos o que pudieran parecer fuera de lugar se los escondieron dentro de la ropa.

—Esto me recuerda a cuando escondimos el dinero para la discoteca—murmuró riendo Sakura metiéndose el móvil en el canalillo. Mikoto sacudió la cabeza riéndose.

Por fin llegó su turno y con toda la confianza posible, avanzaron hasta los guardias. Estos contemplaron el rostro de ambas mujeres con cierta sorpresa, si bien llevaban la ropa tan sucia como los demás, sus rostros eran perfectos. Podían tener algo de suciedad y alguna arruga, pero su piel estaba tersa y lisa. Sus facciones finas eran dignas de un aristócrata. Algo no encajaba en ellas.

—¿Origen?—carraspeó el primer guardia que se había quedado anonado.

—Kioto—respondió con seguridad Mikoto.

—¿Kioto?—repitió inseguro el guardia mirándolas de arriba a bajo, no estaba muy convencido.

—Venimos de parte de nuestro señor—le informó Sakura con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

El hombre mantenía una expresión dubitativa en el rostro. Estaban demasiado limpias para ser unas simples sirvientas. Si bien en los vestidos había polvo y algunos remiendos, estos estaban a la moda, debían de haber sido caros. El guardia bajo la vista hacia las manos de las mujeres y, como sospechaba, no tenían un solo desperfecto, hasta las uñas, que normalmente era lo más sucio, no solo estaban impecables, sino que encima parecían estar pintadas.

Mikoto enseguida se dio cuenta de que su disfraz no era del todo efectivo, pero antes de que pudiese hablar para apartar las dudas de la cabeza del hombre, Sakura se adelantó con una sonrisa pícara, dejándola perpleja. ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Seducir al guardia?

—Nuestro señor aprecia mucho la confidencialidad y, como usted comprenderá, no podemos revelarle la razón por la que estamos tan limpias… por todas partes— le susurró Sakura con voz aterciopelada y seductora al guardia, el cual adquirió un fuerte color rojo en el rostro.

Mikoto escondió la sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios. No podía creer con lo que había salido la pelirrosa. Prostitutas de lujo, ¿en serio?

—Por supuesto, pueden proseguir su camino— asintió el guardia un tanto avergonzado. Sakura tuvo que disimular su sonrisa de triunfo.

Ambas entraron a la ciudad con seguridad. Observando cómo había cambiado todo. Si bien ahora era más grande, estaba deteriorada y un poco sucia. Se fijaron que no había tantas personas fuera de sus casas y las que había se veían con rostros cansados, demasiado cansados. Además de que la gente estaba famélica.  
—Aquí ha ocurrido algo terrible— susurró Mikoto, no quería hablar más alto por miedo a ser reprendida.

—Cuando yo vine aquí por primera vez todo era más alegre, no parecía un pueblo desamparado— le respondió Sakura observando cada detalle.

—Tenemos que alojarnos en algún lugar antes de empezar a buscar nada— dijo Mikoto echándole un vistazo a los edificios, por si alguno era una posada.

—Creo que hay alguien que nos puede ayudar— manifestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Mikoto la miró sorprendida, ¿es que tenía que hacer un millón de amigos fuera a donde fuera? Claro que sí, Sakura era una de las chicas más populares del instituto por su carismática y graciosa personalidad. No era tan extraño que hubiese agradado a la gente de allí.

Sakura la guió por las estrechas calles de tierra. Realmente, le faltaba vida a la ciudad. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentir pena por aquella situación. Era mejor cuando se escuchaban los gritos de los mercaderes, las risas de los niños al jugar o los ladridos de los pocos perritos que habían. Ahora apenas se escuchaba nada. Sakura sacudió la cabeza pesarosa y avanzó por las calles hasta llegar a la case donde había vivido las primeras semanas de su viaje por el tiempo.

—¿Es aquí?—preguntó Mikoto echándole un ojo a la casa. Parecía un poco vieja.

Sakura asintió y se apresuró a tocar la puerta. Rezó porque estuviesen allí, en caso contrario, tendrían que buscar alojamiento y sería más complicado.

Esperaron unos minutos, y cuando ya creían que nadie respondería, la puerta se medió abrió.

—¿Quién es?— preguntó una conocida voz para ambas muchachas.

—Dos viejas amigas— respondió Sakura sonriendo.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y la cabeza de una mujer mayor las contempló sin poder evitar expresar su tremenda sorpresa.

—Pasad rápido— les ordenó con cierta urgencia.

Ambas entraron deprisa a la casa. Intuían que algo malo pasaba, algo bastante malo.

—¿Alguien os ha reconocido?— les preguntó cerrando la puerta inmediatamente y encarándolas.

—Nos hemos hecho pasar por una prostitutas de lujo— respondió Sakura orgullosa y Mikoto rió.

Tsunade suspiró aliviada. Estaba mayor, bastante. Debería tener sesenta y pico setenta. Su rostro estaba arrugado y tenía la huella del cansancio marcada en el. Su pelo no brillaba y su ropa estaba vieja y sucia.

—Dejad vuestras cosas arriba, preparé té— les indicó y se fue a la cocinilla.

Se apresuraron a hacerle caso y en unos minutos estaban sentadas en frente de Tsunade que las miraba escéptica y sorprendida.

—Lo primero de todo es que nunca me había imaginado que esto llegara a pasar— confeso Tsunade saliendo de su aturdimiento, le parecía increíble ver a Sakura y a Mikoto tras estar años y años desaparecidas, y ahora aparecían salidas de la nada. Aquello no tenía sentido.

—Tsunade, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que no pertenecía a esta época?— le preguntó Sakura con cautela, la ahora ya no tan rubia asintió.— Volvimos, primero Mikoto y luego ella hizo que yo regresara.

—¿Y por qué habéis vuelto?— inquirió Tsunade— La gente piensa que habéis muerto, desaparecisteis sin dejar rastro, sobre todo tú, Mikoto. Han pasado unos treinta años desde entonces, no podéis regresar sin levantar sospecha alguna.

—Contraje una enfermedad extraña cuando Orochimaru me secuestró, necesito conseguir la cura o moriré— le explicó sin rodeos Sakura— necesito, necesitamos tu ayuda, Tsunade.

Tsunade suspiró y se puso en pie para servir el té.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que os marchasteis— empezó a contar con voz pausada— demasiadas y demasiado malas.

Sakura y Mikoto la miraron con preocupación, ya se lo temían.

—Todo empezó tras vuestro secuestro, Sakura. Desaparecisteis dejando al príncipe solo. Él lo vio todo y no fue nada agradable ver cómo su prometida y su madre desaparecían en los calabozos de Lord Orochimaru. Él anunció que habíais desaparecido y todo se revolucionó, dejó de prestarle atención a cosas importantes, esperando que algún día regresarais. Pero no lo hicisteis y sus descuidos hicieron que la situación se volviese insostenible. Lord Orochimaru atacaba con todas sus fuerzas y el ejército real se iba debilitando hasta que fueron derrotados.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la boca, horrorizada. ¿Derrotados?

–Muchas vidas se perdieron por el camino—se lamentó Tsunade con los ojos vidriosos— mi marido Jiraya, Lord Hyuuga, y muchos otros. Sin embargo, los Uchiha pudieron controlar la situación y consiguieron llegar a un trato con Lord Orochimaru. El príncipe heredero debía casarse son la su hija, así él podría reinar a través de Tayuya.

—Lo hizo, ¿cierto?— no era una pregunta, era una dolorosa afirmación. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Había perdido a Sasuke.

—No tuvo más remedio, si quería salvar el país era su deber. Sin embargo, todo empeoró, Lord Orochimaru desahució a todos los nobles que habían caído bajo la guerra, dejándolos desamparados. Yo huí aquí escondiéndome de ellos, Konoha es poco vigilada en ese sentido. Otras, como Lady Hyuuga fueron acogidas por otros nobles a escondidas. Lo malo es que siempre hay algún traidor que avisa cuando esto sucede.

—¿Lady Tenten ha sido traicionada?— preguntó Mikoto con voz seria.

—Y colgada en la horca junto con todos sus hijos— respondió con rabia Tsunade, ambas mujeres abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, horrorizadas y atónitas.—Ahora las cosas se han calmado un poco, pero han sido unos años terribles, teñidos de sangre y violencia. Por supuesto, miles de villas fueron arrasadas y el pueblo ha pagado caro todos estos años de guerra, ahora está enterrado bajo la pobreza y la hambruna. Lo que veis en Konoha no es nada en comparación con el resto de pueblos. Me temo, que solo un milagro arreglará todo esto.

—Se arreglará— afirmó Sakura esbozando una leve aunque triste sonrisa— somos la prueba de ello.

—En eso lleváis razón— asintió Tsunade con cierta esperanza.

—Pero actualmente tenemos un grave problema— manifestó Mikoto con pesar— ¿cómo vamos a conseguir tu cura, Sakura?

—Tenemos que hablar con Sasuke— expuso Sakura con rotundidad.

—¿Con el Príncipe? Eso va a ser difícil, mucho— contestó Tsunade mordiéndose el labio inferior— el Príncipe Sasuke siempre va escoltado y hacerle llegar un mensaje a palacio es demasiado arriesgado.

—¿Qué tal un mensaje en clave?— se le ocurrió a Sakura de repente— cuando estuve con él le enseñé a redactar muchísimos. Números, palabras relacionas…

—Con números podría resultar sospechoso— declaró Mikoto sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Una carta es demasiado arriesgado— repitió Tsunade con cansancio— el correo que le llega al Príncipe siempre es revisado por Lord Orochimaru o por alguno de sus secuaces.

—No necesitamos escribir demasiado, simplemente le dejaremos un mensaje oculto en un texto sin sentido y claramente inocente— siguió Sakura.

—¿Y cómo se la haremos llegar?— inquirió Tsunade que seguía escéptica ante la idea de la carta.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo— contestó Sakura sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Esto no saldrá bien— se lamentó Tsunade— y si sale mal podemos acabar en la horca o decapitadas.

—Pues entonces tendremos que poner todo nuestro empeño para que salga bien— sonrió Sakura.

* * *

—Excelencia, ha llegado una carta para usted— anunció Karin con un sobre entre las manos, entrando en el despacho.

Unos ojos negros y sumidos en la oscuridad la miraron y ello fue suficiente para que la doncella pelirroja le dejara la carta en la mesa y saliera corriendo.

Con cansancio y desinterés sacó la carta y se dispuso a leerla.

**_A su excelentísima Alteza Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha:_**

**_El viento que sopla hen el norte del país es cada vez más frío, tanto que nicesito abrigarme bien. Las mariposas ya no salen para iluminan los bosques con sus resplandecientes colores y los animales se sconden. La caza por aquí es bastante mala y cada vez paso más hambre, ¿no os da vergüenza que la jente se encuentre en una situación así mientras vos celebáis múltiples fistas?_**

**_Me gustaría espresarle todo mi descontento mientras escribo este carta en esta helata madrugada. Estoy seguro que en sus bosques hace más calor y la vida es mejor allí._**

**_Fdo: Un ciudadana sabio_**

**_PD: Quiero que llegue la primavera para ver florecer los cerezos._**

Frunció el ceño mientras la leía. ¿Era algún tipo de broma? La letra era mala, aunque no podía esperar nada mejor de la plebe. Las faltas ortográficas eran horribles, tanto que costaba entenderla bien. Estuvo a punto de arrugarla y arrojarla fuera de su vista hasta que llego al final de esta. ¿Qué clase de posdata era aquella? ¿Qué quería que llegase la primavera para ver flores de cerezo? Quería primavera para ver flores de cerezo… _Sakuras._

Entrecerró los ojos, fulminando la carta. No tenía ningún mensaje interesante excepto expresar una opinión, y además estaba mal escrita. _Pero sólo en algunas partes_, pensó al releerla. Había letras que no debían estar ahí y otras que faltaban. No quería darle mucha importancia, pero no era usual recibir una carta así. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que la carta iba mucho más allá de vientos del norte o mariposas. Examinó la carta una vez más y la voz de una chiquilla retumbó en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba volviéndose loco otra vez, y no podía permitirlo. Había que hacer demasiado como para perder el tiempo con esa clase de tonterías.

_Sakuras en Haruno…_

Chasqueó la lengua y cogió una pluma. Mientras iba leyendo, apuntó todos los fallos que tenía: haches que sobraban, es que faltaban, etc. Hasta que terminó la carta. Entonces lo descubrió, aquel mensaje que iba oculto en la insulsa carta.

**_HE REGRESADO_**

—No es posible…

* * *

**Cháchánchan! Sakura y Mikoto han vuelto encontrándose la situación terrible, cosa que ha puesto las cosas mucho mas difíciles de lo que habían pensado de un principio. Y ademas ahora son más mayores (guiñoguiño en cierta parte xD). ¿Cómo lograrán la cura? ¿Existe? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Sasuke? ¿Y con el resto? Todo eso y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo! :)**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, porque estoy apunto de acabar con los exámenes y tener mas tiempo libre para escribir (que lo necesito!) :)**

**Habéís visto la nueva película de Naruto que vas sacar! :D Hay SASUSAKUUUUU! Es cierto que es en universo alternativo donde todo es al revés, pero si Hinata sigue queriendo a Naruto pese a cambiar su personalidad, pues Sasuke también! Aunque pase de ser un antisocial a un playboy, sino le gustara Sakura en la serie aquí tampoco (lógica aplastante) :D :D**

**Para los que no lo hayan visto, hice un pequeño video sobre el fic (con los Sims 3) y espero que os guste :) **

**_www . / watch?v=ldSLKfhF8HQ&feature=youtu . be_**

**Un beso y un Sasuke caliente para todas! :)**

**Reviews? :P**


End file.
